Digimon: Gathering of Heroes
by the undead writer
Summary: They though it was over and that all their enemies were defeated. They were wrong. Something more powerful than they can imagine is coming. Only united, they can win. Digimon Seasson 1-5 crossover. Feautres several parings from the show.
1. Prologue

_This is the undead writer speaking. I am new to this site and this is my first ever fanfiction that I ever have written. If you already read the title, you will understand that this story is a crossover of digimon season 1-5. I am not the best writer and I dont usually write stories that much so my spelling may not be the best. I appreciate Reviws but dont critizize to much. _

_Without any more interuptions, lets begin_

_I do not own Digimon. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Our human world is not the only world in this universe. There is also the digital world. In this world, digital monsters rule.

The digital world came to be when a group of college students called the monster makers created small digital creatures which would later be called Digimon. But the project was canceled when the university shut down the project. But from what they created, the digital world came to be and the creatures evolved into more advanced versions of themselfs.

For a while the digital world was peaceful but soon a war erupted between the human and beast digimon. The war threatened to destroy the digital world. But when all seemed lost, an angel digimon came down from the sky and stopped the fighting peacefully. Because of this, Lucemon became the first ruler of the digital world. But he soon got corrupted by the power he now possessed and ruled the digital world with an iron fist. 10 digimon who all represented the different element (fire, light, ice, wind, thunder, earth, wood, water, steel, and darkness) rebelled against Lucemon because of this. Together the warriors defeated Lucemon and imprisoned him in the middle of the digital world. But the battle had cost the warriors their life's so they became spirits. The warriors became known as "the 10 legendary warriors".

3 new rulers were appointed to the digital world: Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon. For a time, the digital world was peaceful once again but that peace was short lived. Cherubimon (because of jealousy and thinking that the other 2 celestial digimon did not care for the beast digimon) was corrupted by Lucemon who was still trapped in the middle of the digital world but still could affect cherubimons thoughts. Cherubimon attacked the 2 other celestial digimon with an army of beast digimon at his side. He mortally wounded Seraphimon but he was spared when Ophanimon gave herself up so that Seraphimon would not get killed. Ophanimon was captured and taken to the rose morning star (Cherubimons castle) while Seraphimon was put in a coma in his own castle guarded by his close friend Sorcerermon.

After the battle with Lucemon, all of the celestial digimon had received some of the spirits of the warriors. Cherubimon used the spirits he had to create Grumblemon (earth), Ranamon (water), Armormon (wood), and Mercurymon (steel). But Ophanimon had hidden hers and Seraphimons spirits around the digital world together with the beast spirit of water. All the spirits had 2 parts: human and beast spirits.

Cherubimon used his corrupted warriors to collect the digital world's data. He was going to use it to become stronger. Soon the digital world looked like a cheese with holes in it. Ophanimon knowing that the digital world was doomed if nothing was done used the little power she had left to contact the human world. She thought that someone in this world could save what was left of the digital world.

She was right. Several kids answered the call but only 6 of them showed themselves to be worthy. These 6 found all of the human and beast spirits of fire, light, ice, wind, thunder, and darkness. They used them to become the warriors to save the digital world. They defeated the corrupted warriors and even Cherubimon. Together they even defeated Lucemon who was resurrected using the power Cherubimon had collected and also because of the help of 2 of the royal knights who were protectors of the digital world. They became the first digidestined. Their names were Takuya Kanabra, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, and Koichi Kimura. Even though they won, they were forced to return to the human world and losing their spirits so the spirits together could rebuild the digital world.

The spirits used all of their power to rebuild the digital world resulting in the spirits destruction. Four new rulers were appointed to the newly restored world to protect it from evil. These were the digimon sovereigns Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Azulongomon, and Baihumon. These four ruled the digital world for a while.

But the digimon Apocalymon who was trapped in a dark dimension where all the bad data from the digital world goes was not happy. He was angry. He was suffering while the digital world was not. So he created the four dark masters and sent them to the digital world and used them to defeat and imprison the digimon sovereigns. The four dark master then used their powers to create several evil digimon which started terrorize the digital world. Etemon used the dark network to control the continent of Server while Devimon used the dark gears to control File Island. Myotismon used his power to find a way into the human world to conquer it.

Some human like programs used their powers to create the digivices and crests using a fragment from the original digidestineds d-tectors. The plan was to send these devices to file island where it was prophesized that humans once again would enter the digital world. Digieggs would also be sent. The humans would use the digivices to digivolve their digimon and defeat the evil. But the dark masters learned of the plan and attacked them. Due to a program named Genai, the digivices were sent to the human world while the digieggs were sent to file island. Although one was lost and landed somewhere in the continent of Server. Genai also looked back in time and chose the children who was fit to become digidestined. He chose several children who had been present in a battle between a Greymon and a Parrotmon.

Due to the digital world and human world have different time spans, the 7 new digidestined landed in the digital world only 1 year after the original digidestined in human time but several thousand years in the digital world. The digidestined used their powers to defeat all of the evil in the digital world, the dark masters, and apocalymon himself. The 8th member joined them when they had to return to the human world to save it from Mayotismon before going back to face the dark masters.

As Apocalymon was defeated, the portal between the worlds began to close so after a sad goodbye to their digimon partners, the digidestined had to return to the human world. But the sovereigns were still not free of their prison so Genai summoned the digidestined once again so that they could use their crests to open the sovereign's prison. Giving up their crests made their digimon partners unable to digivolve to ultimate and mega anymore but it also fixed the time difference in the digital world making the human and digital world go on the same time spam. The digidestined then had to return to the human world again.

Some years later, both the digital and human worlds were in trouble once again. Myotismon had survived and came up with a plan to take over both worlds. He infected a man called Okiwawa and used him to create Arukenimon and Mumymon and also made ken Ichijouji the digimon emperor. At that exact time, Zhuqiaomon blamed the human world for the digital world's trouble. He sent the devas and several other digimon to cause havoc in the human world and also to retrieve Calumon who had the power to make digimon digivove. At the same time, a program named the d-reaper began emerging and the sovereigns needed Calumons power to stop the d-reaper. The problem of the d-reaper was so big that the sovereigns used all of their power to keep the d-reaper back making them powerless to stop Myotismons plans.

But 2 new teams of digidestined emerged. The sovereigns chose the first group but the other group meet their digimon and received digivices from different methods. There were now digidestined around the world because more and more children meet digimon every day.

These new teams stooped Mayotismon and the d-reaper separately. The sovereigns made sure that each group did not know of the other as they feared that they might fight each other instead of their enemies.

But what no one else knew was that there was a second digital world. This digital world was ruled by a program called king Drasil and his royal knights. When humans started entering this digital world, the balance of the digital gate between the human world and that digital world started falling apart making king Drasil enraged. A group called DATS who had digimon partners stooped every digimon who entered the human world and sent them back to Drasils digital world. Another human Kurata who was responsible for the rift in the barrier wanted all digimon destroyed. But due to DATS, both worlds were saved and King Drasil calmed down. The DATS digimon left for the digital world to rebuild it together with the DATS member Marcus Daimon.

Now one year has passed since the defeat of Kurata, Myotismon, and the d-reaper. The warrior digidestined don't know about the recent digimon attacks. The digidestined and Tamers have all been reunited with their digimon partners. Drasils digital world has been rebuilt and Marcus and the rest of the DATS digimon have returned to the human world.

Everyone thinks that it is over. They are wrong

Something is coming. Only united, the warriors, digidestined, tamers, and DATS can stop this

* * *

><p><em>That was the prologue done. I tried to make all the seassons conected to each other in a belivable way.<em>

_The real story and action will start in the next chapter. _

_The undead Writer is signing of for now. _


	2. Episode 1: Death of the goggleheads?

_The undead writer here._

_If you read the tittle of this chapter, You are probably wondering what is going to happen. Read to the end to find out_

_The goggleheads of the series are going to be in focus in this episode. All of them will appear except Takuya who I will introduce later on in the story. ("..." means spech and -...- means thinking)_

_I do not own Digimon._

* * *

><p>(Davis and Demiveemon)<p>

Normally Davis would never go up 7:00 am on weekends but today was an exception. Tai had finally agreed to teach him some new soccer moves. Davis was really looking forward for it.

Demiveemon was very confused. He had never seen Davis going up so early in the morning. He usually overslept and got late to meetings with the other digidestined. Davis waking up early did not sound good to him.

"Hej Davis. Why are you up so early today?" Demiveemon asked with a confused tone.

"Tai has finally agreed to teach me some of his moves in soccer." Davis answered happily. He was not only happy to have his Idol teach him but also that Kari was going to come and watch. TK was busy with homework so he would not be able to come. Now he could impress Kari without that stupid TK around. This was going to be the happiest day of his life.

"What? He finally said yes after you asking him 45 times in a row. I thought Tai would give in sooner." Demiveemon said interrupting Davis thoughts.

"Oh shut up." Davis answered annoyed.

"But that is not the real reason why you are so happy right? Kari is probably going to be there watching." Demiveemon snickered. He really did love to annoy his partner.

"Who told you tha….." Davis shouted but stooped mid-sentence blushing furiously.

"I got you." Demiveemon said laughing so much that he fell down to the floor.

Davis was annoyed now. If he brought Demiveemon with him, he would probably embarrass Davis in front of both Tai and Kari. So Davis did the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey Demiveemon. Gatomon is behind you." Davis shouted.

Demiveemon turned behind directly looking for Gatomon. But when he did that, Davis took his soccer bag and ran out of the apartment. When Demiveemon saw nothing behind him and noticed that Davis was gone, he screamed.

"NO FAIR. That was not cool Davis." Demiveemon shouted and ran to the door but could not open it since Davis had locked it.

* * *

><p>(Guilmon)<p>

"Where is Takato? I am hungry. I hope he brings bread. Bread tastes good." Guilmon said to himself.

Guilmon was once again living in the park. 2 months after the d-reaper incident, the four digimon sovereigns allowed Guilmon and the other tamer digimon to return to their partners because of defeating the d-reaper. It was very lucky that they were sent back to the human world since only a week after their arrival, there was the whole locomon incident with the parasimons.

Guilmon did not remember much of what had happened then. Now he was so hungry that he could not wait any longer. He hoped Takato would come soon with newly baked bread.

"Bread, Bread, Bread, Bread, Bread, Bread; I like bread." Guilmon said to himself.

But the hours passed and Takato did not come. Guilmon was starting to believe he would not come when he heard someone coming. But instead of Takato, it was Terriermon.

"Hej Terriermon did you bring some bread." Guilmon said.

"No I don't and don't come any closer. I know how you get when you are hungry." Terriermon replied.

"I am not hungry. I am super hungry." Guilmon replied.

"Don't think about it. Momentai." Terriermon replied teasingly.

Terriermon was one of the more annoying of the partner digimon. He loves playing pranks on the other tamers and partner digimon. Some did not understand how Henry could live with Terriermon.

One of Terriermon best victims were Guilmon in fact because of him being so naïve and childish. Today was not an exception.

"Terriermon have you seen Takatomon?" Guilmon asked

"Did he not tell you? Takato Is in Odaiba today. He is visiting a cousin of his." Terriermon answered but not in his normal teasing voice. The truth is that Takato asked him to tell Guilmon about it but he had forgotten it due to playing a prank on Impmon resulting in Beelzemon chasing him on Behemot. Terriermon still had wound marks since then.

"Takatomon not here means no bread. I want bread NOOOWW." Guilmon shouted angrily and his eyes started to become red. Terriermon knew what could happen when Guilmon got really hungry so he said goodbye and then quickly flew out of there. When he came to the center of the park, he sat down to rest.

"I would rather be chased by Beelzemon than seeing a hungry Guilmon." Terriermon said to himself.

"There you are rabbit. You will soon feel a world of pain." A voice behind Terriermon said. Terriermon looked behind and saw Beelzemon sitting on Behemot pointing his gun on him.

"Oh crap." Terriermon said before flying away with Beelzemon riding after him shouting a lot of insults.

* * *

><p>(Tai)<p>

Tai could not believe he was doing this. Davis was a good friend and a worthy leader of the newer digidestined but he could still be so annoying sometimes. Tai knew that if had not said yes, Davis would probably ask him until the end of next year.

Tai was now waiting at the soccer field for Davis. Knowing Davis, he would probably come 1 hour late as usual. It was the same soccer field where Davis team had fought against Kens team when he still was the digimon emperor. Right now the field was empty so Tai opened his bag and the large yellow head of the dinosaur digimon Agumon looked up.

"Can I come out now? It is very tight in here." Agumon said. Tai nicked his head so Agumon jumped out of the bag.

"That is much better." Agumon said stretching his arms and legs.

"Agumon even though the field is empty, that does not mean that you can't be careful. There could come someone anytime. If you do not do what I say, I will use you as the soccer ball when Davis arrives. You do remember what happened when Frigimon found us on file island don't you?" Tai reminded and warned his digimon partner.

"Yeah I remember that and I never want to be a soccer ball again." Agumon answered a little nervously.

Right then Tai could see Davis in the distance running to the soccer field. That surprised Tai a little since Davis usually never came early or on time for anything.

"Davis is that really you or is that a clone of you?" Tai said teasingly when Davis arrived.

"ha ha ha very funny Tai." Davis said with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. Davis was glad to be there but he then noticed something. Tai and Agumon were there but he could not see Kari anywhere.

"Tai where is Kari? I thought she would come with you." Davis said trying not to show his disappointment. He had really hoped that Kari would be there.

"Sorry Davis but she went with mum to go shopping." Tai responded. The only real reason why he had said yes to Davis request was so that he would be able to skip go shopping with his mum. _Better to be with Davis then go shopping_ Tai thought.

* * *

><p>(Takato)<p>

While Tai was training with Davis on the soccer field, not that far away Takato was walking toward where Davis and Tai were. Tai was actually Takatos cousin who he had not seen in a while.

Takatos family was going to do a surprise visit but when they got there, no one was home. A neighbor told them that Kari and Yuuko had gone shopping while Tai had gone to the soccer field.

While Takato was on his way to the soccer field, he was thinking of 2 things. The first was about Tai since he and Takato had not seen each other for a very long time. Takato did not even know if Tai remembered him. The second thing was Guilmon. Even though he only had been away 4 hours, Takato was worried that Guilmon was going to do something stupid while he was in Odaiba. Takato had created Guilmon so he was very worried about losing his digimon partner.

Now the soccer field was within sight and Takato saw Tai and another guy playing soccer. Tai had not changed much. He looked almost the same except with some new clothes and a new pair of goggles. The guy playing with Tai had (to Takatos surprise) Tais old goggles. This guy must really have impressed Tai if he gave that guy his goggles.

But this was not the most shocking thing he saw. Watching the boys play soccer sitting at a bench was a digimon. _How did a digimon get into the human world? I thought the sovereigns shut down the digital gate after the locomon fiasco_ Takato thought in his head.

Takato quickly took out his D-power from his pocket and scanned the digimon from afar. The D-Power said it is an Agumon. _Agumons are very rare so how did one get here?_ Takato knowing how destructive digimon could be began running toward where Tai and the other guy thinking that the Agumon would attack.

* * *

><p>(Agumon)<p>

Agumon was bored. Watching Tai and Davis play soccer was boring. Agumon wanted some excitement and it looked like he would get his wish true when he heard a strange sound in the forest.

It could be a bad digimon so Agumon jumped down from the bench and went to investigate the sound.

But when Agumon got there, he found nothing. He searched the area but did not find anything.

"I knew I heard something. Maybe it was only my imagination. Tai am probably wondering where I am so I should go back now." Agumon said. But just when he said that, his feet trampled on something sticky.

"Disgusting. What did I step in?" Agumon said looking down at his feet. He had stepped in something that looked a like red liquid. But what happened next was so fast that Agumon did not have time to react. The liquid moved of its own covering Agumons whole body. Agumon tried to free himself but it was useless. The liquid was too strong.

"Tai. Help m….." Agumon shouted but got silenced when the liquid moved down into Agumons throat. Agumon just fell down to the ground when all the liquid had entered his mouth. For a moment he was just laying still with closed eyes. But then he opened his eyes and they were blood red with a hateful look in them.

He stood up and walked towards where Tai and Davis were. He looked at them with his eyes observing their movements. Tai and Davis were so into their game that they did not notice that something was wrong with Agumon.

_**"2 human organisms**_

_**Tai Kamiya: Leader of the digidestined. Holder of the crest of courage. Has the ability to digivolve Agumon to Wargreymon**_

_**DANGEROUS TO MASTER PLAN: HAVE TO BE ELIMINATED **_

_**Davis Motomiya: Leader of the newer generation of the digidestined, the child of miracles, DNA partner with Ken Ichiouj.**_

_**DANGEROUS TO MASTER PLAN: HAVE TO BE ELIMINATED**_

_**Activating host body special power…ACTIVATING WARP DIGIVOLUTION:"**_

Agumon said in a robotic voice. Then the warp digivolution process started

_WARP DIGIVOLUTION_

_Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon_

Tai and Davis just noticed the warp digivolution and stopped their game. Tai was confused. Why did Agumon digiovlve and how was he able to digivolve. Tai had not even used his digivice.

Where Agumon once stood was WarGreymon with his yellow armor, red hair, and metal mask. But Tai noticed something was different. WarGreymons eyes were blood red.

WarGreymon then did something they did not expect. He rose into the air looking down at Davis and Tai. He then roared.

**"Terra force."** He roared and a massive fireball of energy formed in WarGreymons hands.

Tai and Davis just stood there in confusion and fright. Takato finally arrived at the scene and saw what was happening but was to slow to save Tai and Davis.

WarGreymon threw the Terra force and it hit the soccer field with full impact causing a big explosion. When the smoke settled, a huge crater could be seen with the three Google heads burned, wounded and unconscious in the bottom of the crater.

_**"Targets survived. Another Terra Force is required**__**." **_WarGreymon said creating an even larger Terra Force than before.

_**"Destruction of target digidestined plus bonus target is to commence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of the goggleheads or is it? Find out on the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>That is the first real chapter done. Please feel free to reviw<em>

_Next chapter will focus on some other characters and it will also introduce characters from Digimon Frontier and Data squad._

_The undead writer is signing of for now_


	3. Episode 2: Battle Royal

_The undead writer here._

_This chapter contains some more action than the previous one. Frontier and Data squad characters will appear but to find out which will apear, read to find out._

_I do not own Digimon_

* * *

><p>(Matt and Gabumon)<p>

Matt was on his way home after having practiced with his band. He was tired since the practice had been 3 full hours and the thing Matt wanted the most now was to rest. But it seems like the universe did not want to give him his wish as Matt walked past the soccer field where he saw all the destruction.

The soccer field was no more. It was only a giant crater. The area around had not been so damaged but you could still see signs of destruction everywhere. The benches where the audience sits was completely destroyed and several trees were on fire.

Matt wondered what could have caused this much destruction and looked down into the crater and what he saw made him puke. On the bottom of the crater was Tai, Davis and another guy who also wore goggles. They looked wounded and burned.

Matt could not believe what he saw. What could have done something like this to his friends? Matt looked up and saw the one responsible. He saw WarGreymon preparing to throw a terra force down into the crater.

"What is going on here?" Matt shouted. That made something in his guitar bag to move and when it opened, Gabumon jumped out.

"Why are you screa…..?" Gabumon asked Matt but stopped when he saw all the destruction. Gabumon could not believe this. His closest friend Agumon had warp digivolved and attacked Tai and Davis. _This must be a mistake_ Gabumon thought.

Gabumon ran towards the crater until he directly was under WarGreymon.

"Agumon! What are you doing? Stop this at once. We are your friends." Gabumon shouted up to WarGreymon. WarGreymon who was about to throw his Terra force stopped and looked down at Gabumon. What Gabumon saw were not the eyes of his friend but eyes full of hate and destruction.

At that moment Matt had catch up to Gabumon. When WarGreymon saw Matt, He spoke with a very robotic voice which made both Matt and Gabumon to take a step back.

_**"1 human organism and I digital creature detected**_

_**Matt Ishida: 2**__**nd**__** in command of the digidestined, the bearer of the crest of friendship, have the power to warp digivolve Gabumon to MetalGaruromon. **_

_**Gabumon: partner digimon of Matt Ishida, afraid of water**_

_**VERY DANGEROUS TO MASTERPLAN: HAVE TO BE TERMINATED**_

_**Proceeding to use host body to destroy 4 human targets and 1 digital creature" **_

When matt heard the last part, he got angry. Someone was controlling Agumon to attack his own friends. That is very low to do. Gabumon heard this to and told Matt:

"Matt. Let me warp digivolve so that I can defeat who is controlling WarGreymon." Matt had never heard Gabumon speak this angrily before but he understood why as Agumon was one of Gabumons best friend and DNA Partner. Matt quickly got out his digivive and said:

"Yeah. It is time to show this guy what the power of friendship is. I am going to use it to save my friends from someone like you who does not understand the meaning of friendship." At that moment, Matt's digivice began to glow

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGaruromon

Where Gabumon once stood was now the blue metallic wolf digimon MetalGaruromon. Normally any evil digimon would tremble with fear after seeing this strong digimon. But WarGreymon did not even flinch. He acted as if nothing had happened. Both mega level digimon just stood there looking at each other not moving.

It was MetalGaruromon who made the first move.

**"Grace Cross Freezer" **Suddenly several places in MetalGaruromons metallic body opened up and out came an army of missiles. The missiles all hit WarGreymon at the same time causing giant explosion.

But when the smoke cleared, WarGreymon could be seen. He was not hurt at all to Matts and MetalGaruromon surprise. Even though WarGreymon were a mega, he should still have been hurt by that attack. _Something is not feeling right about WarGreymon_ MetallGaruromon thought.

He could sense some kind of an aura around WarGreymon. It was full of power, evil, and something weird. MetalGaruromon felt as if what was controlling WarGreymon was not human or digimon. That confused him.

MetalGaruromon was waiting for WarGreymon to attack back. But he did not. WarGreymon just stood there and observed him with his blood red eyes.

Matt was having enough of all this waiting

"MetallGaruromon. Attack him with your Garuru Tomahawk" Matt shouted. MetallGaruromon did what Matt said even though he knew that this attack would not do better than his last.

**"Garuru Tomahawk" **MetallGaruromons chest opened revealing a large missile. It came at max speed outside of his body and hit WarGreymon right in the face. But just as last time, WarGreymon just stood there not hurt at all and not attacking back.

_**"Scanned MetalGaruromons attacks.**_

_**Activating safety measures" **_WarGreymons metallic voice said.

Wargreymon moved much faster than ever before and stopped in front of MetalGaruromon in 3 seconds. MetalGaruromon did not have time to react as WarGreymon punched him in the stomach and then threw him against a tree. WarGreymon did not finish there was as he ran towards MetalGaruromon and made an uppercut. MetalGaruromon did not have time to react this time either.

Matt was watching in horror as WarGreymon gave a beating to his partner. After only a few minutes MetalGaruromon was laying on the ground exhausted with WarGreymon standing over him preparing the final blow.

* * *

><p>(Marcus)<p>

Marcus was not happy at all right now. He was seriously not happy. Why did he have to be chosen for this mission while Yoshi and Thomas could stay back at the headquarters relaxing?

DATS had been reformed when Marcus came back to the human world with all of the partner digimon. Commander Sampson had reformed DATS in case there were going to be more digimon accidents now when the digital world had been rebuilt.

The last few years there had been a lot of strange activity over Japan. There had been rumored monster sightings that even started before DATS was created and the first expedition to the digital world. There had even been some sightings while the digital world was rebuilding which concerned both Thomas and Sampson. But Marcus did not really care that much about it since he loved fighting so if there was digimon running around, then he and his partner Agumon (the ultimate team) would take care of them.

When Yoshi asked him to go on a mission to Odaiba (the place which had most of these rumors) to look for suspicious activity, Marcus did not hesitate. If he had, Yoshi would have smacked him in his face. An angry Yoshi is not to be trifled with. But when he got to Odaiba, he found nothing except some thugs who wanted his money that Marcus beat up under a minute.

He had not found anything to fight during the time in Odaiba but he also had to hear Agumons constant complaining about being hungry and tired.

Marcus was now on his way to the bus station back to headquarter when he heard it.

A giant explosion.

Marcus stopped his tracks and a smile appeared on his face. He knew only one thing could have caused such an explosion. He turned and ran toward where he had heard the explosion.

"IT IS FIGHTING TIME" Marcus shouted when running toward the explosion. He expected a huge battle with a giant digimon that could match his and Agumons skills. But when he got there, there was only one thing he could say which he roared in frustration.

"WHAT! He already got another opponent. I am too late. That is no fair." Marcus said in frustration. In front of him was a battle between 2 digimon. One looked a dragon man with armor and wings while the other was a blue metallic wolf. But when Marcus saw what was around the 2 fighters, he did not know what to say.

Around the fighting digimon was a huge crater and in the crater, 3 kids with goggles could be seen. They looked to be in a pretty bad condition with wounds and burn marks.

Marcus was now angry. Those digimon had attacked some children who were in the way of their battle. Attacking innocent civilians was not cool. Marcus was about to realize Agumon when he noticed something else. Behind the wolf digimon was a kid. He had blond hair and green clothes and in his hand he had something that looked like a digivice but different from the one Marcus had. He also noticed that the Wolf digimon was trying to keep the dragon man digimon away from the crater. Marcus was not that smart but he figured it out soon enough.

"I get it. That digimon must be that kid's partner like Agumon is mine but how did he get a digimon? He is not even from DATS. Well I have to think about that later. That kid needs some help so the ultimate team will come to the rescue. What do you say Agumon? Ready for a fight"

"I am always ready boss" said a voice from Marcus digivice.

"Okay. Realize Agumon" Marcus said raising his digivice. Soon Agumon stood in front of him coiming out of the digivice.

"Is it fighting time boss" Agumon asked but he already knew the answer.

"Yes agumon. IT IS FIGHTING TIME" Marcus said before running with Agumon besides him towards the battleground.

It was in this moment when WarGreymon was about to finish of MetalGaruromon with a final blow. But he did not expect Marcus to jump up and punch him in the face with so much force that he fell to the ground. Matt was just standing there dumbfounded on what had just happened.

"Nice falcon punch you gave him boss" commented Agumon on his boss stunning performance.

"Thanks Agumon and now it is going to become much better" an orange light was flowing around Marcus to the two fighting digimon and Matt's surprise.

DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE

Agumon doublewarp digivolve to ShineGreymon. 

Everyone except Marcus looked stunned when seeing the digivolution of Shinegreymon. Even WarGreymon backed a few steps. Matt could not believe it. He had seen another Greymon before but not another Agumon who digivolves into a diferent mega level.

ShineGreymon looked like a dragon man just as WarGreymon but a lot more advanced with red armor and wings with a giant tail. WarGreymon was the first to come out of shock.

**"Terra Force" **A great ball of energy formed in WarGreymons hand ready to throw at ShineGreymon. But ShineGreymon then did the same thing as WarGreymon.

**"Glorious Burst"** In ShineGreymons palm another huge energy ball started to form.

At that moment both mega level Greymon digimons threw their attacks at each other and both attacks collided with each other causing a great explosion. When the dust went away, both digimon stood unharmed ready for battle.

_**"New human organism and digital creature detected-**_

_**Marcus Daimon: Member of DATS, the one who defeated King Drasil, wants to be an ultimate fighter**_

_**ShineGreymon: digimon partner of Marcus Daimon, dedigovlved form is an Agumon, can digivolve further using burst mode**_

_**DANGEROUS TO MASTER PLAN: HAVE TO BE TERMINATED"**_

"Hej. The one who insults me and the boss will get a massive beating" ShineGreymon shouted to his opponent and then ran towards him.

**"Calculating new battle strategy"** WarGreymons metallic voice said running towards ShineGreyomon.

MetalGaruromon was still laying on the ground watching the battle between the Greymon megas. He did not understand who the new ally was but it seemed like he had come to help.

"A battle of the Greymons. Truly a battle between titans" MetalGaruromon snickered before standing up and shoot several missiles on WarGreymon from afar.

* * *

><p>(Koji)<p>

"Takuya why did you drag me with you here?" Koji asked his friend Takuya Kanabra

"There is a goggles store in this city which I want to check out." Takuya answered.

"Yeah I already know that but why did I have to come. Could you not have taken Zoe with you?" Koji complained.

"Zoe is at a friend's house remember and if I recall you asked me if you could come." Takuya said with his signature grin which always annoyed Koji a lot.

That was true. Koji had wanted to come to Odaiba but not to check out the goggles shop but to see if the rumors were true. All around Japan, there were monster rumors which most originated from Odaiba with the most famous one of a vampire who invaded the city. Koji did not believe much in these rumors but there was a possibility that these rumors were connected to the digital world.

After their adventure in the digital world, several things had happened, Tommy and JP had learned how to be real friends, Takuya had begun to appreciate his little brother, he had meet his mother, Koichi had gotten to know his father side of the family, and Zoe had gotten together with Takuya.

But they had heard several rumors of monster activity around Japan that a vampire had taken over Odaiba with a monster army, the sky had opened itself 2 times to another world, and that some kind of red virus had kidnaped a girl not far away from Odaiba. He and the other Warriors had searched for evidence but they never found anything. The rest had given up that they would find anything but not Koji.

When Takuya and Koji got the goggle store, they froze in their steps when they heard familiar voices

_"Takuya, Koji"_ 2 familiar voices had said and it sounded like it came from a nearby ally. The 2 boys turned around quickly and ran towards the ally. When they entered the ally, they saw 2 old friends.

One that looked human but with fire red armor with yellow long hair. The other one almost looked like a human as well but was wearing wolf armor with a cape. They were Agunimon the warrior of flame and Lobomon the warrior of light.

Takuya and Koji were surprised to see their spirit partners again. They thought they would never see them again. But it seems like they were wrong.

_"It is nice to see you 2 again"_. Agunimon said with a friendly voice.

"It is nice to see you to but why are you here?" Koji asked suspiciously. The warriors spirits just could not have come to only say hi. There had to be a reason and Koji feared it was not a good one.

_"The digital world needs your help once again as we spirits can't anymore"_ Lobomon said in a serious voice having almost sensed what Koji was thinking. Koji hated it when he was right.

"What do you mean?" Takuya wondered.

_"When we rebuilt the digital world after you left, we used too much of our power resulting in us spirits getting destroyed. But there was a fragment left of each warrior spirit after our destruction. But we were too weak to do anything when new evil threatened the digital world. Luckily those evils were vanquished but now an even stronger evil is coming and we warriors have to rise up to protect the digital world again"_ Lobomon explained to the confused children. Takuya as always did not understand much but he got the main idea. But Koji still had one question.

"How were those evils defeated?" Koji asked which caused the 2 warrior spirits to make a small laugh much to Kojis surprise.

_"There have been other humans who have gone to the digital world and the other one. They together with their digimon friends defeated those evils. Some of those battles even took place in this world."_ Agunimon explained to Koji who was now starting to understand all of the monster rumors. Those rumors probably originated from those battles.

_"In our current state, we are unable to protect the digital world so allow us to become your spirit partners once again." _Agunimon said and then surprised Takuya and Koji by bowing. Lobomon did the same.

"Of course we say yes." Takuya said happily. He had missed all the adventures he had in the digital world and now he got another chance. Of course he would take it.

Koji also nicked his head. In that moment, the spirits began glowing. They glowed more and more until it was so bright that Koji and Takuya had to shut their eyes. When the light disappeared, the warrior spirits were gone but Takuya and Koji were both having their d-tectors in their hand. Takuyas was red and black while Kojis were black and blue.

Takuya began jumping around sounding very happy.

"All right. The warriors are back in action. I can't wait to tell Tommy, JP, Koichi, and Zoe, Especially Zoe"

Koji was also happy to but he was also worried. What was this new evil approaching? What did the spirits mean when they said the OTHER ONE? Who were these other humans who were protecting the digital world other than Koji and the other warrior digidestines?

His thoughts were disrupted when a huge explosion could be heard. Could this be a sign of the evil that the spirits had told them about? Koji was about to turn around and ask Takuya what he thought but Takuya was not there. Koji was Takuyas best friend so he guessed he was probably already halfway to the site of the explosion.

"He never does change." Koji groaned before running to the site of the explosion.

* * *

><p>(Marcus)<p>

The battle was going well. The enemy called WarGreymon was really a strong and a worthy opponent Marcus had to admit. He and that blond kid Matt was watching as their digimon was fighting WarGreymon.

**"Glorious Burst" **The fire ball travelled toward WarGreymon who easily avoided it. He was ready to counter attack but a series of missiles hit him from behind stunning Wargreymon for 5 seconds. But that was enough time for ShineGreymon to arrive in front of WarGreymon and uppercuted cut him into the air. Before WarGreymon could react, another series of MetalGaruromons missiles hit him making him fall down to the ground with a bam.

**"Metal Wolf Claw" **MetalGaruromon opened his mouth and out came a giant cold ice beam which hit WarGreymon trying to stand up. But the impact of the attack sent him down to the ground again but now frozen and unable to attack.

"ShineGreymon. Finish him" Marcus shouted to his digimon partner who readied himself to attack.

**"Glorious Burst" **This time the attack hit WarGreymon right in the chest sending him flying and landing with a huge bang. His impact with the ground created an all new crater close to the other one.

ShineGreymon cheered but MetalGaruromon was just standing there looking sad at the fallen WarGreymon. Marcus did not understand that. They had won and several people had been saved. So why was that blond kid and MetalGaruromon sad?

But Marcus excitement quickly vanished when looked down into the crater. WarGreymon was standing up as if nothing had happened. His armor was in pieces and had several wounds. But he did not seem to care that he was hurt. He just looked up and observed Marcus and the 2 digimon.

_**"Power not enough. Have to collect more Power"**_

WarGreymon robotic voice echoed though the crater. He then rose into the air, out of the crater until he was over Marcus, Matt, and their respective digimon partners.

**"Terra Force"** But instead of throwing it at them, WarGreymon was just holding it.

"Lets attack before he does anything else" Marcus shouted to his partner. ShineGreymon was on his way to attack when Matt shouted.

"Stop it. Don't you think it is strange that he is just standing there doing nothing? He maybe wants us to attack." Marcus rolled his eyes _Oh great. Another Thomas._

But Matts warning had fallen on deaf ears as ShineGreymon prepared his attack.

**"Glorious Burst" **The fireball of energy traveled at high speed against WarGreymon. But to everyone's surprise, it did not hurt him. It looked instead as if he had absorbed it. At that moment his terra force grew larger and larger in his hand until it was as big as the forest nearby.

"Seems like I was right" Marcus heard Matt say sounding displeased.

"Oh great. What have I gotten myself into this time?" Marcus said to himself as WarGreymons terra force grew larger and larger.

* * *

><p>(Takuya)<p>

Takuya arrived at the scene when the terra force had started to grow. Takuya felt happy. Finally he could become a digimon again. His days were always without excitement nowadays unless when he was with Zoe and the others. But now with his spirits back, there would probably be a lot of excitement.

Even though Takuya was happy, he did understand the responsibilities with having having his spirits back. When he came to the digital world for the first time with the others and gotten his spirits, he had acted as if everything had been a game. Because of an incident involving an attack by Duskmon and his friends being captured by Ranamon and Mercurymon, he finally understood his responsibilities. Takuya had promised himself never do such a mistake again

Takuya understood the seriousness of the situation immediately when he arrived at the scene. That digimon could destroy the entire city with that attack. He could see that the digimon already caused some destruction as he could see a crater with 3 kids with goggles in it unconscious. _If they were my friends, I just know that we would be the best of friends because of us all wearing __goggle_s Takuya thought for himself before looking back at the battleground. There was also 2 other digimon and humans under the digimon trying to destroy the giant energy ball.

_Could those be the heroes who saved the digital world when we were gone?_ Takuya thought to himself before a large grin appeared on his face.

"It is time to show them what their elders (warrior digidestined) can do"

Takuya raised his digivice releasing straps of fractal code surrounding him and feeling the familiar feeling of spirit evolving. How much he had missed this.

BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Takuya beast spirit evolves to BurningGreymon

When fractal code disappeared, Takuya was nowhere to be seen. In his place was a dragon that stood on 2 legs, with orange wings, a metal mask with red stripes, a red long tail, and golden guns on his arms. He was no longer Takuya. He was the beast digimon BurningGreymon. (I do not know what those things on BurningGreymons hands is so I will call them guns for now)

"I had forgotten how good this feels. But now I am back and I am here to stay" BurningGreymon roared into the sky and then flew of the ground and towards the enemy digimon.

His roar did not go unheard. Each of the combatants looked up and saw the BurningGreymon trying to decide wherever to attack or not.

The enemy was watching BurningGreymon approaching with curiosity.

_**"Unknown creature detected**_

_**Not human organism. Not Digital creature.**_

_**Cannot scan creatures identity"**_

"Let's see how you like this" BurningGreymon said as he flew directly into the energy ball.

His plan was simple: try to absorb all the energy. The ball was made of fire and energy so he should be able to absorb it as the warrior of flame. But of course that was only a theory.

It was harder to do than expected. It was hard and it hurt a lot. But BurninGreymon then though of another idea. He used his strong wings to fly high into the air with the terra force.

When he was very high up, He used his power to make the terra force explode but as it was so high up, no one was hurt.

The only thing that was left of the terra force was BurningGreymon who had been inside it. There was several wound over his entire body. The only reason why he had not been destroyed was because of him being the warrior of flame. Entering a super-sized terra force was not one of Takuyas smartest ideas to do.

Before leaving, BurningGreymon flew down to the battleground to see if anyone had gotten hurt. The 2 humans and their digimon partner were unconscious on the ground. As the terra force had been so high above ground when exploding, they had not been hurt but they had been knocked unconscious.

The enemy digimon in armor was also unconscious. But something was happening to it. A strange red liquid was coming out of its mouth.

"Now that is just plain disgusting" BurningGreymon was grossed out but the red liquid was moving away from the dragon armor digimon and into the bushes.

BurningGreymon was ready to follow it when he heard something behind him.

**"Meteorite Wing"** and then something hit BurningGreymon from behind making him fall unconscious.

The last thing BurningGreymon saw before falling unconscious was a blond boy in blue uniform and a girl with red hair with a giant bird behind here.

* * *

><p><strong>Such bad luck takuya has. First he is burned, almoust dies, and now he is knocked out from behind. If you want to know what is going to happen to Takuya, watch the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is the end of the second chapter.<em>

_I have not gotten that many reviws so I will wait a while to upload the next chapter until I get some more reviws_

_In the next chapter, the mysterious characters who appeared in the end of this chapter will be the main characters. It will also feature a digidestined vs digidestined battle. Who this battle will be between and who these mysterious characters you will have to guess._

_The undead writer is signing of for now. _


	4. Episode 3: Lobomon VS Birdramon

_The undead writer here._

_Before I start, I want to thank Grimlock 1992, DigitalMG, and Jackpot 2 for reviwing. I apreciate it very much. _

_If you have not already guessed, the 2 mysterious people from the end of the last chapter was Thomas from Digimon Data squad and Sora from Digimon Adventure. They will be the main characters for part of this chapter._

_The digidestined battle is a little short but i think I wrote it ok._

_I do not own Digimon._

* * *

><p>(Thomas)<p>

"I should never have sent Marcus on this mission. What was I thinking?"

There had been an alarm of a giant explosion in Odaiba and Thomas just knew that Marcus was involved somehow. Sampson had ordered with to revenue with Marcus and find out the source of the explosion.

Thomas was now driving one of DATS vehicles into Odaiba. Already now he could see the smoke from the explosion. _Good job of keeping this secret Marcus_. He thought with sarcasm.

Thomas decided to walk the last bit of the way so that whatever had caused the explosion would not hear him coming.

When he got there he hid behind a tree to get a good look of the battle ground and form a good strategy. He saw Marcus and ShineGreymon not to his surprise but there were 2 more digimon that looked like metallic wolf while the other looked like a dragon with golden armor.

Thomas took up his laptop and out of his pocket and turned it on.

"Time to see who these digimon are." The laptop began scanning both Digimon. After a while information about them appear on the screen.

_WarGreymon:_

_WarGreymon__ is a Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "War Greymon. The strongest dragon warrior, with a body clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it is the ultimate form of Greymon-species digimon Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type, it has rapidly improved its speed and power, and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of an Ultimate Digimon. The "Dramon Killers" equipped to both of its arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-species digimon, while simultaneously being a two-edged sword that completely endangers itself. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the "Brave Shield", which is the strongest and toughest shield. It is said that the moment that a true hero, among all the mighty that have been through many battles, awakens to its own mission, it digivolves into WarGreymon._

_MetalGaruromon:_

_MetalGarurumon__ is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Metal Garuromon". It is the final form of Garuromon, and powered itself up by metallizing almost its entire body. Not only has it retained its natural keenness when it underwent metallization, but it can also pulverize the opponent with the countless weapons concealed throughout its body. Invisible lasers are radiated from the four laser sights on the tip of its nose, and because it is able to analyze the targets before it using all of its sensors, such as Infrared rays and X-rays, it is impossible to escape MetalGarurumon even when among the darkness outside of its field of vision. Also, it can release beam-shaped wings from the arms which grow from its back, allowing it to fly about the Net Space at ultra-high speeds._

This was not good at all. Both of this digimon were mega levels and based on their description, they were some powerful mega digimon.

But then Thomas noticed something he had not done before. MetalGaruromon seemed like he was helping ShineGreymon battle WarGreymon. Something that shocked him even more was the blond kid who was standing beside Marcus.

"Why have Marcus involved a civilian in this. I now he is reckless but not this reckless." The civilian seemed not to be at all scared of the fighting digimon as if he had seen this before. Thomas then noticed something the civilian had in his hand. It was a little blue glowing object.

He used his computer the scan the object and noticed to his surprise that it emitted similar energy waves that their digivices had.

"Is that a digivice? It looks a lot different than ours but how did that civilian get it. I have to report this to headquarters when I get back"

Thomas thoughts was disrupted as he saw what was about to happen. WaGreymon was creating a large ball of energy that jus grew larger and larger. MetalGaruromon and ShineGreymon hit it with their strongest attacks but it just kept on growing. Marcus even tried to punch it resulting in him getting burned.

"As reckless as always Marcus. He never does change. It is time for me to make an entrance"

Thomas raised his blue digivice shouting:

"Realize Gaomon." In front of Thomas the blue dog digimon Gaomon appeared with red boxing gloves and bandana.

"Yes sir. Yes sir"

As Thomas was going to send Gaomon into battle, his eyes caught something in the distance. It seemed like everyone else had noticed it as well. The fighting stopped at once.

It looked like a giant bird but as it got closer, Thomas could see dragonlike features on it. It had orange wings, a giant tail, and its face was covered by a metal mask. Thomas had not seen anything like this digimon before.

Thomas quickly used his laptop to scan the new digimon but he got nothing.

_Not known digimon specie. It cannot be identified. _

"Sir I have never seen a digimon like that before sir." Gaomon said to his human partner. If Gaomon did not know what this digimon was and the laptop could not scan it, what could this creature be?

The creature just flew directly into the growing energy ball. Only a moment later, it began to rise. WarGreymon could not hold on to it as it began to rise into the air. As it reached high up into the sky, it exploded but not before sending a large energy wave down towards the combatants. It hit with a tremendous force knocking all 3 mega digimon out. Marcus and the other boy was also hit and sent flying through the air.

Thomas knew that he could do nothing to for them right now as he had bigger problems. The energy wave was heading for him and Gaomon with incredible speed.

"Gaomon. It is time to digivolve." Thomas hand got a blue aura around it and Gaomon began to glow.

DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE

Gaomon double warp digivolve to MirageGaogamon

Gaomon was now standing beside Thomas but not as himself. He was now MirageGaogamon, a beast knight digimon with long sharp claws and red cape. When the energy wave were about to hit them, MirageGaogamon jumped in front of Thomas protecting him from any harm.

As the energy wave passed, Thomas was unharmed but MirageGaogamon was not. His armor was in pieces and he looked like he was about to faint. In the next moment, he dedigivolved back to Gaomon and fell unconscious.

Thomas picked up his digimon partner and looked for any serious injuries. He found some small wounds but no lethal ones. He picked up his digivice and sent Gaomon into it.

"With Gaomons wounds, it will take a long time to recover even with my digivice. Now I am completely defenseless if that mysterious digimon attack me."

"Who are you? Are you a digidestined?" A voice said behind Thomas causing him to turn around ready for an attack but it was not a digimon. It was a girl.

The girl had green clothes and red hair. _She must have seen me when I realized Gaomon. But what did she mean by digidestined?_ The he noticed that in here hand was a similar device that that boy who had fought along Marcus had used.

"I will ask you again. Who are you and are you a digidestined?" The girl asked once again. Thomas felt that this girl already knew of the digital world so he decided to tell the truth.

"My name is Thomas H. Norstein and I am a member of the digimon data squad. What you saw was my partner Gaomon digivolve to mega level and as for the second question; I have no idea of what a digidestined is. I answered your questions so could I now ask you some questions as it is obvious you know about digimon."

The girl was a little startled by the last question but nicked here head so Thomas asked his questions.

"Who are you and how do you know of the digital world? What is that device you have in your hand?"

"My name is Sora Takenouchi and I am one of the digidestined. This device is my digivice. I have known of the digital world for many years. Like you, I have a digimon partner."

Thomas was startled by this. _How does she have a digimon partner. Only DATS have partners._ A big bag which Sora was holding over here shoulders opened up and out came a familiar face.

It was a Biyomon. Thomas only knew of 1 other Biyomon which was a friend of Marcus sister Kristy. Thomas even though this was the same one but soon noticed that this one was a little smaller than Kristy's.

"Nice to meet you" the Biyomon said politely.

"It's an honor to meet you 2 as well." Even though Thomas was a little confused, he remembered to polite. As he was about to ask what a digidestined was, his eyes caught something high up in the sky. It was that mysterious digimon and it was flying down towards the battle field where Marcus and the others were unconscious.

Sora saw this to and looked horrified as if the digimon were going to attack. He noticed that Sora eyes were fixed on the blond boy who had helped Marcus. Thomas could immediately figure out that she liked him.

Thomas also thought that the digimon was an enemy as it had used WarGreymons terra force to create a shockwave which had caused a lot of damage. Bu he knew that he could do nothing to stop it. Gaomon was to hurt to digivolve after having been hit by the shockwave.

The digimon was now having its back towards him and Sora and were about to reach Marcus and the blond boy. Thomas knew that this digimon was powerful and now was the perfect time to strike when it had its guard down.

"Sora can your digimon digivolve?" Thomas aksed Sora.

"Yes Biyomon can digivolve to champion and ultimate level." Sora answered trying to understand what he was thinking.

"Good. Digivovle here now and hit that digimon with a powerful attack from behind. That should stun him or make him unconscious." Thomas explained

"Got it. Biyomon its time to digivolve." Soras digivice began to glow.

DIGIVOLUTION

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon

Digimon have different evolution lines so when Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon, Thomas was not that surprised. If Marcus had seen this, he would probably be confused since Kristy's Biyomon champion level was Anquilamon. Thomas brought up his laptop again and scanned Birdramon.

_Birdramon:_

_Birdramon__ is a Giant Bird Digimon who greatly resembles a phoenix. It was created from the same Firewall on the Internet as Meramon was. It likes to flap its big wings and fly across the sky pleasantly. It doesn't pardon those it faces against in battle, although it hates to fight too much. It is both brave and strong and attacks with flames and meteors. Only people with good hearts are able to touch it, otherwise they will be burnt by its flames._

Birdramon then attacked the mysterious digimon with its signature attack.

**"Meteor Wing"** Several fire meteorites was released from Birdramons wings and hit the mysterious digimon in the back. It did not have time to reacts and was not ready for the attack. It was knocked out imediatley.

Birdramon flew toward the now unconscious digimon ready to attack it with it large claws when a laser blast came out of nowhere and hit Birdramon right in the chest making here crash down to earth.

"Birdramon" Sora shouted worried about here digimon.

"Seems like the battle is not over yet. A new player has arrived" Thomas said as he saw new digimon appear beside the unconscious mystery digimon.

* * *

><p>(Koji)<p>

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Koji spirit evolve to Lobomon

Koji now as Lobomon stood beside his fallen friend BurningGreymon. He had arrived just in time to see Takuya use his powers to destroy the terra force but he had also seen the red headed girl and blond boy in blue uniform with the giant bird preparing to attack him from behind. Koji guessed that this were some of the other heroes that the spirits had meant but they probably though that BurningGreymon was responsible for the destruction. Koji had quickly spirited evolved to Lobomon to warn Takuya in time but it had been too late. The bird had already knocked him out with its attack from behind. But as it was ready to attack again, Lobomon shot his Howling laser which hit the bird right in the chest causing it to crash to the ground.

He knew that trying to reason with the bird and the 2 humans would be impossible now that he had attacked them. They would probably think of him as an enemy. The smartest thing to do now is get Takuya away from here and regroup with the other warriors and try to find a way to get these heroes to understand that they were not the enemy.

But Takuya as BurningGreymon was too heavy to carry around so he had to come up with a new plan fast. The bird was already beginning to get up and it was now watching him with its eyes. As he was the warrior of light, he could not see any evil in it. But he knew it would attack regardless as it now though him to be an enemy.

**"Meteor Wing"** The same attack that had knocked out BurningGreymon was now heading for Lobomon.

**"Lobo Kendo"** Suddenly 2 swords made of light appeared in his hand. As the birds attack approached, Lobomon used his swords to protect himself. He managed to destroy most of the meteorites but one hit him in the chest and sent him flying. But Lobomon landed on his feet and countered attacked.

**"Howling Laser"** Lobomon shot a blast made of light out of his wrist which hit the bird with maximum impact. But this time it was ready so it was not shoot out of the sky this time. It only got pushed back.

But Lobomon used this to his advantage as he used his agility to jump up into the air and land on the bird digimons back. The bird noticed this and flew around trying to get rid of him. But Lobomon held on to its wings and did not fall of to the bird's dismay.

Lobomon climbed up the birds back until he reached its head and then he jumped in front of its face and hit it with his light swords while falling down to the ground.

**"Howling Laser"** Lobomon released another blast of light when falling which hit the birds face on close range. The bird screamed in pain until it began crashing down to the ground.

Lobomon and the bird digimon hit the ground on the same time. Lobomon landed on his feet while the bird crashed down to earth at full speed. Then Lobomon saw the bird dedigivolve. Where the giant bird once had been was now a small pink bird digimon he recognized as a Biyomon.

Even though he had won the battle, it had been hard as he knew the bird was a good digimon and he did not want to hurt it too much. But now he could focus on getting Takuya to safety

Lobbomon then surrounded himself in fractal code forming a cocoon as he evolved to a digimon he knew was strong and fast enough to get Takuya away from here.

SLIDE EVOLUTION

Lobomon slide evolve to KendoGaruromon

When the fractal codes disappeared, instead of Lobomon was now KendoGaruromon. He had white armor over his entire body with blue stripes, looked like a wolf digimon, roller skates on each of his four feet, and 2 yellow blades on his back.

He easily picked up BurningGreymon on his back and then prepared to leave. He activated his roller skates and began moving on extreme speed away from the battle field.

"Takuya, what have you dragged me into this time" KendoGaruromon groaned when leaving the city traveling towards his goal: Zoe's house.

* * *

><p>(Guilmon)<p>

"Takato where are you?"

Guilmon had done the exact thing Takato had been worrying about. He had left the park and was now in Odaiba. He had followed Takatos smell.

Guilmon knew Takato would be mad at him but he was hungry and wanted food. Takato would probably give him some bread when he found him.

After having walked a long way and arriving at Takatos location (incredibly, no one had noticed him since they though he was on his way to a masquerade whatever that was), he found a big crater which he though was weird. He did not know Takatos cousin lived in a crater.

He looked around and smelled several humans and digimon nearby.

He then saw Takato. Someone with blue uniform was carrying Takato. He threw Takato into the backseat of a car. Guilmon noticed that several rookie digimon and other humans who looked like Takato also were lying unconscious in the backseat. The blue uniformed man jumped into the front seat while a redheaded girl sat in the seat next to him with a Biyomon sitting in her lap.

Guilmon did not care who these people were or what they were doing. But they had done something that ticked Guimon of.

They had kidnapped Takato.

Guilmons eyes got filed with raged as he ran after the car who had his tamer.

"Oh no. Not more running" Guilmon complained.

* * *

><p><strong>The warriors are thought as bad guys. Guilmon thinks Thomas is kidnapping Takato. So many misunderstandings. To find out how they are going to solve this, watch the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is chapter 3 done.<em>

_The next chapter will be pretty long so it will probably be released somewhere around the weekend i think._

_A hint about what the next chapter is that it will focus on Izzy. That is everything I am going to say._

_The undead writer signs of for now._


	5. Episode 4: Armor digimon on a rampage

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_This chapter took shorter time than I expected to write. It also got shorter than I planned._

_This episode will be moustly be about Izzy and Tentomon but it will also focus on the warriors._

_I do not own Digimon._

* * *

><p>(Izzy)<p>

Izzy had soon had enough of this nonsense. He was working on a new computer program so the last thing he needed was Gatomon, Patamon, Armadilomon, and Hawkmon disturbing him. He should not have agreed to take care of Tks, Kari's, Cody's, and Yoleis digimon partners while they were doing their homework. He now understood why they had left them all with him. He was lucky that his parents was not home since they wold never have allowed all that noise in the apartment.

Tentomon who was Izzys own digimon partner saw that Izzy soon would explode with anger tried to get the other digimon to be quiet but to no avail. Izzy was about shout at the digimon to be quiet when his digimon scanner began beeping.

All of Izzys anger disappeared at once and got replaced by a huge amount of curiosity. He had built a digimon scanner into his laptop which would detect digimon entering the real world through a digital gate. But for now it only could scan the area it was present in.

The signal that the digimon scanner had picked up was not a normal digimon signal and it was 2 signals instead of one. It was hard to tell what it was as the signals was weak as if something was blocking them. Soon both digimon signals disappeared. Izzy kept looking if the signals would appear again but they didn't. As Izzy gave up and was going to do something else, one of the signals appeared much stronger than before

"Prodigies" Izzy exclaimed startling the playing rookie digimon behind him but soon they went back doing what they did before.

The signal was coming from a nearby soccer field. Izzy remembered that it was the exact same soccer field where the soccer match between Davis and Ken's team had taken place.

Izzy was about to go and check it out when the second mystery signal appeared as well much stronger before. Izzy now also noticed several other digimon signals. 3 of them he recognized as Agumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon although Agumons signal had a lot of static in it. There also 2 other signals. One of them was a Gaomon and the other was to Izzy surprise another Agumon. Some of the signals had been there longer than the others.

After a while the 2 mystery signals moved out of the city one way while the rest of the signals went another way out of Odaiba. Izzy not wanting to lose the mysterious signals again put his laptop in his bag and ran out of his room.

Tentomon not knowing what the fuss was about flew after his partner to get an explanation while the other digimon only watched them leave the apartment thinking if they should follow or stay.

Tentomon finally caught up to Izzy at the top floor.

"You don't have to run that fast Izzy. I almost could not catch up and now I am so tired in my wings." Tentomon complained.

"My digimon scanner detected some new digimon signals that it could not find the identity of and they are moving out of the city fast. I want to know what they are" Izzy answered.

"You sit too much at the computer and look for digimon signals Izzy. Go out and talk to some of your friends" Tentomon tried to reason with Izzy even though he knew it was pointless. When Izzy sets his mind on something, then nothing can change his mind.

"But this is important. These could be evil digimon" Izzy said in hurry not wanting to losse the signals.

"Do I really have to come? My wings hurt." Tentomon complained.

"Oh come on Tentomon. Don't you want to see a digimon that we have never encountered before." Izzy tried to persuade his partner.

"To tell the truth, no. But I will do what you say because you are my friend Izzy." Tentomon said giving up the argument.

"Ok let's go. Digivolve Tentomon." Izzy raised his digivice which began to glow.

DIGIVOLUTION

Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon

Tentomon had now grown in size, developed larger wings, and his face now had giant horn. He looked more like a big grey insect. He was now Kabuterimon. Izzy jumped up on his back and Kabuterimon rose from the building top floor into the air as if he had done it several times before.

"Kabuterimon the signals went that way" Izzy pointed with his finger in one direction and Kabuterimon flew that way.

"Something tells me that I will regret this in the morning. My wings still hurt" Kabuterimon complained as he flew over the city.

* * *

><p>(Gatomon)<p>

As Izzy left, the rookie digimons decided to do something incredibly stupid. They were going to try to acess Izzys computer. Izzy had taken his good old laptop with him but his main computer was still in the apartment. Everyone took part in this except Gatomon. She knew better than to touch others stuff.

Gatomon was lying in Izzys wardrobe to get some sleep. She was the one that actually had been quiet while everyone else had been noisy and irritating Izzy.

As the rookies tried to get past all of Izzys firewalls which Izzy had installed to keep unwanted personal out of his computer and Gatomon taking a nap, none of them heard the apartment door opening and something moving towards Izzys room. It was not Izzys mum since she was out shopping.

Gatomon was the first that heard it. Her ears were much sharper than normal digimon since she was a cat. Gatomon did not have time to warn the others when the door opened.

Gatomon saw a huge blob of red liquid opening the door. It was blood red. The other digimon had not noticed it yet. Gatomon just could have opened the door to the wardrobe and warned her friends but then she would give herself away as the blob of liquid had not noticed here yet.

At that moment, the blob split into 3 and each one went for one of the three digimon sitting at the computer. They did not have time to react. They were all being covered by the liquid. Gatomon could hear Patamons and Hawkmons screams of pain and fear but she could not do anything. If she tried to help, the liquid would attack her as well and then no one could warn the other digidestined.

As soon as the liquid had covered Patamon, Hawkmon, and Armadilomon fully, it began to move down their throats to Gatomons horror. As it moved down their throats, their bodies went limp and when all of the liquid had gone down their throats, they were just laying still on the ground as if they were dead.

When the coast was clear, Gatomon jumped out of the wardrobe and to where her friends were.

"Patamon, Hawkmon Armadilomon. Wake up" Gatomon said worried trying to wake here friends up from their sleep.

To Gatomons surprise all 3 woke up at once but Gatomon stepped back when she saw their eyes. Their eyes were blood red just as the blob had been. They were not showing any emotions and they had a hateful look in their eye. If looks could kill Gatomon would have died immediately.

"Patamon it is me Gatomon. We are friends." Gatomon said trying to get Patamon to remember her.

But her word fell on deaf ears as Patamon moved towards Gatomon. He opened his mouth and shoots some of the red liquid at Gatomon. Gatomon did not have time to avoid it. As it hit here in the stomach it began covering here just like it did to the others. She tried valiantly to get loss but the liquid. Soon all of her was covered and it began go down her throat.

"NO. Goodbye Kari." was her last word before falling unconscious with the last of the liquid entering her body.

She then opened her eyes and they were blood red like the other rookies. As stood up, they all spoke together in the same mechanical voice.

_**"Objective: Follow target digidestined and find the unidentified creatures and then destroy them.**_

_**Activating hosts body's special power…ACTIVATING ARMOUR DIGIVOLUTION:"**_

All of the rookie digimon began to glow

ARMOUR DIGIVOLUTION

Armadilomon armor digivolve to Digmon THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE

Hawkmon armor digivolve to Shurimon THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY

Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon FLYING HOPE

Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

As the light of digivolution disappeared, four armor level digimon were standing in Izzys room.

The first was Digmon. He looked like a yellow beetle but instead of arms and nose, he had drills there instead. On his back was the symbol of the crest of knowledge.

The second was Shurimon. He looked like a ninja. His hands and feet looks were formed like ninja stars. A giant ninja star was located its back. On its headband, the crest of sincerity could be seen.

The third one was Pegasusmon. He looked like a golden horse with wings. He had the symbol of the crest of hope on his stomach.

The fourth and last one was Nefertimon. She looked like a sphinx with wings. Just like Pegasusmon, she had the symbol of the crest of light on her stomach.

All the armor digimon now walked out of Izzys room all saying in union:

_**"Destroy target digidestined of knowledge. Destroy unidentified creatures." **_

* * *

><p>(Koji)<p>

"KOJI COME BACK HER THIS INSTANT!" Zoes scream could be heard throughout the house.

But Koji did not stop running. He knew how angry Zoe got when she got mad.

As Koji had arrived at Zoe's house, Takuya had reverted back to his human form. He looked pretty hurt as he had several wounds over his entire body.

Koji had decided to take Takuya to Zoe's house since she knew how to treat wounds and J.P and Tommys houses were too far away.

The first thing Zoe had done when opening the door and seeing Takuya hurt lying over Kojis shoulder, she had smacked Koji in the face demanding an answer why her boyfriend was hurt. Koji did not actually know how to begin.

He had begun with laying Takuyas unconscious body on a nearby sofa. When Zoe got closer to inspect Takuya and she saw the more serious wounds, Koji ran as quickly as he could away from Zoe. He knew that when Zoe got mad, she would take out her anger on the closest person to her which was in this case Koji.

"KOJI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND?" Koji did not listen or stopp. He just kept on runing from Zoes wrath.

* * *

><p>(Izzy)<p>

"Oh no. We lost them" Izzy said disappointed

A few minutes ago, his laptop had lost the 2 mysterious digimon signals. But Izzy knew that they just couldn't vanish into thin air so he ordered Kabuterimon fly over the neighborhood where the signals had vanished. The signals had just disappeared in an area a few miles from Odaiba

Kabuterimon was super tired. He had flown for hours without stopping and it did not help that he was hungry as well.

Izzy actually noticed this and felt a little bad. He had totally forgotten about his digimon partner while following the mysterious signals. Izzy was just about to tell Kabuterimon to land when…

**"Star Shower"**

**"Rosetta Stone"**

The 2 attacks hit Kabuterimon out of nowhere causing him to crash down into the ground. Izzy had to hold on for his dear life not to fall of the crashing digimon. Lucky for Izzy, Kabuterimon crashed down into an abandoned ally and not a house.

Izzy looked up for the attackers and saw to his surprise 4 digimon he knew.

Above them were Pegasusmon and Nefertimon flying over them with Digmon sitting on Pegasusmon and Shurimon sitting on Nefertimon.

The 2 flying armor digimon landed on the ground close to where Kabuterimon had crashed. Digmon and Shurimon jumped of them and began advancing towards Izzy and a hurt Kabuterimon.

Izzy did not know what was going on. Why had they shot him out of the sky? How had they been able to digivolve without their human partners? He then saw it. He saw their red eyes.

Izzy stepped a bit back with fear. He quickly opened his laptop and tried to scan the approaching armor digimon. It was as he thought. Their digimon signals were having interference. Their signals were similar to how Agumons signal had been messed up. _Could this have happened to Agumon to?_ Izzy thought with Horror. That would mean that Agumon probably had been attacking Tai just as the armor digimon were attacking him and Kabuterimon right now.

Suddenly all the armor digimon stopped only a few meters away from Izzy and Kabuterimon. For a moment, Izzy did not know why they had stopped but he soon figured out that they were charging up their attacks. Izzy did not have any time at all to warn his partner when all the attacks came at them with max speed.

**"Star Shower"**

**"Rosetta Stone"**

**"Double Star"**

**"Gold Rush"**

"This is the end" Izzy screamed as the attacks almost had reached them.

* * *

><p>(J.P)<p>

J.P together with all the other 5 warrior digidestined was standing in Zoe's room. After Koji had told Zoe about what had happened, she had immediately called him, Tommy, and Koichi to come to her house as quickly as they could. When J.P and the others got there, they saw Koji sitting on Zoe's bed with a black eye and Takuya wounded sitting on a stool with Zoe putting bandages on him.

J.P wished that it had been him in the stool and not Takuya. He still had a crush on Zoe but as she already liked Takuya, he would respect her choice even if he did not have to like it.

As they entered the room, He saw to his surprise Kojis and Takuyas d-tectors laying beside the boys. The d-tectors immediately began to shine as J.P and the other 2 boys came in. They grew brighter and brighter. When the light disappeared, Zoes, his, Tommys, and Koichis d-tectors were lying on the floor.

The next hour Koji told them all what had happened in Odaiba: about meeting the warrior spirits again and hearing their warning, about the new heroes who protected the digital world, about how Takuya absorbed a huge energy ball of fire and survive only to be knocked out from behind, and about Kojis fight as Lobomon against the giant bird digimon.

J.P believed most of what Koji was saying but he had a hard time to believe that there were other humans who knew of digimon besides them.

He let an out a small laugh when he heard that Takuya was knocked out from behind by a giant overgrown chicken. Unfourtunaly for J.P, Zoe heard him laugh.

"Why are you laughing J.P? Takuya is severely hurt and you are standing there laughing? J.P immediately stopped laughing and backed away as Zoe walked towards him with a furious face. J.P backed away as much as he could until he felt the wall behind him and could not go any further.

"Zoe….It...is not what you think…..I…was not..laugh…" J.P stuttered while Zoe got closer and closer. J.P knew what would happen next. She would smack him in the face like she usually did to him while they were in the digital world.

J.P readied himself for Zoes rage when he saw something outside the window. It was a huge flying bug.

"Is that a flying bu…..?" J.P was about to say but got smacked extra hard by Zoe who thought he said that she looked like bug.

"I did not mean you Zoe. Look out of the window and see for yourself" Zoe did what he said and she saw the giant insect as well. Soon everyone except Takuya (who was still unconscious) was looking at the giant insect flying over them.

J.P felt a connection to what he knew was an insect digimon. He was the warrior of thunder after all and his human spirit had some insectoid features.

But the wonder of seeing his first real digimon in years was over quickly when the giant bug was shoot out of the sky by 2 attacks. J.P looked for the attackers and saw 4 digimon. He recognized at least one of them as a Nefertimon (a digimon who was the guardian of Ophanimons castle back in the day)

The giant bug crashed in an alley not too far away with the 4 attackers close behind.

"Come on guys. We need to help that digimon" Everyone agreed with him. Even Zoe agreed with him. J.P felt that it were their responsibility to save this digimon as they were after all owners of the 10 legendary warriors and protectors of the digital world.

With J.P in the lead, they ran out of Zoe's house and behind a tree. Takuya did not come as he still was unconscious. J.P then did something he had wanted to for ages. He activated his spirit evolution. The others did the same and soon there were 5 cocoons of fractal codes where the children once had been.

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

J.P spirit evolve to Beetlemon

Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon

Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon

Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon

* * *

><p>(Kabuterimon)<p>

As the attacks approached him and Izzy, Kabuterimon had to think fast. He looked down at his human partner. Even though he had his faults, Izzy were still his best friend and Kabuterimon would protect him with his own life.

Kabuterimon lifted up Izzy with his hand to his human partner's surprise. Kabuterimon then threw Izzy as far as he could away from the battle. Only a second after, all the attacks hit Kabuterimon at the same time.

But to the armor digimons surprise, Kabuterimon was still standing. He looked weak and hurt but he was still standing on his legs.

**"Electro Shocker"** the armor digimon easily avoided the attack. But that did not stop Kabuterimon from attacking.

**"Electro Shocker, Electro Shocker, Electro Shocker….."**

Kabuterimon attacked again and again and again. But the armor digimon were just standing there easily avoiding his attacks. Soon Kabuterimon did not have any power left to attack and fell to the ground. The insectoid digimon were just lying there on the ground unable to get up.

Then to Kabuterimons horror, Pegasusmons mouth opened and out came some sort of red liquid and it now was on its way towards him. He did not know what it was but it must be something bad. But Kabuterimon did not have any power left and were just lying there and waiting for the liquid to reach him.

But just as Kabuterimon began to fall unconscious,

**"Hurricane Wind"** A strong wind attack appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the red liquid.

**"Crystal Breeze"** Suddenly a digimon that looked like a small white teddy bear appeard and let out icy gust from his mouth. The attack froze all the armor digimon in place.

The last thing Kabuterimon saw before falling asleep of exhaustion was the white teddy bear digimon being joined by a man in wolf armor, another in brown lion armor, what looked like a mechanic beetle, and the sexiest digimon Kabuterimon had ever seen as it looked like human with butterfly wing and only wearing a pink bra.

"As I said before, this is going to hurt in the morning" was the champion level insect digimons last words before entering the world of sleep and dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems like a big battle is about to start. Who will win? The warriors? The armor digimon? To find out who wins and what happened to Izzy, watch the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is the end of the fourth chapter.<em>

_Next episode will be either featuring Tai, Matt, Sora, Takato, and Davis being interogated at the DATS headquarters_

_or _

_the battle between the warriors and the armor digimon._

_Feel free to reviw. The undead writer is signing of for now. _


	6. Episode 5: DATS headquarter

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_This chapter was supposed to have been out earlier but I have been very sick the last few days._

_For those who wonder when the tamers will make there apearance, I am happy to anonce that they will have a big role to play in this and the next 2 chapters (especially Rika)_

_I do not own Digimon._

* * *

><p>(Takato)<p>

"Ouch My head. What happened?"

Takato opened his eyes and the first he saw was himself lying in a hospital bed. He had several bandages over his entire body and the room he was in was green.

It was then that Takato had remembered what happened. The digimon he had seen had thrown its attack on his cousin and the other guy wearing Tais goggles. He had been caught up in following explosion. After that, it was all black and it was then he woke up in the green room.

He looked around and to his relief, he saw Tai lying in a hospital bed next to him. He was relieved that his cousin was okay. But there more people than just him and Tai in the room. Besides them were more beds with other people with similar wounds to what Takato had. One of them was the guy Tai had been playing soccer with, another was someone around Tais age with green clothes and blond hair, and the last one was a boy with a red jacket. Takato was the only one in the room who was awake.

The next moment a boy in blue uniform and a girl in pink uniform entered the room. Takato was a little suspicious. He did not know if these people were friends or enemies. The girl in pink uniform noticed that he was awake.

"You don't have to scared. We are not here to hurt you." The girl said in a calm voice.

"Who are you and where am I?" Takato replied not wanting to sound to irritated.

The girl looked at the boy in blue uniform as if she were mentally saying if they should tell him the truth. The boy nicked his head.

"I am Thomas H. Norstein and the girl is Yoshino Fujieda but we just call her Yoshi for short. Before I answer your next question, what do you know about digimon?"

Takato was startled by the question.

"What is a digimon? I have never heard of them before." Takato tried to bluff. But the boy called Thomas saw through him.

"I know you are lying. Tell us the truth. I can guarantee that we won't hurt you". Thomas said. Takato sensed authority in his voice.

Takato remained quiet unsure if to tell or not.

"We know about digimon as well. Watch this." Thomas picked up something out of his pocket which looked like a different version of his d-power. But it looked more advanced.

"Realize Gaomon"

Takato became even more surprised when he saw a blue dog digimon with boxing gloves appear in front of him out of nowhere.

"Yes sir yes sir" it said.

"I also have a digimon partner. Realize Lalamon." Yoshi said as she picked up a pink version of the digivice Thomas had and out of nowhere a flying plant like digimon appeared.

With the digimon now standing in front of him, Thomas again asked his question.

"What do you know about digimon and the digital world?" This time it was Yoshi asking the question. Her tone was more friendly than Thomas.

This time Takato began to speak. He began telling them about how he created his own digimon, the random digimon attacks in the city, the invasion of the devas, the journey to the digital world, and the final battle with the D-Reaper. He forgot to mention the biomerging process.

Thomas seemed the most interested in Takatos story as he several times asked questions which Takato had to answer.

But unknown to Takato, someone else were also listening to his story as well. He had not noticed that there were several security cameras and microphones hidden over the entire room.

* * *

><p>(Sampson)<p>

Sampson was sitting in his office of the newly rebuilt DATS headquarters after Kurata had destroyed the original a year ago. He had just received Thomas report about what had happened in Odaiba which troubled him greatly. Around his neck were his digimon partner Kudamon.

But it was not only Thomas report which had worried him but it was also that girl Soras story. Thomas had persuaded her into telling what she knew and she told him about her and her friend's adventures in the digital world.

She had told him about their first encounter in the digital worlds, meeting their partners and getting a digivice each, the battles with Devimon and Etemon, saving Odaiba from Myotismon, defeating the dark masters and Apocalymon, the newer generation of them battles with the digimon emperor, Daemons attack in the real world, and at last the resurrection of Myotismon. During this time, Sampson had been quiet and listened to every word she said. After that she left to see if her friends had woken up yet.

Thomas had brought all of the wounded to the sick bay. Sora had told him that their names were Tai, Matt, and Davis but that she did not know who the last one was.

All of their digimon were stationed in the room next door where their wounds were being healed. At first when the WarGreymon had reverted back to an Agumon, Thomas planned to put him in a cage but Sora had persuaded him otherwise. The Agumon was for now put in another room all alone isolated from the rest.

Sampson was troubled. He had not heard of any of these events and the digital world she had described did not at all sound the like the digital world he knew about. But it made sense if you added all of the monster rumors around Japan these few years.

Sampson told Kudamon what he was thinking but Kudamon did not sound so surprised.

"During my time with the royal knights, King Drasil believed that the digital world we know of is not the only one in existence. He believed that there was another digital world. I always believed it to be a rumor but now I see that it is true"

"That means that the Data Squad will have increased their activity around Japan. This is serious matter. If there have been digimon from that other world, we need to make sure that it does not happen again"

"Sampson. From the girl's story, we have found out that we are not the only ones fighting digimon. There are thousands of what she calls digidestined over the entire world."

"That is true but we also know that some of them have gone rouge based on what happened to the boy named ken. They may be a good allies but we still have to be careful. We still don't know who the 4th boy is."

Right then on a TV screen showing the sick bay, the 4th mysterious boy was seen to wake up.

"The boy has woken up. Send in Thomas and Yoshino" Sampson said speaking in a microphone.

Some seconds later Thomas and Yoshi appeared on the screen and began talking to the boy who was revealed to be Takato Matsuki.

Sampson listened to Takato as he told his story. Just as Soras story had done, what Takato were saying worried Sampson especially the parts with the D-Reaper and the devas coming to earth.

Sampson needed to know more about this other digital world and was about to say into his microphone that Yoshi and Thomas bring Takato and Sora to him when a giant explosion could be heard outside.

The whole building began to shake. Sampson let his sight move from the screen only a few seconds and when he looked back, Takato was gone and Thomas and Yoshi and there were lying unconscious on the floor.

* * *

><p>(Izzy)<p>

Izzy did not believe what he was seeing right now. After having had rough landing after Kabuterimon had thrown him away, Izzy had tried to get back not wanting to leave his partner to be killed. When he actually got back, he saw something he did not expect.

Kabuterimon were lying unconscious on the ground but around him were some digimon he had never seen before. 2 of them had wolf and lion armors while another looked like small polar bear with a green headband. The third was mechanic but looked a little like a beetle.

The fourth and last one were the most beautiful creature he ever seen. It looked like a human and everything. But what made it a digimon was that it had butterfly wing on her back and the only thing she had on her body was a pink bra. Izzy just could not stop looking at the beautiful digimon.

"I know I shouldn't watch this but I can't look away." Izzy said not being able to look away from the beutiful digimon.(This is similar to a quote from adventure 1 that Izzy said which I thought fitted nice to the situation)

The armor digimon were just as stunned as Izzy was by the mysterious digimon resulting in them being frozen almost instantly by the polar bear digimon.

**"Rock Cracking"** Digimons attack broke through the ice and released the other armor digimon who were now ready to attack.

**"Star shower"**

**"Rosetta Stone"**

**"Double star" **

The attacks were about to hit the mysterious digimon but the one in lion armor took a step forward.

**"Shadow Meteor"** a face of a lion which was located on the front of the armor opened and out came a charged beam of darkness. It just sliced through the armor digimons attacks as if it was nothing.

The armor digimon just managed to avoid it except for Pegasusmon. The golden horse digimon did not have time to avoid the attack so the blast of darkness hit him full force. When the smoke cleared, Patamon were lying unconscious where Pegasusmon had been.

Nefertimon took to the air to escape but mechanical beetle digimon flew after her.

**"Rosetta Stone"** The attack hit the beetle but it only slowed it down. It came closer and closer.

As the beetle got closer, his fist began glowing with electricity and prepared to hit Nefertimon with it but she countered with another attack.

**"Thunder Fist"**

**"Queens Paw" **

Both attacks went past each other and hit their targets causing both Nefertimon and the beetle Digimon to crash to the ground. The beetle digimon landed on his feet while Nefertimon crash landed into the ground and dedigivolved to Gatomon.

Izzy looked away from that battle and were now watching the battle between Digmon and the polar bear digimon.

**"Golden Rush"** Digmon kept attacking while polar bear digimon kept avoiding.

**"Blizzard Blaster"** Suddenly the bear digimon took out a snow canon out of nowhere and shoot out an army of snow balls which hit Digmon forcing the drill digimon to take a few steps backward.

But Digmon was not finished yet.

**"Rock Cracking" **A gorge began opening under the bear digimon almost causing him to fall in but the digimon with butterfly wings saved him in the nick of time.

**"Hurricane Wind" **She let out a strong wind attack which hit Digmon so hard that he flew into the wall of the alley causing him to dedigivolve to Armadilomon.

_What incredible powers these digimon have. These must be those mysterious digimon signals which led me here_ Izzy thought

The wolf armor digimon were batteling Shurimon in a sword battle close to where Izzy was hiding.

The wolf digimon was using some kind of a sword while Shurimon were using his ninja star he had on his back.

The battle seemed to be going on for ages until Shurimon managed to knock out the sword from the wolf digimons hand.

_**"Unidentified digimon no longer have any defense. Using host body to deliver final smash"**_

That was not Shurimons normal voice. It almost sounded metallic in Izzys ears. Whatever had spoken had not been Shurimon. Someone must be controlling Shurimon and the others.

_**"Giving up now is a logical answer"**_

But it looked like the wolf digimon was not at all ready to give up to Izzy.

"Not if I have to say anything about it. **Howling Laser"** Suddenly a beam of light shoot out of the wolf armor digimons shoulder and hit Shurimon at close range making him fall to the ground where he dedigivolved back to Hawkmon.

But the peace did not last for long as something happened which surprise both Izzy and the mysterious digimon.

Out of Hawkmons mouth, a red liquid shoot out into the air. The same thing was happening to Patamon, Gatomon, and Armadilomon as well as Izzy were looking around. The mysterious digimon were backing away from rookie digimon now just as confused as izzy.

All the liquid went into the sky and began to form into a blob. Before the mysterious digimon could react, the blob flew as fast as a rocket away from there.

In order to see the blob flying away, Izzy left where he had been hiding. Big mistake as the mysterious digimon were now all looking at him.

Izzy noticed this and began backing away but he did not see where he was walking resulting in him tripping on a banana peel and falling unconscious.

"Are you one of the heroes the spirits mentioned?" The wolf armor digimon asked him. That was the last thing Izzy heard before joining Kabuterimon in the realm of sleep.

* * *

><p>(Takato)<p>

When the explosion occurred, the entire DATS building began to shake causing some of the roof to fall in. This actually caused Thomas, Yoshi, and their digimon partners to be knocked out. Takato used this as an opportunity to get up and out of the sickbay.

"If I only had Guilmon with me now. He could probably easy take care of whatever is attacking. But he is not here making my digivice and digimon cards useless." Takato complained as he ran through a long hallway.

Takato did not know the way around the DATS headquarters but after some minutes, he managed to get outside and he saw the last thing he had expected.

Outside were 3 digimon. 2 of them Takato recognized while the third was unknown to him. One was very large robotic digimon which was much bigger than the DATS headquarters by a lot. The second one was smaller and looked like a humanoid fox digimon. It was obvious that it was female. The third looked like a giant crow with Dokkoshos on both of its wings.

For any normal person, they would think the 2 first digimon were about to attack the city. But Takato knew better as he knew they were MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon and that they were the results of Henry and Rika biomerging with their digimon partners.

"Rika and Henry? What are they doing here and why are they fighting that crow digimon? Wait a second, is that a human I spot on its back." Takato said surprised. He had no idea why his 2 best friends were there.

The crow digimon were fighting the 2 biomerge digimon and there were in fact a human sitting on its back.

**"Savage Emperor"** beams of golden energy shoot out from the Dokkoshos on its wings and hit the 2 biomerge digimon but it did not even give them a scratch.

"I wonder if that digimon and human works for DATS" Takato took up his digivice and scanned the digimon. It was a Crowmon and it was an ultimate level digimon.

"It seems strong for an ultimate level but both MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon are mega levels. There is no way Crowmon can win. If I just could get Henrys and Rikas attention." It seemed that Takatos fears would become reality as MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon readied their attacks.

Takato just now noticed a small red digimon standing on MegaGargomons shoulder. There was no doubt about it who it was.

"Guilmon?" Takato shouted in surprise.

It seemed that Guilmon heard him as he looked where the sound came from. When Guilmon saw Takato, he began shouting.

"Takatomon, we are here to save you from the bad people who took you away and do you have any bread with you? I am starving." Guimon shouted back dancing around happily.

The ultimate level and the 2 megas stopped fighting and turned themselves to see what Guilmon was looking at.

"Guilmon. What have you done this time?" Takato groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like Guilmon have creted a fine mess. Takato will have to solve this before his friends destroy DATS. In order to find out, watch the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters<strong>

* * *

><p><em>As I said before, the tamers will have a larger role in the next 2 chapters. Thats not all. One of the old villains are also going to make an appearance. I will give you a hint. The digimon have appeared in 2 of the series. That is all I am going to say.<em>

_The undead writer signs of for now._


	7. Episode 6: A cold return

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_This chapter introduces a old villain from the series. I kind of gave you a false hint as I said this enemy have appeared in 2 of the series. I was wrong. He has appeared in 3 of the series (tamers, frontier, xros wars). This chapter also have a very unexpected clifhanger. If you want to know what it is, read this chapter._

_I do not own Digimon._

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

Unknown to everyone, someone was observing the DATS building from afar. He was mostly observing the battle and to be specific, he was directly looking at Sakuyamon.

"Seems like you have gotten stronger since last time Rika. Too bad Renamon is your partner. If you had taken me instead all those months ago when I gave you that opportunity, you would even be more powerful today. But I am going to fix that and this time no one will stop me from making you my Tamer" the cold voice of the intruder said. Everything around him had frozen to ice but he seemed not affected by the cold.

If he had his way, he would have attacked them now but that would be impossible. Right now if he attacked, he would overpowered and outnumbered by all the digimon and humans. He could feel more digimon inside the building. Attacking now would be suicide.

"When the right moment comes, you will be mine Rika" said the voice and then the intruder just disappeared in a cold mist. When the mist disappeared, the intruder was no longer there.

* * *

><p>(Rika)<p>

Rika was not in her happiest mood but that was not surprise. Even though she had become a little nicer and open to people, she still were rebellious and that had not changed.

She and Henry had found Guilmon running towards them shouting that Takato had been kidnapped. She had actually trusted the dumb red lizard and when they actually find that stupid goggle head, he tells them that he was not kidnapped at all and that Guilmon got it all wrong.

"Stupid Guilmon and even stupider goggle head"

The giant crow digimon had escaped when they had looked away. Rika hated it when her opponents escape in the middle of a battle.

She thought there nothing more that could make here mood decrease even more. But she was wrong. As Takato lead them through a strange building and into a large room, Rika face palmed.

"Oh great. More goggle heads. Just what I needed." Several boys were lying unconscious on the hospital beds. Every one of them except 2 was wearing goggles to Rikas horror. She hoped they were not to similar to Takato but with her bad luck, they probably were even worse. There were some more people unconscious on the floor but to Rikas surprise, there were 2 digimon unconscious in the room as well.

Henry was too polite to ask Takato what this place was but Rika was not at all like Henry. She looked at Takato with a death glare which made him back of a little.

"Goggle head could you be so nice to tell us what this place is and what you are doing here? If this is some joke and you are just wasting my time, then you are so dead." Rika asked Takato in a very rude manor but it worked. Takato was about to start talking when….

"You must be Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka. I heard about you from what Takato told me." a voice from behind them said. Rika turned around imediatley to see the speaker.

A large man had just appeared in the hallway. From just hearing the voice, Rika knew this man and she would not become the best of friends.

"Takato now I want an explanation immediately" Rika was now very annoyed.

"I see Wong's digimon partner but I don't see yours Nonaka" The large man said.

Rika was very pissed. No one ever calls her by here last name. Rika was just about to go up and punch the man in the face but Renamon just appeared in front of her and stopped her.

"You should not start a fight with this man. I can feel that he is powerful. Especially that digimon he has with him" Renamon warned her.

Rika had not noticed this before but the man had a small digimon around his neck. She did not understand why that digimon was so dangerous since it looked weak but Renamon was usually right about these things.

"Cheer up Rika. Momentai" Terrermon said in his normal annoying voice but it did not help.

The man sensing that Rika soon were going to have another outburst began talking.

"My name is Commander Sampson and you are at DATS" he then began explaining everything.

Rika was not at all interested but she did want to know what had happened so she listened. She could not help to cough when she understood that DATS were like a digimon police. That crow digimon must have been part of this police force. But what he said about the digital world falling from the sky and his theory about there being 2 digital words interested here. It seemed logical and it explained a lot. When that hole in the sky opened, Rika thought it was from the digital world but the digimon sovereigns sent the tamers a message that the digital world was fine. So if the commander's theory were correct then that would make a lot of sense.

Henry seemed the most interested as he constantly made comments to the commanders story. Guilmon had fallen asleep, Terriermon had gotten bored and tried to wake the unconscious, Takato were just sitting there trying to understand, and Renamon was quietly listening.

The commander suddenly stopped in what he was saying and began looking around. The digimon on his neck looked tense as if it had sensed something. Guilmons nose started to move and his eyes became ferousous. Rika knew exactly what this meant. There was a digimon near them.

She was right. Soon ice began to form in the room and the temperature decreased. Sampson then suddenly began turning into ice. The same began happening to the rest of gang as well as both digimon and humans began turning into Ice. The only ones that were unaffected were the unconscious.

Everyone was soon frozen except here. Even Renamon was frozen. Rika had felt this cold before and she knew what had caused it but she hoped she was wrong.

"I know it's you. Come out her immediately… ICE DEVIMON" Rika hoped that she was wrong. But she was not.

"It's nice to see that you are remembering me Rika. I am flattered." A cold voice said out of nowhere.

Suddenly a white fog appeared over the ice and it soon formed into a digimon Rika had hoped to never see again. It looked like a demon with horns but instead of black it was white.

"Hello Rika" IceDevimon greeted her with a cold evil voice.

"If you are her to get me to become your tamer, you can go away. I have said it before and I will say it again, I already have partner." Rika said trying to be brave.

"This time things will be different. I have found a way to make you MORE WILLING." IceDevimon laughed.

Rika did not like the sound of the last bit.

Ice Devimon clicked and his finger and soon Rika began to freeze to ice as the others had done. She struggled to get free but it was useless. Ice Devimon was laughing at here pathetic attempts to escape.

"I will not become your partner" was the last thing she said before she was completely frozen and passed out.

"On the contrary Rika, that is the exact thing you will do. You will become my partner willingly" Ice Devimon laughed much louder than before.

* * *

><p>(Tai)<p>

Tai woke up and directly wished that he was still dreaming and that this was a nightmare. All around him were ice. He saw Matt and Davis lying in beds beside him but they seemed not to be affected by the ice. There was another guy as well in a bed farthest away but Tai did not recognize him. But that was not what made Tai think this was a nightmare. All around him, he could see digimon and humans he never had seen before frozen in Ice and in the middle of the room was a digimon Tai thought had been killed a long time ago. If TK had been there, he would either have become paralyzed with fear or full with rage.

The digimon was Devimon but he looked different. Instead of having his usual black color, he was white. Holding in his hand was a girl who Tai had never seen before.

This was defiantly not a nightmare. It was reality.

Devimon had just noticed the awakened Tai.

"It seems like one of you digidestined are awake" it said with a cold voice as it approached him.

"Devimon. How did you come back to life and what are you doing here" Tai said backing away trying not to sound too scared.

"I am not Devimon. My name is Ice devimon but Devimon were my brother. We were born out of the same digiegg." It said a little annoyed. It probably did not like to have been mistaken for his brother.

Tai was shocked by this. He did not know several digimon could come from the same digiegg. But he believed the evil digimon. Ice devimon felt colder and crueler than Devimon but they had the same evil aura around them.

"Finally I get to meet one of the children who defeated my brother. I had just come for the girl but now I will get revenge as well." IceDevimon said with his cold smile as he got closer and closer to Tai.

"I will stop you" Tai said still backing away until he came up to a wall.

"Oh really. I don't see your digimon partner anywhere. That means you are unprotected." IceDevimon said teasingly.

Ice Devimon was right. He could not see Agumon anywhere. He was defenseless.

"Stay still now and you will die a quick death." Ice Devimons eyes began to flicker with energy as he put down the frozen girl on the floor.

**"Tundra Freeze"** beams of cold ice shoot out from its eyes towards Tai.

But just before the attack hit Tai….

**"Pepper Breath"** a fireball came out of nowhere and cancelled Ice Devimons attack. Ice Devimons became enraged and began looking around for the attacker. But Tai did not need to look. He knew who it was and a smile appeared on his face.

"Come out and fight your coward. Face the might of Ice Devimon" Ice Devimon shouted throughout the room.

"As you wish. **Pepper Breath" **A voice said out of nowhere and suddenly another fireball hit Ice Devimon right in the face causing him to fall to the ground screaming in agony.

Tai could now see the attacking digimon. It was a yellow dinousar with claws. It was Agumon.

"Agumon it is nice to see you again" Tai said runing up to his partner.

"Tai….I am sorry for before. I don't know what came over me. It was as if something was controlling me" Agumon said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Don't think about that now. We have a battle to win Agumon. I know I can trust you and you are my friend. I already knew from the beginning that something must have controlled you as you would never have attacked me on purpose." Tai said trying to encourage Agumon that everything was fine.

Agumon managed to smile but the peace was soon disrupted as Ice Devimon came back up on his feet.

"You will pay for that. You are the second dinosaur digimon who tried that trick. I will destroy you" Ice Devimon screamed with anger as he began advancing towards the digidestined of courage and his digimon partner.

"Agumon its time to warp digivolve" Tai said but Agumon interrupted him.

"I don't think I can warp digivolve now Tai" Agumon said trying to not look to embaresed.

"WHAT?" Tai said shocked.

"I am still weak after the previous battle so I don't think I can digivolve to WarGreymon or MetalGreymon at this moment." Agumon explained.

"Then Greymon has to do. We still have an advantage since Ice Devimon is an Ice Digimon while Greymon has fire attacks." Tais digivice began to glow as Ice Devimon was about to attack them.

**"Avalanche Claw"**

DIGIVOLUTION

Agumon digivolves to Greymon

Ice Devimons attacked just bounced of Greymon who was the champion form of Agumon. He was much larger than everyone else in the room but lucky for him the room had very high roof.

Ice Devimon did not look impressed or scared by the large champion level digimon.

"It will take more than an overgrown dinosaur to finish me of." IceDevimon taunted.

"Lets test that theory" Greymons roared in response.

**"Nova Blast"** a large fire ball was shoot out of Greymons mouth and hit Ice Devimon with maximum impact. Ice Devimon screamed in pain.

Tai was grinning. It seemed like Ice Devimon was not even half as powerful as his brother.

But Ice Devimon was not finished yet. As the next Nova blast approached him, he evaded it using his wings.

"Now it is my turn. **Tundra freeze" **the beams of ice hit Greymon but nothing happened.

"It seemed like your attacks have no effect on me." Greymon roared laughing.

But Ice Devimon was smiling. Tai did not like that smile. Greymon also looked uncomfortable as he saw the smile. Ice Devimon was planning something.

"Look again. My attack did work and soon you will be frozen like the rest in this room." Ice Devimon laughed.

Tai looked at his partner and to his horror he saw Greymon beginning to be surrounded by Ice. Greymon shoot his nova blast at the ice but it had no effect. Greymon was now completely covered with Ice and unable to move.

"I have had fun but now it is time to end this." Ice Devimon said and prepared to finish them off.

**"Avalanche Cl**…"

**"Meteor Wing"**

An attack from behind hit Ice Devimon interrupting his attack. Ice Devimon turned around and did not have time to react as he was head-butted by a giant bird. He landed on the floor with a crash. On the bird was a longtime friend of Tai.

"Sora?" Tai said surprised. Why was Sora here and he still did not understand where he was or what Ice Devimon was doing here in the first place. But Tai knew this was not the time for questions. It was time for action.

**"Meteor Wing"** the attack hit the ice surrounding Greymon freeing him from his icy prison.

"Thanks Birdramon. I thought I was a goner for a second" Greymon said trying to stand up.

But before Birdramon could reply, Ice Devimon stood up looking enraged.

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT DEFEAT. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE." he screamed in rage.

"That's what you think. Let's attack him together Birdramon" Greymon said lining up beside Birdramon.

"With pleasure Greymon" Both champions began charging their attacks.

**"Avalanche Claw"**

**"Nova Blast"**

**"Meteor Wing"**

Greymons and Birdramons fused together to form a giant fire attack to Tais amazement. The attack easily went through Ice Devimons attack and hit him with maximum impact.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" IceDevimon screamed as the attack hit him.

Birdramon landed on the floor and Sora jumped off. Tai had many questions to ask but did not know how to start.

"Sora do you know what this place is? What are you doing here? Why are Matt and Davis lying unconscious on those beds? Who are those people frozen and why do they have digimon?" Tai asked almost all at once.

Sora tried to explain as good as she could but it was pretty hard as Tai constantly asked new questions. Greymon and Birdramon just stood there laughing at the situation.

But then Tai saw something that stopped his questions. Sora also looked that way to see what Tai had seen. The champion level digimon also looked that way. What they saw made them surprised.

What they saw was ice Devimon. He was still not defeated but he looked badly hurt as he had scares and bruises over his entire body. In his hand, he had the girl which Tai had seen him hold before.

"If I cannot get my revenge, then I will take this girl with me as I had originally planned" Ice Devimon said and with that a white mist began to form where he stood. Before Tai and the others could react, He had disappeared with the girl nowhere to be seen.

Tai was about to say something when he froze in place: He had seen someone he had not seen in several years. Without warning, he began running. Sora and the champions confused as of Tais behavior ran after. The champions dedigivolved back to Agumon and Biyomon.

Tai was now standing in front of one of the frozen humans. It was someone Tai had not seen in years. It was Takato his younger cousin.

* * *

><p>(Ice Devimon)<p>

The battle had been a catastrophe. He had the chance to get revenge but he had failed. The only good thing that had happened was that he had managed to capture Rika. Ice Devimon was now in his icy lair not that far away from the DATS headquarters.

But he would soon have enough power to get his revenge. He would become Rikas new partner and together with her at his side, he would have unlimited power. But first he had to make sure that Rika willingly accepted him as her partner. Ice Devimon had just the correct tool for that.

"I summon the power of the black gears"

Suddenly a black gear appeared out of nowhere and landed in Ice Devimons hands. Just as his brother, he had discovered the secret of the black gears but he had modified them to work on humans as well as digimon. This would make Rika willingly accept him as her digimon partner.

"Time to feel the power of darkness Rika" He threw the black gear at Rika and it went inside of her. The ice around her began to melt until she was free. She stood up and looked at Ice Devimon with completely black eyes.

"I am destined to serve you master Ice Devimon" Rika said in an emotionless tone. It was all going according to his plan.

"Rika do you accept me as your Digimon partner?" IceDevimon asked wanting to know if his plan had worked.

"Yes I do master" Rika answered with the same emotionless tone as before.

Ice Devimon was now happy as this was going better than he had expected. But there was one last step that had to be done before he would get unlimited power.

"Rika ACTIVATE BIOMERGE EVOLUTION"

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like Rika is in big trouble. Lets hope that Ice Devimon is going to be defeated like last time. To find out, watch the next episode of Digimon:Digital Monsters.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That another chapter done.<em>

_No one probably expected the last part of the chapter. The next chapter will feature the biomerging of Rika and Ice Devimon. It will also focus on either the tamers or the data squad._

_Please feel free to reviw._

_The undead writer is signing of for now._


	8. Episode 7: Evil Biomerging

_This is the undead writer speaking._

_This chapter contains the biomerging form of Rika and IceDevimon. It is a digimon that I came up with myself._

_Also this chapter is going to include one of my favorite characters in Digimon Tamers. Gues who._

_I do not own digimon. _

* * *

><p>(Impmon)<p>

"I am bored. Where is that stupid rabbit and the rest of the gang? I don't have anyone to tease." Impmon complained.

Impmon was sitting in a rooftop not too far away from the DATS building. After having chased that stupid Teriermon as Beelzemon around city, he had gotten bored and driven away to do something else. Later he saw Guilmon meeting up with Rika, Henry, Renamon, and that stupid rabbit and he sounded very serious. They followed that dinosaur and Impmon had followed them to play a prank on them but to his annoyance, he lost sight of them.

"If something fun does not happen soon enough, I am going to play "scaring humans" again even though I promised Ai and Mako that I would never do that again." Impmon said to himself but he did not really mean it. He was just angry and annoyed right now.

Ai and Mako were the youngest of the tamers and were Impmons human partners. Impmon usually went off by himself but had promised his tamers that he would come back and not leave them like he had done before.

Impmon was also one of the only digimon who could digivolve by himself to mega level because of the power he gained from the digimon sovereigns. But he could only go into blast mode with Ai and Makos help.

It was beginning to get dark outside.

"Screw this. I am going home" But as he was about to jump down, an earthquake happened out of nowhere. It only lasted a few seconds but it resulted in Impmon losing his balance and falling to the ground with his head first hitting the ground.

"Ouch. Who did that? Whoever caused that earthquake is going to regret making me angry. No one makes Impmon look stupid and gets away with it" Impmon yelled. Lucky for him there were no people in the area that could hear him.

The epicenter of the earthquake was located at the coast so Impmon started running there. But he soon ran out of air of running.

"Screw this. I got a better idea how to get there." Impmon was then surrounded in a blinding light

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

Impmon warp digivolve to Beelzemon

If any normal person would see Impmons mega form, they would probably think he was human at first. That's because he almost looks a hard rock biker. But if people look closer, they would notice his claw, a long black tail, and his third eye.

Beelzemon whistled and soon his bike Behemoth came out of nowhere and stopped right beside him.

"Now this is what I call traveling with style" he said as he jumped on to Behemoth.

* * *

><p>(Yoshi)<p>

"This is the worst" was the first word that came out of Yoshis mouth when she woke up.

Yoshi had just woken up and what she saw was pure chaos.

The whole room was covered with Ice. It looked almost like an giant Iglo. The commander was shouting orders around the room and several of the unconscious boys were awake and asking Thomas several questions.

Yoshi was very confused on what was going on. But before she could say anything, the commander walked up to here.

"Yoshino get up immediately. We have a crisis on our hands" the commander said with a serious tone.

"Yes commander" Yoshi said not wanting to get on the commanders bad side.

Yoshi stood up and got a short summary of what had happened. Basically an ice demon digimon had invaded the headquarters and turned everyone to ice. That girl Sora and someone called Tai had used their digimon to defeat it but the ice demon had managed to kidnap someone called Rika from Takatos team.

"Have you understood your mission Yoshino? You and Thomas are to find IceDevimon and save the girl." The commander asked when he was finished with the summary of what had happened.

"yes commander. I have understood" Yoshi said and turned around to get Thomas.

Yoshi went up to Thomas and managed to drag him away from the crowd of people asking him several questions. Gaomon and Lalamon followed their partners out of the room.

"Thanks Yoshi. Those people just kept pestering me with questions. Some of them remind me of Marcus and that's not a happy thought." Thomas said with relief. Yoshi knew what he meant. Some of those guys really did remind her of Marcus in some ways.

"Hey are you planning to leave without me who am an ultimate fighter"

Yoshi and Thomas looked behind them and saw Marcus coming towards them.

"Marcus you are still hurt. It is dangerous for you to come with us." Yoshi actually liked Marcus but due to being shy, she never had being able to tell him that. Thaat and him constantly getting on her nerves prevented her from telling him.

"I am fine. I can walk and fight so I am ok. Besides you can't stop me from coming with you." Marcus responded a little angry.

"Fine come on then" Thomas said surprising Yoshi. Thomas never actually agreed with Marcus on anything.

"We are coming to"

Yoshi groaned when she saw several other people standing beside Marcus. Of what Yoshi had heard from Sora and Takatos story's including the summary she had gotten from the commander, she understood that their names were Tai, Matt, Davis, and Henry. All of them had their digimon partners with them except Davis. Sora and Takato were also there.

"Figures everyone had to come and help. I understand that you can take care of yourself so you can come." Yoshi said giving up. She knew she could not win an argument with all of them together.

The boy called Davis began to step forward but Yoshi stopped him in his tracks.

"Everyone else here have digimon partners but I don't see yours anywhere." Yoshi asked.

"I kind of locked mine in my room back in Odaiba." Davis nervously said as if he regretted doing it.

"WHAT?" Yoshi said shocked. She could not belive that he had left his digimon partner in his room.

"He was annoying me so I left him at home. It wasn't as if I had known all of this would have happened." Davis said trying to defend himself.

"Without a digimon partner, you will be in danger. It is best for you stay here" Yoshi said trying to get her mind together after what she had heard.

"You can't tell me what to do. I don't even know you" With that Davis walked away from her and joining the others.

"This is the worst" Yoshi quietly said to herself. But then she noticed that the rest of the group had left here all alone and were already at the entrance.

"Yoshi we should hurry up" Lalamon told here.

"Wait for me." Yoshi shouted to the others but just as she was closing in on the group, an earthquake occurred causing Yoshi to fall to the floor.

"Forget what I said before. THIS IS THE WORST" Yoshi screamed laying on the floor. Today was certainly not her lucky day.

"Yoshi are you okay" Lalamon asked a little worried.

"Yeah I am fine" Yoshi stood up and looked over at her friends. Most of them had fallen on the ground as well but not everyone. The Terriermon had made a comment which had caused Marcus to try and punch it. But the Terriermon had easily avoided him.

"Ha Ha you hit like a Gorilamon. Big and clumsy" Terrriermon teased while avoiding every one of Marcus punches.

"That's it. You are going down rabbit" Marcus screamed and was a about to throw another punch when a large roar could be heard. Everyone stopped with what they were doing.

A large shape was coming out of the water. It was giant and much bigger than the headquarters. It looked like a giant LadyDevimon to Yoshi but it was white. In both hands it was holding a sword made of pure ice. Its face looked similar to Belphemon Rage Mode.

"This power is incredible." It roared loudly. Yoshi had to hold for her ears as its roar was very loud. When it had roared, it looked down and saw the group of digimon and humans below it.

"Digidestined and tamers with the power I now have in my grasp, I will crush you all and have my revenge. It will be a pleasure to destroy the data squad as well." it lauged sending a cold feeling down Yoshis spine.

Before anyone could reply, Yoshi saw a yellow dot move out of nowhere behind here and landing in front of the creature.

"RENAMON?" Yoshi heard Henry, Takato, and their digimon partners scream. Yoshi and the rest did not know this digimon but she knew that it was the Rika girls' partner.

"What have you done with Rika" Renamon said with a very terrifying voice. The digimon sounded very angry although Yoshi could understand why. The giant creature then let out a long laugh.

"I have used one of her powers. I have forced her to biomerge with me." it said as if it wanted brag about it.

Yoshi did not know what biomerging was and several of the others seemed to get confused as well by its statement. But Takato and Henry looked like someone had hit them very hard. They looked very shocked. But Renamon looked like she was taking this the hardest. The digimon was frozen in place with a very shocked expression.

"Pardon me but what did that thing mean by biomerging? " Davis asked.

"Biomerging is a power our group uses to get our digimon to mega level. Basically we fuse with our digimon" Henry answered coming out of shock.

Yoshi got stunned by this revelation. She had never heard of biomerging but it could have been what Kurata used to create the bio-hybrids. Marcus and Thomas looked stunned as well. But Tai, Matt, Sora, and Davis did not seem equally shocked.

"So it is like DNA digivolving but with a human. Izzy will love to take look at this when we get back" Tai joked. Yoshi had heard that Izzy was the computer geek of Tais group.

"Quit talking for you will all die under the might of IceColossusmon" the giant digimon roared as it prepared to attack.

**"Ice Sword Blast"** the digimon released a beam of Ice from both swords at the group. But Tais, Soras and Matts digivices began to glow.

DIGIVOLUTION

Agumon digivolve to Greymon

Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon

Yoshi did not believe it. Tai, Sora, and Matt's digimon had digivolved to champion level without using a DNA charge. The 3 champions jumped in front of IceColossusmons attack saving the group but causing all 3 of them to fall down to the ground exhausted and hurt.

"How did your digimon digivolve"Yoshi asked wanting an explanation.

"Our digimon digivolve when we are in danger" Tai replied

"That would have been pretty useful if we had that ability in our digivices" Thomas said probably thinking how to corporate it into our digivices.

"Lalamon Gaomon are you ready" Thomas and Yoshi shouted

Both of them nodded as Thomas and Yoshi got surrounded by a blue and pink aura.

DNA FULL CHARGE

Lalamon warp digivolve to Lilamon

Gaomon warp digivolve to MachGaogamon

The 3 champions were now joined by 2 ultimate levels: cyborg wolf warrior MachGaogamon and the plant humanoid Lilamon.

Takato and Henry was about to us their digivices when….

"Don't even think about it. **Apocalyptic Blizzard"** IceColossusmon said letting a large icy breath out of its mouth. Before anyone could react, it hit Takatos and Henrys digimon partners Guilmon and Terriermon making them turn into Ice.

"GUILMON. TERRIERMON" Takato and Henry screamed running up to their frozen partners.

"Without them, you 2 won't be able to biomerge. Now where were we? Oh yes I were going to destroy you all. Wait a second. It seems like 2 of you are missing." The massive digimon roared and for the last sentence, it sounded a little confused as it looked around the area.

The evil digimon was right. Marcus and his Agumon were gone.

"Ugly I am up here" Everyone looked up and saw Marcus standing on the roof of the headquarters. Everyone except Yoshi and Thomas were confused by what Marcus was planing but Yoshi knew what Marcus was going to do.

"Marcus you are the worst" Yoshi groaned knowing what would happen next.

As she predicted, Marcus and Agumon jumped into the air right for IceColossusmons stomach. The giant digimon was just laughing at this.

"You think a normal punch will hurt me you fool" but the laughter ended directly as Marcus punch hit him. It caused great pain to IceColossumon to everyone's amazement.

The champions and Ultimates saw a chance to attack and took it.

**"Nova Blast" **

**"Howling Laser"**

**"Meteor Wing"**

**"Lila Shower"**

**"Howling Cannon"**

Not expecting the attacks, IceColossusmon lost its balance and got blasted down into the water.

"Now it is my turn" Marcus shouted as he was falling to the ground with Agumon. He began to be surrounded by the power of his DNA.

DNA FULL CHARGE

Agumon warp digivolve to RizeGreymon

Agumon digivolved to his ultimate form RizeGreymon. The mechanical dinosaur caught Marcus from falling and then pointed its large gun at the fallen IceColossusmon.

**"Trident Revolver"** The attack hit the giant evil digimon and caused a big explosion. Marcus grinned as if he had won but that soon disappeared. IceColossusmon stood up looking unharmed from the attack. He easily used his sword to hit Marcus and RizeGreymon out of the sky. They landed in the water with a big splach.

"Fools you though that would work. Now I am going to show you my true power" IceColossusmon said with rage for having been attacked.

It charged its swords ready to attack. The ultimates and champions were standing ready to protect their partners. But the attack never came as an attack came out of nowhere hitting the large digimon.

**"Savage Emperor" **

The attack did not do much harm on it but it turned its head to see the attacker.

Yoshi already knew who it was. It was Keenan and Crowmon. She was happy for the help but now crowmon was the center of IceColossusmons attention.

"KEENAN GET OUT OF THERE" But Yoshi's warning fell on deaf ears.

**"Ice Sword Blast"**

**"Savage Emperor"**

The 2 attack collided in midair but IceColossusmons were stronger slicing through crowmons attack hitting both crowmon and Keenan out of the sky. They both landed in the water next to Marcus and RizeGreymon.

**"Wing Knuckle"**

**"Howling Laser"**

Garurumon and MachGaogamon released some of their most powerful attacks but it did not even hurt the large digimon. It only made it angrier.

"Time for you all to die" the massive digimon roared as it used its ice sword blast to hit both Garurumon and MachGaogamon hard into the ground.

* * *

><p>(Beelzemon)<p>

Beelzemon had almost arrived at the battle scene. He saw the battle from afar and did not like what he was seeing. He heard everything the giant said and became enraged of what it had done to Rika.

He did not really care for Rika but he felt bad for Renamon. Renamon was one of his best friends in the tamer group and now that big digimon had hurt Renamon in a horrible way. He was looking forward to kick this digimons ass.

He had arrived.

"Time to kick some butt" Beelzemon said as he picked up his berenjenas out of his pocket and pointed them at the giant digimons head.

"Hej big and ugly did no one tell you that it is rude to biomerge with someone else partner" Beelzemon shouted so loud that everyone on the battlefield could hear him.

The giant and all the combatants turned and looked at Beelzemon. He could see that Renamon was just standing frozen with shocked and scared expression.

"Who are you? Whoever you are there is nothing you can do. The girl is mine and I will not give here back" The giant laughed. That laugh just pissed Beelzemon more off.

"Don't be so sure. Laugh at this sucker. **Double Impact"** 2 rapid fires came out of the berenjenas in his hand hit the giant right in the head. At first it just laughed but then realized that the attack had gone through him causing 2 big holes of data in his face.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT" it screamed in rage.

"Don't think so. If you did not like that then you are not going to like what happens next" Beelzemon said as he then ran in the direction of the giant with great speed.

**"Darkness Claw"**Beelzemon jumped high into the air and hit the giant in the stomach with the power of darkness. The claws went through its body. As Beelzemon landed back on the ground, the giant was beginning to disappear into data bits.

Where the giant once had been was now Rika and what Beelzemon recognized as a IceDevimon lying on the floor.

All of the combatants were now approaching the scene. Most of them were digimon and humans he did not recognize but he recognized Takato, Henry, Terriermon, and Guilmon. The 2 digimon looked like they had taken a bath in ice-cold water. Beelzemon laughed at this.

"You have not won yet." a cold but weak voice said behind him.

Beelzemon turned around and saw IceDevimon trying to stand up.

"I have put a dark gear in here. She is mine to control. When a gear is put into a human, it can only be removed by the power of darkness." IcDevimon said laughing weakly.

Some of the people and digimon were looking shocked at this as if they had heard of these dark gears before. Renamon had gotten out of stasis and had come to see here partner. She could see Rikas pure black eyes. Seeing Renamon like this made Beelzemon mad.

He was about to make IceDevimon remove the dark gear with force when something happened.

The dark gear came out of Rikas body on its own and flew into the air. IceDevimon looked up into the sky and looked at something above him. But before he could say anything...

**"Shadow Meteor"**

A beam of pure darkness came out of the sky and hit IceDevimon killing him. When the beam disappeared, IceDevimon had disappeared in bits of data. He was destroyed.

Beelzemon was looking up in the sky but saw nothing. Whatever had helped them had disappeared.

"Rika wake up" the sound of Renamons voice said.

Beelzemon turned back to Rika and saw Renamon besides here trying to wake her partner. Rikas eyes had returned to normal.

"We should bring her inside the headquarters. It is cold out here. We have to get here somewhere warm." A boy in blue uniform said.

Manny agreed with his plan. Beelzemon did not know who these people were but as they seemed to want to help Rika, he would help them for now.

As he followed the others with Renamon holding Rika besides him, he heard the boy in blue uniform tell a cyborg dog digimon to look for someone's called Marcus, RizeGreymon, Keenan, and Crowmon.

* * *

><p>(Koichi)<p>

Koichi had seen everything. While the other warriors were taking the unconscious digimon and human to Zoe's house where they could be treated, Koichi decided to test out his powers. Lucky for them, Zoe's parents were on vacation and would be gone for a week.

Koichi as the warrior of darkness felt most comfortable at night. He sprit evolved into Lowemon and learned a new power. As Lowemon, he could fly.

As he was flying around in the night sky, he flew over a town and saw several digimon and humans crowding around a girl and a digimon Koichi immediately recognized the digimon. It was an IceDevimon but it was not the same one they had met in their adventure.

He felt darkness in the girl so he tried to localize it. When he did that, a black gear flew out of the girl and landed in his hand to Koichis surprise.

IceDevimon looked up and saw him. Before having the time to attack, Koichi as Lowemon unleashed his shadow meteor and destroyed IceDevimon.

Before the whole gang of digimon and humans looked up, Lowemon flew as fast as he could away still holding the black gear.

He had to report what he had seen to the others.

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

Someone had watched the battle from afar and it was not happy with the results

_**"Plan failed: Resurrecting IceDevimon did not get the right results**_

_**Target all still alive**_

_**Formulating new strategy**_

_**Have to find new evil digimon to resurrect to destroy targets"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rika is saved but what is the mysterious enemy planing. Find out on the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is the end of another chapter<em>

_This was not the greatest chapter I have written but it is ok._

_Next chapter will focus on 2 characters who have a connection to darkness (Hint: 02 and Frontier)_

_Feel free to review_

_The undead writer signs off for now._


	9. Episode 8: The Corrupted Spirit

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_This is the longest chapter that I have written this far. _

_This chapter will be mostly focused on Ken and Koichi but several other characters will appear as well._

_I do not own digimon._

* * *

><p>(Rika)<p>

Rika had just woken up and directly had Renamon appeared at her side asking if she were ok. Rika not remembering what had happened answered yes. The last thing she actually remembered was IceDevimon trapping here in Ice.

Renamon quickly explained what had happened to her. Rika did not like what she heard at all.

"Oh just great why do every bad thing happen to me and not stupid goggle head and Einstein over there." Rika groaned after hearing what had happened to her.

"Rika are you ok?" She turned around and saw Takato approaching here.

"Yeah I am fine goggle head. It takes more than a demon digimon to take care of me or did you think I couldn't handle it." Rika said rudely facing Takato.

"Yep she is defiantly back to normal" Takato said quietly

"You know I can hear you right" Rika said as she walked past him.

Takato silenced himself quickly and walked away slowly not wanting to summon Rikas wrath upon him.

_Smart move goggle head_ Rika thought with a smirk on her face.

All around the room were several digimon and humans. Of what Sampson had told here before, some of them were part of this stupid digimon police force or whatever it was called while the rest were part of a group called the digidestined. Henry, Takato, Guilmon, and Terriermon could also be seen helping out.

Rika then got the feeling that someone was watching here. She turned around and saw a boy. He looked like the youngest in the room but he seemed one of the most experienced. He was looking directly at Rika with distrusting eyes. Besides him were a grey owl digimon.

Rika could already guess that they were the ones who had attacked her and Henry before while they were biomerged with their partners. The commander had probably told him about her and Henry but it seemed like he did not trust them yet. Rika could not blame him. If she had been attacked by someone she did not know, she would have been distrusting of that person too.

Her thoughts got interrupted when the so called commander Sampson began to speak.

"Ok I want you all to listen up we have a situation on our hands" Sampson said with a serious voice.

_As if we did not already know tha_t Rika thought with sarcasm.

"A lot of things have happened today. First there was the WarGreymon incident. It seemed like Tais Agumon somehow digivolved to his Mega form and attacked Tai and some of his friends." Sampson explained.

Rika noticed one of the agumons look down ashamed. That person next to it must be that Tai

"Takato by mistake got caught up in the blast. If it had not been for Tais team member Matt and his partner and Marcus and his Agumon coming to the rescue, Takato together with Tai and Davis would have been killed" Sampson continued explaining but Rika did not pay that much attention.

Rika had already heard this but she did not say not wanting all the attention.

"It was then that mysterious digimon appeared. Our scanners could not identify. It easily used a power that knocked everyone out. Lucky for them, another member of Tais team Sora and our top agent Thomas came on to the scene." Sampson continued but then got interrupted.

"WHAT he is not the top agent. I am the ultimate fighter here" The one called Marcus shouted but got shushed imdiatley.

"Then another mysterious digimon appeared and rescued its comrade and then left. I believe that Tais Agumon was being controlled by someone. Tai have given more evidence about this that have proven this theory. Then it was the IceDevimon incident. This digimon according to Takato was thought to be destroyed but it came back. I want to know how." Sampson continued as if Marcus interruption never had occurred.

Rika frowned when she heard IceDevimons name. If she ever saw that digimon again, he would get to feel her rage.

"I have just gotten some more disturbing news. Just some minutes ago, Tai got contacted by some of his other members of his team. It seemed like the brain of his group Izzy together with several of their digimon have disappeared without a trace." Sampson said.

This was new to Rika. She had not heard this before.

"I also have discovered of what was called a dark gear from Tai is still functioning. It was not destroyed. I have picked up its energy signal" Sampson said with a tone meaning that his speech soon would be over.

Rika was pumped now. She could now go and destroy that thing that had made her act like a puppet.

"The WarGreymon incident, the mysterious digimon, the rebirth of IceDevimon, and the disappearance of Izzy and those digimon, I believe that all these are connected somehow. I would like you Tamers and Digidestined to help us solve this matter. Do you accept?" Sampson asked the others.

A loud yes was heard through the room from humans and digimon alike. Rika also shouted yes. She wanted revenge on whatever had caused her misery and pain.

"We shall begin with tracing the energy source to find the dark gear but first we all need some rest. It had been a long day and it is very late. Get some sleep everyone and get to know each other. We are going to have a long day tomorrow" Sampson said finishing his speech and then left the room.

Beelzemon who was the only mega digimon in the room just shrugged as if what he had heard was nothing.

"If I get to shoot some evil digimon in the face, then I am fine to help out" Beelzemon said with a bored tone in his voice. He then dedigivolved back to Impmon and left the room.

As Rika went to one of the beds to get some sleep, she thought of something.

_This is certainly going to be interesting. I wonder if we all are going to work together or just cause problems for each other_

* * *

><p>(Ken)<p>

"Class dismissed. Turn in your test papers on the way out" the teacher said when the class was over.

Ken stood up from behind his bench and walked up to the teacher and gave him his test paper.

"Looks good as usual Ichijouji. You will probably get the highest grade once again" the teacher said with an impressed tone while reading through Kens test paper.

"I am just doing my best Sir" Ken replied politely as always.

With that ken left the room and ran outside.

Even after the digimon emperor incident, Ken was still a genius. He still felt bad though for what he had done as the digimon emperor but with his new friends and Wormons help, he had managed to get over most of it.

Ken arrived outside and looked around if anyone was around. Lucky for him, there was no one.

"Wormmon, the coast is clear. You can come out now" Ken whispered not wanting anyone to hear him.

Out of the bushes, a green bug digimon came crawling out. It was kens digimon partner Wormmon.

"How was school today Ken" the bug digimon asked.

"It went Ok. I think I good grades on my test today though." Ken said truthfully. His mind had been on other things like Izzys disappearance.

"That is good to hear." Wormmon replied.

Ken then changed the subject.

"Have you heard anything about Izzy and the others? Have they been found?" Ken asked seriously. He really hoped Izzy and the others had been found.

"No Izzy, Tentomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Armadilomon, and Hawkmon are still gone. It is as if they disappeared into thin air. Yolei and the others are worried sick." Wormmon said with a sad look. He had attended a meeting with the other digidestined while Ken was in school.

"How about Tai, Davis, Matt, and Sora?" Ken then asked since those 3 had disappeared as well.

"Of what I have heard, they are at a friend's house. They did not say more before slamming down the phone. Yolei got furious because of that. It seemed to me like they were hiding something." Wormmon said truthfully.

"At least we know where they are but not the others" Ken sighted. Something was better than nothing.

Before Wormmon could answer, both of them heard footsteps approaching them.

"Wormmon quick hide" Ken quickly said. Wormmon did not have to be told twice. He disappeared back into the bush where he had been hiding.

Ken began not to act suspiciously but then he saw who it was. It was Koichi.

Koichi was one of kens best friends outside of the digidestined group. Koichi was several years older than Ken and they went to the same school. He was exactly 1 year older than Tai and the other original digidestined. (I don't really know Koichis age in Digimon frontier). Ken could not shake the feeling that they had something in common every time he saw him.

"Hi Ken. Who were you talking to?" Koichi asked curiously when he came up to Ken.

"I was…. talking to myself" Ken said nervously

"You have been doing that a lot lately. Sometimes you are a little weird for being a genius" Koichi laughed.

Ken laughed as well and followed Koichi inside. Koichi was a good friend and Ken wanted to tell him the truth. But he did not know how Koichi would react to Digimon.

As Ken walked behind Koichi, he saw something in his backpack. It looked like a gear.

Before Ken could ask what it was doing in Koichis backpack, the clock started ringing.

"Oh no I will get late" Ken started running to his next class completely forgetting about what he had seen in Koichis backpack.

* * *

><p>(Davis)<p>

Davis was bored. He had nothing to do. His perfect day had been ruined and now he was sitting in some building just waiting for everyone else to wake up. The only thing interesting that had happened after the battle with IceColossusmon was hearing the tamers and data squad group's stories. Those storied did explain several strange things that happened over the last few years.

"I have nothing to do. If only I had DemiVeemon with me. It was not probably the smartest thing to do to lock him in my room" Davis complained.

Suddenly a large alarm went off. The loud noise woke everyone up and people and digimon alike kept their hands for their ears to drive out the noise.

"Loud noise. Guilmon want to sleep not to wake up" a red dinosaur digimon complained. Davis remembered its name was Guilmon. It still shocked him a bit that Takato had created Guilmon from just a drawing.

"Someone shut of the loud alarm clock" Davis complained.

Just as he said that, the loud noise stopped.

"I did not think that would work" Davis said to himself surprised.

The next second, the commander guy walked in the room through the doorway.

"We have a crisis on our hands. The dark gear signal has been detected in a public area. It could cause great damage if not found immediately." the commander said and based on his tone of voice, Davis knew he was dead serious.

A large TV screen appeared out of nowhere showing a map of Odaiba. One area was blinking with red light. Davis just stood there with his jaw open when he saw which area it was.

"That is Ken's school. He is in danger" Davis said with his jaw wide open.

* * *

><p>(Koichi)<p>

School was finally over for the day. Koichi was very happy for this. He usually liked being in school but today he had other stuff on his mind.

After what had happened last evening, Koichi had returned to Zoe's house and explained what he had seen. They all decided to keep the digimon and the kid at Zoe's house. Takuya would stay there as well since he was still hurt and could easily fool his mother that he slept over at Zoes place. J.P did not like this one bit. That was probably because he still was crushing on Zoe. Tommy, J.P, Koji, and himself were to return home and come back the next day after school.

Koichi kind of forgot to mention about the dark gear to his friends. He actually just remembered it when he got home and put it out of his backpack. Not wanting to leave such a dangerous thing at home unprotected, he decided to bring it to school with him.

He was on his way to the bus station to get to Zoes house when he heard someone shouting his name behind him.

"Koichi wait up" it was Ken. He ran up to him and they started one of their usual conversations.

"Sorry for just running of like that before. I was almost late to class" Ken apologized.

"No problem. I would probably have done the same if I had been in your situation." Koichi answered truthfully.

"That's good to hear. Where are you taking the bus anyway?" Ken asked glad that he was forgiven.

"I am going to meet some of my friends. They live some miles away." Koichi answered. He left out the bit about their being digimon at Zoe's house. He did not know how Ken would react to the news since Ken never had seen a digimon before.

"Ok see you tomorrow" Ken said.

As Koichi turned to go to the bus station, he felt ken place his hand on his shoulder.

"Koichi what is that you have in your ba…" Ken was not able to complete his sentence but Koichi understood it anyway. Ken must have seen the gear in his backpack. He knew it had been a bad idea to bring it to school.

"KEN STEP AWAY FROM THAT PERSON" a voice yelled interrupting Ken in middle sentence.

Both he and ken looked in the direction of the voice. Koichi recognized the speaker as Davis who was a close friend of ken(who looked awfully a lot like Takuya). Besides him were a girl who had a t-shirt with a heart on it and a boy with a red jacket. There were also several digimon with them as well. One was a yellow fox on 2 legs, the other was yellow dinosaur, and the third was blue dragon like digimon.

Davis tried to look tough but it only made him look more stupid and ridiculous.

"Step away from ken" Davis shouted at him. Koichi did not know what was going on and why they were so mad at him.

A thought then hit Koichi. If those 3 people in front of him had digimon, then that meant that they had to be some the heroes the spirits had told Takuya and Koji about. He even recognized the girl who was the same one he had extracted the dark gear from. Then that would mean that Ken would be one as well. It actually made sense. All those times Koichi had caught ken doing something weird, he had probably tried to hide his digimon partner from Koichis sight.

Koichis thoughts got interrupted when ken shouted back angrily at Davis.

"Davis what are you doing here? Koichi is my friend so you don't have to threaten him" Davis got kind of taken back by Ken's attitude but soon enough shouted back at Ken from afar.

"Ken. He has a dark gear with him. The scanner I got proves it. He has something to do with all the strange things which have been happening lately." Davis shouted back defensively. The girl was just looking bored at the conversation and the boy looked like he was ready to hit somebody.

Ken stopped and turned around to face Koichi looking very serious.

"Is what Davis said true?" Ken asked as if he already knew the answer.

"Ken I…ARRRRGHH" Koichi began but ended his sentence with a loud scream of pain. Ken backed away a little from Koichis sudden outburst.

A huge pain began surging through him. It was unbearable. It just kept getting worse and worse. It was unlike anything Koichi had felt before. He then realized where it was coming from. It was the dark gear and somehow it had gotten inside of him. How it had gotten inside of him was beyond his knowledge. But Koichi could not think about that. The only thing he could think about was the enormous pain.

"Wh..at is ha..ppe…nin..g t..o …me?" Koichi had a hard time to speak. The pain was that strong.

Koichi closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain. But as he closed his eyes, the pain just disappeared. Koichi could not believe it. He opened his eyes and knew he was not at the school grounds anymore.

The only thing he saw was endless darkness. He tried to move but found to his horror that both his hands and feet were chained up making it impossible to move anywhere. The chains seemed like they were made of darkness itself. They were black as night.

"What is this? Where am I?" Koichi said with fear in his voice. Just a minute ago, he had been in school and now he was imprisoned in a dark place.

"You are where I have been trapped for so many years" Koichi recognized the dark and powerful voice. He still had nightmares about the owner of it.

"Duskmon. How are you still alive?" Koichi asked trying not to sound too afraid.

Out of nowhere a knight appeared. He had black armor and 2 red swords. Several large eyes could be seen on the armor. He was Duskmon.

"I never died. I am a spirit of darkness. I was only trapped in your d-tector while you used Lowemon instead of me as your spirit partner. Now when you got your d-tector back, I was still trapped inside of it. But when I felt that gear in you backpack so full of darkness, I saw my chance to get free. I used what I had left of my power to fuse the gear with your body. Now I have complete control of you. Your conscious is trapped in this dark place deep inside of your own mind while I use this body for my own plans" Duskmon said with his evil voice. Koichi knew that it was not the complete truth. Duskmon was also trapping him here to get revenge on him.

Duskmon laughed a long evil laugh. Koichi was terrified. His worst nightmares was coming true once again. Once again his body would be used to hurt the ones he loved.

* * *

><p>(Veemon)<p>

Veemon was a little confused about what was going on at the moment. First he had been looked away in Davis room for a day having nothing to do. Then the next day, Davis arrives with some other people who also had digimon partners to his surprise. Davis had then given him a short summary of what had happened. Veemon had not understood most of it but he got the importance of the main parts. That girl had said that he was similar to someone called Guilmon who he never had heard of. Davis had then used his digivice to make him evolve to Rookie.

They had then arrived at kens school where Davis had confronted Ken about a friend of his who had a dark gear in possession. Veemon thought his partner was a little too aggressive but soon something happened which got everyone ready for battle.

The friend of ken had begun screaming of pain. Darkness began forming around him at a fast rate. The boy was soon surrounded by a dark cocoon.

Ken who had backed away a little during his friend's painful screams was now moving towards the cocoon. Davis suddenly started running toward Ken. Veemon knowing what his partner was up too ran up to ken as well. The others just stayed behind. The boy with the red jacket just looked dumbfounded at the dark cocoon.

Just as ken was about to touch the dark cocoon, both Davis and Veemon jumped him causing ken to fall to the ground. He struggled to get up but Veemon and Davis took a tight grip around his arms and legs resulting in him getting nowhere.

"Let go Davis. He is my friend. I have to help him." Ken said struggling to get out of their grip.

"Ken you are not thinking with your head for once. Your friend has probably been possessed by an evil digimon and he had something to do what is going on" Davis replied.

"Look. I don't know what is going on here really but you should not touch that ken. Who knows what will happen and I am sure that Wormmon don't want to lose you again." Veemon said causing ken struggling to decrease.

Before ken could reply, the dark cocoon began glowing and it released a dark energy wave. All 3 got up to their feet and ran as fast as they could away from the cocoon.

Veemon thought they were safe but when he looked back, he saw black threads were coming out of the cocoon moving against them with great speed. They were made out of complete darkness.

"**Diamond storm" **

"**Pepper Breath"**

The 2 attacks crashed directly into the black threads as they were about to reach Veemon and the 2 digidestined. The black threads got immediately destroyed. Veemon saw that it had been the other children with digimon partners that had saved them.

"Thanks for the help" Veemon shouted at them.

The fox just stood there quiet as if had been nothing and the Agumon was just standing there bragging to his human partner about how good he was.

Veemon started to get a little annoyed by their ignorance but that stopped when he saw another thread coming at them. One had survived the 2 attacks and it was heading straight for Veemon, Davis, and Ken.

Before the fox digimon and other Agumon could help again, a silk thread came out of nowhere and attached itself to Veemon, Davis, and ken.

"**Silk Tread"**

It was Wormmon. His silk thread dragged Veemon and the other 2 right out of the reach of the black thread grasp before it could get to them.

"**Diamond Storm"**

"**Pepper Breath"**

The 2 attacks destroyed the last thread without a problem.

"Thanks for the help friend." Veemon said to his best friend.

"No problem. I would have acted sooner but I got delayed by some tasty berries."

Wormmon then walked up to ken.

"Ken I know Koichi is your friend but you should not have tried to touch that thing. You did not know what would happen. If you had been seriously hurt, you would have been unable to save your friend right now." Wormmon said to ken.

"Thanks Wormmon. You are right" Ken said. Veemon was glad that ken had come back to his senses again.

Just as the other 2 children and their digimon came to meet them, the cocoon began to unravel itself.

When it opened, Kens friend was no longer there. In his place was what looked like dark knight digimon. Several eyes could be seen in his armor and Veemon could feel darkness and evil radiating off him.

The knight looked at the group with his evil eyes as if inspecting them. He then let out a small laugh.

"You are pathetic opponents. You are not worthy my time" he said in disappointed but powerful voice.

"Hey who are you calling worthless. I will show you who is worthless here." the boy with the red jacket said with an angry voice. Veemon noticed that this boy was similar to Davis in many ways but this boy was by far more reckless than Davis ever been (something which Veemon thought was not possible).

"You don't call the boss worthless" the Agumon said. Veemon just remembered that the names of the new people were Rika, Renamon, and Marcus of what Davis had said to him before.

Marcus charged the dark knight digimon and was about to hit him with his fist but the dark digimon just raised his hand and grabbed the punch to Marcus surprise.

"Let me go or I will beat you up" Marcus threatened while struggeling to get away from the knights grasp. But to Veemon, the knight was not scared or phased by Marcus words.

"You are pathetic. You are not worth the effort but I will kill you all anyway. You are warriors of good and I am a warrior of evil. You all have to be destroyed." The knight said with a more threatening voice than Marcus. He then threw Marcus into the air and jumped up punched him down to the ground. Amazingly, Marcus were still alive after that hit.

"I have to give him this. He has a good punch" Marcus grunted before moving back towards the main group. His Agumon helped him. The knight digimon just stood there allowing Marcus to get away from his reach.

Veemon was about to crack a joke about the knight but ken the stepped forward.

"What have you done with Koichi and who are you" Ken said with a very threatening voice. Veemon had only heard that tone in kens voice when he was really pissed about something(which rarely never happened) and now it was obvious that ken was really pissed.

The knight digimon just laughed at the question.

"My name is Duskmon and I am the warrior of darkness" It said sending a chill down Veemons spine. But there was something familiar Duskmon. He had called himself the warrior of darkness. This got Veemon to think of an old legend of the digital world but he could not grasp or remember what it had been about. He did not really remember what the legend was.

"Your friend is trapped inside of me for what that brat did to me." Duskmon continued disrupting Veemons thoughts.

"Koichi does not even know about digimon. You are lying" Ken answered surprised.

"There is so much you don't know about your friend. This has to do with the original digidestined" Duskmon laughed loudly. The laugh was very sinister.

"What do you mean? Explain" Ken started saying but got interrupted by Duskmon.

"No more talking. You could be a threat to me as I can feel a lot of darkness inside of you so will take you out first" Duskmon said with a evil smile.

Before anyone could react, Duskmons eyes on his armor opened up shooting several red energy beams at the group.

"**Deadly Gaze"**

Veemon jumped for cover but he knew it was useless anyway. Davis was standing over him not knowing what to do. Renamon and the other Agumon was standing protectively over their partners. But as the beam approached them, Ken's D-3 began to glow.

DIGIVOLUTION

Wormmon digivolves to Stingmon

The humanoid insectoid champion level was now standing in front of the group taking the full blast of Duskmons attack. The champion was hurt but not out of battle energy. Duskmon seeing the champion charged at him with his 2 red swords.

"**Spiking Strike"**

A pink energy spike came out of Stingmons forearm. Both the swords and the spike clashed with each other at the same time. This only lasted a few seconds as they broke of the stance.

Duskmon swung at Stingmon with his sword but he flew into the air avoiding the sword attack. He then flew down for a flying attack but Duskmon jumped into the air making both combatants clash with their weapons again. But this time, Duskmon managed to get a hit on Stingmon causing the champion to crash to the ground while Duskmon landed on his feet.

"**Deadly Gaze" **

Stingmon got up and even though he was hurt evaded the attack. As Duskmon was ready to send another Deazly Gaze his way, Stingmon flew up behind him and attacked.

"**Spiking strike"**

The attacks hit Duskmon right in the back causing him to groan in pain but was fast to swing his swords at Stingmon causing both of them to clash their weapons a third time.

"Hey Davis Digivolve me. Stingmon can't keep this on forever" Veemon said wanting to join the battle.

"Ok Veemon. Show that guy what you can do" Davis answered with a smirk

"Renamon you better join to. I don't want the boys to have all the fun" Rika said with a clearly annoyed tone. She probably wanted to battle too Veemon thought.

"As you wish Rika" Renamon answered calmly.

"Walk over him Renamon" Rika said and with that both Davis D-3 and Rikas funny looking digivice began to glow. Veemon felt the power of digivolution flowing through him.

ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION

Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon THE FIRE OF COURAGE

DIGIVOLUTION

Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon

Veemon now had flaming red armor over his entire body. He had grown larger and had the symbol of courage on his chest. He was now Flamedramon.

Besides him were a yellow nine-tailed fox which probably was Renamons champion form. The Agumon had not digivolved for a reason Flamedramon did not understand.

"Time to grill this evil digimon" Flamedramon shouted and ran into the battlefield with Kyubimon right behind him.

Meanwhile on the battlefield, things were going bad for Stingmon. He had gotten in several hits on Duskmon but the evil digimon did not seem phazed or hurt at all. Stingmon had also gotten hit several times and were soon going to run out of power.

"**Spiking Strike" **

Stingmons attack missed and this gave Duskmon a chance to counter attack.

"You are a good opponent but not strong enough. **Deadly Gaze"** Duskmon said with a smirk and then released his attack which caused Stingmon to dedigivolve back to Wormmon.

Flamedramon saw this and got enraged.

"No one hurts my friend" Flamderamon shouted causing Duskmon to look his way.

"**Flaming Fist"** Flamedramon released several fire balls which hit Duskmon causing him to back away a little.

While Flamedramon was keeping Duskmon busy, Ken ran out into the battlefield and picked up an unconscious Wormmon. As Flamedramons eyes wandered to look at them for only a second, Duskmon saw his chance to attack with his swords but his sword attack got interrupted as Kyubimon jumped in the way.

"**Dragon Wheel"**

Kyubimon began to go into white flames. Soon the fire took the form of a dragon which hit Duskmon with incredible force. The attack caused him to fall to the ground but he soon got back up again.

"**Dragon Wheel"**

This time Duskmon was ready for the attack.

"**Deadly Gaze"**

The attack hit Kyubimon out of her flaming attack and caused her to fall to the ground. But now it was Flamedramon to try.

"**Fire Rocket"**

Flamedramon was surrounded by a very strong fire around him. He then tackled Duskmon with all his power. But Duskmon was not even hurt at all. He just used his sword to nock Flamedramon to the ground.

"You are strong. But you should not have challenged the power of darkness. I am superior and you are…" Duskmon was saying with a menancing voice but got interrupted.

"You seriously talk too much you know that" the voice of that girl Rika said. Flamedramon turned his head and saw that it had been Rika indeed who had spoken.

She had a kind of card in here hand which looked weird according to Flamedramon. She then slashed the card at her funny looking digivice to his surprise

"DIGI MODIFY: MACHINDRAMON POWER UP" she shouted and to Flamedramon and everyone else surprise, Kyubimon was being surrounded by a strange aoura. It stood up on its four legs and looked ready to attack.

"**Dragon Wheel"**

"**Deadly Gaze"**

This time to Duskmons and Flamedramon surprise, Kyubimons attack just went through Duskmons attack easily and hit Duskmon with tremendous force causing the evil digimon to be thrown against the wall of the school.

Kyubimon prepared another attack and Flamedramon stood up now as well and prepared to attack as well.

"**Dragon Wheel"**

"**Fire Rocket"**

Both attacks hit Duskmon who had not time to evade. The 2 attacks caused a giant explosion. Flamedramon and Kyubimon waited to see if Duskmon was still alive and to their amazement he was.

When the smoke cleared, Duskmon was standing there. Even after all the beating he had taken, he still did not look too wounded.

"You have actually hurt med. This is unexpected. But now I will show you my true power" Duskmon said as he was beginning to glow.

Flamedramon stood there ready for another attack. Kyubimon was standing beside him also looking ready to interfere. Flamedramon knew that Duskmon was digivolving.

But just as Duskmon were about to digivolve, a fire attack came out of the air hitting Duskmon interrupting the digivolution process.

"**Pyro Barrage"**

Flamedramon saw this as a chance to attack. Kyubimon followed his lead.

"**Flaming Fist"**

"**Fox Tailed Inferno"**

The 2 attacks hit Duskmon knocking him up into the air. But as Flamedramon was about to jump up and hit him with a flaming fist, another digimon appeared in the sky above them. It had large orange wings and it was evident it was a dragon digimon. It had a metal mask over its face and was wearing red armor.

Before Flamedramon could do anything, the mysterious digimon flew down and attacked Duskmon in the air.

"**Pyro Barrage"**

The attack hit Duskmon so hard that the evil digimon landed with a bam down into the ground creating a small crater. The mysterious digimon then landed next to where Duskmon had landed ready to attack if Duskmon got up on his feet.

Flamedramon was watching the mysterious digimon with curiosity. But he was still on his toes if it decided to attack him and the other digidestined. But he could not stop feeling that this digimon had a great auora. It felt as if this digimon was fire itself.

Duskmon was now standing up giving the mysterious digimon an evil look. Both of them had eye contact with each other.

"It seems you have gotten stronger since we last meet. This time you even managed to hurt me" Duskmon laughed

"Enough of talking. Where is Koichi?" the mysterious digimon said with a threatening face expression. Flamedramon did not even try to attack while the 2 digimon were talking knowing both of them to be powerful. Kyubimon felt the same way as she did not try to attack either.

"Koichi is gone. Now there is only Duskmon" Duskmon replied not faced at all.

"You are lying. Tel me what you have done to him or I will personally kick your butt" the mysterious digimon said with anger. Flames of anger could be seen in its eyes.

"I don't have to tell you anything and the only reason why you and the other digimon here were able to hurt me was only because of me not having full control of this body yet. Koichi is still fighting for control." Duskmon said causing the mysterious digimon to snap.

"**Burning Salamander" **

The mysterious digimon was being covered in flames which created waves of fire in the direction of Duskmon. But Duskmon just created a black mist just before the attack hit him. When the black mist had disappeared, Duskmon was nowhere to be seen. But his voice could still be heard.

"I may have lost today as I have still not complete control over this body but I will come back and then I will destroy every warrior of good in this world and then plunge it into darkness." Duskmons voice said before it fainted away into air.

Before Flamedramon could ask the mysterious digimon about what had happened, Marcus voice could be heard shouting at it.

"I know you. You are the digimon which almost fried me and the others. Time to get some payback" Marcus shouted but was still too weak to stand up after been hit by Duskmon before.

"I will fix this boss" the Agumon said and ran at full speed against the mysterious digimon.

"**Pepper Breath" **

The attack hit the digimon right in the face but it had no effect. When Agumon got closer, the mysterious digimon just used his wings to create a strong wind which made Agumon fly away and land besides his partner.

"I don't know if you will believe me but I am not the enemy. I only tried to help before but it went out of control. I am BurningGreymon. I am the legendary warrior of Flame" BurningGreymon said shocking both Flamedramon and Kyubimon.

With that it shoot out another burning salamander in front of the group causing some smoke to appear. When the smoke had disappeared, BurningGreymon was nowhere in sight.

Flamedramon was just standing there shocked over what he had heard. He now remembered the legend he ad thought of before. The 2 digimon they just had met were the legendary warriors of darkness and flame. 2 of the protectors of the digital world. He had never believed the legends to be true but now he had seen it with his own eyes. But if the legendary warriors were somehow part of what was happening, then something big had to be going on.

Kyubimon was looking equally as shocked as him when Davis and the others approached them.

"Flamedramon I can see that you know something about this." Davis said. He knew Flamedramon to well.

"I never thought I would say this but I agree with the goggle head. Kyubimon could you explain what is going on" Rika said causing Davis to frown. As Davis was about to complain about Rikas comment, Marcus Agumon began talking.

"What did he mean about being a legendary warrior? Is it something I can fight or something I can eat as I am starving for Marcus mums food" Agumon said causing Flamedramon and Kyubimon to face palm.

* * *

><p>(Takuya)<p>

As he was leaving the area as BurningGreymon after the battle with Duskmon, he could only think of 1 thing.

"Koji is going to kill me when he finds out what has happened to Koichi" He groaned as he flew towards Zoe's house to give the bad news.

* * *

><p><strong>Duskmon has returned and who knows what troubel he will cause for our heroes. Find out on the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter done.<em>

_The next 4 chapters were originally supposed to be just one chapter but due to me realizing it would get too long, I split it into 4 chapters._

_I will give you a hint what is going to happen. Some cameos of characters from Xros wars might be present and Omnimon will also be included in the next 4 chapters. _

_The undead writer is signing off for now._


	10. Episode 9: Going Digital

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_Before we begin, I just want to comment on a reviw I got about the last chapter about the frontier gang being overpowered._

_Since Takuya and the others are the original digidestined in my story, it is only logical to make them a little stronger than everyone else. But that does not mean that they will be able to beat the stronger digidestined digimon like omnimon, Galandtmon, or ShineGreymon in just their beast or human spirits. Duskmon was not overpowered. He was just as strong as he was in Digimon frontier. In that series, he easily beat all the beast spirits together and was equal in strength as Kojis fusion spirit. That makes it logical that Duskmon had no problem with fighting 2 champions and 1 armor level. Burninggreymon is not at all close in stregth with duskmon since he easily defeated burninggreymon in the series. _

_With that out of the way, be ready for some surprise appearances in this chapter._

_I do not own digimon._

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

It was evening and everyone was asleep in Odaiba. There were not that many people out on the street anymore. Most were home in their apartment.

The digidestined in the area were also asleep wondering where Izzy and the others and what Tai, Matt, Davis, and Sora where hiding from them.

But something not human or digimon were walking through the street. No one saw it as it passed through the streets that were practically empty. It was a giant blood red blob of liquid.

It was heading for a big lake in the middle of Odaiba. Just some months ago, this lake had been the battleground of 2 very strong digimon who were both stronger than the average mega level. This was the blobs target.

The blob was now descending into the water until it was below the surface of the water. It floated above the lake floor getting deeper and deeper into the lake. Several different kind of fish swam in front of it curiously but all of them just swam away as the blob shoot a red beam at them disinigrating several of the fish to ashes.

The blob stopped in the middle of the lake where it was the deepest. If any normal person would have been there, they would have seen nothing. But the blob knew that there was something there. He knew that the remaining data of a very strong digimon were buried right in front of it.

"_**Target digimon detected**_

_**Preparing resurrecting process**_

_**Time to process completed: 5 minutes"**_ a mechanical voice came out of the blob.

As the minutes went by, something began to form in front of the blob. Data appeared and began to form a shape. It looked like a bug but with blue armor with very long green arms with long claws. When the 5 minutes were up, the shape was complete to show the terrifying digimon Diaboromon who almost destroyed the real world 2 times.

"_**Process Complete**_

_**Target: Diaboromon resurrected."**_ The blobs mechanical voice said getting Diaboromons attention.

The powerful mega digimon were looking at the blob unsure if the blob was an ally or an enemy it could rip apart.

"Are you the one who resurrected me? " Diaboromon said with cruel tone.

"_**The logical answer is yes" **_the blob answered.

"Don't expect me to be grateful or do something in your debt. I do whatever I want and what I want is to kill those who destroyed me in pure blood. Just thinking about them wants me to rip them into shreds" Diaboromon replied. As he mentioned the digidestined, he began jump around killing any living creature in sight (which is this case was the fish) until he had calmed down.

"_**Have a mission for you" **_the blob said showing no fear of Diaoromons outburst.

"I already said that I won't do what you say. If you try one more time, I will smash you until there is no drop of liquid left in you." Diaboromon warned with a tone in it voice that it would enjoy destroying the blob of liquid.

"_**Need these targets destroyed"**_ The blob said and before Diaboromon could attack, several pictures of digimon and humans appeared in the blob. Diaboromon directly halted its attack.

In the first picture were people that he did not recognize although there were an Agumon but not the one that helped to destroy him. The second picture had also no one he recognized but they had some kind of cards in their hands.

But it was the last picture that really caught his attention. In that picture were all those digidestined and their digimon that helped to defeat him. But Diaboromons evil cruel eyes were fixed on the ones in the middle with anger: Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon.

As the pictures disappeared, Diabormons desire to destroy the glob had basically vanished since it also wanted his enemy's destroyed.

"I will kill all these creatures for you and as they are all digidestined, the killing of them will be the sweeter. But I want to destroy those 4 brats that killed me twice first before going after the others. Killing them will get me my vengeance."

The blob did not respond. Instead if flew out of the water and into the sky away from the lake.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE AND THEN THE WHOLE WORLD WILL TREMBLE UNDER MY MIGHT AND POWER. THE ONLY THING THAT WILL BE LEFT WHEN I AM FINISHED WILL BE A BLOODBATH." Diaboromon screamed as he shoot out of the water. Several people heard him and came out to see what was happening but they could not see anything as it was very dark outside.

Diaboromon did not even care about everyone around him. He could have killed them all if he wanted but he did not. He had bigger fish to fry.

One moment he was hovering over the lake and in the next he was gone having teleported himself into his domain: cyber space (the internet)

But unknown to the blob and Diaboromon, their meeting had been spied upon. On the rooftop a building not far away from the lake was a boy. He had a strange face that did not almost look human. He wore a red hat and a white t-shirt. Around his neck was some kind of necklace.

"Time to Report to Lord Zhuqiaomon" the boy said in a strange voice as if it weren't human. He then began to disappear into nothingness. Before he disappeared, he let out a crazy laugh and for a moment, the face of a monkey could be seen just before he disappeared.

Someone below had heard the laugh.

"People get weirder and weirder everyday" the person said and then continued doing on his normal daily routine.

* * *

><p>(Koichi)<p>

Koichi could not believe that this was happening. His worst nightmare was happening once again in front of his very own eyes. His own body was being used against his will and now it was used to attack his best friend Ken and some of the heroes the spirits had mentioned. He wished it was just a dream that he could wake up from but he knew that it was reality.

He was still chained in the darkness. He could not move anywhere. But he could still fight back. He fought against his chains the whole time trying to get free. He would not allow this to happen again.

But the struggling was futile. He did not get any closer to being free. Several hours passed but Koichi did not know the time. He did not care about it either. The only thing he could think about was being trapped in this darkness forever.

Right that moment a dark fire appeared in front of him. When it burned out, Duskmon stood there in its place.

"Duskmon! What do you want now?" Koichi said in angry voice. Koichi usually was never angry. Everyone thought of him as very polite boy.

"Glad that you ask. You are still causing problems for me Koichi" Duskmon answered.

"I am?" Koichi answered surprised. He had thought his struggling had not done anything but it seemed like he had been proven wrong.

"You are still struggling for control making it impossible for me to possess this body completely" Duskmon answered menacingly. Koichi was redieng himself for the worst. Duskmon were probably going to torture him in order to get control.

"Time to fix that" Duskmon laughed and out of nowhere, a figure appeared besides Duskmon. It had the form of a human but it a long red robe around it making it impossible to see him. Only the eyes were visible. He had 2 black wings and 2 white horns.

"Koichi meet Daemon. One of the last Demon lord alive" Duskmon said as he introduced the new digimon.

Koichi could feel great darkness and evil from this new digimon. Its evil aura felt even stronger than Duskmons. But why would this evil digimon who were so much stronger than Duskmon follow his orders? That did not make sense to him.

As if Duskmon could read his mind, the evil digimon began speaking again.

"This is only a shell of the real Daemon. He was originally trapped in a world called the Dark Ocean by your friend Ken. As the warrior of darkness, it was easy to free him and separate his mind from his body and throw it away. Without his mind, Daemon is just like a puppet a I can tell what to do" Duskmon said and to show his power over the demon lord, Duskmon ordered Daemon to attack.

"**Evil Flapping"** a blast of unholy energy was release from Daemons hand and almost hit Koichi. It missed by a millimeter.

"Impressive isn't he. Now I both have the power of the warrior of darkness and a demon lord. I will be unstoppable. I will be the ultimate darkness warrior." Duskmon laughed with his evil voice.

"Don't worry Koichi I won't harm you much. If I destroy your conscious, then this entire body will stop to work so I can't kill you but I can hurt you a little" Duskmon then said after seeing Koichis scared expression.

"You already have enough power of darkness so why do you want a demon lord?" Koichi asked in order to buy him some time.

"I will be using the demon lord to get stronger but that is not why I have brought him here. He is going to take care of you" Duskmon answered with a sadistic tone and then disappeared in a cloud of dark flames leaving Daemon alone with Koichi.

Koichi did not have time to react or reply as Daemon approached him. Before he knew it, Daemon was right in front of him and touched his face with one of his fingers.

Koichi screamed of pain as Daemon touched him with his finger. It was even stronger than the pain he had felt before. He felt himself weakening as if all hope and goodness in him were being extracted and destroyed.

As Daemon removed his hand from Koichi, everything good had left Koichi leaving only 1 thought in his head: that he would be stuck in the darkness forever without any chance to escape.

* * *

><p>(Tai)<p>

The mission had been a success. Ken had been rescued but Tai were worried of what was going to happen next. He had heard that Davis, Rika, and Marcus had been attacked by a powerful evil digimon that possessed one of kens friends. That digimon would have destroyed them if that mysterious fire digimon had not intervened and scared it away.

Tai had no idea if this digimon was friendly or not since it had attacked Matt and Marcus before. Veemon and Rikas partner Renamon seemed to know something about both digimon but they had refused to tell Davis and Rika about it when being asked. When the 2 got back to the headquarters, they told what they had seen to the rest of the digimon. All of them had gotten shocked and unable to tell their human partners about what they had heard. Only the data squad digimon had no idea of what these "legendary warriors" were.

Tai had enough of the secrecy. He walked up to the group of partner digimon and up to his Agumon. As he walked up, all the digimon went silent and just watched him approaching. Tai caught a glance of the rest of the humans in the room looking at him hopping that he would get out some result.

"Agumon what is going on? Why can't you tell us what you found out? " Tai asked his partner trying to not sound to demanding.

"We are going to tell you all about it but we are just too shocked right now. We just don't know how to start explaining this." Agumon answered.

"You don't have to talk about it fast. Just take it slow" Tai said to his partner trying to get him to talk. Agumon however still remained quiet not uttering another word.

"Come on Agumon. You know you can trust me and the others" Tai pleaded. Agumon began looking around at the other digimon as if he was looking for their approval. Many of them nodded their heads in union.

"Ok We will tell you all we know. We were just so shocked about this that we did not know how to explain all this to you." Agumon said. All the people and the data squad digimon in the room now joined Tai where he stood in front of Agumon and the rest of the partner digimon.

It was Gabumon who started talking when everyone had assembled around them.

"What do you all know about the legendary warriors" he asked the audience. Many people shock their heads (including Tai) showing that they did not know anything about the legendary warriors. Marcus commented on the question however.

"Isn't legendary warrior someone who is good at fighting? In that case I am probably a legendary warrior" Marcus commented standing up but got shushed by the rest and smacked on the head by Yoshi resulting in him sitting down again with a frown on his face.

Tai just face palmed when he saw this. Marcus reminded him so much of Davis and himself when he was younger that it was not funny.

"The legendary warriors are a group of powerful digimon that are the ancient guardians of the digital world. They were thought to have been destroyed a long time ago but it seems like they have returned. That is not a good sign however. The warriors usually only appear when the digital world is in critical danger" Renamon continued.

"The warriors that we meet today were the legendary warriors of flame and darkness. That is everything we know of the warriors." Veemon said ending the speech.

Tai was trying to process what he just had heard. He had never heard of these digimon before. His thoughts got interrupted when the red dinosaur Guilmon started to complain.

"Takato I am hungry. Could I have some bread?" Guilmon complained causing Takato to sight a bit.

Many started to laugh until Sampson started talking which got everyone silent again.

"These warriors are supposed to be protectors of the digital world but 3 of them have attacked us and then 1 of them tried to save us. We don't know if these digimon are on our side yet so we should be cautious." Sampson said.

Then suddenly something happened. The large TV screen in the headquarters began acting up. The rest of the technology in the headquarters began acting up as well. Tai felt as if something was calling on him.

The next moment he heard Yoshi scream her "This is the worst" catchphrase. He looked down at his body and saw that his body was breaking down. The same was happening with Matt, Davis, and ken as well.

"Tai hang on. I am coming" Agumon shouted while running up to Tai. But just as Agumon touched him, he began to break down as well. The same began happening to Veemon, Gabumon, and Wormmon as they ran up to their respective partners.

Everyone around stood frozen not knowing what to do. Tai saw Takato and Henry looking through several cards in their hands as if one of those cards could help them somehow. Tai got a little confused by this action. Thomas was standing with his laptop out probably trying to find a way to solve this. He reminded Tai of Izzy a bit.

Tai body was now completely gone. There was only his head left. As his head was about to disappear as well, Tai looked up at the big TV screen and there he saw something. The TV showed a digimon laughing savagely as if he was about to kill someone. Tai knew who this digimon was. It was Diaboromon.

Diaboromons diabolical laughter was the last thing Tai heard before his head disappeared and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>(Marcus)<p>

Marcus did not understand what was happening. First the headquarters technology went bonkers, and then some of the people he could not remember the names of disappeared, and then at last the big TV screen showed some kind of bug laughing like a Maniac. As they disappeared, the TV went back to normal and the technology around them stopped malfunctioning.

"Could someone explain what is going on?" Marcus shouted out.

"Yeah what the boss said" Agumon said after Marcus.

"There was some digital energy reading in here. I believe that someone used these energy reading to open up a portal to cyberspace and drag Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken into the internet" Thomas answered as if this was common knowledge.

"Could you say that again in simpler terms Einstein" Marcus complained. He always got headaches when Thomas did his science stuff. To Marcus annoyance, the Terriermon began to pester him again.

"Not very smart are you but that is ok. No one can be as good as me anyway. Momentai" Terriermon said causing Marcus to get angry and try to punch the stupid rabbit. But Marcus missed and lost his balance causing him to fall to the floor. Impmon smiled at this.

"Seems like you have found someone better to tease than me rabbit." Impmon laughed.

Before Marcus could reply, the side of the wall exploded sending the debris everywhere. Marcus just narrowly avoided getting hit by a very large debris.

To Marcus relief, no one had gotten hurt. But something was on its way in through the hole in the wall. It was that evil knight Digimon Duskmon that had given him the beating before. Marcus did not really care why he was there. He only cared about that he would have his rematch with this digimon and this time he would win. Before anyone could react, Marcus ran at the Duskmon just as he had done last time.

"IT IS FIGHTING TIME" Marcus screamed as he was about to punch Duskmon. But just as last time, Duskmon caught Marcus punched easily with only one hand.

"You are even more pathetic than before. A simple punch won't hurt me. It did not work last time and it will not work this time either." Duskmon said with an evil grin.

"Let me correct that then" Marcus screamed and used his free hand to punch Duskmon right in the face. The warrior of darkness was not ready for this causing him to stagger back and release Marcus causing him to land on the ground with his feet. Agumon ran up to him and stood battle ready if Duskmon tried to counter attack.

"Impressive. You are strong for just being a human" Duskmon said evilly but with a small impressed tone.

"Thanks but flattering won't stop me from kicking your butt." Marcus replied as he was surrounded by his DNA.

DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE

Agumon doublewarp digivolve to ShineGreymon

ShineGreymon was now standing high over Duskmon. But the evil digimon did not at all look scared. Instead he had a smile on his face.

"Now things are getting interesting" Duskmon said with a sly tone as he released his 2 red swords out of his body and charged ShineGreymon.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems like our heroes have 2 enemys to fight now: Duskmon and Diaboromon. To find out what is going to happen to Tai and the others in cyberspace, watch the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter completed<em>

_Next chapter will either be about:_

_Ken and Davis and their partners fighting for their life as they try to escape cyberspace+ maybe a xros wars cameo_

_or _

_Omnimon vs Diaboromon_

_I appreciate that so many people like my story so feel free to reviw._

_The undead writer signs of for now._


	11. Episode 10: Fighting to Survive

_This is the undead writer speaking._

_Sorry for the long wait. I have been bussy with several projects and test the last few weeks. From now on, it could probably take from 1 week to 3 weeks until I update this story again. So dont be to impatient if I dont update in a while._

_This episode will focus on Davis and Ken. It will also have a lot of action and TWO XROS WARS CHARACTERS WILL MAKE A CAMEO._

_I do not own Digimon. _

* * *

><p>(Davis)<p>

"Davis wake up. Please wake up." A very distant voice said. It was so low that Davis almost could not hear it. All around him was darkness. He could not see or touch anything. The voice sounded familiar but Davis could not remember where he had heard it before. He did not even remember how he had gotten where he now was. As Davis was not answering, the voice suddenly got more pleading.

"I don't want to do this Davis but you give me no other choice.

"**V head-butt"** The next moment, Davis felt great pain surging through his body at a fast rate. It was so great that he was forced to open his eyes. When he did open his eyes, everything came back to him. He remembered everything that had happened.

He was lying on a cold stone floor. Around him were pure black walls imprisoning him in what Davis thought looked like a small room.

"Davis are you awake?" Davis rose from the floor and tried to stand up. He looked to his side and saw Veemon at his side.

"Yeah I am awake but next time don't use your head to wake me up. It really hurt" Davis complained.

"Ok but now we are even" Veemon said happily knowing that Davis was back to his old self again.

"Huh what have I ever done to you?" Davis said a little confused.

"You tricked med before and now I roughly woke you up. Now we are even. But I have to say that you snore very loud. It is no wonder Kari does not want to go out with you" Veemon joked in order to annoy his partner. It seemed like it worked since Davis got very red in his face.

"You… You… You smell" Davis stumbled not knowing any good comeback jokes. In the next moment both of them laughed loudly. They really loved to annoy each other and they had completely forgotten the situation they were in.

But when the room started moving and the walls began disappearing into the floor, both Davis and Veemon came back to reality. Veemon stood ready in case an evil digimon was about to attack them. But Davis got speechless as the walls and roof of the room disappeared and saw out where he was. Veemon also got speechless as well and forgot everything about being ready for a digimon attack.

What Davis saw was a coliseum. It looked like the one in Rome he had seen a picture of on the internet. But instead of people watching from the seats were digimon instead. Davis recognized several of the digimon. There were Revolvermons, Meramons, Bakemons, and more. But they seemed not real at all. They looked like they had been made out of a copy-machine. What most shocked Davis was that he was in the arena of the coliseum. Right besides him were a black box which was slow and steady disappearing into the ground. Where the box had once stood were now Ken and Wormmon.

"Hey ken Wormmon over here" Davis shouted out to his DNA partner. Ken and Wormmon seemed to hear him as they looked his way. Ken and Wormmon had soon arrived where Davis and Veemon were.

"Hey Ken do you know where we are?" Davis asked hoping that the so called genius knew where they were.

"Sorry Davis but I don't know. It seems like it is a coliseum of some sorts but I have no idea where it is located." Ken answered.

"Oh I though you would know. You are the smartest in the group except for Izzy" Davis complained.

"There are thing even I don't know Davis" Ken answered Davis a second time. Davis and Wormmon were rolling their eyes when they heard Davis comments.

"Maybe I can be of assistance" A cruel sadistic voice said out of nowhere. Davis looked in the direction of the voice and saw a digimon they had hoped to never see again.

On a big throne high up in the coliseum, where the emperor usually sat in ancient time, was Diaboromon. He did not look any different from the last time they had seen him. But by just looking at his eyes, Davis could figure out what Diaboromon wanted: revenge and the most painful way to kill them all.

"How were you able to come back? Imperildramon paladin mode killed you last time" ken shouted at the virus digimon.

"That is my own little secret "Digimon emperor"". Diaboromon answered looking at Ken with cruel eyes.

Ken froze when Diaboromon said "Digimon emperor". Davis knew why this was. He knew Ken still had nightmares about the things he had done during his time as the digimon emperor. Wormmon was standing beside him trying to calm Ken down.

"You and I are not very different emperor. Both of us enjoyed killing and punishing innocent digimon. The only difference is that you stopped with that. But you cannot get rid of the memories. Think of all the digimon you punished. The digital world must really hate you Ken" Diaboromon continued as if nothing bad had happened with enjoyment in his voice.

Ken could not even move now and he had a pained facial expression. It seemed like Diaboromons words had hit Ken hard.

"Ken snap out of it. You are not the emperor anymore. You have redeemed yourself by helping us and the digital world." Davis said seriously as he walked up to ken putting his hand on Kens shoulder.

"Davis is right Ken. I know you better than anyone and I know you are a really kind person" Wormmon continued after Davis. Ken then seemed to relax and managed to smile.

"Thanks you guys. I really needed that" ken said with a small smile. Diaboromon just laughed at this.

"This is not a fun way to punish you. I think it is time to welcome one of the guests of honor" Diaboromon laughed.

In the next moment one of the doors to the arena opened. Out came a Leomon to Davis and the others surprise. They had heard that the original digidestined had befriended a Leomon during their first adventure in the digital world but that he had been killed by a digimon called MetalEtemon. Diaboromon saw their shocked faces and just snickered at this.

"This is my world so I can create any digimon I want in here" Diaboromon said with his cruel voice.

"Your world?" Davis said confused. He thought they were somewhere in the human or digital world.

"Yes my world. I have teleported you into cyber space and created this coliseum. The rules are that you have to beat 3 of my gladiator digimon in order to escape." Diaboromon answered.

Davis just remembered something. If Tai, Matt, and their digimon partners had been sent here just like them, where were they now?

"Where is Tai your overgrown grasshopper" Davis screamed in rage at Diaboromon scaring ken and the 2 digimon as they had never seen Davis this angry before. Diaboromon seemed out of words for some seconds but soon shouted back with rage and displeasure in his eyes.

"They are in another of my traps and YOU BRAT WILL DIE FOR INSULTING ME. LEOMON DESTROY THEM UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF THEM EXCEPT THEIR BLOOD LYING ON THE ARENA FLOOR. OFF WITH THAT BRATS HEAD." Diaboromon screamed in rage and in the next moment Leomon attacked.

"**Fist of the beast king"**

The attack missed Davis by a millimeter. Davis has ducked at the exact right moment. If he had ducked 1 second later, he would have been hit by the attack.

"That overgrown lion will pay for having attacked me. Veemon its time to digivolve" Davis shouted as his D-3 began to glow.

"You too Wormmon" Ken said as his D-3 also began to glow.

DIGIVOLUTION

Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon

Veemon and Wormmon in their champion forms now stood in front of their partners ready for battle. Leomon did not waste any time. He charged the 2 chamions with full speed.

"**Vee Laser"** ExVeemons attack hit Leomon but he just used his sword to reflect the laser attack to hit Stingmon instead.

"Sorry Stingmon" ExVeemon apologized but just after that Leomon arrived directly under the champion. Before ExVeemon could react, Leomon jumped up and attacked.

"**Fist of the beast king"**

The attack hit ExVeemon at close range sending him into the wall of the arena.

As Leomon landed on the floor, Stingmon prepared to attack.

"**Spiking strike"**

The attack hit Leomon right in the stomach but Leomon was fast to counter attack.

"**Fist of the beast king"**

Stingmon had no time to evade so it hit him at close range causing him to crash down to the ground.

Leomon walked over and prepared to finish Stingmon of but ExVeemon got back up on his legs.

"**Vee Laser"** the attack hit Leomon from behind stunning him. This gave Stingmon the time to get up and attack.

"**Spiking Strike"** This time Stingmon hit Leomon right in the face with his melee attack.

But Leomon was still not defeated. He jumped super high into the air and landed several meters away from Stingmon. ExVeemon were closing in on him now.

"**Vee Laser"** The attack came right for Leomon but the lion man just reflected the attack to hit ExVeemon. As Leomon prepared to attack Stingmon, Stingmon was gone.

But Stingmon had used ExVeemons attack as a diversion in order to get behind Leomon. Before Leomon had time to react, Stingmon attacked.

"**Spiking Strike"**

At the same time, ExVeemon charged up his own attack.

"**Vee Laser" **

With the Vee Laser in front and the spiking strike from behind, Leomon exploded in small pieces of data.

"Yeah we won" Davis shouted in triumph. But Davis triumphant scream quickly silenced itself when Diabromon announced:

"Good fight but now it is time for the next guest to enter" Diaboromon announced and right as he said that, the door to the arena opened again and out came a MetalTyrannomon. It looked like a normal Tyrannomon except that this one was a cyborg.

"**Giga Destroyer 2" **

Before either ExVeemon or Stingmon could react, several missiles came out of MetalTyrannomons right arm and hit both of them causing 2 explosions.

"ExVeemon. Stingmon" Davis and ken shouted seeing there digimon being hit by the missiles.

As the smoke cleared, both champions were standing up but it looked like they could fall unconscious any second.

Davis knew that they could not beat this digimon with 2 champions but maybe it could work with an ultimate?

It seemed like ken was thinking the same thing.

"Are you think what I am thinking Ken?" Davis said smiling.

"I think so Davis" ken smiled back

"Time for DNA DIGIVOLUTION" both Davis and Ken shouted causing ExVeemon and Stingmon to fusion.

DNA DIGIVOLUTION

ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon

As the fusion was finished, instead of ExVeemon and Stingmon being there, there was Paildramon in his place. He had ExVeemons wings, tail, legs, and arms but Stingmons body form, shoulders, and hands. A red mask covered his face.

MetalTyrannomon seemed a little shocked seeing the DNA digivolution and backed away for a moment but soon enough started to attack.

"**Nuclear Laser"** A laser shoot out of his left arm. Paildramon just managed to avoid it and counter attack.

"**Desperado Blaster"** The 2 cannons located at Paildramons hip fired several energy bullets as fast as a machine gun. The bullets hit MetalTyrannomons so hard that the cyborg digimon lost his balance and fell to the ground but not before being able to activate another attack,

"**Giga Destroyer 2"** But because MetalTyrannomon lost his balance, the attack missed Paildramon but went for Davis and Ken instead.

"KEN. DAVIS. LOOK OUT" Paildramon shouted.

Davis just managed to jump out of the way dragging Ken with him. The misiles missed the boys but it was very close to hit them.

"Paildramon hit him with everything you got" Davis shouted.

"Ok Davis" Paildramon answered

"**Desperado Blaster" **The attack kept hitting MetalTyrannomon who was still laying on the floor. It hurt him but it also made him angrier.

"**Nuclear Laser" **

The attack missed but MetalTyrannomon kept firing his nuclear laser all the time giving Paildramon no time to attack.

"**Nuclear Laser"**

This time it hit Paildramon shooting him out of the sky. But Paildramon quickly got up again even though his wings had been critically wounded by the attack.

"**Nuclear Laser"**

"**Sting Strike"**

As the nuclear laser was coming towards Paildramon, 2 lances came out his wrists similar to Stingmons spiking strike. Paildramon flew at the nuclear laser and used his sting strike to fly through it and hit MetalTyranomon right in the face.

"**Desperado Blaster"**

The attack hit MetalTyrannomon at close Range completely destroying the cyborg digimon causing it to break down into data bits.

Before Davis could start to celebrate and Paildramon could get some rest from the fight, the door to the arena opened once again and out came another digimon. This one was someone neither Davis nor Ken could recognize. This digimon looked like a samurai. Its armor was black with flames on it. He wore a blue cape and his mask had 2 yellow horns.

"**Go-No-Tachi: Goryounaku" **

Before Paildramon could react, the samurai sword let out 5 shockwaves at Paildramon causing him to crash to the ground. To Davis and kens horror, Paildramon was bleeding but instead of there being blood, data came out instead.

"Paildramon Are you ok?" Davis asked worriedly as he ran up to the DNA digimon. Ken came right after him.

"I don't feel that good Davis" Paildramon managed to cough up.

The samurai was only watching the scene emotionlessly.

"Who is this digimon? I have never seen this one in Izzys digimon analyzer before." Davis heard Ken say as he tried to help Paildramon to get up. But Paildramon was just too big so Davis knew it was pointless. Diaboromon heard them and managed a very cruel smile

"This is a digimon but not from this dimension" Diaboromon replied to Kens question.

"Different dimension? That is just too hard to be true" ken replied as if what Diaboromon said was false. But Davis had other ideas about it.

"Ken it is not that hard to believe actually. We have seen 2 other dimension already and we have digimon as partners so there is a big chance that there are different dimensions" Davis replied. Ken just looked at Davis Dumbfounded on what he had just said. Paildramon looked dumbfounded as well even with all of his injuries.

"What are you looking at?" Davis said sounding a little annoyed.

"It is just that you actually said something that made sense for once Davis" Paildramon managed to chuckle. Ken laughed a little as well.

Davis face became red as a tomato and would probably have exploded if Diaboromon had not interrupted them.

"You should stop bickering for soon your blood will be over this entire arena due to this digimon. His name is Tactimon." At the mention of his name, Tactimon advanced towards Davis, ken, and the critically wounded Paildramon.

"If this really is a powerful digimon from another dimension, why is it following orders from you? Ken asked in order to buy some time.

"This digimon is only a copy of one from another dimension. I used the internet to connect myself to the internet of another dimension. There I found the data of this digimon so I used it to make a copy. I have seen it in action. It is a killer." Diaboromon said laughing. Tactimon did not stop in his tracks even once during Diaboromons speech and now prepared to attack

"**Ichi-no-Tachi"**

Tactimon stabbed his sword into the ground. At first nothing happened to Davis and the others confusion but soon enough the whole earth began to shake. A big crack opened under Paildramon who were still lying wounded on the ground. Paildramon had not time to react as the crack swallowed him before closing.

"PAILDRAMON!" Davis and Ken shouted and began to run to the crack to see if their partners were okay. But Tactimon was standing in their way and by the looks of it; he was preparing to attack them.

"**Mu-No-Tachi: Rikudourine"**

Before either Davis or Ken could do anything, Tactimons sword produced a massive vortex which swallowed both boys. Both were thrown high into the air. But Tactimon was not finished there.

"**Go-No-Tachi: Goryounaku" **

Tactimon sent several shockwaves at the boys as they advanced down to the ground. Either the ground would kill them or the shockwaves would. Davis was closing his eyes waiting for the end.

"If I survive this, I will say sorry to everyone I ever have insulted and be glad with what I have" Davis said to himself as he was falling. He heard Diaboromons deadly triumphing laughter in his ear. But as Davis had shut his eyes, he did not realize that his digivice was glowing.

MEGA DIGIVOLUTION

Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperildramon Dragon Mode.

A large roar was heard and in the next moment Davis felt himself land on something but it was not the ground. He opened his eyes and saw himself and ken sitting on the back Imperildramon in his Dragon mode.

Imperildramon in his dragon mode were a giant dragon on 4 legs with 2 long red wings. His claws were black and gold and looked like the dragon form of Paildramons mask. On his back was a large canon which at this moment was targeting Tactimon.

"**Positron Laser"**

The attack went through Tactimons attacks as if it were nothing and went straight for Tactimon. As it hit Tactimon, a huge explosion occurred taking out most of the coliseum in the progress. All of the fake digimon watching was instantly destroyed and Diaboromon managed just in time to teleport himself away from being destroyed by the attack.

"All right we won." Davis exclaimed but got shushed by ken when he saw that Tactimon was still standing. He had not gotten that many scratches on his suit but his cape was in flames. He just threw it of as if it only was a small annoyance.

"Are you not tired of being wrong Davis?" Ken said which Davis did not at all listen to.

"**Go-No-Tachi: Goryounaku" **

Tactimon released his attack at Imperildramon. Imperildramon managed to evade most of the shockwaves but due to his enormous size, 2 of them hit him right in the stomach causing him to groan in pain.

Imperildramon flew down to attack Tactimon with his huge claws. But Tactimon easily evaded Imperildramons attack by jumping high over him and landing right behind him.

"**Kishintotsu"**

Before Imperildramon could react, Tactimon threw his sword at him. It hit Imperildramon in the back causing the enormous dragon digimon to crash down to the ground destroying the rest of the Coliseum in the process. Davis and Ken had to hold on for their lives in order not to be thrown off.

Tactimon was now approaching Imperildramon who were now too weak to fly and escape. He could not move but he could still attack so he powered up the cannon on his back for a last attack.

"**Positron Laser"**

The destructive attack headed for Tactimon at maximum speed but….

"**Shi-No-Tachi"**

Tactimons sword let out a gigantic energy blast which collided with Imperildramons Positron Laser. Both attack tried to penetrate each other but they were equally strong although Imperildramon was tiring down after having battled both Leomon and MetalTyrannomon before and not resting enough. But Tactimon was only standing there having no problem to control his attack resulting in Imperildramons attack getting weaker and weaker. Davis noticed this.

"Come on Imperildramon. You can't give up now." Davis said hoping to heighten Imperildramons spirit.

"I am trying my best Davis. But this guy is really strong." Imperildramon complained still trying to keep himself together.

After what seemed to be like hours, something happened. Out of nowhere right where the attacks were colliding, something was forming. It was small at first but soon it got bigger and bigger. It looked like a green energy sphere.

Tactimon, Imperildramon, Davis, and ken noticed this.

"Ken what is that?"

"Don't know Davis but it can't be something good."

It seemed like Ken was right as the green energy sphere suddenly exploded causing a giant shockwave to be created. It hit Tactimon with great force and managed to make him fall to his knees. It also caused his data to break down to the others shock. But Imperildramon was affected as well. The shockwave hit Imperildramon with great force causing both him ,ken, and Davis to disappear in pieces of data.

Before Davis disappeared, he caught a glimpse of a digimon to be standing where the green energy sphere once had been. It was red and had a yellow scarf around his neck. it also looked like a small red dragon. He also heard it say:

"Who want to hear the scream of my soul? Because I know I want to. **Soul Crusher**"

* * *

><p><strong>Wait a minute. What happened to Davis, Ken, and Imperildramon and who is this red mystery digimon? Watch the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters to find out and also see how Tai and Matt are doing since now Diaboromon is after them for revenge.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter finished.<em>

_If you know your digimon history, you will definatly know who the red mystery digimon is. If you dont, watch the first episode of xros wars to find out._

_Next chapter wll be focused on a battle of the titans: Diaboromon VS Omnimon (plus more cameos of xros wars characters)_

_Feel free to reviw or write down which xros wars character you want to make a cameo in this story or which character you would want to appear who has appeared in the first 5 seassons that has yet to appear in this story._

_This is the undead writer signing off._


	12. Episode 11: How to Squash a Bug

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_Finally this chapter is completed. It took me ages to do this chapter with all of my schoolwork. Anyway with that out of the way..._

_Allycat: either Dorulumon or Zenjirou will have small mention in this chapter._

_Before you start reading, I have to warn you.** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH SO PLEASE NO FLAMING.**_

_I do not own Digimon_

* * *

><p>(Diaboromon)<p>

Diaboromon was not angry. He was enraged. His plan to get revenge had been ruined.

Diaboromon were now sitting on a huge throne in what looked like a throne room with several computer screens in front of him. One of them showed Tactimon battling that small dragon digimon. Just seeing this digimon made Diaboromon angry. It was that digimons fault that 2 of the digidestined who destroyed him got teleported out of his domain.

Right now it looked like the small dragon digimon had the upper hand over his Tactimon clone. The energy which had been released when the small dragon had appeared in the arena had significally weakened Tactimon and caused a lot of its data to break down into small pieces.

"**Shi-No-Tachi"**

Tactimon released a huge energy blast from his sword but the red dragon easily avoided it.

"What's the matter Tactimon. Have you really grown this weak since we last meet? I am disappointed." The dragon laughed as he easily avoided all of Tactimons attacks.

Diaboromon used his computer screen to scan the dragon digimon and it said to his surprise that it was at rookie level. But it seemed to be much stronger than a normal rookie. It's seemed more like a champion level instead

"**Rock Damashi"**

The red dragon roared into the giant mic he had in his hand and a ball of energy formed in its hand which it threw at Tactimon. It hit Tactimon right in the face causing more of his data to break down.

"Ha Ha It is only your own fault. You decided to battle the king of the digital world and you are losing. But you have the right to hear the scream of my soul a last time" the red dragon shouted before attacking.

"**Soul Crusher" **

The dragon roared so much into its mic that a pure blast of energy came out of it. Tactimon had no time to evade. The attack hit him causing the last bits of his data to be destroyed.

Diaboromon looked at his fallen creation disappear but a smile appeared on his face. He put his hand on the screen and activated something.

"_Access Granted.5 minutes to self-destruct"_

Diaboromon smiled and clicked away the screen showing the dragon digimon looking at his fallen opponent.

"For ruining my plan, you shall die" Diaboromon laughed loudly hearing the giant explosion just seconds later.

Diaboromon knew that Davis and ken might have gotten out of his reach for now but Tai and Matt were still in his grasp.

Diaboromon just snapped his finger and a new screen opened up in front of him. It showed another arena similar to the other one but this one was totally in ruin. There several Infermons everywhere attacking something in the middle of the arena. It was a huge orange cyborg dinosaur and a wolf on 2 legs. Behind them were 2 humans. They were Tai and Matt.

The 2 digimon guarding them were losing power receiving attack after attack.

Diaboromon watched everything with cruel delight. His enemies would soon be crushed and revenge would be his.

"Soon it is time for the final act for my revenge" Diaboromon laughed like a maniac and in the next minute, the throne room got empty. He had teleported himself away. His enemies were weakened and now he would have the pleasure of killing them.

"REVENGE IS MINE"

* * *

><p>(Tai)<p>

"**Giga Blaster"**

"**Wolf Claw"**

Both MetalGreymons and WereGaruromons attack hit several Infermons but they just kept coming. There was no end of them.

Tai was worried about their situation. Right after they had been taken from the real world and put in this arena, the Infermons just showed up out of nowhere and started to attack them. Agumon and Gabumon had directly digivolved to their ultimate forms but they were not match for this many Infermons. Tai did not even need to guess who was behind this. It was Diaboromon. Only he could have done something like this.

"**Spider Shooter" **

Several of the Infermons released their attacks at the group from all sides. MetalGreymon got hit in the stomach causing the giant ultimate to groan in pain and fall to the ground.

"MetalGreymon get up" WereGaruromon shouted to his friend right before he got bombed with several Spider shooters from all angles in the air. WereGaruromon fell to the ground with a bang right besides MetalGreymon.

With the 2 ultimates unable to fight back, the Infermons began advancing towards Tai and Matt at all sides and angles.

"Tai I think we should digivolve our digimon to mega otherwise we won't stand a chance" Matt said as the Infermon got closer and closer.

"No we should not." Tai said shocking Matt.

"Tai what is with you? If we don't we will die. We would not be able to say goodbye to Kari and Tk." Matt said trying not so sound to demanding. While the two were arguing, the Infermon got closer and closer.

"Matt do you remember the time we fought Piedmon"

"Yeah, why bring this up now?"

"Piedmon sent LadyDevimon to weaken us and then I only allowed WarGreymon to fight Piedmon when he came to battle us. This is the same thing happening now. Diaboromon is sending us all these Infermon to weaken us. It does not matter how far our digimon digivolve. They would still be outnumbered."

Matt was shocked by Tai logic but not that surprised. Tai had after all learned to become a better leader throughout the years.

Right then Tai eyes caught sight of something high up on 1 of the pillars of the arena. It was a small machine and did not fit with the rest of the arena. Suddenly Tai got an idea.

"MetalGreymon focus all your power on that pillar over there" Tai shouted.

"WereGaruromon you to" Matt shouted as well. Tai guessed that Matt had seen the same thing as he had and had come to the same conclusion.

Both ultimate's began standing up on their feet again and charged their attacks. The Infermons noticed this as well and began firing at them.

"**Spider Shooter"**

But the attacks hit too late. MetalGreymon and WereGaruromon managed to launch their own attacks right before the Infermons attack hit them from all sides.

"**Giga Blaster"**

"**Wolf Claw"**

Both attack hit the pillar with full force and it was completely destroyed along with the machine up top.

At first nothing happened. The Infermons attack had caused both MetalGreymon and WereGaruromon to dedigivolve back to Agumon and Gabumon. Tai and Matt ran up to their partners to see if they were okay. The Infermons were now surrounding them completely and they were all charging their attacks.

"**Spider Shoo….."**

Before they could launch their attack, they all exploded into pieces of data. It happened to every Infermon in range. The Infermons screamed in pain as they broke down into small pieces of data.

Tai smiled. That machine had probably created all those Infermons. So when the machine was destroyed so were the Infermons.

"With that out of the way, we should probably find a way to escape before Diaboromon arrives." Matt said getting Tai out of his good mood. Both boys picked up their digimon who were really exhausted. But they did only get a few steps before they heard him.

"You are not getting away…..Alive that is. **Web Wrecker"**

Before either Tai or Matt could react, a powerful energy attack could be seen heading towards them.

"**Pepper Breath"**

"**Blue Blaster"**

Their digimon partners saw this to and jumped out of their human partners grasp and tried to stop the energy attack with their own attacks. But it had no effect. It just slowed it down a little.

Tai and Matt managed to jump out of the way right before it could hit them. But the impact of the attack caused them to be thrown through the air until they landed on the ground some meters away.

"Tai are you ok?" Agumon said as he ran up to his human partner.

"Sure I am although it is not every day you almost get shoot to pieces" Tai answered trying to lighten up the situation. But he did have some problem standing up so Agumon helped him up. Gabumon did the same to Matt.

But before any of them could get some rest, a figure started to materialize in front of them. Tai did not even need to look at it to know who it was. It was Diaboromon.

"VENGANCE WILL BE MINE" it roared.

"Not going to happen you oversized bug" Tai shouted back.

"We have beaten you twice before and we will do it again" Matt agreed.

"Not this time" Diaboromon said as he prepared to attack.

"Agumon. Gabumon. Ready for some action" Tai and Matt said as their digivices began to glow.

Both of them nicked their heads. They may still be wounded after the battle with the Infermons but they could still fight.

DNA WARP DIGIVOLUTION

Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon

Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGaruromon

WarGreymon and MetalGaruromon DNA digivolve to Omnimon.

"I WONT ALLOW YOU TO BEAT ME AGAIN. **Cable Crusher"**

Diaboromon arms began to extend themselves and traveled at a high speed towards the digivolving digimon. The arms hit the 2 digivolving digimon right in the DNA digivolving stage causing an explosion creating a lot of smoke around where the digivolution took place.

"Hey that is cheating. You can't hit them while they are digivolving" Tai shouted

"Who cares about rules when I can have my vengeance on you. HAHAHAHA" Diaboromon laughed.

But the laughter stopped at once when the smoke began to disappear. Diaboromon was shocked but Tai and Matt just smiled. That was because in front of them stood Omnimon with his garuru cannon and grey sword.

"IMPOSIBLE. YOU SHOULD BE DESTROYED"

Instead of answering Diaboromons wining, Omnimon pointed his garuru cannon at Diaboromon.

"**Supreme Cannon" **

A colossal energy ball was shoot out of Omnimons garuru cannon. Diaboromon did not have any time to doge as the attack hit him sending him flying into the wall of the colloseum.

"You will pay for that. **Cable Crusher."**

Once again Diaboromon sent out his extended arms at Omnimon but he just stood there not worried at all.

"**Transcendent Sword" **

As Diaboromons hands approached, Omnimon used his sword attack to cut of Diaboromons arm leaving nothing but 2 digital stumps where the hands once had been. Diaboromon screamed in pain as his hands were cut off.

"NOW I AM ANGRY. I WIL KILL YOU FOR THIS" Diaboromon screamed in pain and rage.

"**Web Wrecker"**

Diaboromon released his most powerful attack but….

"**Transcendent Sword"**

Omnimon just used his sword hit the attack sending it back at Diaboromon. The rebound attack caused Diaboromon to be thrown through the air and land on the ground with bam.

As Omnimon approached, it could be seen that Diaboromon did not move at all. His eyes were closed. He had been defeated once again.

"That is how you squash a bug" Tai laughed thinking everything was over but Matt did not look away from the fallen virus digimon. Tai noticed this.

"Matt what are you looking at? Diaboromon has been defeated.

Matt did not answer causing a shiver go down Tais spine. Omnimon was standing directly over Diaboromon to inspect if it was truly dead. Just in that moment, Matt's eyes widened.

"Omnimon IT IS A TRAP" Matt shouted to the mega to warn him but it was too late.

To both Tai and Omnimons surprise, Diaboromons eyes opened up. Before Omnimon could react, Diaboromon jumped up and kicked Omnimon in the stomach sending him back a few steps. But Diaboromon did not stop there.

"**Data Transfer" **

Diaboromon released a beam of data from his mouth. It hit Omnimon right in the stomach. But to his, Matt, and Tais surprise, the attack had no effect at all.

"What was that for? It had no effect." Matt said.

But Diaboromon was just smiling where he stood as if his plan had work.

"Omnimon attack him before he tries something else." Tai shouted feeling a little confused. He knew that the attack had done something to Omnimon but he did not know what. Just then when Omnimon was about to attack, it hit Tai what had happened. But he did not have any time to warn Omnimon.

"**Supreme Cannon" **

Omnimon fired off his attack but to his surprise the attack traveled at a very slow speed. It seemed like it went in slow motion. Diaboromon just stood there waiting for it to hit. When it only was a few meters from him, Diaboromon just stepped aside avoiding the slow attack easily.

"Time to end this once and for all. **Web Wrecker" **

Diaboromon released his strongest attack at Omnimon again but this time Omnimon for some reason was slow as a snail. He moved in slow motion. Therefore he could not even dodge the attack.

Diaboromon kept sending of several more web wreckers at Omnimon. Each one hit Omnimon causing critical damage but he was to slow to doge any of them.

"Why is Omnimon so slow? It is just like when Omnimon battled Diaboromon in their first battle when Izzy sent a lot of e-mails to Diaboromon to slow him down except it seems the roles are reverse this time." Matt said trying to come up with an idea to help their partners.

"It is just like that Matt"

"Tai what do you mean?"

"Diaboromon still had all those e-mails inside of him but he must have learned how to control them resulting in him not being slowed down anymore. That explains why he was not that slow last time we battled him. Right now he just faked being defeated so that he could transfer those E-mails to Omnimon" Tai explained. He had known it from the start. He had known Diaboromon would have a backup plan because of Omnimons power.

Omnimon was barely standing now. He had wounds and bruises all over. But he was still standing tall. Diaboromon was just standing in front of him only a few meters away as if to tease him.

"You can't win Omnimon. I will kill you. I will cut of your arms and legs. I will make you feel the worst pain in the world but first I will kill your human partners" Diaboromon laughed in Omnimons face. He even spit in his face. All this just made Omnimon angry but he was so slow that he could do nothing.

"Don't listen to him Omnimon" Tai shouted earning him a mean stare from Diaboromon.

"I know you can do this. I believe in you. You have always done your best and you will win this. I know this because you are one of my best friends" Tai continued shouting until Matt joined in.

"I believe in you to. There is no way that you would let this ugly bug defeat you. You have already beaten much more than a million of him when you fought him the first time. One should not be a problem." Matt continued after Tai.

Diaboromon just laughed at their speech.

"Such fools you are. I will enjoy killing you. I am going to keep you as trophies as I then proceed to kill the rest of your friends" Diaboromon laughed as he approached the boys.

"I don't think so" Omnimon said. Diaboromon turned his head and saw something he did not expect. Omnimon was glowing with power.

"I feel you power flow within me Tai. You to Matt. You are making me stronger." He said as he moved forward. He was not slow anymore. He was faster than even before. Before Diaboromon could react, Omnimon punched him sending him flying away from Tai and Matt.

"You are evil Diaboromon. Digimon like you are destined to be destroyed." Omnimon said. He aimed his garuru cannon at Diaboromon who was trying to get up.

"**Supreme Cannon" **

Instead of firing the attack directly, the attack began to charge itself. The garuru cannon were glowing with power.

Diaboromon was looking at Omnimon with hate but soon that got replaced with fear as he understood what was happening.

"You are using the e-mails to power up you attack. That is cheating" Diaboromon roared with fear.

"All is fair in the battle between good and evil" Omnimon answered.

The attack was now fully charged.

"Like Izzy once said. YOU. GOT. MAIL." Omnimon roared and in the next moment a huge energy beam was released from his garuru cannon. Diaboromon had no chance to dodge it. The attack hit him right on.

"NOOOOOOOOO. I WON'T GET MY REVENGE DENIED A SECOND TIME" Diaboromon screamed as he began dissolving into data. As the beam began disappear, there was nothing left of Diaboromon. He had been defeated for real this time.

"I take back what I said before. Now this is how you squash a bug" Tai laughed.

"I can't believe that you still can be so immature after all these years Tai" Matt sighted.

"Hey!" Tai said a little annoyed. It did not help that he heard Omnimon laugh at his expense as well.

But that laugh did not last long as Tai and the others began to break down into data just like when they were teleported there.

"Not again" Tai complained as they disappeared into data once again.

* * *

><p>(Unknown: taking place before the battle between Omnimon and Diaboromon)<p>

The red dragon digimon was looking down at his fallen opponent. It had felt good to fight Tactimon again even though he had been much weaker than before. But it was a little annoyed. This was not what he had expected.

He was supposed to have been transferred to Taikis xross loader. He had managed to contact him before but now when he tried using the machine, he was sent here instead.

"I should have known not to trust Wisemons machines. The digimon king should not be used as Guiney pig. Belzebumon and Dorulumon owes me 40 digi dollars though so at least something good came out of this" the dragon said to himself.

Right then a voice could be hard in the dragons' headphones.

"Shoutomon do you hear me?" the dragon instantly recognized the voice.

"Yes I hear you Wisemon. Could you be so nice to explain where I am" the dragon answered rudely.

"Due to…" the digimon called Wisemon began but the dragon interrupted directly.

"I do not want to hear all you science explanations. Just tell me where I am."

"It seems to me that due to a small malfunction in my machine, you were sent to another dimension. That is really fascinating. Can you take some samples while you are there "Wisemon continued as if he never had been interrupted.

"That is interesting but I wanted to get into Taikis xross loader" the dragon answered. He did not want to be stuck in a dimension where he was not the digimon king.

"Ok shoutomon. I am sending you a portal. I have already sent the rest to Taikis xross loader so you don't have to worry about the others" Wisemon voice said then before it disappeared.

As he had said a green portal opened up in front of him. As the dragon digimon looked through it, he could see several things going on.

What he saw looked a bit like the human world but data could be seen everywhere. What looked like a Sagomon was fighting a giant dragon digimon with metal armor all over its body and a tail anchor as its tail. Beside him were a kid with goggles like Taiki holding a xross loader.

"He He. It seems like Gumdramon has found a partner of his own. But he still has a long way to go before he can surpass me" the red dragon digimon chuckled.

But what most got its attention was the boy standing some meters away from the fight. He had goggles and some different clothes but he knew who this person was.

As the dragon digimon jumped through the portal, the boy could be heard shouting:

"I can't turn my back on him like this"

"I have missed hearing those words" the dragon digimon shouted as the portal teleported him insides the boys cross loader. Only a few seconds after the dragon digimon left Diaboromons cyber coliseum, it exploded.

* * *

><p>(Matt)<p>

As Matt opened his eyes, he expected himself still to be at the coliseum. But as he opened his eyes, he understood that he was wrong. It looked like he was back in the real world. Around him were Tai, Agumon, Gabumon, Davis, Ken, Veemon, and Wormmon starting to wake up themselves.

"Ouch my head hurts" Matt could hear Davis complain.

Matt stood up on his feet and turned his head to look around the place they were in. To his surprise and shock, they were in the DATS headquarters but it looked very different now.

The whole room was in ruins. There were holes in the walls and there were obvious signs that a giant battle had taken place there.

"What has happened here? The place is completely crashed" Tai said he stood up and walked up to Matt's side.

Davis, ken, and the digimon were now also up on their feet but before any of them could discuss what had happened, a large noise could be heard from the outside. It sounded like a gun shoot.

Matt and the others directly ran out of the building through one of the big holes in the walls.

Outside they could see many people and digimon. They were pretty far away but Matt was sure that those were their friends. Most of the digimon were large and probably in either ultimate or mega forms.

In front of the groups standing 5 meters away from the others was the digimon that had saved them the other day. Matt remembered his name was Beelzemon and that its rookie form was Impmon. But that was not the most shocking about the situation. Right below him on the ground was a boy with black hair and a long sleeved shirt. Matt could not see the boy's face clearly as it was covered in blood. Right between the boy's eyes was a big hole and Beelzemon had one of his gun weapons in his hand aimed at the boy. Matt directly understood what had happened. He stopped completely in his tracks and just stared at the terrible site in front of him. Tai and Davis did the same. Agumon and the other digimon had their jaws wide open in shock.

But Ken got a pained expression in his face and fell tn his knees.

"Koichi" Ken said silently but Matt heard him.

Before Matt could ask Ken about it, Beelzemon could be seen putting his gun away and looking at the boy with sad eyes.

"Sorry Kid but this was the only way."

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, what just happened? How did he die? The next episode of Digimon: Digital Monster will explain this so dont miss it.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter done.<em>

_Before anyone start flaming me about that I killed Koichi, I do have a reason for it. Koichi is one of my favorites from Digimon frontier so i would not have killed him without a reason. Besides this does not mean that he is going to be absent for the rest of the story.(HINT,HINT). I also changed this story to T because I may have some dark stuff in later chapters. _

_Next Chapter will be about what happened during the battle with Duskmon while Tai, Matt, Davis, and ken fought in cyberspace. That chapter will tell the events that led up to Koichis death._

_Feel free to review. I really do appreciate it._

_The undead writer is signing of for now._


	13. Episode 12: Choices and Temptations

_This is the undead writer speaking._

_One of the longest chapters yet but also one of the shortest updates as well. For some reason, I had several classes canceled this week which gave me a lot of free time to work on this story._

_Moonlighttalon: I do in fact have something big planned for the xros wars seasson. There actully is a hint in this chapter about what that is. See if you can find it. _

_Sightbent: Yeah I know. The ending was kind of dark. But there will be more dark stuf happening as the story goes on. That is why I changed the story from K to T._

_Gallantmon7196: I am just a beginer writer so that may be why the text was a little confusing._

_Like I said in the last chapter, this chapter will be what happened with the rest of the gans as Tai, Davis, Matt, and Ken were in cyberspace and will also explain how koichi died. Also a lot of important things happen in this chapter so keep your eyes out so that you wont miss anything._

_I do not own Digimon. _

* * *

><p>(Koichi)<p>

Everything was dark around him. He could not see anything. But he did not need to see to know what was happening. He felt the chains of darkness around him, heard the battle going on around, felt every hit and attack which made contact with his physical body. But that was not the worst. He felt so much despair. There was no hope, no escape, and no chance to fight back. He would be in the darkness forever with only evil as his companion in his loneliness.

* * *

><p>(Sora)<p>

Sora had no time to worry over here boyfriends disappearance as the headquarters were attacked by digimon David had mentioned before, Duskmon. She and the rest had been caught below some debris except Marcus and his Agumon. He had directly digivolved Agumon to ShineGreymon using some method called "DNA charge".

Biyomon managed to get the debris of her and immediately started to help here partner.

"**Spiral Twister"**

Biyomons attack completely obliterated the debris having Sora trapped. The rest of the digimon partners had gotten free to of the debris and were helping to free their respective human partners.

"Thanks Biyomon" Sora thanked her partner.

"No problem Sor…" Biyomon began but were not able to finish as out of nowhere ShineGreymon flew right into the small bird digimon causing both of them land a few meter away.

"What was that for?" Sora shouted as she ran to Biyomon aid but soon she felt something hit here from behind causing here to fall to the ground. Whatever had hit here landed right above here. To Soras surprise, it was not something but someone. That someone was Marcus.

"Ouch that hurt" Marcus complained not realizing that he was lying right on top of here invading Soras private space. They faces were literary millimeters from each other.

"GET OF ME" Sora shouted in Marcus ear making him realize the situation. He immediately stood up and helped Sora up then.

"Sorry" he apologized weakly. As Sora answered, her eye caught site of that girl with the Lalamon looking really pissed and jealous at the 2.

"There is only one guy that I would allow that and that is not you" Sora said trying not to sound too mad.

"It was not my fault. That Duskmon punched me right into you. He did the same to ShineGreymon." Marcus said looking a little scared as if Sora would slap him in the face.

That would probably have happened if Duskmon had not arrived where the 2 were arguing ready to kill.

"**Deadly Gaze" **

The attack would have hit them if ShineGreymon had not arrived in front of him while Biyomon pushed both Sora and Marcus out of the way.

"You can't win. Darkness is strong and today you all will fall to its power." Duskmon laughed as he prepared to attack again.

"Get out of here whatever your name is. This is my fight" Marcus shouted to Sora but to his surprise she did not move a bit.

"No chance. Let's show the boys here what we can do" Sora said startling Marcus. He was not used to being denied.

"Ready Biyomon" Sora said as here digivice began to glow.

DIGIVOLUTION

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon

"Don't think this puny bird will be able to protect against my power of darkness." Duskmon said unfazed by the digivolution.

"Don't underestimate me only because I am a girl." Sora remarked to Duskmons comment. It could be seen in its eyes that it had gotten a little angry that she had dared to threaten him.

In the next moment, Soras digivice started to glow again.

DIGIVOLUTION

Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon

Duskmon had to take a step back to not be trampled by the enormous Garudamon. Birdramons digivolution walk like a human but had red wings, sharp claws, and red markings over its body. Marcus just looked at it with his jaw open as if he had seen this digimon before.

"**Wing Blade"**

Garudamon unleashed its most powerful attack at Duskmon but Duskmon just used its sword to protect himself from the impact of the attack. Marcus did not wait for Duskmon to counter attack.

"ShineGreymon get him now" Marcus shouted to his partner to who prepared to attack.

"**Glorious Burst"**

The fire attack went through Duskmons defenses leaving him open to attack.

"**Wing Blade"**

This time Garudamons attack hit Duskmon spot on sending him back a few steps.

"You will pay for defying the power of darkness" Duskmon said as he got up. Sora was surprised that it still had the strength to keep itself going.

"**Deadly Gaze"**

"**Glorious Burst"**

"**Wing Blade"**

Duskmon released his attack once again and Garudamon and ShineGreymon released their own in order to stop it. But Duskmons attack was to strong thereby hitting both of them with full force.

"GARUDAMON"

"Get up ShineGreymon"

Both digimon were trying to get up but they were just too weak. But they manage to fire their attacks once again.

"**Glorious Burst"**

"**Wing Blade"**

Sora knew the attacks were too weak to do anything so she was surprised when Marcus began to run after the attacks. She was still mad at him but she did not want him killed.

"Marcus get back here" She shouted at him but it fell on deaf ears. When Marcus decides to fight, nothing can stop him.

As Duskmon prepared to defend against the attacks, he did not expect Marcus to run up to him.

"Time for a rematch" Sora could hear Marcus shout as he jumped up and punched Duskmon right in the face sending him through the air. The next second, the wing blade and glorious burst blasted Duskmon right through the building creating a large hole in the wall.

"I win. You lose" Marcus said as if he had won.

"Yeah you rock boss" ShineGreymon complemented sending Marcus ego up even more. But Sora had a feeling that it was not over yet.

Unfortunately, she was right.

"**Deadly Gaze" **

Duskmons signature attack just broke through the wall heading direct for Marcus. He would have been sliced to pieces by the attack if it had not been for….

"**Shield of the Just"**

…..a knight digimon dressed in red and white armor. It had a red cape. In its hands was a giant shield along with a long lance. Its shield launched a beam of pure energy which easily cut through Duskmons attack. Duskmons scream of pain could be heard from outside as the attack hit him with full force.

Sora just looked at the knight with awe. It seemed so powerful. For a moment, she started to imagine Matt in golden knight armor until she was interrupted in her thoughts by the knight.

"Are you okay Sora?" the knight said in a dual voice.

Sora knew she had heard this voice before. It then hit her. The knight's voice was a mix of Takatos and Guilmon.

* * *

><p>(Koichi)<p>

"Arrgh" Koichi screamed in pain. But it was not the normal kind of pain he had received from the other attacks. This one actually felt good for some reason. It was as if it was strengthening his mind and releasing him from the dark around him.

But soon that pain got replaced by what he had felt when Daemon touched him before with. But now it was much stronger.

"Sleep child. Soon enough I will rise." Daemons voice could be heard.

For a second, Koichi was a little confused as why Daemon could speak since it was supposed to be a mindless slave to Duskmon. But that thought soon disappeared as darkness once again surrounded him. But this time, he had something he had not had before. Hope and Chance of Freedom.

* * *

><p>(Sampson)<p>

DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE

Lalamon double warp digivolve to Rosemon.

Gaomon double warp digivolve to MirageGaogamon

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Galantmon

Henry and Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon

Rika and Rena biomerge to Sakuyamon

Sampson watched the digimon digivolve to their mega stages. He had seen Lalamon and Gaomon do this before. But seeing the digimon digivolving together with their partners was new to him. Kudamon who like always were lying around his neck also seemed surprised by this. It was also a little surprising to see Takato and his partner actually become a Galantmon who was one of Drasils royal knights. The only one that had not digivolved yet was Impmon who were still too tired to digivolve from the battle IceColossousmon the other day. Garudamon and ShineGreymon were too wounded to continue battle so they just watched the battle along with their partners.

Duskmon or like the digimon had called him "the warrior of darkness" had been blasted out of the headquarters so now the fighting were taking place in the courtyard outside the building. While the mega digimon were battling Duskmon, Sampson was just standing by the hole of the wall watching the thing with curiosity.

"Sampson don't you think we should help" kudamon asked

"Not yet. I want to see the capabilities of our new allies first. This way I can find out whenever to trust them or not. Although I could have probably sent Miki and Megumi to help them down there if it had not been for them being on vacation right now.

"You do know that if I digivolved to my royal knight form, the battle would be much easier."

"I know but let's use your form as a last stand. It also seems a little unnecessary since it seems Yoshino, Thomas, and the others have the situation in order."

True to what Sampson, it seemed like Duskmon actually were losing.

"**Thorn Whipping"**

Rosemons whip caught Duskmon causing him to be unable to move. Electricity rushed through the whip electrocuting Duskmon.

"**Giant Missile" **

MegaGargomon released a series of missiles which headed for the still trapped Duskmon. Rosemon released the warrior of darkness and evaded just in time as the missiles hit Duskmon.

"The power of darkness cannot be destroyed" Duskmon yelled. Even with all of his injuries, Duskmon were still standing his ground against all the megas.

"**Deadly Gaze"**

Duskmon sent his attack right at MegaGargomon and Rosemon. But Sakuya arrived to the rescue.

"**Amethyst Wind"**

Sakuyamon summoned a strong wind attack. It easily deflected Duskmons deadly gaze.

"Thanks Rika" MegaGargomon said with his dual voice of Henry and Teriermon.

"Don't thank me. Just help me walk over this creep" Sakuyamon answered in Rikas voice.

"Ok Let's attack all together" Rosemon said to the 2 biomerged digimon which nodded in agreement.

"**Forbidden Temptation"**

"**Giant Missile"**

"**Amethyst Wind"**

The 3 attacks traveled towards Duskmon at high speed and to their surprise, he managed to use his sword to defend himself.

"I won't go down so easily" Duskmon said but it could be heard in his voice that he was tired. Rosemon, MegaGargomon, and Sakuyamon kept up their attacks resulting in Duskmon stepping farther and farther back.

"MirageGaogamon. Proceed with plan X" Thomas then suddenly shouted and then suddenly MirageGaogamon appeared right behind Duskmon. As Duskmon was focusing his entire defense in the front of him, his back were completely defenseless for any attack.

"Yes sir. Yes Sir.** Full Moon Blaster"**

MegaGargomons attack hit Duskmon right in the back forcing him to drop his forward defense leaving the rest of the attacks to him in the stomach.

Duskmon were now lying on the ground in defeat. He tried to get up using his words but as he did get up on his feet, Galantmon were standing in front of him only a few meters away.

"**Shield of the Just"**

Galantmons shield once again released a beam of pure energy which hit Duskmon at close range causing the evil digimon to fall to the ground unconscious.

Sampson smiled. It seemed like he had been right. The danger had been averted….. Or had it?

* * *

><p>(Koichi)<p>

Once again the strange pain flowed through him. But this time it seemed even stronger than before. He felt Daemons power trying to get him back into darkness but this time the strange pain was just too strong for it to do anything.

Suddenly the pain just disappeared and Koichi could open his eyes. He was still chained in his dark chains but he felt stronger and more awake as if a really loud alarm clock had woken him up.

He was still in the dark place from before but this time something was different. In front of him Duskmon could be seen. But he was chained in dark chains just like Koichi was.

"What is going on? Koichi said quietly to himself. But it seemed like someone had heard him.

"My return is what is happening" Daemon said just appearing in front of him out of the shadows.

"The warrior of darkness was foolish to try and control my power. He though he removed my consciousness but he never did. But now I am in control." Daemons laughed.

Duskmon could be heard trying to escape his bonds only to be shocked by blue electricity and fall unconscious again.

Daemon laughed at this and then disappeared into darkness.

The only thing Koichi could do was sitting trapped where he did looking at a small screen in front of him seeing what was happening outside him.

* * *

><p>(Impmon)<p>

Impmon were standing beside where the fallen warrior of darkness had fallen doing what he does best: teasing people. Right now he was teasing the warrior of darkness since it was asleep.

"Look at the sweet dark warrior resting like a baby. How cute NOT. I am not at all scared of someone so pathetic and stupid lo….. "Impmon shouted as he ran around the fallen Duskmon until he felt someone hit him in the head from behind.

"HEY, what is the big idea of hitting me?" Impmon screamed in rage but quiet down immediately when he saw Galantmon standing over him with the other megas standing behind him.

"Did you not learn your lesson last time? Don't you remember the Devidramon incident? Because you teased it, the digimon started to attack the city" Galantmon said in his dual voice. Impmon did not like it but he had to admit that Goggle boy and his red dragon had a point. Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon nodded to this while the Rosemon and MirageGaogamon looked at each others confused.

"Oh come guys. Don't you trust me? That only happened once. There is no way it could happen again" Impmon responded trying to win them over to his side. But he stopped immediately when he heard something behind.

Impmon turned around immediately and saw Duskmon standing on his 2 legs. He looked the same but his eyes were now blue instead of red.

"Told you so." Galantmon said as he entered his battle pose.

"Oh shut up will you" Impmon complained.

The megas were ready to fight but Impmon would not allow them to have all the fun. He had rested enough and now he was ready to digivolve once again.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

Impmon warp digivolve to Beelzemon

Now Impmon as Beelzemon were ready to kick some butt.

"What do you say bad boy. Do you want me to slice you or shoot you? Your choice" Beelzemon said as he took out his berenjenas and aimed them at Duskmon. Just as Beelzemon had spoken, Duskmon just froze and began looking at him as if he were seeing a ghost

"Beelzemon?" Duskmon said quietly but his voice did not sound like he did before. But Beelzemon knew he had heard this voice somewhere before but he just could not remember where he had heard it before.

"Yeah that is my name and don't you forget it. " Beelzemon said but not with his usual confidence. There was something different about Duskmon. The aura around him felt evil and powerful and strangely familiar.

"It is nice to see you old friend" Duskmon laughed and this caught Beelzemon off guard. He did not even know Duskmon from before.

"Beelzemon look out" Galantmon shouted disrupting Beelzemons thoughts but it was too late. Something was forming around Duskmon. It got even darker and darker until it looked like he was in a pure black sphere. The sphere sent out a beam of darkness at Beelzemon who had not time to avoid it.

"**Double Impact"**

Beelzemon fired of his berenjenas but they just passed through the beam as if it was nothing. The beam hit Beelzemon. In one second he was outside with the others and in the next one he was inside the sphere. Duskmon were no more there. Instead there was a cloaked figure which gave Beelzemon see several memories of destruction and hate pass through his mind.

"Who are you?" Beelzemon said almost speechless.

"I am Daemon. One of the 12 demon lords like you my old friend"

* * *

><p>(Thomas)<p>

Everything had happened so quickly. First Duskmon had gotten back up and sucked himself and Beelzemon into a dark sphere and then the sphere started to send red laser beams at them. While the digimon were voiding the shoots, Thomas and Yoshino managed to get to cover.

"This is the worst ever" Yoshi said in horror as she saw one of the beams hit Rosemon causing her to crash to the ground.

"I for once have no plan of action" Thomas said in doubt. It was certainly true. He had no plan or knowledge about this digimon that could help them.

He tried to search for Duskmon in the digimon data base on his laptop. But just like before when he tried to scan that mysterious digimon, it showed no data.

"_Not known digimon specie. It cannot be identified." _

"MirageGaogamon" Thomas shouted as he saw his partner being hit from behind by 2 of the beams causing him to scream in pain. As the beams were ready to finish MirageGaogamon of, a bright light caught Thomas attention.

DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE

Kudamon double warp digivolve to Kentaurosmon

Thomas caught sight of kudamons mega form Kentaurosmon, who were also a royal knight, coming towards them. He jumped in front of MirageGaogamon receiving the damage instead of him.

"**Inferno frost"**

Kentaurosmon shoot several ice burning arrows from its crossbow destroying several of the red beams.

As Thomas and Yoshi were watching the battle, they did not notice that one of the beams was heading for them.

But as it got closer and closer, Thomas finally noticed it.

"Yoshi duck" Thomas shouted. Yoshi saw the beam to so both of tried to avoid the beam from hitting them.

"**Hurricane Gale"**

Thomas opened his eyes in just the right second to see several pink energy blades hit the beam destroying it. He managed to get a view of their savior. It looked humanoid but it had several beast features. It had 2 long wings and wore pink armor. Its head was filled with blue feathers. As fast as it had appeared, it disappeared just as fast as if it controlled the winds somehow.

"Yoshi did you see that?"

Yoshi opened her eyes but of course she saw nothing since the digimon was already gone.

"I don't see anything" Yoshi answered confused.

"Hm I will have to talk to the commander about this later" Thomas said to himself as he focused his attention on the sphere shooting out several more laser beams at the digimons.

* * *

><p>(Beelzemon)<p>

"The 7 demon lords? Your friend? I don't know who or what you are but if you don't start explaining yourself, I will make you feel a world of pain" Beelzemon threatened but not with his normal confident voice. Something in his head said that Daemon was telling the truth and the other half was saying to ignore him.

"Typical response from you my friend. You never were the most patient of us demon lords" Daemon laughed as if what Beelzemon had said was funny. That was the last straw for Beelzemon.

"Ok you asked for it. **Darkness Claw"** Beelzemon roared in anger as he charged Daemon with claws.

"It seems you have lost your memory. I will have to fix that" Daemon smiled before sending of an attack of his own.

"**Evil Inferno"**

Before Beelzemon could reach Daemon, a huge fire was released from Daemons hand which hit Beelzemon. But it did not hurt him. Instead several memories of him and Daemon working together rolled before his eyes. He saw other digimon helping them with destruction all over the digital world. For some reason he knew their names. They were Lilithmon, Barbamon, Belphemon Rage mode, Leviamon, and Lucemon.

But that was not the most shocking about the memories he saw. He saw himself destroying digimon mercilessly and laughing at it. He saw himself destroy digimon and villages for fun with the Daemon and the others behind doing the exact same thing.

"I think you have seen enough" Daemon voice could be heard through the memories and in the next second Beelzemon found himself back in the black sphere with Daemon standing over him.

"Do you remember now" Daemon asked. It took a while for Beelzemon to answer that.

"Yes" Beelzemon let out quietly.

"Then rise Beelzemon, The demon lord of Gluttony" Daemon announced making the whole sphere shake for a few second before it stopped.

Beelzemon rose up but he was not happy. He had just found out that he had been a terrible monster in his previous life

"I may remember something but I don't know everything yet. Start explain" Beelzemon demanded. He did not want to believe what he had seen but he just had to find out more.

"Of course my old friend. In the creation of the digital world, something happened. A virus attacked it and that virus soon got separated into us demon lords. For a while we spent our time destroying the digital world. Those were good days. Not even king Drasil could stop us from our rampage of destruction.

"Who is this king Drasil? I have never heard of this king. Are not the sovereigns the rulers of the digital world? Beelzemon asked interrupting Daemons story.

"I will come to that so listen. Everything was good until Drasil recruited his royal knights. Together those knights managed to defeat Belphemon and imprison his digi-egg in a temple. From that point on we were being hunted wherever we went. There was not escape until we found out a second digital world had been created. It was still young as if it had been created by some humans in fact. We escaped to this world and found a war between the digimon there going on. We demon lords came up with a plan to put that world under our control. Lucemon fooled those war crazy digimon to make him their ruler and to their stupidity they did. With Lucemon in charge we demon lords could do whatever we wanted. But that also got to an end when those blasted legendary warriors appeared. They took down Lucemon and trapped him in the center of the digital world. They then hunted down and killed Barbamon, Lilithmon, Leviamon, and yourself. I was the only one that managed to avoid them. For several thousand years, I waited for my chance to strike back. I did nothing as Lucemon escaped from his prison but got killed. I did nothing as those digidestined came to the digital world and defeated the dark master. But I did act when I found out that the digidestined of kindness, ken ichijouji, had one of the dark spores which belonged to the all-powerful Mileniummon. But I failed and got trapped in the dark dimension of the dark ocean." Daemon explained as he continued to tell the history of the demon lords.

"So you lost to those kids and then what? Beelzemon asked. He had gotten several answers but he wanted more.

"I was stuck in the dark ocean until the foolish warrior of darkness released me to use my power to strengthen himself. He though he had thrown my conscious away but I only pretended that it happened. In reality I was more awake then ever but I was trapped in the warrior's body and I could only take full control of it if the warrior was defeated from the outside. I have to thank the fools outside for that before I destroy them." Daemon said ending his story.

"But what of the boy? I heard from that punching idiot and Renamon that the dark warrior took over his body." Beelzemon said. Any information about it could help him to beat daemon and release the boy.

"The boy and the warrior of darkness conscious are trapped inside me. But due to that royal knight phony's holy attack, the boy has started to fight back against my control. But that is only a minor setback as we 2 proceed to destroy the real and digital world together."

"Together?" Beelzemon said rising his eyebrow.

"Yes together. I see you are the only demon lord to have been reborn but that you have grown soft by being with those humans. Remember the good old time when no one could tell us what to do. Remember how powerful we were. You have grown weak due to being with those humans but I could make you powerful again. Together we could become the rulers of both worlds. Don't you remember all the fun and delight you felt as we killed and tortured innocent digimon. You will be able to feel that again. What do you say my old friend. Will you side with the weak humans and surely go to your own destruction or will you side with me so that we can feel the delight of power as we destroy everything we see. What side will you chose? Me or the humans?" Demon said as he walked around Beelzemon tempting him. He whispered the last part into his ears before standing in front of Beelzemon raising his hand for handshake.

Beelzemon did not know what to do. He had gotten a lot of friends who trusted him. He had been a hero and helped to save the world from the D-reaper. Based on his memories, he had never had something like that in his past life. But after seeing those memories he remembered the delight of killing and crushing his enemies without any remorse, having complete power, and not caring about anything in the world. His thoughts were divided. One wanted to join his fellow demon lord and one did not.

Without him almost noticing, his hand slowly but steady began to raise his hand. Daemon smiled as if he had known all along that the temptation of power would get Beelzemon.

But just as they were about to shake hands, Beelzemon took his away.

"I am sorry but I just can't do this" Beelzemon said but he felt like he had done a big mistake by rejecting the power he had the chance to receive just now.

Before Daemon could reply, he began to cough as if he was sick or something. His form was changing to a more human appearance.

"Impossible. The child is getting back seems like he was not as weak as I thought" Daemon coughed. His form was not completely gone and in his place was a boy lying on the ground. The boy looked like the description Renamon had given him before.

"Hey kid are you okay? Beelzemon said as he ran up to the boy. The boy looked at him with open eyes and said something that shocked Beelzemon.

"Kill me" the boy said but it could be seen that he struggled with every word.

"What" Beelzemon said not expecting that response.

"Please Kill me" the boy struggled to say once again.

"I just can't kill you"

"Please do. My strength will only last for 1 minute more or less. Then Daemon will be back in control. You have to kill me. I will not let my body be used for evil a second time."

Beelzemon took out his berenjenas once again and aimed them right at the boy but he just could not find himself to shoot the boy for 2 reasons. If he did, the power Daemon could have given him would be gone forever and he did not want to hurt him after remembering what happened to Jeri last time. This boy's family would probably be just as sad as her when they find him dead.

Beelzemon was about to put his guns away when the boy did something surprising. He leaped up and knocked one of the berenjenas out of Beelzemons hands. Before Beelzemon could do anything. The boy picked it up and shoot himself in the face.

The sound of the gun shoot would always haunt Beelzemon as reminder of what he almost had accepted.

The boy's face could no longer be seen since it was covered in blood. With him dead, Daemon was dead as well.

As Beelzemon picked up the berenjena from the boys dead hand, the black sphere around him began to disappear leaving all the ones fighting to see the terrible sight in front of them.

Beelzemon did not care about their shocked faces. He did not care about Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, and their digimon partners running towards the scene. The only thing he could think about that yet again someone had died because of him.

"Sorry Kid but this was the only way" With saying that Beelzemon just started to run. He did not listen to the shout of his friends behind him. He needed time to be alone after all this in order to find out if the choice he had chosen was the right one.

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

On a rooftop watching the whole battle between the heroes' battle against Duskmon and the black sphere was an old man. He wore sunglasses making it impossible to see his eyes. But if someone watched really close at him, they could something red below the sunglasses in one of his eyes. Besides him was a Clockmon watching what was happening as well.

"Soon young heroes who jumped through time and space to save my world, the day will soon come when I will repay my debt to you" the old man said before starting to laugh.

* * *

><p>(Zoe)<p>

Zoe as Zephyrmon was flying away from the battle as fast as she could. The battle had just ended which had ended with Koichi dead. She just could not stay there with seeing Kocihi dead below here. She needed to tell Koji about this and hoping that he would not go for revenge against the heroes for killing Koichi. She knew how sensitive Koji was about his brother.

After Takuya had given them the news about Koichis death and her scolding him for sprit evolving with most of his wounds not healed yet, she and the others had split up to find Duskmon. She had found Duskmon at the place Koichi had told them he had seen IceDevimon. She had arrived to see the battle starting and she tried to help when she could from the shadows.

As she left the scene of the battle, her eyes caught sight of something standing on a rooftop watching the scene below. It was an old man and there was something suspicious about him. Zephyrmon directly changed her course towards the old man.

"Hey who are you?" Zephyrmon shouted as she approached the man from above.

The man removed his eyes from the battle field and looked up Zephyrmon flying above him. Before Zephyrmon could do anything, a clock like digimon stepped forward from behind the old man

"**Chrono Breaker"**

The clock digimon began to glow. In one second the clock digimon and the old man were right below her and in the next they were completely gone nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go? They were here only seconds ago." Zephyrmon said to herself when she looked around the rooftop looking for clues.

She did find a clue. A very big clue in fact. Above where the old man had been standing was some kind of a worm hole and it was closing fast.

Zephyrmon flew up to it to examine it. Big mistake. As she touched it, the closing worm hole dragged her into it. Zephyrmon had no time get away as it completely swallowed it. A second later, the worm hole disappeared leaving the rooftop as if nothing had happened there.

* * *

><p>(In the digital world)<p>

As the battle ended in the human world, a meeting was taking place in the digital world. High above in the sky were 2 of the digimon sovereigns Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon talking to each other about the recent events.

"So the tamers and digidestined have met at last. We knew that this happen eventually. "

"So why did we just not just let them meet each other in the first place"

"You know the reason for that Zhuqiaomon. At the time we did not know if the tamers would a threat or ally to us. When they did prove themselves, we still decided not to let them meet the digidestined in order for them no to be distracted."

"By proving themselves you mean that they beat me badly. I am still angry at those tamers for that."

"Calm down Zhuqiaomon. There is a yet another team that has appeared that we don't have any information about. Did you send your revived deva warriors to collect information about them?"

"Yes I did and they should be back any second now"

Just as that was said, the hologram of a monkey digimon in armor could be seen in front of the colossal sovereigns.

"My lords. I have very bad news to offer" the monkey warrior Makuramon said as he bowed to the 2 sovereigns

"If you are referring to Diaboromon, we already know. We felt his presence even here in the digital world" Azulongmon answered.

"No that is not it my lord. As I was present when Diaboromon was somehow revived, I felt another familiar presence. This is much worse than Diaboromon. What I felt was the presence of…."

As Makuramon said the last word, lightning struck down from the sky hitting the ground below. The sound of the lightning made it unable for anyone to hear what Makuramon said except the Sovereigns who looked at each with worry in their eyes.

"This is outrageous. This is impossible. Makuramon call all the other Devas and go to the human world. You must not fail" Zhuqiaomon roared in anger.

Makuramons hologram directly vanished from sight. As Shuqiaomon began to scream in rage, Azulongmon was completely still shocked by what he just had heard.

"Digidestined, Tamers, and you in that other group. Be careful. Especially you Tamers" Azulongmon said to himself. The air around the 2 sovereigns were no longer peaceful. Now it was tense as if they were preparing for the end of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever those Sovereigns got scared of is not something I want to meet. I wonder how our heroes will take care of this and who was that old guy. Dont miss the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter done.<em>

_A lot happened in this chapter did it not. Demon lords, flashbacks, xros wars cameos, and even the Sovereigns made an appearance. If you want to know what happened to Zoe, I am sorry to say that it will be a while until she will appear again. On the other hand in the next chapter, you will get to see Kojis reaction to his brothers death and the digidestined and tamers will talk about... the digimon card game and television serie? _

_Feel free to reviw._

_The undead writer is signing off for now._


	14. Episode 13: Stalkers

_This is the undead writer speaking._

_Not a very action packed chapter this time. It is moustly only going to be talking with some battles in the end. I dont really have anything more to say this time so enjoy the chapter._

_I do not own Digimon._

* * *

><p>(Davis)<p>

When Davis woke up, at first he did not know where he was but soon the last 2 days of memories came flooding back to him. He remembered the battles Duskmon and Icecolossusmon. He also remembered the terrible thing that happened the day before.

Davis felt a little bad for having yelled at the boy. Whoever the boy was had been part of the strange things going on but he had also been kens friend. If Ken had though the boy were nice then Davis should have trusted him since Ken was his best friend. But one thing bugged Davis. Duskmon had said that the boy had something to do with the original digidestined. But Tai and the others had never met that Duskmon before. Davis had to ask Tai about this later.

The headquarters was still in ruins so Davis could see how the Tuesday sun rose into sky and signed that a new day had started.

As Davis looked around, he saw no one around him except himself. Not even Veemon was present.

"Where is everyone? Don't say that I overslept again and everyone left without me?" Davis complained as he looked around the damaged headquarters. There could still be seen ice all over since the place as a memory from the IceDevimon incident.

After Davis had almost looked through the entire headquarters, He gave up.

"Oh man I really should stop to oversleep" He complained as he went out to get some air.

But Davis was met with a surprise as he went outside. Tai, Matt, Sora, Takato, Henry, Rika, Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas, and that commander guy were all outside talking with all their digimon around them. Veemon was also there. As Davis came out, Veemon noticed him.

"Davis you are finally awake" Veemon exclaimed as he ran up to Davis. The rest of the humans and digimon now also noticed his presence.

"Great the goggle head is awake. Seriously this goggle head is worse than Takato" Rika said as Davis arrived. Takato let out a protest but quiet down immediately as Rika gave him her famous cold stare.

Tai just ignored Rikas comment and approached Davis together with Agumon at his side.

"Are you ok Davis? You even overslept more than usual." Tai said with his signature grin.

"Ha Ha very funny Tai. So how long I have been asleep" Davis answered with sarcasm in his voice.

At this Tai immediately quieted down and looked in the opposite direction Davis was standing. Davis looked that way and saw ken standing by himself. Wormmon was standing with him trying to get him to smile but it seemed like it was not working.

"He has been like ever since he woke up. We have tried to cheer him up but we have been unsuccessful. Poor Wormmon." Agumon said sadly.

"I could try to cheer him up" Davis said but before he could step forward, Tai put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't Davis. He needs to be alone for the time being" Tai said. Davis knew Tai was right so he walked in the opposite direction away from ken and Wormmon. Tai, Agumon, and Veemon followed him closely.

"Listen up everyone. I have a plan for our next step of action" the commander suddenly said. His voice had so much authority that everyone went quiet. Even Ken raised his head up a little to see what was going on.

"I have talked with our director and many other DATS members. They will try to cover up all these battles which have occurred these latest days. Meanwhile all of you should…

"You want us to go and investigate right. I am looking forward for some action" Davis suddenly exclaimed interrupting the commander. This earned him several stares from the rest of the group so he stopped immediately.

"As I was saying all of you digidestined and tamers should return to your homes and pretend as if this never has happened. I have already called to your school explaining why you were not there yesterday so you will only have to come up with an excuse to tell your parents" the commander continued getting several protests from the group including Davis.

"Oh man I don't want to go back to school" Davis, Takato, Tai, and Marcus complained at the exact same time.

"Mum is going to force me to wear one of those dresses she likes because I being away so long" Rika complained.

"Boring. If I go back then I can't annoy Flacon punch wanabe here anymore" Terriermon said earning him an evil look from Marcus. Henry just sighted at this. Terriermon had defiantly played too much Nintendo.

"I am hungry." Guilmon suddenly shouted silencing all the complaint and causing everyone to look at him with confusion.

"Yes you all have to go back to your normal lives. I would also want you to tell your other friends about us. I believe that all of us working together will give us a big advantage to find out everything that has been going on lately." The commander then said interrupting the silence even though Takato had to hold Guilmon down to make him stop with his complaining. But the next thing the commander said shocked Davis.

"Davis, henry could you come forward" the commander said. Davis walked forward a little confused. Was he in trouble or something? Henry also walked forward seeming a little confused as well. Terriermon and Veemon followed the 2 boys.

As they walked towards the commander, Thomas stepped forward as well and stood beside the commander.

"Could I have a look at your digivices please?" Thomas asked. Davis was a little hesitant to give him his digivice. Thomas saw this and smiled.

"Don't worry. I just want to examine your digivices and find out how they work. This could help with any modifications I could to do to our digivices." Thomas said resulting in henry giving his digivice to Thomas.

"If it helps with your research, then you can have mine. Who knows maybe you can find some new function in them" Henry said as he handed Thomas his digivice.

"Yeah take mine to and don't you dare break it" Davis said hesitantly as he gave Thomas it.

Davis and henry then walked back to their places but Davis looked a little mad. He just knew he would regret giving his away his digivice like that. He had a feeling that he would need it again soon enough. Unfortunately for Davis, he would be proven right just an hour later.

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

His targets were entering a small buss. That thing would not stop him from killing them all from what they had done. The boy with the Wormmon was caring someone into the buss. He did not need to look at it to know who it was.

The buss had started to move away from the headquarter building. There were 4 people still standing outside it though. He could hear their voices even up to the rooftop he was hiding on.

"Hey where are Keenan and Falcomon anyway? Have not seen him since the battle with IceColossumon. He missed a good fight" the boy with the Agumon said. The girl just sighted at this.

"You are the worst ever Marcus. Did you not listen before? Keenan's parents found out where he was and came and took him home even though he protested." The girl sighted.

"I knew that. I just forgot" the boy said annoyed.

"Did you forget about that incident with that girl Sora as well?" the girl said raising her voice.

"Hey that was not my fault. That evil knight hit me on top of here" the boy shouted back at the girl trying to defend himself.

As the 2 argued, their partners just stood between them not daring to stop them.

Such fool. They were arguing like an old married couple. But that was of no interest to him. His targets were leaving the area in that buss. They would not escape his wrath. He would hunt them down for what they had done.

As he left the area chasing after the buss by jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the 2 humans stopped their arguing and looked around as if they had heard what he had said.

"WE ARE NOT AN COUPLE"

* * *

><p>(Takato)<p>

Takato was so much in trouble. His mother would so ground him for this. Kazu and Kenta would probably demand him to say where he had been also. Takato was not looking forward to getting back to Shinjuku because of this.

All around him in the buss were the rest of the gang. Most of them were sleeping. He could not blame them for that. None of them had gotten that much sleep that night except Davis. Tai was snoring really loudly and Sora was sleeping with her head on Matts shoulder but Henry was not slipping. He was probably thinking about what had happened the last few days. Ken was sitting by himself away from the groups with Koichis dead body beside him. Of what he had understood, Ken wanted to get Koichi to his own family so they could have a funeral for him. All the digimon were lying on the floor all sleeping.

Rika was also asleep to his surprise. She was actually having here head on his shoulder. Takato knew she would so kill him for this when she woke up even though this was not his fault.

Ever since the D-Reaper incident, everyone thought he and Jeri would get together but they just became very good friends instead. The same thing happened with Rika and Ryo. Everyone though they would get together too but Rika just got nicer towards him and those 2 developed a strong friendship even though Ryo loved to tease her.

He and Davis were the only ones not asleep. Davis looked like he was in deep thinking about something. Takato wondered what he was thinking about.

"Takato can I ask you something?" Davis suddenly said. Takato nicked his head for an answer.

"The other day I saw Rika using some kind of a card to increase Renamons power. What was that card anyway?" Davis asked.

"You don't know. It is from the digimon card game" Takato said. Davis just looked dumbfounded as if he had never heard of a digimon card game before. Takato thought Davis and the rest of the groups knew of it. It seemed he was wrong.

Just then Takato moved a little too fast causing Rika to wake up. She saw herself having her head at Takatos shoulder and her checks became blood red. Takato knew what was coming up next so he put his hands for his ears.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU STUPID GOGGLE HEAD? YOU WERE TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME WHILE I WAS ASLEP." Rika shouted really angry. She pushed down Takato on the floor with force causing him to yell of pain. This caused everyone to wake up around them. Even Ken and Henry looked up at the scene. What everyone saw was Rika standing up blushing furiously and Takato lying on the floor. Even the driver (who was a DATS agent) gave them a small stare before looking back at the road in front of them.

"I have never heard of a digimon card game before." Davis suddenly said giving him all the attention of the group. Tai, Sora, and Matt looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? There is a digimon card game? Matt said.

"Yeah. Takato told me about it but I have never heard of it before" Davis said. The attention went back to Takato and Rika. Takato was still lying on the floor.

"Seems like we have some explaining to do but I am not going to tell you anything. Goggle head over here is going to tell you." Rika said angry and with that she walked to the back of the buss with Renamon close behind her.

Everyone's eyes were on Takato when he standing up and sitting down in one of the buss chairs. He directly felt a little uncomfortable with all the attention. But soon enough, he prepared to tell them.

"The digimon card game is something that is very famous in Shinjuku. I think it was created by someone who saw all the digimon incidents in Japan and decided it could become a good card game."

"But none of us ever have known about this before." Tai interrupted.

"It is not known very much known outside of Shinjuku so that may be why" Takato continued. He could see on their faces (both human and digimon) that they had a hard time to believe him so he picked up his card deck. He took out a single card and showed them. The result was something he did not expect. Matt, Sora, Davis, and their partners' jaws just dropped. Ken eyes widened a little bit before going back into his depression. But it seemed like Tai was most affected.

He looked shocked, terrified, and surprised at the same time, He was speechless watching the picture of the digimon on the card Takato had in his hand. His partner Agumon looked equally as shocked. Takato had no idea what had caused their reactions.

"Sku…ll..Gre..ymon? Tai managed to studer. He was right. The digimon on the card was the dark skeleton dinosaur digimon SkullGreymon which was present in one of Tais worst memories. But Takato did not know this.

"Yeah that is what it called. It is a powerful ultimate digimon. We use these cards to power our digimon up or give them some of the data of the digimon allowing too example Guilmon to use their attacks." Takato said.

"But how can there be a SkullGreymon card. I never dark digivolved in the real world" Agumon said. As he said the name, his face looked pained with memories. Tais face looked the same.

"Well now when you mention it, SkullGreymon did appear in the television serie 2 times." Takato said causing the digidestined jaws to drop even more.

"Television series? What is next? Digimon fan fiction and videogames? Matt said a little confused.

"Actually….." Takato started but got interrupted once again.

"Don't say it" Matt said not wanting to get confused even more.

"Hey what is this series about and how did it even happen" Davis asked.

"I actually don't know how it was created but I do know what it is about. The first season was about 7 kids that got teleported to the digital words. There they got digimon partners that helped them to defeat several evil digimon. They were joined by an 8th child later on. I think there first enemy was a Devimon" Takato said causing Tai, Matt, Sora, and their partners to become so shocked that they fainted. Davis just looked really confused.

"Why did they faint? Was it something I said?" Takato said not knowing what had caused them to faint.

"It is just that you described one of their adventures they had while they were in the digital world for the first time." Davis said but he still locked shocked.

Now that Takato thought about, there were something familiar about Tai, Davis, Matt, Sora, and Ken. He had felt this feeling before when he saw them for the first time after waking up. He had not cared much about it then because of IceDevimons attack occurring then. They felt very similar to the characters in the TV show he had seen when being young. But they had other names in that series. Davis did remind him of his least favorite character that was introduced in the last and second season of the show.

"Hello. Earth to Takato, Earth to Takato. Snap out of it as you have some explaining to do" he heard Davis scream making his directly snap out of his thoughts.

"What were you thinking about Takatomon? Was it food?" Guilmon said earning him a stare from Takato.

"Is food the only thing you think about boy?"

"No, I think about sleeping to" Guilmon said and in the next moment a loud snore could be heard from Guilmon as he drifted back to sleep.

"Your partner is weird. Even weirder than mine" Davis said to Takato resulting in Veemon starting to complain.

"Your partner does remind me of the Veemon in the second season of the digimon television series.

"I am?" Veemon said stopping with his protests directly.

"You, Davis, and the rest in your group do remind me of several characters from the television series for some reason." Takato said making Davis and Veemon even more confused.

The next hour Takato proceeded to tell Davis and Veemon everything about the television series. It got clear that Tais, Davis, and their friends adventures were similar to the television show Takato had watched as a kid. Tai, Matt, Sora, and there partners woke up from their fainted state and took part in the discussion as well. Ken even came over to them taking part in the discussion a little bit but it was evident that he was still depressed.

"I am a TV STAR? AWESOME" Davis and Veemon shouted at the same time as Takato finished telling what the television show was about. This caused Tai and several others to sight at his behavior.

"That television show must be the best show ever since it has me in it." Davis said as he was running around the buss shouting he was a TV star.

"The show is actually not that popular. It is often called a rip-off of another show in Shinjuku. I think it was called poke-something I can't remember since it was only a mediocre show and you were never the most popular character Davis. You were one of the least favorites" Takato said but he should not have said the last part as it caused Davis to become really pissed. He really looked like he was going to hit Takato right in the face.

He would have if he had slipped on the floor right as he was going to hit Takato causing everyone to laugh at him. Even ken gave a small sad smile.

The laughter immediately died when they heard an explosion in front of the buss. Takato could not help but he sighted at this.

"Here we go again." Takato said as he woke up Guilmon and walked up to the front of the buss to see what had happened.

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

A huge explosion had occurred right in front of the buss containing his targets. There were also some weird creatures approaching it from all sides. They did not look like digimon to him. But this was not his concern. His only concern was to get revenge at those called heroes. He would destroy them all for what they had done to him.

Someone was right now coming out of the buss. He looked a little bit like Koichi but older and different. But it did not matter. He would be the first to get killed.

He pointed his wrist weapon right at the boys head. The boy would not see it coming. He would kill him and then get his revenge by killing the rest.

It was time for revenge

"**Lobo Laser" **

* * *

><p>(Ken)<p>

After the explosion had occurred, most of the group had walked to the front of the buss to see what had happened. But not ken. Ken walked out of the buss to get some air and to be alone.

He was still sad over Koichis death. Koichi had been one of his best friends out of the digidestined group and finding out that Koichi had something to do with the original digidestined and darkness itself scared him. He was having mixed opinions. Koichi had been a friend but he had also been lying to him about this since they first meet.

As ken walked outside of the buss in order to be alone, he could not believe what he saw. Surrounding the bus was several creatures he had never seen before. They were medium sized and they had no legs. Instead there hands were really huge and the body and head were small compared to it. They were using their large hands to move towards the buss at all sides.

At the same moment Ken heard something.

"**Lobo Laser"**

Ken had no time to react as beam of light came out of nowhere against him. Ken did the only thing he could do. He jumped down on the ground causing the blast to miss him by a millimeter.

Ken had not time to breathe out as he saw one of the creatures above him preparing to hit him with its large arms. Ken rolled out of the way right as it smashed its large arms into the ground.

DIGIVOLUTION

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon

In the next second, Stingmon came out of the buss preparing to save Ken from destruction.

"**Spiking Strike"**

Stingmons attack hit the creature right in the face causing it to fall over but not being destroyed. Stingmon picked up Ken and flew him away from the fallen creature.

"Thanks Stingmon." Ken thanked as he was put on top of the bus by Stingmon.

"No problem Ken but you should stop with your depression. Everyone is worried about you because of it" Stingmon replied. Ken knew he was right.

With that Stingmon flew up against the weird creature with big arms. But this time he was not alone.

DIGIVOLUTION

Agumon digivolve to Greymon

Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon

Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon

Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon

Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon

Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon

Growlmon digivolve to WarGrowlmon

Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon

Gargomon digivolve to Rapidmon.

Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon 

Kyubimon digivolve to Taomon

Stingmon was joined by several ultimate level digimon. Ken recognized MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, and Garudamon but the other 3 were unknown to him. They were probably Guilmons, Terriermons, and Renamons ultimate form.

"Oh man I knew I should not have given my digivice in to those people." Ken heard Davis complain below him. The others were probably right below him inside the bus.

The creatures did not seem frighten at all by the line of ultimate's standing around the buss protectively. They neither seemed to care about the civilians around them screaming and running away as fast as they could from the place. They only seemed fixed on the bus and the tamers and digidestined inside. But the ultimates would not give up without a fight.

"**Giga Blaster"**

"**Wolf Claw"**

"**Wing Blade"**

"**Atomic Blaster**

"**Rapid Fire"**

"**Thousand Spells"**

The ultimate's let out all their attacks at the army of mysterious creatures completely destroying them leaving nothing alive.

"Well that was anticlimactic" ken heard Davis say but in the next moment another beam of energy came out of nowhere and almost hit the buss.

"You were saying goggle head." Ken then heard Rikas rude voice say.

"Well now it can get worse." Davis then was heard say. Then an army of grey bird looking creatures came from above attacking the bus.

"DAVIS BE QUIET" Everyone shouted.

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

He was furious. His attack had missed his brother's killers 2 times in a row now. He would not miss this time.

Their ultimate digimon was fighting those strange bird creatures that had appeared after the long handed creatures were destroyed. While they were fighting the grey bird creatures, the Stingmon was guarding the bus with his targets if any of the birds passed the ultimates.

Now was the perfect time to strike. Once again he pointed his wrist weapon at his targets below him on the ground.

"**Lobo Las..."**

Before he could fire his attack, he was attacked from behind.

"**Pyro Punch"**

A fiery punch hit him hitting him high into the air. Before he could react, the mystery attacker attacked again.

"**Pyro Darts"**

Small fire balls hit him in the air sending him down to the rooftop again. He got up and now he was pissed.

"**Pyro Darts"**

The small fire balls once again were sent against him but this time he was ready.

"**Lobo Kendo"**

He released his swords of light and completely obliterated the fire attacks coming towards him.

"What do you want Takuya. I know it is you" he shouted out. In front of him was a digimon with fire red armor and long yellow hair. He was Takuya Kanabra, Kojis best friend, in his human spirit Agunimon.

"I could tell the same thing to you. What are you doing Koji" Agunimon said.

Koji, being in his human spirit Lobomon, did not answer at first. He just looked down at the battle between the ultimate digimon and the strange grey bird creatures.

"They killed him" he said quietly so Agunimon did not hear him.

"What did you say?" he said.

"THEY KILLED KOICHI AND ARE PROBABLY RESPONSIBLE FOR ZOES DISAPEARANCE AS WELL." Koji screamed. His scream made Agunimon step back a few steps.

"Are you serious? Do you have any proof?" Agunimon said shocked by the news.

"I do not need proof. After Zoe disappeared last night, I went out to look for her. I found those so called heroes carry Koichis dead body into their headquarters. That is the only proof I need. Right now they are down on the ground below this rooftop. I will destroy them." Koji said as he let out in an angry growl. He took out his swords again and prepared to jump down to the ground. But before he could, Agunimon put his hand on his shoulder.

"Koji Don't do something you will regret. I am the hot head not you. They might not have killed him or kidnapped Zoe. Think Koji. You are the calm and calculating person in the group. I know seeing your brother dead may affect your judgment right now but don't do something you will regret." Agunimon said.

Lobomon did not want to admit it but Agunimon was right. He had let his feeling take over his judgment. He was not sure if they had killed Koichi. He had just assumed it. He stood up and turned around coming face to face with Takuya as Agunimon.

"Thanks Takuya. I needed that" Koji said a little embarrassed. It was usually the other way around being Takuya saying thanks to Koji. Agunimon face formed to create Takuyas famous grin which always annoyed the hell out of Koji. Even in a serious situation like this, Takuya was acting if everything was good. Koji sighted at this.

"You are right Takuya but I will spy on those people until I find out the truth" Koji said. With that he used his agility to jump to another rooftop.

The battle below had ended with the heroes being victorious. All the birds had been destroyed and the bus had started to move away. Koji was jumping from rooftop after the bus.

"I will find out the truth Koichi and if they did kill you, they won't be alive for long."

Koji was so concentrated on the bus that he failed to notice a purple snake digimon with armor following him. He also failed to notice another tiger like digimon approaching Agunimon from behind with its long tail ready to attack.

On another rooftop, having watched the battle, stood a boy with a red hat and white t-shirt. Behind him several shadows could be seen of several digimon. He smiled as both the tiger and the snake were approaching Koji and Takuya.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha you 2 are agents of the enemy just like those monsters that attacked the chosens and those darn tamers. You will be destroyed in our god's name" the boy laughed maniacally. The shadows behind him laughed as well.

Koji did not know it but he was in big trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>This cant be good. What is the Devas mission in the human world anyway and who is this mysterious enemy who has been causing trouble for our group of heroes since the begining episode? To find out, watch the next episode of Digimon digital monsters.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter finished.<em>

_Next chapter will probably be pretty long. Some of our heroes will take a trip to the forest. But it wont be a boring trip since it will include beast evolutions, revelations, metting a mysterious ally, and confronting an old enemy. There may even be a xros wars cameo next time but it is only maybe._

_Feel free reviw. The undead writer is signing of for now_


	15. Episode 14: Field Trip of Doom

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_I am finally back with a new chapter and I am really sorry for not posting in a while. The reason was that I have been having several exams and assigments due the last weeks of school before my summer vacation. i had almost no time at all to write this. But now I am back and I will be trying to update more during the summer._

_Nightwatcher55: The kid is the monkey deva in his human disguise. He appeared in digimon Tamers._

_Gennais Acolyte: Thanks for the reviw. I really apreciate it. I am just a beginer writer but I will try to fix some of the problems you have with it in later chapters._

_I do not own Digimon_

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

As the tamers got back to Shinjuku and the digidestined to Odaiba, something was going on in a forest some miles away from Tokyo.

In the deepest part of the forest, the red blob, which was responsible for most of all their problems, was floating above the ground. It had been beautiful before the blob had arrived there. Now the ground was completely covered in red liquid. All the flowers in the clearing had been burnt to ash. It was the same with the trees and animals in the clearing. But the blob had no care in the world for any of that. It was only focused on its goal; the destruction of all living things.

"_**Minions destroyed. Plan failure.**_

_**Tamers and chosen dangerous to plan. **_

_**Plan of Action: TERMINATION**_

_**Activate plan"MONKEY"**_

_**Preparing download of data from digital world.**_

_**20% complete….50% complete…75% complete…100% complete. Download successful"**_

In the next second, something began to form right in front of it. It was a column of data. But it was different from normal data as this data was pure black unlike most data. There were also several disturbances in the data as if it had been mutated somehow.

"_**Data acquired. Time to reassemble data"**_

The blob let out to small tentacles of liquid at the black data column. As they touched the column of data, the data began to move on its own and soon enough a figure began forming.

"_**Reassembling of data complete **_

_**Target Digimon back to normal state" **_

The data column completely disappeared leaving the form of a digimon. The digimon took up a microphone out of nowhere and started singing into it.

"IT'S TIME FOR MY COMEBACK TOUR BABY AHHHA AHHHA."

* * *

><p>(Tai)<p>

"Everyone calm down. We will tell you everything if you are quiet and let me talk" Tai shouted silencing everyone in the room. After having been dropped off in Odaiba and saying goodbye to the 3 tamers, Tai and the rest had gone to tell their respective parents were they had been. They all came up with several excuses. Tais mum had especially shouted really angry at him for being away for so long without calling. They also called their respective school saying that they would come back to the school the next day.

They had then called the rest of the digidestined to come to Tais house so that they could explain everything. Tai and the rest had been overflowed with questions of where they had been when all the digidestined had arrived causing Tai to shout at them to be quiet.

"Oh come on Tai we all want to know where you, Matt, Davis, ken, and Sora had been." Yolei responded with an angry tone. Tai could not blame her. Her partner had disappeared so she had a reason for being a little angry. Cody stood beside Yolei with his face facing the floor and TK and Kari was sitting beside them looking sad as well. TK was having his arm around Karis shoulder comforting her. Tai would have directly separated the 2 if he had seen that but fortunately for Kari and TK, Tai did not notice what they were doing.

"Fine I will tell you all now so please be quiet. I do not want to repeat this more than once." Tai then said and then began to tell the events that had occurred the last days.

Tai could not help himself that he let out some small chuckles as he saw his friend's reactions to his story. Yolei and Joe looked very skeptical as he told them about DATS. Cody brightened up as he told them about Henry and Thomas who were similar to Izzy in some ways, TK and Kari looked both stunned and horrified as he mentioned the Duskmon incident, and Mimi looked shocked about the digimon television series Takato had told Tai about. Palmon looked confused after Tai had told them the entire story while Gomamon looked excited after hearing about Terriermon.

Tai could hear Davis, Matt, and their digimon partners also let out small giggles at their friends reactions.

"So you don't know where Izzy and our digimon is then Tai?" Kari suddenly asked silencing Tai directly.

"No I don't know where Izzy, Gatomon, and the others are. Sorry sis." Tai apologized. Kari returned a sad smile back to Tai. TK put his arm around Kari's shoulders again and this time Tai saw it. He would have shouted at TK not to touch his sister if it had not been for Joe who had probably figured out what was going to happen and changed the subject because of that.

"So if what you say is true Tai, then how come we have not heard of this digimon television show before and how can we not heard of these Devas and D-reaper attacking Tokyo? It seems a little strange that we have not heard of this before" Joe said.

"Yeah you are right Joe. It is pretty strange how we could have not heard about this." Tai replied. What Joe had said made sense. This was really a mystery how they could not have known of the devas and d-reaper invading the real world. It was as if there memories had been erased or some kind of force had kept them from finding out about these incidents.

Tai was interrupted in his thoughts as Mimi let out another question.

"Tai where is Ken and Sora" Mimi asked.

"Ken is still in his depressed state. I heard he was going to give Koichis body to the boy's family And I know for a fact that Sora is forced to help here mum with something because of her absence." Tai replied.

* * *

><p>(Sora)<p>

While the meeting was going on at Tais house, Sora was somewhere else in Odaiba riding up an elevator with her mum. She wanted to go to the meeting but she was not allowed to go because of her mother. When she had gotten back, her mother had gotten mad at her and forced her to come with her to visit an old friend of the family. Sora had to leave Biyomon at home because of that. Biyomon agreed reluctantly to that worrying that Sora might be attacked without her around.

Sora had actually never met these friends of the family before. She had just heard her mum talk about them sometimes before. She just knew that her mum's friend was married and had 2 children.

The elevator then stopped at the correct floor and the doors opened. Sora and her mother then walked out into the hallway. At each side of the hallway were 3 door located. Sora just followed her mum since she herself had no idea which door was correct.

Her mum stopped in front of one of the doors and rang the bell. After a few seconds, a young boy opened the door. He had a white t-shirt and yellow pants. He also wore a huge orange hat. He kind of reminded Sora of TK.

"Hello Tommy" her mum said causing the boy to smile.

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

The Tuesday sun was beginning to disappear causing the moon to come up instead. Night was upon Japan. While most people were asleep at this time of the night, there were still several gangs roaming around the street looking for people to terrorize or beat up.

One such gang was riding on their motorcycles on a highway right outside of Odaiba near a forest. They did not know it but this time they would beat up instead of the other way around.

"**Dark Solo"**

A blast of energy shoot out of the forest hitting the leader of the gangs bike sending him of his ride causing him to land on the ground hard. His companions stopped their bikes immediately and ran up to their fallen comrade.

"Hey boss. Get up you look like hell" one of the bikers asked as their fallen friend got up on his feet. He wore a black leather jacket and had black sunglasses on.

"I feel like it to. I don't know what happened but I think it was some punk who ruined my ride." the leader biker answered.

The next second, all the bikers heard something moving in the woods.

"That punk is in there. GET HIM" he shouted. All the bikers picked up some baseball bats around the waist and ran against the sound. The lead biker expected them to beat whoever it was into commission as they ran into the forest.

But to his surprise, they all came running out holding for their ears.

"What is that horrible music man? It is the worst I ever heard" he heard one of his friends shout as they came running out of the forest.

"That is not very nice to say to the legend of server is it now AHHHA AHHHA" a voice then could be heard coming out of the forest and then someone came walking out.

The lead biker looked at the figure coming out of the forest with confusion. It looked like someone walking around in a monkey costume. He could not help but to laugh at ridiculous figure in front of him.

"It seems you are not a fan of me. But maybe this little song will convince you otherwise." The monkey said and took out a guitar out of nowhere and began playing it.

"**Concert Crush"**

The music was so bad that the lead biker had to hold for his ears to not get brain-dead or deaf.

"Let's get out of here boss" one of the other bikers said. All the bikers jumped up on their rides and drove at max speed from the rock star monkey. The lead bikers ride had been destroyed so he ran away as fast as he could.

"Hey where you going? Don't you want to hear the next song? It will be a killer since it will be about me Etemon, the star of the digital world, getting revenge on the digidestined children baby." The monkey laughed before disappearing back into the forest once again.

* * *

><p>(Koji)<p>

"**Venom Axe"**

Lobomon jumped out of the way at exactly last moment resulting in the attack missing him.

"**Venom Axe"**

Lobomon once again evaded the attack but he knew that he would not be able to evade his opponent's attacks forever.

His assailant was a massive snake digimon with armor. It had attack just a few minutes after he had left Takuya to follow the buss. But the snake had then attacked him from behind and the battle between them started. Lucky for Lobomon, the rooftop they were fighting on was empty and that no one on the ground heard them battling.

But Lobomon was starting to get tired. The battle had lasted for some hours and it was almost evening. The snake digimon saw this and smiled.

"You fight well for being one of its agents. But you will still lose. I will kill you in the name of sovereign" the snake hissed before it released another attack.

"**Venom Axe"**

Agents? Sovereign? What did he mean by that? These thoughts passed through Lobomons mind as he evaded yet another attack.

The snake prepared to attack again but it seemed like it was out of energy as it had released several powerful attacks against him. Lobomon saw this as his chance to turn the tide of the battle.

"**Lobo Laser"**

Lobomons attack hit the snake right in the face causing it to stager back a little. The snake was close to the very edge of the rooftop. Lobomon saw this and got an idea.

"**Lobo Kendo" **

Lobomon released his 2 swords and ran towards the snake digimon. But the snake digimon had recovered some of its strength and prepared to fire.

"**Venom Axe"**

This time instead of evading the attack, Lobomon just cut the attack in half with his swords. The snake looked astounded at this.

"How is this possible? You are just an agent of my lord's enemy. You are a lot stronger than you should be? Who are you really? The snake asked with venomous tone as if it was trying to scare him. But Lobomon was not at all intimidated.

"I don't know what you are talking about or who this enemy is but I can tell you this as the legendary warrior of light, it is my responsibility to protect both words" Lobomon exclaimed back as he was almost where the snake was. Although he did have some suspicion that those red blobs that appeared after the battle with the armor digimon had something to do with this enemy.

"Legendary warrior? That is im…" the snake was interrupted by Lobomon slashing at it with his swords of light causing it to fall of the building. Lobomon watched as it fell to its doom but just before it touched the ground, a portal opened below it swallowing the snake digimon.

Lobomon was angry at himself. Not only had he been caught by a sneak attack, he had also lost the trail of the bus containing those people who might had killed Koichi. He could also have tried to get information from the snake digimon. If he had tried the peaceful way instead of attacking, the snake maybe would have become an ally and told him what this enemy was.

Takuya had been right. The death of Koichi had caused him to act more violent than before.

Knowing that there was no chance to find the bus again and it was evening, Lobomon used his remaining energy to get back home.

* * *

><p>(The devas)<p>

In an abandoned factory located somewhere in Shinjuku, 2 portals opened up. Out of the first one came the snake deva Sandiramon who fought Lobomon only moments ago. Out of the second portal came the tiger deva Mihiramon. Both the devas had bruises over their entire body.

"Mihiramon did you defeat the agent you were assigned to kill"

"No to my disappointment, I failed. But there was something strange bout that agent. It digivolved and there was no cable attached on its back."

"I don't think our targets were agents of the enemy."

"Why do you say that Sandiramon?"

"The agent I fought called himself a legendary warrior."

"WHAT? That is impossible Sandiramon. The legendary warriors disappeared many eons ago in digi years and if they really are these famous protectors of the digital world, why did they attack the chosen's and the tamers. We all saw the one in wolf armor trying to kill the digidestined with the dark digivice."

"I am only telling you what I heard Mihiramon. If he and your target are the legendary warriors, then we must report this to our lord Zhuqiaomon."

"If you are correct about this Sandiramon, then they may become our allies and help us defeat the true enemy. The one who have been reviving fallen evil digimon. The one who destroyed almost both the human and digital world. The one who the tamers defeat but at a great cost."

As the 2 devas ended their conversation, they had entered a room in the factory where the rest of the devas (except the rabbit deva) was waiting for them. In the middle of the room was a large screen and on that screen Zhuqiaomon could be seen.

"Mihiramon, Sandiramon, I want you to give me a status report of what happened during your battle. I will sense if you lie so don't. I will punish you if you do." Zhuqiaomon exclaimed and gave the 2 devas a hard stare.

* * *

><p>(Tommy)<p>

Usually Tommy enjoyed taking a trip to the forest. But not today. He was far more concerned about his friends. He had gotten some text messages last night after Sora and her mum had left. It had been from both Koji and Takuya. They had told everything which had happened to them during their search for Zoe and Koichi and how they had been attacked. Tommy had planned to visit them the next day (Wednesday) after school but he had forgotten that his class was supposed to take a fieldtrip to the woods outside of Tokyo.

All of his classmates were walking around having fun and playing games like hide and seek. Tommy did not really feel like playing with any of them since his thoughts were far away from their thinking about his friends. His teacher must have noticed that he was in a foul mood as she came walking up to him with a concerned face expression.

"Tommy why are you standing by yourself? Don't you want to go and something with your classmates?" His teacher said.

"I just don't feel like it right now." Tommy answered and looked away but the teacher did not go away.

"If there is something bothering you, you can come to me and we can talk about it." the teacher said to Tommy. Tommy just sighted at this. His teacher would not understood his situation at all and if he did tell him, he would probably only reply that Tommy had a great imagination.

"Maybe later." Tommy replied. His teacher was not that satisfied with the answer but he left anyway sensing that Tommy wanted to be alone.

Tommy not wanting to be disturbed again was just about to find somewhere he could sit down but as thoughts were elsewhere, he did not notice the people in front of him until he walked directly into one of them and both him and the other person fell to the ground.

Tommy looked up at the people in front of him. They were clearly older than him. 2 of them were male and the third was female. One of the boys had blue hair and an orange jacket while the other boy had blond hair and a green jacket.

But it was the girl that caught Tommy's attention. He had seen her just yesterday. It was Sora. She looked surprised as well when she saw him.

"Tommy" Sora exclaimed as the blond haired boy got up on his feet.

"You know him?" the blond boy asked.

"Yeah Matt. I meet him just yesterday when I had to help my mum." Sora answered. She then held out her hand and helped Tommy to get to his feet.

"I am sorry for walking into you. I was thinking about something else" Tommy said to Matt (which Sora had called him).

"There is no need for any excuse. That happens to me as well sometime and besides you remind me of my brother" Matt answered. Tommy smiled back glad that Matt was not angry at him.

"Glad to see you again Tommy but what are you doing here" Sora asked.

"I and my class are here for a field trip." Tommy answered pointing at his classmates. Then he asked what they were doing there. Matt looked at first out of words not knowing what to say before he began stuttering.

"We… uh..we…are….. here to do explore the woods for our biology assignments." Matt stuttered. I was evident that he was trying to hide something. Sora sighted at this.

But then he noticed something strange. Sora, Matt, and the other boy had really large bags with them. It was strange that they needed that much equipment for just one assignment. Then one of the bags started to move. Tommy looked at it with confusion. The next second the boy with the orange jacket said quietly to the bag to be quiet. Tommy heard him.

Matt noticing Tommy stare at their bags came up with an excuse.

"We have animals in out bags. We need them for our assignments. Is that not right henry?" Matt said as he looked at the other boy but Tommy did not really believe him this time either.

Before Tommy could reply, a loud scream could be heard followed by an explosion which caused all four of them to jump. Sora, Matt, and Henry dropped their bags on the floor hard which gave out some sounds as they hit the ground.

Tommy saw his classmates running away from the place and the buss which had taken them to the forest was lying in completely destroyed on its side and standing on top of it was probably one of strangest digimon Tommy had ever seen. It had a monkey costume on and it was singing in a microphone.

"Hello fans. The king of rock and roll, Etemon, is back baby AHHA AHHA and my first song will be about destroying the digidestined" the monkey sang into its microphone so loud that Tommy had to hold for his ears.

Tommy now understood everything. Sora, Matt and Henry were probably some of the heroes of the digital world he had heard about from Takuya and Koji. Those bags had no animals in them; they were hiding the digimon partners from human eyes.

Sora and Matt looked shocked at Etemon as if they had met this digimon although Henry did not seem to recognize it.

"I think I got a card of him. His name is Etemon and is a virus digimon. It is an ultimate level" Henry said but got no reaction from Sora and Matt. But Etemon hear what he said.

"Ah so you have heard of me. Then you must be a loyal fan. I am sorry but on this tour the digidestined and their allies will not leave my concerts alive" Etemon said into his microphone right before seeing Tommy. Etemon gave him an evil smile.

"Hey kid you are not of age. Get out of my concert. I shall let the guards take care of you baby AHHA AHHA" Etemon shouted and in the next second 4 creatures appeared behind him. They were big and green. It had the form of a beetle and had yellow stripes on some part of its body.

"Tommy run" Sora shouted to him and in the next second the green creatures moved fast towards him. Tommy knew he could spirit evolve right there but there were still some of his classmates around them running away from the place so it was too risky. Tommy did the only thing he could: he ran as fast as he could away from there.

He ran as fast as he could but he could hear his pursuer's roars of anger behind him coming closer. He looked back once and saw them just a few meters away. He could see their eyes looking at him with hate.

Tommy then to the creatures surprise stopped in his tracks and faced them. He was not the cry baby he used to be any more. He had matured a lot since that trip to the digital world. He was not going to run away.

The creatures looked confused for a second before letting out a loud roar and ran at him

But Tommy just took out his D-tector and shouted:

BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Tommy beast spirit evolve to Korikakumon

Tommy was now Korikakumon the beast sprit ice warrior. He was bigger than the green creatures but they were 4 and he was alone. This would be a hard battle.

"**Avalanche Axes" **2 axes just fell out of the sky and landed beside Korikakumon who picked them up ready for battle.

The four creatures were now in attacking range so they all released their attacks at once

"**Engetsugeri" **They shoot out a beam of red light out of their mouths. Korikakumon managed to reflect two of the attacks with his axes but one hit him in the stomach and the other one missed him by a millimeter.

"If only Takuya and the other were here… I need some backup and fast" Korikakumon said to himself just and not knowing it, his wish would soon become true.

Right that moment a hammer came out of nowhere and hit one of the attackers causing it to fall to the ground. Before the other creatures could react, 2 digimon came out of the woods and attacked.

"**Mantis Dance" **

"**Heavy Metal Vulcan"**

Both attacks hit one of the creatures destroying them instantly leaving 2 more to go.

Korikakumon stared at the new digimon as well that had entered the battle. One of them looked like a dinosaur wearing gold armor and 2 large gold horns on its forehead and the other one was yellow and looked like a ninja of some sort.

"**Engetsugeri"**

The 2 remaining creatures released their attacks at the newcomers who evaded the attacks.

"**Frozen Arrowheads"**

Korikakumon used his hair to keep the creatures from attacking again allowing his new allies a perfect opportunity to attack.

"**Smokin Boogie"**

"**Victorize Banking"**

Both attacks hit one of the creatures destroying it but before they could attack the last one, it managed to get loose of Korikakumons frozen arrowheads and punch the golden digimon into the ground.

"NO ONE PUNCHES THE DIGIMON KING. **Omega the fusion"** it exclaimed as it release a very powerful attack that just missed its target by some millimeters.

"**Engetsugeri"** the last of the creatures let out its attack which Korikakumon evaded.

"Now it my turn" Korikakumon roared and attacked at the same time as the newcomers attacked.

"**Avalanche axes"**

"**Mantis Arm"**

"**Omega the fusion"**

All the attacks missed causing the creature to laugh at them until it heard something behind it.

"**Hard Swung Homerun"**

Someone had picked up the hammer and used to hit the last remaining creature from behind with a powerful hit with the hammer. The creature disappeared into data. The battle had been won.

The digimon with the hammer looked even weirder than the monkey digimon Korikakumon had seen earlier. It looked like someone in a pig costume.

Korikakumon started to punch his stomach and let out a roar before standing into a praying stance. Tommy still did not have full control of his beast spirit.

When he looked back up, the 3 digimon that helped him was gone. He did not think much about it anyway since there was another battle still going on.

* * *

><p>(Matt)<p>

DIGIVOLUTION

Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon

Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon

Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon

As soon as Tommy had left the area, Gabumon and Biyomon had jumped out of their respective bags and digivoved to their ultimate form. As Henry did not have his digivice on him, Terriermon could not digivolve.

Matt had hoped this would only have been a scouting mission since he had gotten a message from Sampson saying that there had appeared some strange signal in these woods. He, Sora, Henry had accepted to go and see what it was.

"Come on Henry. Let me fight. I don't want to be the one not having fun here" Terrirmon could be heard complaining.

"No it is too dangerous. I don't want to lose you again." Henry replied.

That Etemon was alive was a shocking news but not unexpected since several other evil digimon had been revived as well the last few days (IceDevimon and Diaboromon).

"Too bad the child of courage is not here to see my first number but oh well; you 3 will have to do now so prepare for my **Concert Crush** baby" Etemon exclaimed as he took out his guitar and started to play it sending huge shockwaves at Matt and the others.

"**Wolf Claw"**

"**Wing Blade" **

WereGarurumon and Garudamon released their attacks which went through Etemons attack and hit the buss he was standing on causing Etemon to fall off.

"Hey that was not nice kids. Attacking the star will result huge consequences" Etemon threatened.

"You can't beat us Etemon. You are one of the weakest ultimate levels we have ever fought since MetalGreymon took you down easy." Matt shouted back.

"You are wrong digidestined. The star of server is always right and to show you that baby, I am going to give you something" Etemons smiled. He whistled into his microphone and 3 blobs of red liquid appeared behind him.

Matt knew exactly what was happening.

"WereGarurumon, Garudamon get away" Matt warned but it was too late. The blobs were already on their ways towards their targets

WereGarurumon was the first to be hit by the blob. The wolf ultimate tried to get rid of it but it was useless. Matt watched helplessly as the blob covered his partner and then went into his mouth.

The same thing happened to Terriermon. Henry was trying desperately to get liquid of but it was no use.

Garudamon however was having better luck.

"**Wing Blade"**

Garudamon managed to destroy the blob attacking her by releasing another wing blade at it before it reached her.

Etemon was laughing at the whole spectacle.

"Looks like this is all going in my favor baby AHHA AHHA. I have no some new members to my band. Rise and attack." Etemon exclaimed and both WereGarurumon and Terriermons eyes turned red and stood up and looked at their respective human partners.

Matt could not see anything left of Gabumon personality in WereGarurumon anymore. It was as if something horrible full with hate had taken over him. Now Matt knew Tai felt when Wargreymon attacked him.

"**Wolf Claw"**

"**Bunny Blast"**

Both Terriermon and WereGarurumon attacked Henry and Matt but Garudamon fired another wing blade which took out the attacks. Etemon saw this and got a little annoyed.

"Seems like the birdy is strong. But I got other trick up my sleeve" Etemon said and began playing his guitar again. As he played his guitar, something started to happen to Terriermon.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

Terriermon matrix digivolve to Rapidmon

Terriermon digivolved to his ultimate form without his partner. This stunned Matt. How did Etemon got all this new abilities? Could he have gotten them from whoever had revived him?

Henry looked at Rapidmon with sad eyes. Matt understood how he felt. It was not easy losing a digimon partner although Matt had heard Henry had almost lost Terriermon before at some point.

The situation was looking bad. Garudamon was ready for battle but it was 3 against one as Etemon had now both WereGarurumon and Rapidmon on his side under some mind control.

"There is no chance you can win. Just stand still and it won't be that painful" Etemon laughed as he continued playing his guitar.

"I will do what I must to protect Sora" Garudamon shouted and launched himself at WereGarurumon and Rapidmon

"No Garudamon don't do it." Matt heard Sora shout out but it had no effect.

"**Wolf Claw"**

"**Rapid Fire"**

Garudamon evaded the attacks but instead of attacking back she flew over them and headed for Etemon. Before Etemon could understand what was happening, Garudamon grabbed him with here huge claws.

"Let me go. This is not how you treat a star of the digital world" Etemon shouted as he tried to get free.

Weregarurumon and Rapidmon were to slow to react because the next second, something attacked them from behind.

"**Avalanche Axes" **

2 axes came out of the forest and knocked both WereGarurumon and Rapidmon out from behind. Matt looked in that direction to see who had thrown them.

Out of the forest came what looked like a big bear with white fur. He picked up the axes and began roaring and then going into a prairie pose. Everyone looked at the new arrival with confusion. Even Etemon who was still stuck in Garudamons grasp were confused.

"Hey you. You are not in my program so get out of her. No animals are allowed on my concerts" Etemon exclaimed he tried to get out of Garudamons claws.

"**Dark Solo" **

Etemon attack hit Garudamon in the face causing her to lose her grip thereby giving Etemon an opportunity to get free. Etemon landed on the ground with ease.

"You are a bully and I don't like Bullies" The giant bear digimon exclaimed as it charged Etemon.

"What have we gotten ourselves into this time" Matt sighted as he saw the battle unraveling.

* * *

><p><strong>Korikakumon and Garudamon VS Etemon! Now that is battle I want to see happening. To find out the outcome, watch the next episode of Digimon: Digital monsters.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter complete.<em>

_Yeah I know Etemon is one of most hated of the villains in digimon but I wanted to bring him back anyway since I have allways found him funny for some reason._

_If you dont know who the digimon that were helping Korikakumon, they are from the xros wars season. What they are doing there is going to be revealed in the next chapter._

_Next chapter will continue where this chapter left of plus you will get to see Izzys reaction to spirit evolution._

_Please reviw_

_The undead writer is signing of for now. _


	16. Episode 15: Secrets Revealed

_This is the undead writer speaking._

_i hope you enjoy this chapter._

_PrincessOFDestiny14: You are partially correct. Only one of them are from Ryomas team._

_Nightwatcher55: One of my original ideas for the last chapter was Tommys secret being discovered by Sora, Matt, and Henry. But i scrapped it._

_Allycat: Izzy is one of my favorite characters too from adventure._

_Genais Acolyte: Thanks for yet another detailed reviw_

_I do not own Digimon._

* * *

><p>(Tommy)<p>

"**Dark Solo"**

Etemon unleashed his attack on the charging Korikakumon but he just reflected the attack back at him using his axes.

"No Fair. You cheated." Etemon exclaimed annoyed but Korikakumon did not at all listen to Etemons constant whining. He charged right into Etemon causing him to fly right into a tree.

"Watch out for that tree" Korikakumon joked as Etemon got back to his feet and he looked pissed off. He had hit the tree so hard that his outline could be seen on the tree.

"You are messing up my style dude so now I will have to punish you for that. **Concert Crush.**" Etemon shouted at Korikakumon as he began playing his guitar sending out a big shockwave of the worst music Korikakumon had ever heard. Korikakumon could not take it so he tried to hold for his ears but he could still hear that terrible music.

Etemon saw his chance to attack now when Korikakumon was unable to fight back.

"**Dark Solo"**

Korikakumon managed to reflect the attack once again back at Etemon but barely since he was still under the influence to Etemons Concert crush.

"Not fair Not Fair Not Fair Not fair. I am a star and this should not happen to me." Etemon whined but he forgot to continue playing his guitar resulting in his concert crush effect on Korikakumon to disappear. When Etemon finally realized this, it was too late.

"**Frozen arrowheads"**

Korikakumon released his long hair at Etemon which trapped him in it leaving no chance for escape.

"You are no star. You are just a rock-star wanabee" Korikakumon exclaimed as he used his hair to throw Etemon high into the air.

"**Wing Blade"**

Garudamons attack hit Etemon in the air sending him even higher into the air. Korikakumon had forgotten about Garudamon and the others during the battle with Etemon.

"Nice Shot" Korikakumon complemented in which Garudamon responded with a nod.

Etemon fell to the ground at high speed causing serious damage to himself but he was not out yet. He stood up and he looked really angry. His head was burning bright red as if he was going to explode of anger any second.

"That is it. No longer will I be Mr. nice guy baby. You burned me, attacked me, calling me names, and tease me. That I can take. But I can't take that some big gorilla calls me AN ROCK-STAR WANABEE. I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT" Etemon shouted with rage and started to bombard Korikakumon and Garudamon with attacks.

"**Dark Solo"**

Etemon released attack after attack giving Korikakumon no time to counter attacks. He evaded several of them but got hit by just as many he evaded. Garudmon was not having any luck either with avoiding Etemons attacks.

Etemon was so enraged that he did not care at all where he launched his attacks. Korikaumon knew that if he was not careful, Etemon could put the forest on fire. But he had to find a way to beat him first.

It was then he got it. Etemon sort of reminded him of Ranamon. If he was anything like her, it would be easy to distract him. Ranamon got distracted easily when someone called her names. This had given Zoe as Zephyrmon enough time defeat Ranamons beast spirit form. _**(Author Note: See season 4 episode 16: the swiss family digimon) **_

Maybe that strategy could work once again. There was no other choice so Korikakumon stopped evading Etemons attack and started to tease him.

"Ugly monkey brain, Rock star wannabe, big coward, Elvis Presley rip-off." Korikakumon shouted earning him Etemons full attention.

"What did you just call me you overgrown gorilla? YOU SHALL NOT INSULT THE LEGEND OF SERVER." Etemon shouted back and released several more dark solo attacks at Korikakumon which he easily evaded.

"You are just not stupid, you fail as rock star as well" Korikakumon said as he evaded the attacks causing Etemon to become more enraged.

"BE QUIET" Etemon exclaimed now giving Korikakumon his full attention forgetting about Garudamon completely just as according to Korikakumons plan. Etemon once again unleashed a swarm of dark solos attacks at Korikakumon. This time Korikakumon was not able to avoid them so they hit him right in the stomach causinghim to fall to his knees and drop his axes.

"This is what you get for messing with me, Etemon, the star of the digital world" Etemon exclaimed as he prepared to fire of another swarm of dark solo attacks at Korikakumon.

"You are not a star of the digital world, but you are biggest moron of the digital world" Korikakumon said smiling and before Etemon could react, Garudamon appeared behind him ready to attack.

"**Wing Blade"**

The attack hit Etemon with maximum impact sending him smashing into the ground.

Korikakumon saw his chance to get back in the fight. He picked up his axes and jumped into the air.

"**Avalanche Axes" **

In the air, Korikakumon threw his axes down at Etemon. The axes went straight through him causing him to disappear into data.

"NOOOOOOO I won't lose again" Etemon screamed but it was to no avail. Soon he exploded into data bits leaving no trace of him left.

The battle had been won and Korikakumon started to do his normal battle roar and prayer until he heard Matt saying something.

"Are you one of the legendary warriors? If you are, can you tell us what is going on?" Matt asked. Korikakumon turned around and looked at him. Beside him stood Sora and Henry. Garudamon was flying above them. The WereGarurumon and Rapidmon were still unconscious on the ground.

Before Korikakumon could say anything, a big explosion occurred right in front of them all sending everyone to the ground. As the smoke began disappear, Etemon could be seen to everyone shock.

"You thought you really could defeat me baby AHHA AHHA. Lucky for me, my new friend gave a little a gift. He modified my data with an extra program. Even if you defeat me, my data will just restore itself to my normal state again. You could say that I am invincible baby." Etemon laughed at them. But he looked worn out. Invincible or not, he could still get tired and wounded.

"**Avalanche Axes"**

Korikakumon threw his axes once again missing Etemon narrowly.

"Lucky for you all, this concert is done so now I will take my exit." Etemon said as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground blinding everyone.

Korikakumon saw this as his chance to get away so he picked up his axes and jumped behind a large bush. As the smoke disappeared, Etemon, WereGarurumon, and Rapidmon were gone. Sora, Matt, Henry, and Garudamon was looking around confused of where he and the others were.

He had to tell all this to Takuya, Koji, and JP. Korikakumon de sprit evolved back to Tommy. As Tommy ran away from the area to find his classmates, he did not notice a small blob red liquid hovering above him.

"_**Unknown creatures identified: Human/Digimon Hybrids"**_

* * *

><p>(Izzy)<p>

When Izzy woke up, he did not know where he was at first neither did he remember how he had gotten there. He was lying on a big bed and as he looked around, he saw several girly things. The room he was in was pink so the rom had to belong to a girl. Mimi would defiantly like this room if she lived there.

It was then it came all back to him. He remembered getting those energy reading and following them, how the armor digimon had attacked them for some reason, these mysterious digimon coming to his rescue, how blobs of red liquid that came out of the armor digimon after defeat, and how he had hit himself unconscious by tripping on a banana peel.

"Hey kids want some chocolate?" a voice came from behind him. Izzy turned his head and saw a boy in a blue jumpsuit siting on a chair. Izzy had not noticed him sitting there before.

The boy took out a chocolate bar out of his pocket and threw it over to Izzy who caught it.

"Thank you." Izzy said not knowing anything else to say. The boy just smiled.

"Relax kid there is nothing dangerous here and if you are wondering about those digimon, they are sleeping in the room next door." The boy said causing Izzy to drop the chocolate bar in shock. How this boy knew about digimon shocked him. He could be one of those international digidestined but Genai had erased many of those digidestined memories plus some other peoples in order to keep the digital world safe.

"You know about digimon?" Izzy asked. His curiosity began to take over him since he really wanted to know this kids connection with the digital world.

"Sure I do kid. I have heard you know about them as well since you and those other heroes were keeping the digital world safe when we couldn't. I am guessing that Tentomon is your partner. I find it a little strange that you have digimon partners unlike in us in the old days." The boy replied to Izzy making him even more confused.

"You are a digidestined to?" Izzy asked but the boy shock his head.

"Kind of. I should just show you. Then you can decide to trust me or nor" the boy replied before standing up

"Why would I not trust you and what are you going to show me? Izzy asked. He had so many questions right about now that he did not know how to continue.

"Just watch" the boy said as he picked up something out of his pocket that looked like a digivice to Izzys surprise. It looked completely different then his digivice and a little biger than the D-3.

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

J.P spirit evolve to Beetlemon

Izzy just looked stunned at what he had just seen. The boy had turned into a digimon and it was the mechanical beetle digimon he had seen battling Nefertimon.

This was logically impossible. Humans cannot digivolve. Izzy had seen several crazy things in the digital world but humans turning into digimon? This was too crazy even for the digital world. This should not be happening. It cannot be happening.

Izzys mind could not comprehend that this could be happening so Izzy just fell unconscious out of shock and surprise.

As he woke up later, the beetle digimon was still standing there looking at him.

"Hey Kid want some chocolate?" the digimon said as he handed Izzy a new chocolate bar.

Izzy was too speechless to reply at all.

* * *

><p>(Sora)<p>

The battle had been won but Sora was not that happy about it. WereGarurumon and Rapidmon had been kidnapped, Etemon had returned and becomed almost invincible, and she, Matt, and Henry had almost got killed.

She and the others were hiding behind some bushes looking at the scene in front of them. There were police everywhere asking some of the school students about what had happened. Sora thought she saw Tommy being one of them being asked by the police

Garudamon had dedigivolved back to Biyomon in order not to give away their position to the police.

Matt was standing a little by himself looking sad. Sora understood why. His digimon partner had just got taken from him. If that had happened to Biyomon, she would probably feel the same as Matt right now.

Henry was being quiet as well but he did not look as sad as Matt. It looked like he was thinking hard about something since he had a serious face expression.

"Hey Matt don't worry. We will get back Gabumon again. I promise you that I will help get him back" Sora said as she walked up to Matt. Matt let out a small smile at her but it quickly disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"I know you will Sora. I just miss him and I wonder what Etemon is doing to him right now" Matt sighted. Sora was going to say something to cheer him up but he continued talking.

"I am also concerned about this new friend Etemon has. It is probably the same one that took over Agumon, resurrected both Diaboromon and IceDevimon, and who probably is also responsible for Izzys disappearance. Even now we dont have a clue who it is" Matt continued.

"Maybe we actually do have a clue who this enemy is." Henry then suddenly said earning him both Sora and Matts attention.

"What do you mean? Sora asked.

"You know those creatures that Etemon sent after Tommy? I have seen them before. I recognized those creatures that attacked us on the bus as well yesterday." Henry said.

"You have? When?" Matt asked.

"During our battle with the D-reaper in the real world, it created several agents to fight us. Those creatures that we battled yesterday and that accompanied Etemon were the D-Reapers agents."

Sora did remember that Henry, Rika, and Takato ha told them about their battle with the D-Reaper but they had told them that it had been destroyed for good.

"It may not be the D-Reaper behind this. It may be something else entirely else who has access to some of the D-reapers old code. I am just guessing who our enemy is. I will call Sampson and Yamaki about it when I get back home." Henry continued.

"Yamaki? You mean that Hypnos guy you told us about?" Matt asked.

"Yeah it is him. I have not told him yet about what has happened but I know he can help us with this" Henry replied.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go." Sora said.

"Sora we got here by riding Garurumon but he's not here now and Biyomon probably have no power left to digivolve" Matt replied.

"I maybe can't digivolve to Garudamon at the moment but I can still digivolve to Birdramon" Biyomon then said.

As Henry and Matt began taking about if it actually was the D-reaper behind everything, Sora looked out of the bushes to see if the coast was clear. Most of the police had left and Tommy and his classmates were about to enter their buss to get back to town.

But as Tommy walked up the buss stairs, Sora caught the glimpse of something falling out of his pocket. She only got a short glimpse of it before Tommy picked it up but she knew what she had seen. It had been some kind of digivice that Sora had not seen before.

Could Tommy be a digidestined? Maybe that big digimon that helped them against Etemon was his digimon partner.

"Sora. What are you thinking about? Matt and Henry are ready to leave." Biyomon asked interrupting Soras thinking.

"Nothing Biyomon. Let's go" Sora said. But her mind was still on that strange digivice Tommy had.

DIGIVOLUTION

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

As the buss disappeared into distance and Birdramons shape could be seen high in the air, several figures entered the area where the battle had taken place.

There were 6 figures in total. It was obvious that 3 of them humans while the other 3 were digimon.

The first was male. He had brown spiky hair with a pair of goggles over his hair. He was also wearing a red and white shirt and a pair of grey boxers. Beside him stood a small red dragon digimon. It had a yellow scarf around its neck.

The second was male as well but he was blond and his hair was not very spiky. He wore a yellow button-up shirt along with white pants. Below him on the ground stood a small white digimon and in each of its golden hands was tonfa.

The third human was female unlike the other 2 humans. She was blond just like the other boy but she was wearing pink clothes. Above her was a black, stubby furred opossum with a white face, wearing large red gloves, boots, and cap using some balloons to float in the air.

"Taiki why did you want us to help that boy before? The old clock shop man told us not to interfere while we are here. We were just supposed to test if clockmon could send several people at once to this dimension" the blond boy said to the one with goggles.

"I just could not turn my back on him. He needed our help" the goggle boy said causing the blond boy to sight.

"Don't think this will change anything Yuu. I will still try to make you my subordinate when we get back." The girl then said causing the blond boy to sight even more

"Dame Dame Those thing we fought were not good, not good at all" the small white digimon then said earning everyone's attention.

"Those things were so uncute." the girl replied.

"Yeah those thing were no match for the digimon king" the red dragon digimon exclaimed with a smile but it got the small white digimon to let out a small giggle.

"Dame Dame You got punched to the ground by one of them. You're no good, no good at all" it laughed.

"You will pay for that" the dragon digimon roared in anger and would probably have attacked if a portal had not opened itself in front of him and the others just that second.

"Seems like our ride is here" the goggle boy said as he entered the portal. The rest went in after him slowly until everyone had entered the portal.

As the portal disappeared from existence, the forest went silent once again.

* * *

><p>(Henry)<p>

As Birdramon flew through the air with Henry, Sora, and Matt on its back, Henry was thinking about Terriermon. He had already almost lost him once before but this time he could be lost for good. His deep thinking got interrupted by Sora asking him question.

"Did you talk to your team about what happened while you, Takato, and Rika were away? Sora asked. Henry nodded.

"Yeah we talked to them. Kazu and Kenta got excited and forced us to take them with us next time we meet your group but Suzie did not understand much of it. She is still so young." Henry explained.

"Good but why did Takato and Rika not come with you today? Sora then asked.

"Well they are…"

* * *

><p>(Takato)<p>

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE TAKATO" his mum screamed at him causing both Takato and Guilmon to take a step backwards.

"But mum. There was an evil digimon that….." Takato started to complain but got silenced directly by his mum who looked really mad.

"THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE. YOU COULD HAVE CALLED US AFTER YOUR BATTLE BUT YOU DID NOT. YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SEVERAL DAYS WITHOUT CALLING WHERE YOU WERE AND I WAS REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD. YOU AREN NOT ALLOWED OUTSIDE TODAY AT ALL. GO TO YOUR ROOM." Takatos mum screamed at him. Takato ran quickly up the stairs together with Guilmon to escape his mother's wrath.

"Why do these things always happen to me" Takato complained.

* * *

><p>(Rika)<p>

"Smile Rika" her mother said as she yet took another picture of her.

Rika was not happy at all. Because she had been away for some days, her mum had forced her to try several different dresses. Rika despised wearing dresses but this time her mother did not take no for an answer.

Right now she was wearing a pink dress. Pink was another thing Rika despised so she was in a really foul mood. It did not make thing better as her mother kept taking pictures. This was defiantly not her day.

Renamon was standing by the sidelines emotionless as always but Rika saw her let out some small giggles sometimes.

"You look so cute in that dress Rika" her mother complemented but Rika completely ignored her. She just wanted this to be over.

After taking several more photos, it was finally over. Rika ran fast as she could in to her room to change back to her normal clothes. When she came out, she saw her mother sitting by the computer.

"What are you doing?" Rika asked. Her mother almost never used the computer in the house so Rika found this strange.

"Those pictures of you were so beautiful so I decided to send them to one of your friends" her mother replied with a smile.

Rika just froze at her mother statement. She got a bad feeling about who her mother had sent the pictures to.

"Who did you send them to? Rika said trying not to sound too impatient.

"I sent them to that boy with the goggles that visits here sometimes. Don't deny it Rika. I have seen how you look at him. I was once a teenager as well so I know these things" her mother said causing Rika to blush furiously.

This was seriously now not her day at all.

* * *

><p>(Izzy)<p>

Izzy was really impressed at the moment. He was sitting listening to the boy's story about how he and his friends were the original digidestined. Usually Izzy would interrupt by asking questions during these kinds of stories but he was just too amazed to say anything.

The boy finished his story by explaining what had been going on the last few days. Izzy did not at all believe that his friends had killed Koichi.

During the boy's story, Tentomon and the other digimon woke up from their sleep and listened to the story as well. Right now Tentomon was talking to Armadilomon and Hawkmon while Patamon and Gatomon listened to the boy.

"What you are saying makes a lot of sense although I still find it strange that humans can turn into digimon" Izzy said after the boy finished his story.

"I find it equally as strange that you have a digimon as a partner. By the way, I am J.P" the boy said as he took out his hand for a handshake.

"My name is Izzy. Nice to meet you J.P" Izzy said as the two of them shacked hands.

"Nice to meet you as well Izzy" J.P replied.

"Where is the rest of your group? I have several questions for them." Izzy then asked. He did have a lot of questions but he was not sure if J.P could answer them all.

"Koji is at his brothers funeral, Tommy is on a school trip, and Takuya is probably home sleeping. Zoe has disappeared so I don't know where she is. What do you want to ask them about?" J.P replied. As he mentioned Zoes name, Izzy noticed J.P face expression to become a little grim but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I don't know if I can trust you yet. I don't have all the information yet." Izzy said and to both his and J.P surprise Patamon started to speak.

"I trust you. I don't know why but I think I have meet you before" Patamon said.

"I feel the same way. I don't know who you are but I feel that I can trust you" Gatomon continued.

J.P smiled as he looked at both Patamon and Gatomon. It then hit Izzy that according to story, one of lords of the digital world at that place in time was a Seraphimon and his rookie form was a Patamon.

Could TKs patamon be the same one that JPs group had met? It would made sense if it was true explaining how Patamons champion and ultimate form were more powerful than a normal champion or ultimate level.

The same could be said about Gatomon. Ophanimon was another lord of the digital world from that time period as well and her rookie from was a Salamon. Salamon was also Gatomons rookie form so Ophanimon and Gatomon could also be the same.

If this was all true, then all J.P had said had to be true.

"I trust you as well" Izzy said after having come up with his theory. J.P smiled at him.

"You like technology kid? I guessed after seeing that computer you had with you when we found you" J.P then asked trying to change the subject.

Izzy felt like he and J.P would become great friends.

* * *

><p>(Etemon)<p>

Etemon was really angry. He had lost once again to those pesky kids and some kind of giant gorilla. This was unacceptable. He was a star and this was not how a star such as him should have been treated.

He was back in the clearing where his new friend had resurrected him. The blob was in the middle of the clearing. Etemon was a little creped out by this new friend but its gift had saved him from being destroyed once again so there was really nothing to complain about.

However he and the blob were not the only ones present in the clearing. WereGarurumon and Rapidmon were there as well standing still as statues. They were still under his and the blobs control and they were waiting for new orders.

"Hey bloby when will I get to see those kids again. I will give them such a show that they won't get out of alive" Etemon asked the blob but he got no answer.

"Hello I was talking to you" Etemon said a little annoyed but he still got no answer. Now Etemon was very annoyed

"Don't ignore me bloby. You are talking to a star." Etemon shouted but instead of ignoring him, it released a huge beam of electricity at Etemon causing him to fall to the ground.

"_**Waiting"**_ it then said to Etemon surprise.

"Waiting for what" Etemon asked.

"_**Waiting for the right moment to strike and for the timer to reach zero."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This does not look good. What might this blob be planing for our heroes and where did it come from? You have to keep watching Digimon: Digital Monsters to find out.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter complete<em>

_It seems like both our heroes and the main villains is on to Takuya and the rest of the warriors secret. Soon enough their secret will be revealed to the digidestined, tamers, and DATS but not yet. I also hope you enyojed the xros wars cameos in this chapter._

_Next chapter will focuse both on Koji and Ken and how Koichis death has affected them. That is the only spoiler I will mention since a lot more will happen in the next chapter._

_Please Reviw_

_The undead writer is signing of for now._


	17. Episode 16: The nightmare

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_Yay I am finally finished with the next chapter. This one was a pain to write so I am happy it is finished. This chapter might also be a little darker than the previous ones so be warned._

_The moment you have all been waiting for will soon arrive. By that I mean the metting between all the groups (except xros wars). It wont happen in this chapter or the next but the one after that._

_Also The comic tamer have started writting an alternative side story about Koji and how he reacts to koichis death. if you want to check it out, go to the comic tamers profile. _

_xUnDeadKittenx: I have to admit I have not heard of x-digivolutions before so I dont really know what it is. I have not seen the x-evolution movie either._

_Gennais Acolyte: Thanks for yet another detailed reviw._

_PrincessOfDestiny14: Many more xros wars characters will make cameos as the story goes on._

_I do not own Digimon._

* * *

><p>(Koji)<p>

It was dark everywhere. There was no light to be seen at all. Only complete darkness could be seen wherever Koji looked.

But Koji did not care about the darkness at all. He did not even care that beside him stood one of those people who might have killed Koichi. He would have beaten up the boy to get the truth if he was in his right mind but he didn't. His mind was on something else.

Both he and the boy looked like they would fall asleep at any second. Kojis skin looked grey as ash. If anyone would have seen him now, they would probably comment that he looked dead. But he was not dead yet (not now anyway). The boy beside him looked the same way. Kojis and the boy's facial expressions also showed that both of them were experiencing large amounts of pain.

A Dark laugh could be heard from behind Koji. He did not need to look behind him to see who it was. He already knew who it was.

A red blade could be seen coming out of Kojis stomach. It was covered in blood. Every time Koji even moved a muscle; he could feel the blade burning his flesh. The other boy was the same. A red blade had also pierced him from behind.

The laugh could be heard again but this time it was really close to Kojis ears. He slightly moved his head to its side and looked right into Duskmons evil eyes. The evil warrior was giving him an evil smile.

"It's time for the light to disappear and for Darkness to rise" Duskmon whispered into his ears and with that he pierced his blade even more into Koji back causing Koji to almost scream of pain. But he wouldn't do that. He would not give Duskmon the satisfactory to see him weak and screaming like a baby.

But the pain was so strong that Koji could not keep himself awake anymore. As his eyelids began to close, he saw Duskmon laughing at him.

"**Shadow Meteor"** was the last thing Koji heard before his pain caused him to fall into a great sleep that he maybe would never wake up from.

_-10 Minutes earlier-_

As soon as Koji got back home, he ran up the stairs and into his room locking the door. He was too upset to talk to anyone.

He had just been to his brothers funeral. For the first time ever in a long time, his mother and father had been reunited. It saddened Koji that his brother's death had caused this sad reunion. His mother had been crying during the whole ceremony. His father had tried to cheer her up but it only made it worse since he was just as sad as she was. He was probably feeling guilty Koji thought. His step mother also tried to cheer her up and seeing that made Koji feel bad about how he used to treat her.

He had got even sadder when he saw his brothers body being put in a coffin and put into a hole in the ground. When the hole had been filled up with earth, most of the people left the cemetery. His mother left as well not being able to be so close to her dead son. His father and stepmother went with her trying to prevent her from crying anymore. Soon Koji was alone at the cemetery.

It then started to rain. It was as if the sky itself was full of sorrow. The rain just poured down from the sky completely soaking Koji in rainwater. He had been freezing at the time but yet he had not moved even an inch from his brother's grave. His eyes had been focused on just one thing and that was gravestone in front of him.

**Here Lies Koichi Kimura**

Kojis eyes did not move from those words at all as he stayed there for 20 minutes. Then he had started to cry. Then his sorrow went into rage as he began screaming curses at everything and everyone. He had shouted insults to Koichi for being dead, his mother for not having taken care of Kochi enough, his father who had kept Koichi and him apart for years, and most of all he shouted insults against the people who he thought had killed Koichi. In his mind, he saw himself turning into Lobomon killing those "heroes" and their partner digimon. He sliced them in half, cut of their heads, and more in his mind.

After another 20 minutes of shouting and screaming in rage, Koji had finally gotten silent. He was soaked but he did not care about that. He then finally walked out of the cemetery.

Those memories played back and forth in front of Kojis eyes as he lay on his bed.

"Koichi I swear that I will avenge you. I will find whoever killed you and then I will destroy them" Koji swore to himself as he lay there on his bed.

A knock was on the door but Koji did not bother to open it. When he did not open, his father's voice could be heard from outside.

"Koji please open the door. I have to speak to you" his father could be heard saying outside the door but Koji did not open up.

Koji then heard his step mother's voice to his surprise outside the door.

"He wants to be alone right now. He has been through a lot so we should let him be alone" his stepmother's voice said. With that, Koji heard 2 pair of feet moving away from the door and down the stairs. Koji could not help but let out a small smile as he heard the sound of the pair of feet's disappearing slowly. His relationship with his stepmother had improved during the last few year. Kojis smile disappeared instantly when he thought about that his improved relationship with his stepmother was just another thing which Koichi had brought into his life.

Instead of changing clothes and taking on his sleeping clothes, Koji just threw his wet jacket on the floor and put the blanket over him. His clothes were still wet but Koji did not mind that. As he closed his eyes and prepared to enter the realm of sleep and dreams, something happened.

Koji got a bad feeling about it so he opened his eyes to see if everything was okay but he did not expect what he saw. Instead of his room being in front of him, there was just endless darkness.

* * *

><p>(Ken)<p>

Ken was sitting in his room sulking as well but not as extreme as Koji had done. He was both sad and confused at the same time. Wormmon noticed Ken's odd behavior and looked worried as Ken just sat by the computer being silent.

"Ken what's wrong?" Wormmon asked.

"Nothing's wrong Wormmon" Ken replied but that vague answer did not fool Wormmon.

"Is it your friend Koichis death you are thinking about ken? Wormmon asked. When Wormmon mentioned Koichis name, Ken went from being sad to even sadder.

"Yes I am." Ken replied silently but Wormmon heard it anyway.

"Ken I can't help you feel better if I don't know why you are so sad" Wormmon said and with that ken turned around on his chair and faced Wormmon.

"I am sad over Koichis death. He was like a big brother to me like Sam was. But after the recent events, I have started to think over the situation. Duskmon told me there were several things I did not know about Koichi. He even mentioned that Koichi had some connection to the original digidestined. If that is the case, did he know about you Wormmon the whole time? Maybe he did not trust me enough to tell me the truth. Maybe Koichi even was an original digidestined. He probably knew about the emperor thing and therefore did not trust me to tell the truth to me." Ken explained. Wormmon listened intently on every word.

"During my time here on earth I have seen how deep the friendship between Koichi and you were. Do you really think Koichi kept something from you? Wormmon said trying to cheer up ken but it did not work since kens facial expression did not change its sad mood.

"I don't know anymore. Who knows what secrets Koichi had and if he really was my friend or if he just pretended to be my friend?" Ken answered and with that he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and climbed up into his bed. Wormmon did not try to stop him. He knew ken better than most people so he knew Ken wanted to be alone.

As Ken put over the blanket and closed his eyes to get some sleep, he felt a dark presence around him. He opened his eyes at once to locate it but all he saw was endless darkness.

He was not in his room anymore and Wormmon was nowhere to be seen. He was completely alone or was he? Ken sensed some moment beside and turned his head to see what it was.

Beside him was a boy with a blue bandana that Ken never had seen before. But the boy looked like almost like a copy of Koichi except for some minor differences.

"Koichi?" Kens said quietly but the boy heard him and looked his way. At first there was confusion in the boy's eyes but then that changed into rage. The boy was looking at ken with hate. Ken did not get this at all since he had never seen the boy before.

The boy looked like he was about to punch him when a red blade suddenly pierced through the boys stomach. The boy shocked and pained expression scared Ken a little. But before he could move away, ken cried in agony as he felt great pain in his back. He had been pierced by another red blade.

Ken managed to turn around to see the assailant and he saw a digimon he had hoped never to see again. The digimon was Duskmon. How Duskmon even was alive was a mystery.

"It's time for the light to disappear and for Darkness to rise" Duskmon whispered but it was not aimed for ken. It was meant for the other boy.

Light? Was that boy a digidestined as well but Kari was the digidestined of light. The thought went through kens mind as he saw this. But the pain was so strong that even thinking hurt.

Kens vision began to blur in front of him. He could hardly see anything anymore. The pain jut made it worse. Ken knew what was going on. If this continued, he would surely die.

Wormmon, his parents, Davis and the rest of the digidestined flashed in front of his eyes as he felt his life energy fading away.

But just as he was about to give up and give in to the pain, Ken heard something.

"**Shadow Meteor" **

A beam of pure darkness came out of nowhere and hit Duskmon right in the face causing him to fall to the ground letting go of both ken and the other boy.

As the blade withdrew itself from Ken, he could feel his strength coming back and to his surprise, his body began to heal itself from the wound Duskmons blade had created. Soon it was completely gone.

Even though his strength was coming back, ken was still too weak to stand up. The other boy was out cold but even his wound was healing as well.

Duskmon came back on his feet and he looked angry.

"Come out Loweemon. I know you are here." Duskmon shouted. Exactly after Duskmon had said that, Ken saw a digimon appearing in the darkness. It had dark lion armor over its main boy. Ken could feel darkness radiating of the new digimon but it did not feel evil at all like Duskmon did.

Both Duskmon and the new digimon looked at each other with distaste as they began to circle each other. It was evident that these did not like each other.

"**Deadly Gaze"**

"**Shadow Meteor"**

Both of them released their attacks at the same time. The attacks hit each other tremendous force and then exploded.

As the smoke began to disappear, ken saw that both Duskmon and the new digimon were still standing. Then to his surprise, they began to glow.

BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Duskmon beast spirit evolve to Velgemon

Loweemon beast spirit evolve to JagerLoweemon 

In the place of Duskmon and the other one was now a giant was a giant red one eyed bird and a dark armored lion.

"**Dark obliteration"**

The bird flew in circles around the armored lion creating a large dome of dark energy around it. But before the dome could explode….

"**Dark Master"**

The lion shoot out of the dome covered in dark energy destroying it completely. It then headed for the bird.

"**Dark Vortex"**

The bird shoots out a large laser beam out of its eyes but the armored lion just went though it easily using dark master.

The bird tried to escape but it was useless. The armored lion hit it with max impact still covered in dark energy. As it landed on its four feet, the bird screeched in pain as it was deleted. Ken could also hear Duskmons screaming in rage as it got deleted. But that diminished as the bird was completely deleted. The armored lion then devolved back to its original form.

Ken saw the entire battle but he was tired and weak after being pierced by Duskmons blade. As his savior approached him and the other boy, Ken finally fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>(Koji)<p>

As Koji woke up, there was still endless darkness around him. But Duskmon was gone and to his surprise, he was alive and his wound was completely gone. As he looked around, he saw that person he had seen before lying on the ground unconscious. His rage once again started to build up but then he noticed a familiar face standing behind him.

"Hello Koji. It has been a while" Loweemon said.

Koji completely forgot about his rage when he saw Loweemon.

"Koichi?" Koji exclaimed. His brother was dead but now he was standing right in front of him as if it never had happened. It was too good to be true.

Loweemon just shaked his head sadly at Kojis reaction.

"Koichi is dead Koji and he will never come back again. I am only Loweemon." Loweemon replied with a sad tone.

Koji sighted at what Loweemon said. It had been too good to be true.

"Where am I Loweemon and how did you and Duskmon get here?" Koji asked trying to change the subject.

"When Duskmon took over Koichi, I together with Koichi conscious was trapped in his mind. But when Duskmon tried to uses Daemons power, it backfired resulting in him being trapped together with me." Loweemon started to explain.

"Daemon?" Koji said not knowing who that was.

"Daemon was a demon lord and almost as strong as Lucemon so it was foolish of Duskmon to try and take his power. But in the end it was Koichi that stopped Daemon." Loweemon answered.

"How did Koichi stop him?" Koji asked felling that the answer to his question had something to do with Koichis death.

"He regained control over his body for a short amount of time and he did what though was for the best. He killed himself to prevent Daemon from rampaging in the human world." Loweemon said. His words shocked Koji. That meant that those heroes were innocent. He had chosen the wrong suspects.

Koji turned his head to see if the other boy was still unconscious. This time he did not do it because of anger and rage but concern and being ashamed. Loweemon noticed this.

"These heroes may be powerful but they will need you, Takuya, and the rest of the warriors help to beat this new threat" Loweemon said.

"But we don't know where Zoe is yet. She has disappeared completely. Do you know where she is Loweemon?" Koji exclaimed. Lowemon shaked his head signaling that he did not know either.

"I do not know much of what happened while I was imprisoned in Koichis mind. As Daemon died, a huge energy surge went through Koichis body sending me and Duskmon to this pocket dimension. Here spirits have physical form." Loweemon said explaining what the darkness around them was.

"So I am just here in spirit? Koji asked.

"You are correct Koji. Your body is back in the real world while your spirit was taken here by Duskmon. I suspect Duskmon wanted revenge on you and the one lying beside you" Loweemon answered pointing at the fallen boy still unconscious on the floor. As he said it Loweemon figure started to disappear.

"Loweemon what is happening?" Koji said shocked over Loweemons body starting to disappear into the dark around them.

"Nothing Koji. I will be leaving now. It was nice seeing you again and don't worry about how to get out of here. As you wake up in the human world, your spirit will return to its body." Loweemon said and with that he disappeared into the darkness. There was no trace left of the warrior of darkness left in front of him.

As Loweemon disappeared, Koji heard a sound behind him. He looked back and he saw that the boy was waking up. He walked up to the boy and stretched his hand out to him and dragged him on to his feet.

"Thanks. Do you know what is going on around her" the boy asked as he got up on his feet.

"It is a long story and I don't think I have much time to tell you the whole thing." Koji answered. The boy seemed content with the answer.

"By the way, my name is ken" the boy said.

Koji remembered that Koichi had often talked about a friend of his named Ken. This ken was probably the same one.

"Koji" Koji replied.

"Koji you look very much like someone I know who died a few days ago" Ken said sadly. Koji saw in Ken's eyes that Koichi had been a good friend.

"I know. Koichi was my twin and he told me a lot about you ken" Koji replied. His answer shocked Ken.

"You are his twin? He never told me he had a twin." Ken said looking a bit confused.

Koji then started to feel as if something was pulling him back. It was probably his body about to wake up in his room. But he knew he could not leave before doing one important thing first.

"Listen I am not the most social and talkative person in the world so I will try to be quick. You probably have a lot of questions right about now and so do I. There have been strange things happening lately that our groups have to talk about." Koji said very fast to ken. He knew that time was almost up and at any second, his spirit would return to his own body.

"What do you mean by your group? Ken asked a little confused.

"I mean the legendary warriors. I am the warrior of light" Koji said and this caused ken to go from shocked to even more shocked.

"As I said before, it is a long story we don't have the time to talk about now. Meet me at the Shibuya train station 6:00 PM on Friday and I will tell you everything you want to know. I will bring the rest of my group while you bring yours" Koji said. Before Ken could reply, he disappeared in a beam of light signaling that his spirit had returned to his own body.

The next second, the same thing happened to Koji as he left the darkness and woke up in his own bed.

* * *

><p>(JP)<p>

"Koji do you know what time it is? School does not start for another 2 hours? JP complained as he answered his cell phone. He had been having a nice dream when the sound of his phone had woken him up.

But as he listened to Kojis story, he only had one thing to say.

"YOU DID WHAT AGAIN?

* * *

><p>(Takato)<p>

"Takato WAKE UP. It is time for school" was the first thing Takato heard when he woke up. It surprised him so much that he fell out of his bed landing on the floor with a large bang.

"Ouch that hurt" Takato complained as he got up from the floor. Guilmon were still sleeping on the floor but that did not surprise Takato. Guilmon could sleep through any large noise.

"TAKATO hurry up already. You will get late to school" Takatos mothers voice could be heard from downstairs. Not wanting to feel the wrath of his mother again, Takato quickly changed to his normal garments but before he went down for breakfast, he turned down his computer to check if he had gotten any new E-mails.

Right when he was going to open the newest E-mail, his cell phone rang. Judging by the number calling, Takato knew it was Rika.

As he answered the call, he could hear Rikas voice coming out loud and clear.

"GOGGLE HEAD DON'T YOU DARE OPEN YOU E-MAILS" Rikas voice screamed out of the cell phone.

"Good morning to you too Rika" Takato answered with sarcasm.

"Don't get funny with me Takato. Just do as I say and you won't face my wrath" Rika answered coldly but Takato could also hear nervousness in her voice. That was not at all like Rika to get nervous and afraid. Takato was now very eager to read the newest E-mail he had received just to see why Rika did not want him to open it.

He clicked on the E-mail with the mouse and what it showed in front of him shocked Takato so much that he dropped his cell phone.

In front of him on the screen were several photos of Rika. What surprised Takato about them was that Rika was wearing several different dresses on the photos. Rika despised wearing any kind of dress or any other girly fashion styles.

As he looked over the photos, he only had one thought in his head:"She actually looks beautiful in those dresses".

"Takato answer me. What are you doing goggle head?" Rikas voice shouted out of the cell phone returning Takato to reality. He quickly picked it up from the floor and answered back.

"N..Nothing happened Rika. I just dropped my cell phone on the floor" Takato managed to answer back but he was still in shock because of those pictures.

"Did you open that E-mail? Rika asked.

"No I haven't" Takato lied but he felt like Rika had not believed his lie at all. Rika did not answer back directly so he thought she had hung up but he could soon hear her voice again.

"Good but that was not why I was called you goggle head. I got a message from Ken wanting us to meet at some kind of train station on friday." Rika said. Takato had thought she would scowl him so he took a deep breath knowing he was out of the reach of Rikas wrath for now.

"Meeting about what" Takato asked.

"I don't know. It was something about us and those other groups getting to meet those legendary warriors or something like that" Rika answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"WHAT" Takato exclaimed. At that moment his mother opened the door to his room.

"Takato come down this instant. Your breakfast is getting c…" His mother started shouting but stopped when she saw the photos of Rika on the screen.

"Is that your girlfriend Takato? She looks good in those dresses" his mother said loud and clear and to Takatos bad luck, Rika heard her as well.

"TAKATO" Rika screamed out of the phone. Takato shut down the phone at once and ran out of the door passing his surprised mother down to the kitchen.

Takato knew that he was in big trouble.

* * *

><p>(Marcus)<p>

"Hurry up Boss. You will get late again" Agumons voice shouted coming out of Marcus digivice.

"Be quiet Agumon and don't be a backseat driver." Marcus shouted back as he ran though the street towards the DATS building.

Marcus was late and he knew it. He were supposed to meet with Yoshi, Thomas, and Sampson at what was left of the DATS building about something but he had overslept so now he was an hour late.

"Hurry Boss hurry" Agumon shouted again.

"Stop ordering me around Agumon. I am the boss here not you." Marcus answered annoyed. If Agumon had been running beside him, Marcus would have given him a hard knuckle sandwich.

* * *

><p>(Etemon)<p>

Etemon was bored. He was walking in a circle around the clearing. He had the power to destroy those pesky digidestined but that blob said that they had to wait for the right moment to strike.

He was getting impatient but he knew the blob was powerful. It had resurrected him and given him new powers. He hated to admit it but the blob maybe was even an bigger star than himself.

Etemons boredom soon got interrupted as the blob started to speak.

"_**2 minutes left of the countdown before the timer reaches zero"**_ it said.

"What countdown baby? Will I get my chance to give those brats a new show in 2 minutes?" Etemon asked. His question resulted in him zapped once again by a beam of electricity from the blob.

"_**Going through past plans**_

_**Infecting Wargreymon to destroy the digidestined: Failed**_

_**Infecting the armor level digimon to terminate the child of knowledge: Failed**_

_**Resurrecting IceDevimon: Failed**_

_**Resurrecting Diaboromon: 50% Failed only"**_ the blob then responded to the electrified Etemon

"He was destroyed bloby just like IceDevimon. You already told me about that before" Etemon exclaimed. The blob sent another beam of electricity at him but this time Etemon avoided it.

"_**Half correct only. When reprograming his data, added a new program to his code.**_

_**Program: Time digital bomb**_

_**Time bomb program located in DATS data base at the DATS HQ. **_

_**At this time of day, the probability of several DATS members being present at HQ is 90%"**_

* * *

><p>(Marcus)<p>

Marcus cold now see the DATS building in the distance. It was still in ruins since the Icedevimon and Diaboromon incidents but incredibly most of the systems were still intact.

"Thomas is probably going to give me another lecture because of this" Marcus sighted as he approached the DATS building completely unaware of the danger ahead.

* * *

><p>(Etemon)<p>

"_**10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0"**_ the blob said counting down to zero. As it hit zero, a screen appeared on the blob showing what remained of the DATS building exploding causing the whole building to collapse.

"This is not fair bloby. You get to have a big show while I have to sit here doing nothing" Etemon complained causing him to be zapped again by the blob.

* * *

><p>(Marcus)<p>

As Marcus were only a few meters away, the whole building exploded. It sent Marcus flying through the air landing several meters away from the site of the explosion.

"Ouch what happened" Marcus said as he got up from the ground. What he saw was the whole DATS building in ruins. Most of the walls had collapsed and the parts that hadn't fallen apart were in flames.

"Boss what happened? Agumons voice said coming out of the digivice. Marcus realized him so that Agumon could see the destruction as well.

"Wow what did you do this time boss? Agumon said causing Marcus to punch him in the head.

"What was that for" Agumon complained.

"This is serious Agumon. The whole building just blew itself up in my face. Who knows who could have been inside there during the explosion" Marcus shouted at Agumon but after he had said it, Marcus realized something but it did not make him feel any better.

Yoshi, Thomas, and Sampson had been inside during the explosion. This caused Marcus to run towards the destroyed DATS building. His friends might have been killed and he had done nothing to stop it from happening.

"Boss wait for me." Marcus heard Agumon shout from somewhere behind him.

"YOSHI. THOMAS. SAMPSON" Marcus shouted. His shouting could be heard over the entire site of the explosion. But no one answered him. There was just silence around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like our villains have finally managed to kill some of our heroes. But are they really dead? How will the meeting between the groups go? What has the devas been doing for the last few episodes? Watch the next episodes of Digimon: Digital Monster to find out. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter complete<em>

_Next chapter will start exactly where this one ended and it will build up some of the things that will happen the chapter after which will include the metting between all the groups._

_The undead writer is signing of for now_


	18. Episode 17: The Rise of Demons

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_Summer is over and you all know what that means. It is time for school again. I have had so much work these first weeks that I barely had time to finish this chapter. But now it is finished and ready for you all to read. _

_Gallantmon7196: Thanks for the ideas. I have now watched the x-evolution movie and it had some intresting ideas. I already have most of the story figured out but i may add some x-evolutions or other forms later on if i can fit them in somehow._

_I do not own Digimon_

* * *

><p>(Marcus)<p>

**"Spitfire Blast"**

Agumon once again a powerful stream of fire at the rubble in front of him. The heat of the fire attack destroyed the obstacles in front of him.

"Continue Agumon. We have to find Yoshi and the others" Marcus shouted at his digimon partner. Instead of being cocky like he usually was, Marcus was feeling something he usually did not feel. What he was feeling was fear. He was afraid that his best friends had been killed.

"But Boss…" Agumon started complaining but got silenced at once by Marcus.

"Not buts Agumon. Just do it" Marcus shouted once again and this time Agumon did what he was told.

**"Spitfire Blast"**

Just like before, Agumons attack destroyed some of the rubble in front of him but there was still no sight of Yoshi and the others.

"Do it again Agumon" Marcus shouted even louder than before. But instead of attacking, Agumon fell down to the ground exhausted after using a lot of his energy.

"I can't continue boss. I am to exhausted, tired, and hungry. We have been doing this for an hour now and I have to rest." Agumon breathed heavily as he lay on the ground resting.

"You can and you will Agumon. We have to find the others quickly before it is too late." Marcus shouted back furiously.

"Boss I know you are upset and I want to find the others as much as you want but I simply do not have the energy to continue. You look tired yourself boss. You could need a rest yourself as well." Agumon answered and with that he fell asleep of exhaustion.

"Fine then I will look for them by myself without your help" Marcus said and with that he left Agumon right there on the ground and went looking by himself.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Marcus was almost in tears now. He had searched through the whole area for Yoshi, Thomas, and the others. He had looked under every rock, every ruined room of the destroyed headquarters, and every inch outside the explosion site. But he had still not found anything. No body (human or digimon) had been found.

Marcus was now standing on exactly the same place where he had stood when the explosion had happened. He was alone where he was. The authorities had probably prevented any civilians from reaching the explosion site.

Marcus was crying heavily where he was standing. If any of the people from his school had seen him, they would have laughed their ass off because that "the great Marcus Daimon" were crying like a baby. He would have punched them all if they were actually were there but he was completely alone where he stood.

He was crying because of his friends. The explosion had probably obliterated them all in the blast. Marcus had hoped that they had survived the blast but he had only been fooling himself. They were dead and he had been powerless to stop it from happening.

He was crying because of Thomas who had been a pain in the neck to him in the beginning. But after a certain trip to the digital world and a rematch with a Drimogemon, they had grown to become best of friends even if Thomas continued criticize him because of his lack of discipline.

He was crying for Sampson as well who had helped Marcus several times during his stay at DATS.

But Marcus was crying the most because of Yoshi. Marcus had always tried to act tough around people and fight them to make sure that his reputation of being strong grew so that he one day could become an ultimate fighter. Many of the girls in his class actually wanted to his girlfriend because of that but Marcus had not been interested in anyone of them.

But Yoshi were different from those other girls Marcus had met before. She was quiet tough and strong in Marcus opinion. When they first meet and after the battle with Kokatorimon, Yoshi had chased both him and Agumon throughout the streets to capture them. When he had enough of running away and stopped to fight, Yoshi had avoided his punch knocked him out with an uppercut.

Ever since that moment he met her and joined DATS, a deep friendship had grown between them. He actually grew to like Yoshi during their time together but he was afraid to tell her how he felt about her. He was strong enough to fight digimon by himself but he was not strong enough to tell a girl that he loved her. If Agumon found out, he would tease Marcus about it for eternity.

Yoshi had everything Marcus liked in a girl. She was tough, strong, confident, and quiet good looking. But she was gone now and the last thing they had done together was arguing over a small misunderstanding.

Marcus was crying even more heavily now but then…..

"Hey Marcus. What happened here or did you cause this?" a familiar voice could be heard shouting at him. Marcus turned his head in that direction and what he saw made his jaw drop.

In front of him stood Yoshi as if nothing happened at all. She was in the outfit she had worn during their battle with Kurata in the digital world. Behind her was a pink car. She was looking at Marcus with confusion.

"Marcus why are you crying? This is not like you at all." She asked with concern. Marcus could not believe what he was seeing. Yoshi was completely unscratched and not hurt at all. Without thinking, Marcus ran towards her.

"What are you doi….." Yoshi started but stopped immediately when Marcus ran up and kissed her right on the lips. At first she opened her eyes in shock and disbelief but then she closed her eyes and flowed with the moment. She kissed him back and put her arms around his head forcing their lips even tighter together. Marcus then put his arms around her hip. They stood like that kissing each other for about 2 to 3 minutes. After that they let go of each other's lips and each other and stepped a few steps back.

"This is the…..best." Yoshi managed to stutter. She was still in shock over what had happened.

Marcus looked equally shocked as well. He had no idea why he had done that. He had just seen her and gotten overfull with joy.

Yoshi was the first who go out of her shocked state.

"Marcus…..WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Yoshi shouted blushing furiously causing Marcus to come out of his shocked state as well.

"There is no mistake about it. That is definitely Yoshi" Marcus sighted quietly.

During the next 10 minutes, Marcus told Yoshi what had happened. He told her about the sudden explosion and that he had thought her, Thomas, and Sampson had died because of that.

"You are the worst Marcus. Did you not get the message I sent to your cellphone this morning?" Yoshi sighted still blushing.

When she said that, Marcus kind of remembered something about his cell phone going off in the morning but he had been too lazy to pick it up.

"Never mind. You probably did not even look at it. The meeting was changed to later today at the Kriers laboratory because of some news we received this morning. Yoshi sighted once again.

"Oh man. Then I did not need to run here. By the way, what was so important that the meeting was moved?" Marcus replied.

"Ken has somehow gotten in contact with the legendary warriors and has arranged a meeting with them tomorrow at 6:00 PM." Yoshi answered.

"Are you kidding me? Are we going to have a meeting with those warriors? They can't be trusted. One of them almost burned me to death." Marcus exclaimed angry. He was still mad over that he had lost to one of those warriors.

"We will get the truth tomorrow during the meeting. Right now we should go the Kriers so that we can report what happened" Yoshi replied. Marcus being too exhausted and also happy that she was alive did not push the subject. He was just too tired to argue.

Yoshi opened the front door to her car and was about to go when she stopped and a sly smile appeared on her face. It seemed like she had gotten an idea and Marcus did not know if he were going to like what she were thinking.

"It won't hurt if we come a little late to the Kriers. I could just say that it took me ages to find you." Yoshi said with her sly smile. She closed the front door and opened the door to the backseat of the car instead.

"Yoshi what are you doing?" Marcus asked suspiciously. He kind of had a feeling of what Yoshi was planning.

"Nothing Marcus. Nothing special" Yoshi said innocently as she went into the back seat. She then took out her digivice and put it in the front seat.

"Yoshi what are you doing. I can't see you" Lalamons voice said coming out of the pink digivice.

"Is Agumon in your digivice? Yoshi asked. Now Marcus knew what Yoshi was planning so he gave her a big smile.

"That slacker is asleep in the ruins. You know it is impossible to wake him up once he is asleep so he won't be a problem." Marcus smiled. Yoshi smiled back at him.

"Shouldn't an ultimate fighter have the ultimate girlfriend so come in here beside me so I can give you my answer." Yoshi said in a seductive voice.

"You are right about that" Marcus said as he went into the backseat

Unknowingly to both of them, Agumon had woken up and had seen the whole exchange between them. He smiled as he saw Marcus go in after Yoshi into the backseat.

"Good work Boss. I know you would manage one day." Agumon smiled.

* * *

><p>(Etemon)<p>

Unknowingly to both Marcus and Yoshi, several people had listened to their little talk through Yoshi's car radio. Two of them were a specific hard rock monkey and a red blob of destruction.

"Love? Yuck. Love is for losers and rock and roll is for starts like me. If that boy does not understand that, he will never be strong like me" Etemon laughed knowing that he had said would never happened.

The blob however remained silent unaffected by what Etemon just had said.

"Oh come on that was funny. You have no humor blobby." Etemon said and then he jumped out of the way expecting to be zapped again. But it never came causing Etemon hit the ground hard.

"That was not one of my best ideas baby." Etemon exclaimed a little drowsy as he got up from the ground.

**_"The right time to strike has arrived"_** the blob then exclaimed in its mechanical voice.

"Are you crazy blobby? If I attack all those brats at that meeting tomorrow, I would defiantly lose. I don't want to ruin my reputation" Etemon shouted at the blob. He had no intention at all of getting himself beat up. The blob remained silent for a while until it did something unexpected.

2 red wires shoot out of the blob right for Etemon but lucky for him he managed to evade them.

"What are you trying to do blobby? You need me for whatever your plan is. Sto..." Etemon started to complain as he ran away from the wires following his every step until he got zapped resulting in him falling to the ground. The wires than quickly fastened themselves to Etemons head.

_**"Activating Plan Monkeys final phase**_

_**Extracting….. Extracting…Extracting…**_

_**Memory Extraction complete"**_

* * *

><p>(The Devas)<p>

The devas were also listening to Marcus and Yoshi's conversation through a large machine in the factory they were hiding at. Zhuqiaomon was listening as well from the large screen in the middle of the room.

"Do we really have to listen to this nonsense? I am not really interested in hearing about human love. It is almost as pathetic as those tamers" Indramon (the horse deva) said in disgust as he heard the conversation. Kumbihiramon (the mouse deva) snickered at this.

"That's funny coming from someone getting his ass owned by those tamers" Kumbihramon laughed causing many of the remaining devas to give him an evil eye. Majiramon (the dragon devas), Sinduramon (the rooster deva), and Vikaralamon (the pig deva) all roared in anger at the mouse devas statement.

"Says the loser who lost to a weak champion. You should not talk" Caturamon (the dog deva) screamed in rage.

"Be quiet you incompetent fool. I am the strongest deva here" Kumbihramon replied angrily and once again his statement sent the rest of the devas into a frenzy of rage and anger.

"We will see about that now shall we" Mihiramon (the tiger deva) shouted and charged Kumbihramon together with Sandiramon (the snake deva).

**"Samurai Tiger Tail"**

**"Venom Axe"**

Kumbihramon in defense activated his special ability.

**"Deva Clones"**

Several fake clones appeared around Kumbihramon causing the 2 attacks to miss. Unfortunately it hit several of the other devas instead.

"That's enough" Vajramon (the ox deva) and Pajiramon (the sheep deva) roared in anger as they got hit. At that time every one of the devas was so angry at each other that they all prepared to fire their strongest and most powerful attacks.

**"Howl of the Heavens"**

**"Horn of Desolation"**

**"Deva Clones"**

**"Flaming Arrowheads"**

**"Primal orb"**

**"Samurai Tiger Tail"**

**"Thunder Stomp"**

**"Venom Axe"**

**"Positron Pulse"**

**"Deva Blade"**

**"Boar Bog"**

"STOPP THIS AT ONCE YOU FOOLS. AS YOUR SOVEREIGN, I COMMAND YOU TO STOPP. I WOULD NOT HAVE GONE THROUGH ALL THAT TRUBBEL TO ASK THE DARN TAMERS TO COLLECT YOUR DATAS AND SEND THEM BACK TO ME IF I KNEW THIS WAS HOW YOU WETE GOING TO REPAY ME. **BLAZING HELIX"** Zhuqiaomon screamed out from his screen as he sent out a swirl of flames out of the screen which hit all the attacking devas sending them flying in different direction. The large devas caused some big holes in the walls as they made impact (especially Indramon, Majiramon, Sinduramon, and Vikaralamon).

As flames began extinguish themselves, the factory room looked like hell. All the devas were lying on the ground weak and scared as hell since the large screen in the room showed an enraged Zhuqiaomon giving them all an evil look. Even the evilest of digimon would have run away in fear at the slightest sight of Zhuqiaomon this angry.

"Sorry my lord. We got a little carried away." Makuramon (the monkey deva) gulped in fear. He quickly gave the notion to the other devas with his hand to apologize as well. They understood directly and apologized. Zhuqiaomon seemed to accept the apologies since he calmed and did not look as angry anymore.

"I want you to attend that meeting as well from a distance and I do not want to repeat this more than once. YOU ARE NOT TO HURT THOSE DAM TAMERS NO MATTER WHAT THE SITUATION IS. Zhuqiaomon spoke loudly so that all of the devas could hear him. Right after he had said that, the devas started to complain.

"SILENCE" Zhuqiamon shouted causing the devas to go silent again.

"I know you want revenge on those dam tamers which not only embarrassed and hurt your reputation but mine as well. I can still hear Azulongmon and Baihumon laughing about it. But if I or you all attacked them now, the other sovereigns would intervene and scold me for my actions. Also if you attack, you might disrupt the meeting and get the warri…." Zhuqiaomon started saying but as he was about to finish, he stopped suddenly and his face became filled with fear. The devas looked at him with worry.

"Is something the matter my lord?" Makuramon asked. Zhuqiaomon did not answer at first as if he was thinking hard about something and based on his facial expression, the devas knew something bad had happened.

"I just felt the presence of something I never though was possible" Zhuqiaomon responded and with that the large screen shut of leaving the devas very confused over their masters behavior.

* * *

><p>(Zhuqiaomon)<p>

It was now night and Zhuqiaomon was flying through the night sky towards an unknown destination following the strange presence he had felt some hours ago. Any digimon looking up into the sky would be confused why one of the digimon sovereigns were showing themselves since they usually kept themselves hidden from the inhabitants of the digital world.

In front of Zhuqiaomon was a big wasteland. There was nothing but sand and rocks but he knew that the presence was coming from this place and he had an idea of what it was.

As he flew over a huge crater in the middle of the wasteland, Zhuqiaomon stopped and looked down. Since he was so far into the air, he could see everything clearly even though it was night and what he saw was what he had feared. Inside crater stood a demon lord.

"So you are alive as well. Seems like I and the other sovereigns were wrong about Beelzemon and Daemon being the only demon lords reborn." Zhuqiaomon said loudly to show that he was not afraid. But there most have been some kind of fear in his voice since the demon lord looked up at him and smiled with its fangs. The demon lord was covered in shadows so he could not see which demon lord it was but the energy it emitted was really powerful just as a demon lords.

The smile infuriated Zhuqiaomon. He would teach this demon lord not to pick fight with the power of the sovereigns.

"I WILL FIX THAT MISTAKE" Zhuqiaomon roared.

**"Blazing Helix"**

Zhuqiaomon a released swirl of large flames but this time they were gigantic compared when he used the attack against the devas. The demon lord just stood there smiling as the gigantic flames traveled towards it. The attacks hit right on target but before he could celebrate, Zhuqiaomon felts like his power were being drained away. He tried to keep himself in the air but he had no power left to do it. He crashed landed right into the middle of the crater

Zhuqiaomon had no idea of what was happening. His strength was diminishing slowly and he had no idea why. He could not even move.

Right then he saw someone's shadow in front of him. Zhuqiaomon could not even tilt his head to look at the demon lord so he just laid there in embarrassment and anger of being defeated.

"Look at the great sovereign who was so proud of his power. Now he is only a weak little birdy who can't fly. How sad really" the demon lord laughed with a seductive tone and Zhuqiaomon opened his eyes wide as he realized that the voice was female and only one of the demon lords was female. He knew which demon lord it was.

"Sleep tight now birdy" she said with such a seductive voice that Zhuqiaomon had no choice but to obey.

Zhuqiaomon closed his eyes and when opened them later, he saw himself together with the other sovereigns in a large round energy prison.

* * *

><p>(Lilithmon)<p>

The trap had worked. All 4 sovereigns had been defeated and captured according to plan. In front of her was now the great Zhuqiaomon defeated in front of her sleeping like a baby. Lilithmon was full with excitement.

Right then in front of her a huge portal opened up in front of her and the sleeping Zhuqiaomon.

"Seems like he is getting impatient to get over this. He never did have any manners. Does he not know that a girl should rest after such a big job" Lilithmon said. She had already used the same method to capture the other 3 sovereigns and pushed them into the same portal. But she had broken nail pushing Azulongmon into the portal.

"Why should I do all the work? Why don't you guys do it for me? Lilithmon said with her seductive voice. At that moment several Ogremons who had hid themselves around the crater jumped down into it where Lilithmon and the sleeping Zhuqiaomon were.

"It would be an honor if you allowed us to help you Lady Lilithmon" the lead Ogremon said who was much bigger than the rest of the Ogremons. As he said it, he and the rest of the Ogremons bowed to her.

"Why wouldn't I let such strong and handsome creatures like you all help me? You after all are my servants and if you succeed, I will reward you with a gift" Lilithmon slowly said seductively but that was enough to send the Ogremons into a frenzy. They ran towards the fallen sovereign without question and together they all started to push Zhuqiaomon into the large portal.

Lilithmon watched from afar grinning at the ogremons as they struggled to push the large sovereign. She loved watching digimon in pain.

After half an hour of pain and struggle, the ogremons finally managed to push Zhuqiaomon into the portal. As he was pushed in, the portal disappeared directly once Zhuqiaomons full body had been pushed in.

The ogremons were tired but once they were finished, they ran up to Lilithmon waiting for their "gift". Lilithmon gave them an evil smile but the ogremons did not notice.

"Good job and as I promised I will give you a reward" Lilithmon said as she pointed at the lead ogremon to come forward. He was full of joy as he walked up to Lilithmon waiting for his reward.

"You will get what you deserve" Lilithmon spoke but this time her voice was full of malice.

**"Nazar Nail"**

The lead ogremon had no time to react. To his fear and shock, Lilithmon stabbed him with her nazar nails. Before he could scream, his data began to break down. His comrades watched in horror as their leaders data began to corrode until there were nothing left.

Lilithmon laughed as she saw their fear struck faces.

"Who is the next to get their rewards? She laughed. Instead of standing still shocked in fear, the ogremons scattered in every direction. But Lilithmon just snapped her fingers and a huge energy shield appeared surrounding the crater preventing any escape.

"We have to get away from here or that old hag will kill us" one of the ogremons screamed in fear as he tried to break the barrier.

The second Lilithmon heard him, her mood changed at once. She looked really angry instead of being calm.

"You will pay for calling me an OLD HAG" Lilithmon screamed in furiously giving the ogremons more reasons to escape.

**"Nazar Nail"**

During the next 5 minutes, the area was full of screams of pain and fear or shouts for help. But no one heard the poor ogremons since the wasteland surrounding the crater went on for miles.

After the 5 minutes, the screaming stopped and the barrier disappeared. Out of the crater came Lilithmon smiling. In her right hands, she was holding one of the ogremons heads. Using her nazar nail, she squashed it sending data everywhere.

"No one calls me an old hag" She said with a cruel voice and then she let out a long laugh. As she finished her cruel laughter, she took out something out of her robe. It was a mirror but it was completely dark making it impossible to see yourself in it. But as Lilithmon held it in her hands, a voice came out of the mirror. Just by listening to it, you could tell that its owner were very powerful.

"I expect the mission was a success." the voice said.

"You really are impatient you know that. But you are correct. The sovereigns are out of the way for now and I have acquired their power" Lilithmon snapped back at the voice. She never had liked him even in the old days. She then took out 4 more objects from her robe. These were 4 cards each one surrounded by an aura of power.

"I see. So our trap worked and the sovereigns are now out of the picture for now." The voice replied with a sly tone.

Before Lilithmon could react, a hand came shooting out of the mirror and quickly took the cards out of Lilithmons hand with tremendous force. This caused the female demon lord to fall to the ground and drop the mirror on the ground. She gave the mirror a menacing glare as the hand retracted back into the mirror with the cards.

"You made clothes dirty" Lilithmon complained furiously but the voice in the mirror only laughed at her making her angrier.

"You always did complain too much my dear. See it from the positive side. We have the sovereigns captured and their powers is at our disposal due to these cards I created. As you know these cards have the ability to absorb any attack. When the attack is absorbed, the strength of the attacker is absorbed as well." The voice laughed. Lilithmon had to admit it. It had been a good plan.

"Why do those cards remind me of a certain card game from the human world? Lilithmon said.

"Let's just say that I used the design of a certain card game involving duel monsters to create these cards" the voice replied with amusement.

"How is it going for our "friend" in the human world?" Lilithmon asked as she got up on her feet.

"It is going as planned. It has already started attacking the digidestined and the other groups and now with the sovereigns out of the way, they can't warn or help them in the upcoming battles." The voice said as he let out a long malicious laugh. Lilithmon began laughing as well but then voice stopped laughing and got very serious.

"But the cards won't be able to hold the sovereigns power for long. They have a limit of 3 months before the power is returned to their respective owners and you have still one more thing to do Lilithmon." The voice said seriously.

"What do you mean? I am done and am going to take a break now. I don't want to break another nail." Lilithmon complained in response but the voice shushed her immediately afterwards.

"There is still the matter about the program called Genai. He was in close contact with the sovereigns so he could be a problem. You will deal with him or I might reconsider giving the thing you want the most when all this is over" the voice ordered with such authority that Lilithmon backed a few steps backwards.

"Fine I will. After all there is no male that has ever managed not to fall for my charm" Lilithmon replied with a sly smile. She picked up the mirror and put it back inside her robe and then disappeared from sight in dark flames.

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

The Shibuya train station

Once it was a very famous train station which a lot of people used. It was almost always crowded with people including both normal people and celebrities. But the station is not like this anymore.

When a terrorist attack occurred at the station some years ago, several of the main structures were badly damaged. Some people claimed they saw a huge dragon but this was never been proven. Instead of renovating, a new station was built some kilometers away and the old one got forgotten.

Now the Shibuya train station is completely abandoned making it the perfect place for gangs to make their headquarters there. But today it was completely empty of people making it the perfect place and time for the gathering of the century that no one will ever know about: the Digidestined, the Tamers, the Warriors, and DATS.

But outside the station was a large cafe and sitting at one of the tables was a teenage girl drinking a coca cola. She wore a pink sleeveless top and a white jacket. Instead of shorts there was a pink short frilly skirt. She was watching the abandoned train station intently. She could see everyone that went in and out of the abandoned station from where she was sitting.

She saw Etemon not so sneakily enter the station from the air with the blob following him. An hour later, she noticed several different people enter the station at different times (warriors and Izzy first, the rest a little later). At last she noticed Makuramon, Vajramon, Kumbihramon, and Caturamon sneaking in through the roof.

"Seems like they all are assembled" the girls said with a smile. She then paid the waiter and left the café shortly afterward.

But she did not walk far as she soon turned into alley not far from the café. As she entered, a green small creature with a CRT monitor for a head appeared out of nowhere in front of her showing the inside of the station on its monitor.

"Well this brings back some memories doesn't it Monitamon" the girl said and the green creature gave her a nod in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this mysterious girl, what will happen to the soveregns, and how will the metting betwen the groups go? I hope nothing bad will happen but trouble always seem to be lurking around every corner for our heroes. Watch the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters to find out<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter complete<em>

_Before any comments on it in the reviews, I know I wrote Yoshi a little OOC in beginning. But Hey give me a break. This is the first I have tried to write some mayor romance in a chapter. _

_Next chapter will focus on the meeting between all the groups (digidetineds, tamers, warriors, and DATS). I am almost finished with the next chapter so it should be out later this week next week. It is going to be a really long chapter next time to make up for all those weeks I did not update this story._

_The undead writer signs of for now._


	19. Episode 18: Shibuya Station Brawl

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_This chapter will be about the meeting between all the teams from Season 1-5. It was kind of hard to write since there were so many characters present and i wanted to at least mention all of them once. It is also the longest chapter to date._

_Gallantmon7196: Good luck guessing who the voice belongs to. The owner to that voice have a very important role in the story but I wont ruin the mystery. When I actually will show who it is, most of you all will probably drop your jaw in surprise. _

_Nightwatcher55: Like I have said before, this story is mainly a crossover between season 1-5 so the xros wars gang will for now only make cameos. However, who knows? Maybe in the future the xros wars gang will get some mayor appearances since they all are important to the plot._

_I do not own Digimon_

* * *

><p>(Davis)<p>

"Where are they? Is this really the place Ken because I don't see anyone?" Davis pouted as he sat on the dirty floor of the station. He was both annoyed and bored but at least he had gotten his digivice back.

"Yeah this is the right place Davis. They are probably only late" Ken replied but Davis could tell that Ken was skeptic about it as well. The same could be said about the rest. The station was a perfect place for a trap and they could have walked right into it without thinking.

"Either way if this is a trap or not, this is also one of our best chances to find out the truth" Sampson said. Kudamon nicked his head in agreement where he was lying around Sampson's neck.

"If this really is a trap, then I will show those warriors why I am an ultimate fighter" Marcus bragged.

"Yeah boss you are the strongest" his Agumon boasted causing Marcus ego to increase even more than it already was.

Davis sweat dropped as he saw the 2 of them boasting how strong they were.

"I kind of hope it is a trap since I am so bored" Davis said quietly to himself. Veemon who was sitting beside him were probably feeling the same.

Davis got up on his feet tired of sitting on the ground and looked around. The whole station was filled with people and their digimon partners. The only time Davis had seen this many digidestined was when they defeated MaloMyotismon.

First there was his and Tais groups. Tai were talking to Takato about something (probably family related), Matt was standing a little by himself with Henry probably talking about how Etemon took Gabumon and Terriermon, and Sora and Rika were arguing since Rika claimed Sora was weak. Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Cody, and Yolei were standing by themselves a little since they did not anything about the other groups.

Then there was the tamer group. There was of course Takato, Henry, and Rika but there was also several people Davis had not seen before. There was a boy with a blue cap and a shirt with a symbol which kind of resembled Joe's crest of reliability. He was playing that digimon card game which Davis had heard about from Takato with another of the tamers who wore glasses. Behind both boys were their digimon: Guardromon and MarineAngemon. It was kind of surprising that they had a champion and mega as partners instead of Rookies.

Watching them play was 2 other of the tamers. One of them looked like an adventurer and behind him stood a very scary looking digimon which Veemon had called a Cyberdramon. Ken was looking strangely at the boy as if he had seen a ghost but Davis did not think much about it as his eyes traveled to the other person. The other one was a girl with dog sock puppet but there was no digimon with her. Davis noticed that she was looking at many of the digimon around her with sad eyes as if she was a little jealous.

The 3 last tamers were very young. They were even younger than Cody. One of them had a digimon that looked just like a color swapped Terriermon but just like with the girl, Davis did not see any digimon partner around the other 2.

At last there was the DATS group. Thomas was talking to Sampson about probably some plans of action if the warriors were setting a trap and Marcus and Yoshi were sitting far away from the others making out. They though no one could see them were they were but Davis could. Keenan was standing by himself looking at Rika and Takato with suspicion. He probably still was mad for getting his butt kicked by them.

"NOW I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. I DON'T WANT TO WAIT ANYMORE. I AM SO BORE…" Davis started shouting but he accidentally slipped and fell to the ground making him the center of everyone attention.

Veemon could not help but snicker at his human partners' misfortune but this soon it turned into loud laughter as everyone followed Veemons example (excluding Sampson and Kudamon).

"VEEMON" Davis shouted as he got up from the ground.

"Uh Oh" Veemon sweat droped and started running away as fast as he could with Davis in hot pursuit.

"Well at least that gogglehead has something to do now because I was getting annoyed by his constant whining" Davis could hear Rika comment as he chased Veemon.

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

The girl let out a small giggle as she saw the event unfolding in front of her eyes on the Monitamons screen in front of her.

"Those 2 does remind me a lot of Tagiru and Gumdramon."

* * *

><p>(Kari)<p>

Kari was feeling a little uncomfortable. She knew no one from the other teams and knew nothing about them except what Tai had told her. It seemed the rest of the tamer group felt the same way since several of them were siting by themselves playing a card game. The only ones who were talking to each other were the ones who meet each other before.

One of the ones in the tamers groups caught her attention. It was the girl with the sock puppet. Unlike the rest of them, she looked pretty sad and Kari wondered why.

It seemed TK was thinking the same thing.

"Kari Lets go and talk to her. I've got a feeling that I may know what she is sad about" TK said confusing Kari. She looked at him skeptically as if he had grown a second head. How could he know what that girl was feeling? But nevertheless Kari accompanied him as she left with TK where the tamers were playing that digimon card game.

Kari was still a little confused about how there could both be a digimon card game and a TV show about their adventures without them noticing. It was like there was some mystical force which prevented them from knowing about it.

TK continued walking but Kari stopped in her tracks to see the boys playing. To Kari it looked like the boy with the blue cap was winning over the one with the glasses that kind of looked like a younger version of Joe.

"That was kind of a good move of you Kenta to digivolve your Diaboromon to Armageddemon but I have gotten an even better card" the one with the blue cap said with a sly smile as he picked up 2 cards out of his deck. Kari managed to get a good look at them and she was shocked when she saw the digimons presented on the 2 cards.

"I DNA digivolve Omnimon and Imperildramon Fighter mode to create Imperildramon Paladin mode then I will use his Omni sword attack to turn your Armageddemon to dust." Kazu said triumphantly as he destroyed Kentas digimon and what Kari understood won the game.

"Man why I can I never win this game" Kenta complained.

"KAZU WINS AGAIN AND CONTINUES TO REIGN SUPREME. YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME AT THIS GAME CHUMLEY" Kazu boasted loudly as he won. Kenta just looked at him in defeat.

"I really thought I would win this time. I was sure my new Armageddemon card would do the trick." Kenta sighed as he began pick up his cards.

As the 2 boys prepared play another game, Kari couldn't resist herself from asking a certain question.

"How do you play? I want to try since it seems like a lot of fun" Kari asked causing Kazu and Kenta to stay dead in their tracks as if they had just heard a ghost. Kazu looked around like as if something was going to attack him at any second. Kenta was doing the same.

"Kenta did you just hear that" Kazu asked in a frightened tone. Kenta nodded vividly in response.

Kari looked at them with confused. Why had they gotten so scared when she asked them a question? Kari decided to try to ask again.

"Can you show me how to p…" kari started but this time she did even have time to finish her sentence since both Kazu and Kenta jumped up in shock as they heard her voice screaming in fear.

"RUN AWAY KENTA. MISS ASAJI HAS FOLLOWED US HER. SHE IS PROBABLY HER TO PUNISH ME FOR PUTTING GUM UNDER MY DESK. PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME MATH HOMEWORK. I HATE MATH." Kazu screamed as he ran and hid behind Guardromon. Kenta followed his example and soon both of them were hiding behind Guardromon shaking in fear.

"Kazu what's the matter?" Guardromon asked not understanding his partner's logic.

The boy with the cyberdramon started to laugh at the 2. TK who was talking to the girl with the sock puppet also let out a small laugh at the 2s action. The girl was letting laughing as well so what TK had said to her had probably cheered her up.

But Kari had no idea why they had reacted like they done.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on please?" Kari asked a little annoyed but TK and the other 2 just continued laughing while Kazu and Kenta peed in their pants in fear.

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

"Seems like they all are starting to get along" the girl said with a smile as she saw what was happening in front of her on the screen. It seemed like everyone were starting to get to know each other better. After the boy with the hat talked with the sock-puppet girl, several of the others started talking to each other as well.

She noticed a certain girl with a heart on her shirt arguing with a girl with pink hair. Even if they were a little different from the last time she saw the 2, she remembered them as if it was yesterday when she meet them in Hong Kong

-Flashback begins-

"_**Heartbreak Shot"**_

"_**Zeke Flame"**_

_Both attacks hit the large flying rock creature of data but it had no effect at all. It just let out an angry roar at JetMervamon and ZekeGreymon with her and Kiriha on their respective backs. _

"_It is really strong. We have to stop it from destroying the city." Kiriha shouted at her but before anyone of them or their digimon could do anything, the creature shoot a large red energy beam at her and jetMervamon._

"_NENE WATCH OUT!" Kiriha shouted as loud as he could. JetMervamon almost had no time to react to counter attack._

"_**Heartbreak shot"**_

_The creature's large energy beam sliced through JetMervamons attack like as if it was butter and critically hit JetMervamon sending her crashing to the ground. She screamed as she fell of JetMervamons back sending her pluming to the ground. JetMervamon tried to get Sparrowmons wings working again but it was useless. She saw ZekeGreymon and Kirha trying to swoop down and catch them but the creature had centered itself in their way preventing them from getting closer. _

_It seemed like the end had come and all she could think about was if the same thing was happening to Yuu in Japan. But when all had seemed lost, she caught sight of a yellow flash coming toward her. _

"_DIGI MODIFY: BIRDRAMONS WINGS ACTIVATE" she then heard an unknown voice yell and the next second, the yellow flash grew 2 large wings. _

_Before she could comprehend what was going on, the yellow flash flew of the ground, caught her and JetMervamon, and landed on the ground pulling them to safety_

_As she came to her sense, she made out the yellow flash to be a human sized yellow fox on 2 legs with 2 large red wings that disappeared some seconds later to her surprise. A human girl with red spiky hair and a shirt with a heart then appeared besides the fox looking at her._

"_Seems like we did not miss the fun Renamon. Let's get that freak" the spiky haired girl smiled before a blue device in her hand started to shine._

_BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION_

_Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon._

_Everyone looked at the new evolution in shock. Even the data creature looked at it in awe. Where the girl and digimon once had been was a Sakuyamon._

"_**Amethyst Wind"**_

_Sakuyamon summoned a powerful gust of wind which she sent at the creature causing it to crash to the ground causing a large quake as its large body hit the ground._

_But before it could counter attack, a Lilymon appeared out of nowhere and attacked. It was defiantly not Taikis Lilymon since a girl with a pink hat was sitting on its back._

"_**Flower Cannon"**_

_Lilymons attack hit it stunning it for a few second giving everyone enough time for the finishing blow._

"_**Heartbreak Shot"**_

"_**Zeke Flame"**_

"_**Amethyst Wind"**_

"_**Flower Cannon" **_

_The combined power of the attacks completely destroyed it sending its pieces in every direction._

-Flashback ends-

The girl's trip through memory lane got interrupted as the Monitamons screen changed image. Now it was showing a certain Etemon and blob of destruction together with 2 brainwashed digimon in another section of the station.

* * *

><p>(Etemon)<p>

"_**Final step complete. **_

_**Time for termination: 5 minutes" **_

"Ok blobby. I will give them a show they won't forget AHHA AHHA" Etemon screamed into his microphone resulting in him getting zapped again.

"_**Low Volume is Essential for plan**_

_**Loud volume will alert targets" **_the blob lectured with its cold mechanical voice.

"Yeah yeah I get it" Etemon pouted.

"_**Double checking network is required**_

_**You stay guard for enemy targets"**_ the blob said and with that it left in a beam of red light. It was nowhere to be seen.

"Finally it left. That guy is seriously endangering my reputation and seriously no one knows we are here. There is no need to stay guard" Etemon sang into his microphone completely ignoring what the blob told him and not knowing that he was completely wrong about that no one knew his location.

"**Random Laser"**

Without any warning, several laser blast shoot through the roof of the station towards Etemon. The monkey digimon evaded just in the nick of time.

"Whoever hurts the king of rock and roll will taste my **Dark Solo"** Etemon shouted in annoyance and unleashed his signature attack. It went right through the roof creating a large hole in the ceiling to the outside. Unlucky for Etemon, all debris fell on top of him.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch. That hurt." Etemon complained but right then something came out of the hole in the ceiling towards him at full speed.

"**Wing Edge"**

The attacker looked like a small yellow aircraft holding 2 laser blasters. That was the last thing Etemon saw as the aircraft tackling him with his wings as he fell unconscious at impact.

When he woke up, both WereGarurumon and Rapidmon were gone and in front of him was the blob looking down at him.

"_**Failure must be punished"**_ It said but this time it sounded angry.

"Oops" was the only thing Etemon could say at the moment before he got an electrifying lecture.

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

Back with the girl and the Monitamon, the yellow airplane was carrying the 2 ultimate levels with great effort before putting them on the ground and landing on the ground exhausted.

"Good job Sparrowmon. Now take a long rest inside the xros loader" the girl said and picked up a strange lavender colored digivice out of her pocket and sent the airplane digimon into it.

She looked at the 2 ultimate levels first but then decided that she would try to cure them later as there were more important matters. She looked back at Monitamons screen which now showed the group of digimon and humans again but this time something was different.

* * *

><p>(Kazu)<p>

"We have arrived" a loud voice said alerting everyone including Kazu snapping him and Kenta out of their shock that there was a girl who sounded just like his teacher.

At first Kazu looked around to see where the voice was coming from but he did not see anyone. Everyone was doing the same thing.

Guardromon quickly got in front of Kazu in case if they were going to be attacked. But no attack came. Instead at the entrance to the room, something just smashed the door open with tremendous force knocking it all the way to the other side of the room. Kazu just barely managed to avoid it thanks to Guardromons protection.

"Phew that was close" Kazu sighted in relief but then he saw the shape of certain figures entering the room.

Reacting to the threat at hand, most of the digimon in the area started to digivole.

DIGIVOLUTION

Agumon digivolve to Greymon

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon

Palmon digivolve to Togemon

Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon

Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon 

Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon

Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon

Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon

Lalamon digivole to SunFlowmon

Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon

By just looking at all the digimon (except Growlmon and Kyubimon) in front of him, Kazu mode changed to Kazu fan boy mode. He looked at all the champions like a little kid eyeing a very large lollipop.

"Oh my god. They have a Greymon. I've got his card….. They even got an Exveemon and Stingmon. Wonder if they can fuse them to form Paildramon just like in the game….." Kazu began blabbing about. Kari (the girl who sounded like Ms. Asaji) looked at him with confusion while Guardromon, Ryo, Takato, and Rika only sweatdropped and pretended they did not know him.

The champions for a moment forgot about the danger ahead and looked at Kazu sudden outburst. When Kazu noticed that, he shut up directly.

"Sorry continue on" Kazu said innocently as he hid from everyone's eyes behind Guardromon.

"Hello did you just forget about us" the loud voice then called out getting everyone's attention back to entrance where 4 humanoid digimon were standing. One by one they took a step forward introducing themselves.

"Agunimon, the legendary warrior of fire" the one in fiery armor said as he stepped forward. Then he began covering himself in flames and hit the ground with his fist causing a small earthquake.

Then another one in wolf armor stepped forward and hit the fiery one in the head. Kazu noticed that the Birdramon was eyeing the one with wolf armor intently as if the 2 had met before.

"Agunimon stop showing of. You are making them get the wrong image of us. BY the way, I am Lobomon the warrior of light" the wolf armor digimon said in annoyance as the smallest of the 4 stepped forward. He looked like a small white Teddy bear.

"I am Kumamon, legendary warrior of ice. Nice to meet you all" the bear said politely and to Kazus surprise, one kid bowed in return.

"That kid must a screw loose" Kazu said before his attention went back to the mystery digimon as the fourth and last one stepped forward.

"The name is Beetlemon, the legendary warrior of thunder" the last one said. He was a large blue mechanical beetle.

As every one of the 4 had stepped forward, Kazu could not help but notice that each of them had some kind of symbol on their bodies.

The champions looked at the warriors ready to attack if necessary. The flame armored warrior saw this and spoke.

"Relax. We did not come to fight. We are here to talk. That is what a meeting is for right so let's start"

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

"It seems like things are heating up and getting interested" the girl smiled as she saw a certain hothead was running towards the warrior as if he had the intent of punching them.

"So he still punches digimon after all this time."

* * *

><p>(Marcus)<p>

"EAT THIS" Marcus shouted as he ran up, jumped, and punched Agunimon right in the face. Both sides looked at what was happening with fear as if a battle could happen any second.

Instead of attacking back, Agunimon just scratched his head where Marcus had landed his punch.

"This is the third time we meet and you finally managed to punch me. It is my own fault for that I suppose for what I accidentally did that time on the soccer field" Agunimon said slowly as Marcus landed on the ground.

"Marcus you are now the worst ever" Yoshi said as she came out of nowhere and dragged Marcus back to the others by his ear.

"Ouch Yoshi. Stop it. I only did it to get some payback on those warriors. Nothing bad happened" Marcus said trying to come up with an excuse but his words fell on deaf ears as she dragged him even harder.

As he was dragged away, he heard Beetlemon whistle something to Kumamon.

"Poor Guy. She is almost as scary as Z…." Beetlemon whispered but Marcus did not manage to hear the last thing.

* * *

><p>(Sampson)<p>

"My name is Commander Sampson. Excuse Marcus but considering the circumstances per late, we are all a little on edge. I am aware that you are all somehow involved in what has been going on so we want to ask some question. Most of us in the room probably are having similar thoughts." Sampson said. Most of the people he knew nodded in agreement. Even the ones he did not know the names of nodded as well.

"We understand and we will be answering your questions. So what do you want to ask first" Lobomon shaked his head in agreement.

Sampson noticed that Ken was going to say something but Davis got before him.

"What was the big idea of attacking us on the soccer field anyway and why did you brainwash Agumon to attack us?" Davis shouted demanding an answer. Greymon looked down ashamed as he was reminded by the event.

This time Agunimon spoke.

"I did not attack you that time. I was trying to save you all. But when I absorbed the terra force, I accidentally created a shockwave and knocked you all out and for the record, I had no hand in what happened to your friend and how he was controlled." Agunimon replied but it seemed Davis was not content with the answer.

"You were not even there. It was that other flying fire digimon that did it. Don't try to fool me with your bullcrap" Davis shouted back.

"You are the fool. What you saw was my evolution BurningGreymon." Agunimon shouted back annoyed but before he could continue, Lobomon took over.

"Agunimon is not the smartest of us but he speaks the truth. I was there only to get him out of trouble and not to hurt anyone" Lobomon said and he looked directly at Birdramon who was looking back at him. Agunimon was giving Lobomon a dirty look because of that comment.

"Even if what you say is true, why did Duskmon attack that boy Ken was friends with and why did you guys help Matt, Sora, and Henry in the forest? Davis replied. He probably still did not believe the warriors.

"Why wouldn't we help you all kid? Lowemon saved one of you from IceDevimon if I am correct and Kumamon as his evolution then helped out in the forest. We are good guys just like you all." Beetlemon replied and before anyone could ask any questions, Lobomon continued.

"Lowemon is the warrior of darkness but sometimes, his other self Duskmon come out. For why he came out of that kid, I don't know" Lobomon answered but Sampson noticed Lobomons face becoming full of agony and pain as he said it. He did not tell the whole truth but Sampson did not push the subject.

Davis was going to ask another question but this time Ken got before him.

"Last time we meet, you were human but now you are a digimon? Could you explain please?"

Lobomon and ken were eyeing each other intently. To Sampson, it looked like they were having a staring contest. Both of them looked sad as if they had remembered something bad and he had a feeling he knew what it was.

The day before Ken had talked with Sampson about what happened. The warriors of light had told ken that he was the brother of Koichi in the dream world. Now seeing Lobomon in front of him, Sampson had a feeling he knew what the legendary warriors really were. He had not told his agents about his suspicions. Only Kudamon knew what he was thinking.

Lobomon was about to answer when several smaller figures appeared behind the warrior.

* * *

><p>(TK)<p>

TK gaped in surprise a he saw the smaller figures behind the warriors. It was no question about it who they were.

"PATAMON."

"GATOMON"

"HAWKMON"

"ARMADILLOMON"

It was indeed Patamon and the rest of the others that had disappeared. Patamon together with Gatomon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon were standing beside the warriors as if it was nothing.

"What's going on here?" Yolei said a little angry. "Have you brainwashed them or something?"

"No Yolei. If it had not been for the warriors, I would have been dead by now and maybe Hawkmon and the others would be as well." TK heard a familiar voice say and the next second, Izzy and Tentomon appeared behind Patamon and the others.

"Izzy?" Cody said a little confused.

The same could be said for TK. Why was Patamon and the others with the warriors and where had they been the latest days. He had been worried sick about Patamon and then he just turns up like nothing had happened.

Patamon probably knew what he was thinking because he flew up to TK the second after.

"Sorry TK. Everything happened so fast and I am sorry for making you worry but the warriors are good guys. I trust them and you should as well." Patamon apologized as he flew up and landed on TKs hat.

TK was shocked by Patmos statement. Patamon usually did not trust anyone without a good reason.

"I trust them too"

As TK turned around, he saw Gatomon saying something similar to Kari.

"Ok you are my best friend Patamon so I trust your decision" TK replied smiling. Patamon smiled back.

Unknown to TK, the warriors smiled at them and whispered to each other.

"Seems like they are starting to trust us" Agunimon whispered to his comrades.

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

"NENE. Intruders entering the area" Monitamon said fanatically as he changed the screen image to another image showing Etemon and the blob on their way towards where the meeting was taking place.

* * *

><p>(Takuya)<p>

Everything was going according to plan. Ever since they showed Izzy and the others to the other digidestined, it seemed like they were starting to trust them. But some people were still looking at them with doubt. Ken and Sampson were among them.

Agunimon kind of knew why.

They had all agreed to tell about their human secret last since they did not know how the other digidestined would take it. But it seemed like Ken and Sampson were on to their secret.

Agunimon was about to tell them when he heard it.

It was low but Agunimon heard it. It was the sound of an attack.

"**Dark Solo"**

Agunimon turned around and saw the attack traveling towards Izzy. No one else had heard it or seen it since the area it was coming from was covered in shadows but him so he had to act fast

"**Pyro Tornado"**

Just as it was about to hit Izzy, Agunimon covered himself in flames and used the power of the fire to kick the attack out of the way from Izzy. The enemy attack instead went up into the roof causing debris to fall down.

This got everyone's attention. They had all noticed the attack at the last minute but had been unable to do anything.

"Show yourself coward" Agunimon said facing the shadows where the attack had come from. Out of the shadows came an Etemon singing in his microphone.

"Coward you say huh. The one who says can be it baby AHHA AHHA" Etemon sang into his microphone as he approached the group.

Since all the champion digimon tensed up and because of Tommy's description of the digimon that had attacked him in the woods, Agunimon knew this Etemon was an enemy.

"Let's get him before he does anything" Agunimon shouted to his friends and the champions. The champion digimon may not trust them completely but Etemon was a common enemy.

"**Nova Blast"**

"**Meteor Wing"**

"**Needle Spray"**

"**Harpoon Torpedo"**

"**Vee-Laser"**

"**Insect Lord"**

"**Pyro Blaster"**

"**Fox Tail Inferno"**

"**Spiral Blow"**

"**Sunshine Beam"**

"**Kunai Wing"**

"**Pyro Darts"**

"**Lobo Laser"**

"**Blizzard Blaster"**

"**Thunder Fist"**

Agunimon together with the remaining warriors and the champion digimon released all their attacks at the same time. But Etemon just stood there not even trying to dodge.

Just before the attacks hit, a large blob of red blood liquid came out of nowhere and placed itself between the attacks and Etemon. To Agunimons surprise, it absorbed all the attacks as if it was nothing.

"_**Power collected**_

_**Starting "the dark network"**_ the blob said with a cold mechanical voice. It was so cold that 3 of the youngest (Ai, Mako, and Suzie) began to snivel in fear.

Before Agunimon could react, several dark network cords came out of the ground and trapped Agunimon like as if he was the prey of a large snake. At once, he felt his power being drained away.

"What is going on? My power…it is disappearing" Agunimon managed to say with great pain. He looked around and saw his friends in the same predicament. The same thing was also happening the rest.

All of the champion digimon were caught in the cord together with most of the rookies. All the digidestined were trying to free their partners but to no avail.

The only ones not to be caught yet were TK and Patamon, Kari and Gatomon, and Sampson and Kudamon.

Agunimon tried his best to get free of the cords but as he feel more of his powers being drained every second, it was not possible.

"Why did I have to open my mouth before and say that everything was going to go well? Agunimon complained as he continued to struggle without any result.

* * *

><p>(Patamon)<p>

DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE

Kudamon double warp digivolve to Kentaurosmon

Things were looking bad. Even though Kudamon had digivolved to his mega form, they were still surrounded by the black cord everywhere they looked.

"**Icy Breath"**

Kentaurosmon used his shield Niflheimr to generate a large ice blast which froze any cord it came in contact with.

But the cords came closer and closer. The more Kentaurosmon froze them with his icy breath, more cords appeared towards them.

"**Icy Breath"**

Patamon and Gatomon stayed behind kentaurosmon protecting their partners and Sampson.

"Time for me to sing "the destruction of the child of light and hope" song" Patamon heard Etemons voice said behind him. He turned around quickly and saw Etemon ready to fire his signature attack.

"**Dark Solo"**

"**Boom Bubble" **

Patamon attack hit Etemons but it was easily destroyed. Seeing no other way, Patamon jumped in the way of the attack taking it instead of TK.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Patamon screamed in pain as he was hit.

"PATAMON" He could hear TK shout in fear. Before Patamon could hit the ground, TK caught him in his arms.

"Are you okay Patamon?" TK asked with concern. Patamon nicked weakly in response.

Etemon was preparing for another attack but now Kentaurosmon had noticed him and was looking at him angrily. Gatomon were also standing in Etemons way.

"Uh oh" Etemon said.

"**Inferno Frost"**

"**Lightning Paw"**

First kentaurosmons shoot several burning ice arrows from his crossbow at Etemon from afar before Gatomon falcon punched Etemon out of the station through the roof.

"Etemon is blasting of agaaaaaaain" Etemon shouted as he was blasted up to the sky and disappeared from view. In another dimension, a certain team of Pokémon thieves sneezed.

But Etemons efforts had not been in vain since this distracted kentaurosmon long enough for the cords to get closer and closer.

Patamon knew he had to do something but what. Right now, he was too weak to do anything.

Gatomon and Kentaurosmon were doing their best but the cords would soon overrun them.

Kari was looking at the whole thing in fear as Gatomon almost got caught by the cords. Sampson was standing still watching the whole thing with no emotion but Patamon felt that on the inside, he was worried for his partner.

All around them was chaos. Everyone had been caught by the cords and due to them being part of it being part of Etemons dark network, digivolution were almost impossible.

"**Icy Breath"**

This time the cords avoided kentaurosmons attack and traveled towards him at high speed. He had no time to react as they reached and began subduing him

Now the cords were traveling towards them and Patamon could do nothing to stop it except for a weakened Gatomon.

"**Lightning Paw"**

Gatomons punch did not have any effect at the cords. In response, the cords let out a stream of red lightning at Gatomon paralyzing her every muscle preventing any movement.

Luckily for Gatomon, Kari managed to pick her up and get away before the cords reached Gatomon. Patamon sighted in relief for the moment.

With Etemon out of the way, the blob was controlling the network. Ever since its arrival, it had not moved even an inch as if it analyzing everything that was going on looking for weakness that it could use for its advantage.

Now it was staring right at Patamon and the little rookie could not help but shudder a little in fear.

Beside the blob were the Takuya, Koji, Tommy, and J.P in their digimon forms trying to get free. Just looking at them caused Patamons head to overflow with memories that he never had seen before.

One of the memories that flash before his eyes showed a large angel digimon protecting Takuya and the others from what looked like a mirror man, a gremlin with a hammer, someone wearing wood armor, and a water nymph.

Ever since he had woken up at Zoe's house for the first time and seen Takuya sleeping beside him, several memories had flashed before his eyes and he had begun remembering things that he had never seen before. He also had got a feeling that he could trust the warriors with his life ever since meting them.

But Patamon had been surprised when Gatomon said she had been having the same symptoms and memory overloads.

Right now at the worst timing when they were being attacked, the memory overloads went overtime showing something new every second causing mayor headache for Patamon.

"Patamon what's the matter?" TK asked with worry seeing Patamon hold his head in pain. Kari was doing the same to Gatomon who were feeling the same headache as him.

"My head hurts as if it is going to explode." Patamon managed to say weakly.

Before TK got respond, Patamon felt a strange feeling inside of him. It was some strange power and it was pure as light itself. Before he could react, a bright light enveloped around him causing Patamon to hover into the air.

"PATAMON"

"GATOMON"

Patamon briefly managed to hear TK and Karis shouting but his thought were long gone as if something ancient were taking over him. It was as if something that he had lost eons ago were returning to him. Before the light completely enveloped him, Patamon managed to stutter 1 word.

"Papamon"

With that, the light completely enveloped him and his body began to change.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon

Gatomon warp digivolve to Ophanimon

As the light enveloped him, everyone stopped struggling for a minute and just dumbstruck at what was happening. The blob was the only one that did not even move a muscle at what was happening.

"I knew it. It is the same Patamon" Agunimon grinned.

"They are warp digivolving?" Tai said with confusion.

"Whoa. I don't have those digimon cards" Kazu exclaimed

When the light began to diminish, Patamon was nowhere to be seen but in his place was a holy angel digimon. The same things were happening to Gatomon as well and in her place was an angel digimon as well.

In his mind, he was no longer Patamon but one of original 3 rulers of the digital world. He was one of the celestial angels. He was Seraphimon.

"**Hallowed Ascension""**

He did not waste any time so at once he called forth powerful bolts of lightning from the sky through the roof of the station incarcerating the cords holding everyone. Most of the cords immediately exploded freeing everyone from their bonds.

Seraphimon looked down and saw most of the champions starting to get rid of the last sets of cords.

"Finally. I was starting to get stale." Greymon exclaimed with a roar as he used his large teeth to destroy the last of the cords covering him.

"**Nova Blast"**

Greymon released a large ball of fire from his mouth and burned the remaining cords covering Birdramon, Togemon, Ikakumon, ExVeemon, Stingmon, Growlmon, and Kyubimon. Gaogamon, SunFlowmon, and Peckmon got free from the remains by themselves.

The warriors were also free and ready to fight once again.

"Man I got backache because of this" Bettlemon complained as he got up. Agunimon and Kumamon snickered at this.

"Says the one who is the laziest person we know" Takuya snickered causing Beetlemon to give him the evil eye.

Seraphimon looked away from his allies and turned around to see Ophanimon beside him.

"Lady Ophanimon" Seraphimon said as if they had not seen each other's in years.

"Lord Seraphimon. It seems we have remembered memories from our previous lives" Ophanimon replied.

"Yes and now we know why we have been having these symptoms and why the warriors should be trusted" Seraphimon nodded in agreement.

The 2 celestial angels then looked down and saw their human partners look up at them with huge question marks above their heads.

Seraphimon flew down until he was right in front of TK.

"Patamon…You warp digivolved." TK exclaimed.

"Yes that is correct. I am Seraphimon now." He replied with a nod.

"But how? We did not even use our digivices." TK said both happy and confused.

"Thanks to my memory, I have digivolved to my highest level and now I can assure you that the warriors can be trusted." Seraphimon answered. He knew that TK still might have some doubts but if you could not convince something by telling it, then it would be better to show it

"**Hallowed Knuckle" **

It mentally hurt Seraphimon to do this but he had to do it. He formed several orbs of light in the palm of his hand. Before TK, Kari, and anyone else for that matter could react, seraphimon released the orbs and they flew into every direction towards anyone they could find. One orb reached TK and absorbed him before coming to a halt. The same thing happened to everyone else as well (except the warriors). The orbs grew larger in order to contain the larger champions and as they were engulfed, they devolved back to their rookie forms.

Seraphimon looked up and saw Ophanimon nodding in agreement about what he had just done. Their friends would be out for a while but when they woke up, they would have received their memories of the warriors. The orbs were indestructible so they could not be hurt during the memory transfer.

After that both of the celestial angels eyed the blob that was still not even moving a muscle.

"It's nice to meet you 2 again" Kumamon commented as he saw the 2 come closer.

"It's nice to see you too warriors of Ice" Seraphimon said in return.

"Lets us handle the rest of this battle children" Ophanimon then requested and the 4 warriors nodded in agreement.

"OK. He has already caused us enough trouble as it is" Lobomon said in agreement as he despirit evolved back to Koji. Agunimon, Kumamon, and Beetlemon did the same thing and soon enough Koji was joined by Takuya, Tommy, and J.P as they watched Seraphimon and Ophanimon facing the blob.

"_**Failure not logical**_

_**Need more power**_

_**Scanning for power"**_

The blob spoke alarming Seraphimon that the blob was going to attack. But the attack never came. Instead it only looked at them as if it was coming up with 100 ways to finish them off.

"_**Scanning complete" **_the blob then mechanically exclaimed and it started to change shape. To the celestial angel's surprise, the blob took on the shape of Seraphimon and soon a ShadowSeraphimon was standing before them.

"**Strike of the Seven Stars"**

"**Eden's Javelin"**

"**Strike of the Seven Dark Stars"**

ShadowSeraphimon attacked at once and Seraphimon and Ophanimon used their own attacks to defend themselves. The attacks reached each other at the same time exploding at impact creating a large smokescreen that soon enveloped the entire station.

ShadowSeraphimon directly ignored the smoke and charged Ophanimon but Seraphimon saw this and grinned.

"You may have my powers but to challenge the 2 of us at the same time was a bad idea monster." Seraphimon said with great confidence. But the Shadow digimon paid him no attention. Even if it had, it would not have noticed Seraphimon smiling under his mask.

"**Strike of the Seven Dark Stars"**

Seraphimon once again saw the copy release an imitation of his Strike of the Seven Stars attack from its palm of its hands right at Ophanimon.

Seraphimon once again smiled inside his mask. If that copy were underestimating Ophanimon, then it was in for a world of pain.

Just like Seraphimon had thought, Ophanimon evaded the attack with ease and counterattacked.

"**Sefirot Crystal"**

Similar to Seraphimons own attack, 10 crystals formed between Ophanimons hands and before ShadowSeraphimon could do anything, she fired the crystals so fast that it could not react or evade in time. But Ophanimon did not end there.

"**Edens Javelin"**

The attack hit ShadowSeraphimon right in the stomach sending him flying backwards right onto the old train tracks.

"Like said before, you have no chance of victory" Ophanimon added to what Seraphimon had said before as she approached the fallen ShadowSeraphimon. Seraphimon was coming from the other side of him preventing any escape.

"**Strike of the Seven Dark Stars"**

Seraphimon evaded the attack just like Ophanimon had done before but this was what the copy had wanted. With great speed, it got up from the train tracks and flew towards Seraphimon.

Seraphimon readied to unleash his attacks to defend himself but ShadowSeraphimon just passed by him to his surprise.

He was not its target. His target was TK and Kari. Seraphimon noticed this too late as it was almost in front of the orbs holding them.

"NOO. I have to stop him. He has copied my powers so he should be able to break the spell" Seraphim said to himself in desperation as he flew the fast he could after the shadow digimon but he was too late. Ophanimon was close behind him probably thinking the same thing.

"**Shadow Starbust"**

Suddenly Shadow Seraphimon began to shine very strong as if he was covered by electricity and he really was. If he just touched one of the orbs, he would fry it and TK and Kari inside.

"Don't you dare touch Kari" Ophanimon exclaimed in rage as she fired her Sefirot crystal attack again.

"**Sefirot Crystal"**

Just like before, the crystal traveled at high speed towards ShadowSeraphimon and just before he was about to touch the orb containing TK and Kari and fry them, the crystals hit him knocking him back from the orb giving Seraphimon time to reach them in time before it came back on its feet.

"These children you will never be able to hurt as long as I protect them. **Excalibur"** Seraphimon announced as ShadowSeraphimon got back up on his feet.

At once a large sword generated from Seraphimons right forearm. It emitted a strong holy aura around it. But ShadowSeraphimon did not even look fazed by it.

"**Shadow Starburst"**

Once again ShadowSeraphiom covered itself with powerful electricity.

Seraphimon and ShadowSeraphimon stood still for a moment waiting for the other to make a move. As a small bug flew between them, Seraphimon raised Excalibur and ShadowSeraphimon began to charge his hand with electricity.

Then the 2 of them charged each other.

Both managed to hit the other. ShadowSeraphimon caused Seraphimon to fly backwards with tremendous force into a pillar but he had managed to pierce ShadowSeraphimon right in the heart with Excalibur before that.

Both of them knew that the battle was over and Seraphimon got up slowly in victory.

"**Edens Javelin"**

Ophanimons attack hit right where Excalibur had pierced him causing ShadowSerphimon to explode in data.

"You two still got the touch I see" Takuya grinned as he saw the battle end.

Seraphimon chuckled a bit while Ophanimon just smiled at him.

"You have not changed either Takuya Kanabra. Still as hotheaded as ever" Ophanimon replied with a chuckle causing Takuya to grow red in embarrassment. Seraphimon and the other 3 warriors could not help but to chuckle as well.

Seraphimon could not help but to remember the time when he as a Patamon in his past life had traveled together with Takuya and the other warriors to save the digital world.

"Be Happy as long as you can Ophanimon. When all those people wake up, they will want an explanation even though memories was given to them to trust us." Takuya said still a little red.

As the celestial angels and the 4 warriors talked waiting for the others to wake up, Seraphimon did not notice the data of ShadowSeraphimon reassembling itself back into the blob who without any sound levitated away outside through the hole in the roof.

"_**Plan failed**_

_**Calculating new strategy**_

…_**Calculation complete**_

_**Activating Plan: "The Dark Knight rises" **_

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

Some hours later, the girl was still watching the events unfolding on Monitamons screen. Since everyone came back to their senses from the memory transplant human and digimon alike, there had not been very much happening except for everyone getting to know each other a little better. It was peaceful except for the few times the data squad was giving the warriors looks of suspicion.

The only one not present anymore was the kid with the Cyberdramon who had left for some reason.

With nothing much happening, the girl took out the strange lavender colored digivice again and sent Monitamon into it.

Right then a green portal opened in front of her. Rapidmon and WereGarurumon (who had been chained up to the wall by one of the girl's digimon) were trying to frantically get free at the sight of the portal. Their eyes were still blood red meaning they were still under control of the blob. The girl gave the two a sympathetic look.

"Until I can cure you two, both of you will have to stay in my xros loader for the time being. Don't worry, I will take good care of you" the girl said with a smile and before the two ultimates could react, they were sucked into the girl's digivice in an instant.

Out of the portal came a very old looing man. He wore glasses so you could not see his eyes. Behind him came a Clockmon.

"What is your report Nene?" the old man said as he approached Nene.

"Everything went as you predicted old clock shop man. They have started to work together at last." Nene answered.

"Good. Very Good. With clockmons power now restored since the quartzmon incident, we should be able to repay our debt and fix all the trouble I have caused them these latest days due to my miscalculation." The old man nodded in agreement.

"But that have to wait for now" he ended suddenly as his mind was on something else.

Nene knew what he was talking about.

"We have problems to deal with in our own world before we will help this one. I am the only one that can stop my brother's rampage now when he is stronger than ever. Kudou Taiki and Tagiru are dealing with him right now but not even they will able to hold him for long. You will stay here in this world and keep the heroes under surveillance" the old man then continued.

Nene was about to argue but the old man put up his hand saying that he was not done yet. Nene remained quiet because of that.

"I know you don't like my brother and you want to punish him for what he did to Yuu but your surveillance abilities are the best out of the 3 generals. You are the best suited to stay and keep the heroes out of danger. Besides, it is my fault they are in the crisis they are in now" he added and then he remained quiet waiting for Nenes answer.

"Fine. I will stay but keep me updated on the situation and tell Yuu where I am." Nene replied with a sight.

The old man let out a small laugh before entering the portal together with clockmon. As they disappeared into it, the portal disappeared from view. As it disappeared, 2 green Monitamon came out of nowhere and stopped in front of her.

"So what is our assignment miss Nene" the Monitamon asked at the same time.

"We will do what we did in the old days. We will keep the heroes under surveillance. Let's hope they are strong as they were last time. I like strong boys" Nene replied with a smile and with that the 2 Monitamons disappeared as quick as they arrived. Shortly after, Nene left as the alley as well leaving it completely empty of life just like it had been before.

* * *

><p><strong>So much occurred now that it is all hard to grasp. Warp Evolutions, Etemons annoying singing, trying to figure out what that girl Nene will do next, seeing all of our heroes interact with each other and more. I am getting a headache. Watch the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters in order to find out what that blobs new plan is. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter complete<em>

_After having so many very serious chapters lately, the next one will probably be a little more lighthearted. Next chapter will only be about the digimon leaders (Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, and Marcus). That is all I am going to say for now._

_The undead writer signs of for now. _


	20. Episode 19: The calm Before The Storm

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_After having faced evil digimon and other bad things for several chapters, i decided that the season 1-5 gang would all get a break from the action in this chapter. Basically what I mean is that this chapter wont have any battle scenes but it will have some comedy instead._

_Gallantmon7196: The "dark knight" you are probably referring to is not the one which will cause trouble for the digidestined in future chapters._

_PrincessOfDestiny14: Akari will make a cameo in a later chapter._

_Jackpot 2: Like you said in your review, the heroes deserved to have a break and this chapter is that break._

_I do not own digimon_

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since the battle at the Shibuya train station. During those weeks nothing had really happened and this made everyone wary because they expected something big to be coming their way. The data squad and HYPNOS had started to work together analyzing a sample of the mysterious blob which had been causing trouble for everyone since all incidents started. Yamaki (who had been told by Takato what had happened in the last few weeks) and Sampson together with the agents of each of the organizations worked day and night to find out the truth. They had found out that the blob was made up by some of the D-Reapers old codes but if the blob was the D-Reaper or something else was a mystery<p>

But not everyone was that worried about the upcoming battles that they would have to face in the future. The youngest ones (Suzie, Ao, and Mako) did not understand much of what was going on so they ignored it and continued playing games as if nothing had happened. Takato had promised the siblings that he would try to find Impmon but so far, he had not found him to his disappointment. To his surprise, Rika had offered to help him look.

Most of the teams were also trying to getting to know each other during the wait for something to happen.

Koji and Ken got along fine even though Koji was a little anti-social at time. But both of them enjoyed the others company mainly because of what Koichi had meant for them both. Both Kari and TK had tried to become friends with Koji as well but Koji hardly ever talked to them that much when the 2 tried to start a conversation with him. He mostly only talked to Patamon and Gatomon when they were around. He however did start conversations with Kari sometimes. Both of the two felt a connection to each other's because of them both being a digidestined of light.

Ryo had completely isolated himself from the other group which was very unlike him. Ryo was the person to boast and try to impress others so this was odd behavior for him. For some reason, Ken had tried to contact him several times but Ryo had declined every time.

J.P, Izzy, Thomas, and Henry had become great friends because of the similarities they shared and being the most skilled with dealing with computers in their groups. They started researching together to find the blobs location. Thomas was at first a little suspicious of J.P but soon started to accept him even though he often commented that J.P was almost as lazy as Marcus.

Tommy and Cody had become great friends as well and often talked about how it felt to be the youngest in their specific teams of digidestined. Tommy had also become great friends with Sora as well. She usually came to visit him with her mother when they came to see the family.

Rika at first did not get along with the other female members of the groups (especially Mimi who reminded her too much of her own mother). Yoshi and Sora was okay but Kari and Yolie constantly got on her nerves because of how they scolded her for what she had done back in the day when she though Digimon were only data and had no feelings. She should have never told the other teams about that. That was one of the main excuses she used to let Takato help in the search for Impmon.

Jeri however got along with both Kari and Yolei easily. She could also connect with TK a little since he had lost Patamon once.

Matt were trying to find Gabumon and Terriermon frantically not wanting to losses his partner. Lucky for him he got some help from Joe, Kazu, Kenta, and Keenan. They did find Gabumon in an alleyway with no memory of what happeand after the battle in the woods. They however failed to find Terriermon but they all grew to become friends in the progress. They were close thought to find Terriermon twice when Henrys digivice let of a large beeping. But they never found what had caused it and they never noticed that both times when Henrys digivice went off and when they found Gabumon, a girl accompanied by a large female digimon with a giant sword and a snake for a hand was watching them from the rooftops.

But the goggle heads + Marcus got acquainted the fastest of every one of the different teams. Maybe it was because of them being the leaders of their teams or that many of them were similar in both appearance and personality. The same could be said about their digimon because of them all almost being fire type digimon.

Right now Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, and Marcus were sitting at a restaurant waiting for the food they ordered completely oblivious to the world around them unaware of all the danger coming their way.

* * *

><p>(The goggle heads + Marcus)<p>

"I'm tired of waiting. When will our food come? I am starving" Davis complained for 5th time in a row to the other 4 irritation where they sat around a large round table. To Davis left side sat Tai and on his right sat Takato. Marcus was sitting right opposite of Davis and Takuya sat beside Marcus

"Shut it or I'll will sick ShineGreymon Burst mode on you" Marcus exclaimed loudly finally having enough of Davis complaining. Davis just gave him an annoyed glare but stopped complaining nevertheless.

"Davis has a point though. I am starving as well" Takuya admitted as his belly started to growl for food

"Yeah me to" Tai and Takato both said at the same time.

"Seems like I'm not the only that is starving here. How about you Marcus." Davis said as he then looked at Marcus with a big grin at his face.

Marcus was about to protest when his stomach started growling as well causing the other 4 to start laughing.

"Fine. I'm hungry too. I was just feed up with your complaining" Marcus replied a little annoyed.

"We are all hungry so let's talk about something else other than food" Tai suggested. The other 4 nodded their head in agreement.

"Sure why not. We don't have anything better to do. I am the strongest one here so I should start" Takuya responded with his signature grin causing the rest to greatly protest except for Takato.

"Someone's a little overconfident much. I could totally beat you with WarGreymon" Tai responded with a smirk but before he could continue, Marcus interrupted him.

"Being the only ultimate fighter here, I could easily beat both of you on the spot. Besides you Tai and Davis only stand by when your digimon fight while I fight together with Agumon using my fists" Marcus protested. Tai quieted down and Davis shut up immediately not saying a word. Takuya however only laughed at him.

"You forget Marcus. I turn into a digimon so I could beat you any day." Takuya laughed ticking Marcus of.

"Please stop with your bragging. A legendary pipsqueak like you is no match for me. ShineGreymon could easily take you down as BurningGreymon." Marcus shouted standing up violently from his chair.

"I dare you to try captain falcon wannabe. As Aldamon or EmperorGreymon, ShineGreymon won't stand a chance. Burst mode won't help him either." Takuya shouted even higher standing up violently as well.

The ultimate fighter and the legendary warrior of fire were looking at each other with flames in their eyes as if they could explode at any time. Unfortunately for Davis, He said something he should not have said as he jumped up from his chair as well.

"You are both wrong. Imperildramon is the strongest there is and when he goes into his paladin mode, EmperorGreymon and ShineGreymon burst mode both looks small and weak in comparison" Davis said getting himself involved as well. But as he saw both Takuya and Marcus give him their full attention with the fire in their eyes burning greatly, Davis instantly sat down as if nothing had happened looking down into the ground to evade the gaze of the 2.

As Takuya and Marcus continued shouting insults at each other, Tai and Takato just looked at the 2 waiting for the argument to calm down and eventually stop. Both Marcus and Takuya face were red out of exhaustion and it was clear that they would not have the stamina to continue argue soon enough.

The restaurant was mostly empty so the 5 could be as loud as they could. The only people there were the staff and an old deaf man with green sun-glasses with brown hair sitting at a table near the door. It was Saturday and most of the restaurant's usual customers were watching football at home. There were not that many staff members either since there were not that many customers.

Knowing that getting in between Marcus and Takuya in their ongoing argument was a waste of time, Tai just waited for it to subdue. But he was thinking on what Marcus had said. It was true that he always stood back while Agumon fought to protect him and the other 01 digidestined but it was his friendship with his partner which made Agumon strong. As long as their friendship flourished, there was no way he and Agumon would lose. Tai smiled a little thinking about it.

Takato had not said much not wanting to get involved in the argument. One of the main reasons was that he did not think of himself as the strongest of them. He had not been chosen to be a hero. He had been dragged into the saving the world business when he really only had wanted to play with Guilmon. But he had enjoyed the adventures he had experienced even though he had been close to death many times. If it had not been for his friends, he would have died a long time ago.

"What is going on out there? What is all that racket?" a very gruff voice said coming out of the kitchen and soon enough an angry chef came out. Marcus and Takuya immediately sat down and pretended to be arm-wrestling. Both of them were giving the angry chef a very innocent smile.

The chef looked at them for a moment before he went into the kitchen again muttering something about crazy teenagers. Davis looked up and could not help but to let out a small chuckle.

"Davis. Don't you even dare" both Takuya and Marcus said and at once Davis went silent again.

"Let's talk about something else guys" Takato said innocently trying to decrease the tension in the air. Takuya and Marcus looked at him a little annoyed but they nodded their heads bringing their argument to a stop.

"Yeah I have a question. Why are you not wearing goggles Marcus" Davis said earning him a glare from Marcus.

"Yeah I have wondered that myself. Accordance to the TV series and the card game, every leader has to wear goggles" Takato agreed with Davis.

"A leader needs goggles and you are breaking that trend" Tai said with smile.

"I have some extra goggles with me. Who wants to play "Force Marcus to wear goggles" Takuya said with a grin as he picked up a spare pair of goggles from his left pocket.

At the sight of the goggles in Takuyas hand, Marcus started to complain.

"No way am I wearing those things, I don't need goggles. If my friends saw me wearing those, my reputation as an ultimate fighter would be ruined. Also goggles kids' stuff." Marcus frowned. He however did not notice that both Tai, Davis, and Takato was watching him innocent faces and before he could react, all 3 of them and Takuya were all over him tackling him of the chair onto the ground grabbing his arms and legs preventing him from being able to move.

"Let me go. I am not going to wear those goggles….Don't you dare come any closer with that Takuya…STOP IT. STOPP IT RIGHT NOW…NO. This is not happening. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. Agumon is so going to tease me for this if he finds out. This cannot get worse….. Stop giving me that grin Tai…..No. Not the camera Davis. If you take a picture of me right now, I will hunt you down and there will be nowhere in both words where you are safe from my wrath…..You asked for it Davis…"

Before Davis could send the picture to everyone he knew, he heard a soft voice behind him. Marcus and the 4 goggle heads looked up. Marcus even stopped struggling for a second.

Behind them was a beautiful girl wearing a sexy black and white waitress outfit. A pink skirt could be seen under her outfit and her brown hair was worn up. She was holding 2 big plates with food in her hands and was looking at 5 of them with deep gaze as if she was analyzing them.

"Your orders are ready" She said as she walked up to the boys table as if what she had seen was nothing strange that she had not seen happen before. She put down both plates at the table before going back into the kitchen.

"Okay, that was weird" Davis commented as he went back to his seat. Tai, Takuya, and Takato did the same. Marcus got up from the floor and removed the goggles before throwing them as far away as he could onto the floor.

"Goggles Hmph. Kids' stuff" Marcus muttered as he sat down on his chair and started to eat.

But Marcus quickly forgot about the goggles as he started to eat. He was starving so he just focused on his food not caring about anything else. The same could be said about the other boys.

After 20 minutes, there was no single piece of food untouched on the plates. There was basically nothing left. Takuya let out a long groan signaling that he would not be able to eat another bite.

"I am sooooo full. I can't eat any more" Davis complained as he tried to stand up but was unable.

"Now I know Guilmon feel when he finally gets full" Takato said as he ate the last of his sandwich.

After Marcus and Tai were not able to eat anymore, the waitress came in once again and picked up the empty plates before going back into the kitchen without a word.

Davis looked at her with longing eyes as she disappeared into the kitchen. Takuya noticed this.

"So sad Davis. Because you can't get Kari, you are looking at other girls who are ways out of your league" Takuya joked. Marcus and Takato laughed but Tai just gave Takuya a glare which could be easily interpreted as "Do-Not-Mention-My-Sister-Again-Or-I-Will-Hurt-You".

"So Davis has problems with girls. If you want, I can teach you some flirting techniques to get that Kari girl that I used to use when I was a little younger. I am an ultimate fighter after all." Marcus said causing Davis to look away from the kitchen door and stare at Marcus with excitement

"You can get Kari to like me?" Davis asked.

"Sure thing. Just learn from the best" Marcus responded with a smirk.

Tai was staring at the both of them now with a murderous expression. If looks could kill, both Davis and Marcus would have fallen down dead right on the spot.

"Let's just calm down everyone" Takato said noticing Tais attitude. "Let's talk about something other than girls". Marcus completely ignored him.

"I could help you to Takato about that Rika girl. She will be a hard one to impress based on what I have seen of her." Marcus said and started smiling as he saw Takato head become reader than a tomato.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Rika is only a friend" Takato defended himself but he just could not stop blushing. Once again Marcus ignored him

"First you have to toughen up. As you are now, you am probably the most shyest of us in the room. With some heavy training, you will get some muscles on those spaghetti arms of yours. When she sees that, she will fall for you. She won't be able to take her eyes of you. But you will have to toughen up in attitude as well" Marcus continued causing Takato to grow redder and redder and Davis to laugh so much that he fell of his chair.

"Only because you managed to make Yoshi your girlfriend does not mean you know anything about how to flirt with girls Marcus" Takuya sighted at Marcus lesson about how to flirt.

"Just you wait Takuya. With my help, Kari and Rika will fall hands down for Davis and Takato. By the end of the month, Kari and Rika will be sitting in their laps madly in love with them." Marcus responded with a laugh.

Takato could not help himself but imagine himself sitting watching TV on his sofa in only his underpants with Rika sitting on his lap having her hair hanging down. Instead of wearing her usual clothes, she was wearing a blue thin T-shirt and a short green skirt. He was having his hand around her waist while she was signing with her beautiful voice. _Bad thoughts Bad thoughts Go away. Rika will kill me if she found out what I am thinking about her_

Davis was imagining something as well. He imagined himself wining a soccer tournament and that Kari in a Cheerleading outfit came up to him and kissed him on the lips. Davis grinned as he thought about it.

But what Marcus had said was the last straw for Tai who threw himself at Marcus from the other side of the table knocking Takato and Davis out of their fantasies and soon enough both of them were rolling around on the floor causing both chairs and tables to fall to the ground.

"WHOEVER IS CAUSING ALL THAT RACKET RIGHT NOW WILL GET A BEATING WHEN I COME OUT" the chef's angry voice screamed out of the kitchen.

At once Tai and Marcus got up from the floor and ran as fast as they could out of the restaurant and down the street quickly followed by Davis and Takuya. Takato remembered to put some money on the table before he ran out as well but not before running right into the old man who was coming out from the bathroom. Takato helped the man up and said he was sorry before leaving.

As the goggle heads and Marcus ran towards the place where they had hidden Agumon, Veemon, and Guilmon, the waitress watched them with an eagle's eye until she could not see them anymore. When no one saw her, she ran out of the restaurant as well into the night leaving the old man and the chef to be the only ones left at the restaurant.

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

On a rooftop right beside the restaurant stood several digimon waiting. 2 of the green Monitamons were standing there looking down at the ground as if they were looking for possible trouble. The yellow airplane digimon was hovering above the 2 doing the same thing. The large female digimon with the snake hand was there as well sitting on the ground bored. The snake hand was letting out a large hissing sound which meant that it was hungry.

Right then the door to the roof opened. The 4 digimon at once went into their battle stations. But they lowered their guard when a familiar girl came walking out of the door towards them. The large female digimon let out a small chuckle when she saw what the girl was wearing.

"I never thought you were the type to expose yourself wearing clothes like that Nene" she laughed and the snake hand hissed in agreement. Nene could not help but blushing in embarrassment as she looked down at the waitress outfit she had decided to use. It did make her look sexier and exposed than she usually did.

"I remember a certain someone else who did the same thing when she went on a date with Belzebumon after the Quartzmon incident Mervamon." Nene defended herself still blushing furiously. Mervamon stopped laughing and began blushing as well but the 2 Monitamons and the yellow airplane digimon was too far to see it.

"But you do have a point Mervamon. This is defiantly one of the skimpiest disguises yet. It is so much easier and comfortable to disguise myself as different digimon when we were in the digital world." Nene continued as she walked past Mervamon and looked down at the ground below her. The 5 legendary heroes could still be seen from where she was standing high up.

At the moment, Davis was being chased by Marcus with a camera in his hand around the block with the others in pursuit after Marcus. It kind of reminded her of a certain carton cat and mouse she had seen while doing concert in America a few months ago as Davis used a digi portal to get away while Marcus ran right into the wall where Davis had been standing causing a large stone brick to fall down and hit him right in the head causing him to fall to the ground and see stars.

"Nene. It is still inside the building so should we stay here and keep watch or should we follow those 5." The yellow airplane said getting Nenes attention away from the legendary heroes and back to the restaurant and the old man who could be seen through the window.

"Sparrowmon Follow them while I, the Monitamons, and Mervamon keep watch from here" Nene responded with a smile which Sparrowmon answered with a nod.

"OK will do Nene. With me on the job, there is no way the legendary heroes will be attacked without me seeing it" Sparrowmon said in its usual cherry attitude before she flew at maximum speed after Marcus who was looking for Davis with Tai, Takato, and Takuya following him. But Nene managed to hear Sparrowmon say something to her as it flew away and it caused Nene to smile even more. "That outfits looks good on you Nene just like everything else you wear".

"Miss Nene Like we told you before, the enemy entered the restaurant 2 hours before the legendary heroes arrived. It knew they would come but it did not do anything. I think Monitamon 2 know maybe." Monitamon 1 said as the old man started to walk out of the restaurant.

"Why would I know. I am not it. I though you knew" Monitamon 2 responded with surprise.

"No you said that you knew."

"I never have said that. You imagined it"

As the 2 Monitamons started arguing, they were so loud that the old man down below heard them and looked in their direction. Behind his sun-glasses, his eyes were blood-red and they did not at all look human.

Mervamon immediately dragged the Monitamons out of sight and Nene just managed to get away from the gaze of the old man's blood-red eyes. He looked in their direction for a minute or 2 before he continued on his way.

As he looked way and continued walking, Nene saw as he walked over a sewage opening, he started to dissolve. His whole body disappeared and was replaced with red liquid that fell to the ground. When the old man was no more, the liquid started to flow down the opening and into the sewer. It only took some seconds and soon there was no sight of it left except the green sun-glasses lying on the ground.

"Sometimes I don't understand how you graduated to become elite ninjas. Did you not learn that ninjas have to be quiet" Mervamon scolded the Monitamons when the liquid disappeared from her sight.

"We are sorry Miss Nene. Forgive us" both Monitamons said at the same time but Nene said that it was okay and that everyone made mistakes sometimes. If Mervamon had her way, she would have scolded the 2 even more but she didn't.

"Let's go and find Sparrowmon. We lost our target so it is useless to stay here. Besides, I really have to change into something else. I can't stand being in this outfit any more" Nene said as she sent Mervamon and the 2 Monitanmons inside her lavender digivice as she left the rooftop. She could hear Mervamon chuckling in the digivice as she left.

* * *

><p>(Etemon)<p>

"Don't get closer blobby. Let's talk about this. You still need me. I am a star" Etemon said scared out of his wits as the blob approached him. The two were right now in the forest clearing and the blob had just come back from doing something.

"_**Your data not needed anymore in its current form.**_

_**Need to modify it for Plan: "The Dark Knight Rises"**_

"No don't get closer…Look a digidestind" Etemon said pointing somewhere to his right. The blob looked that way which gave Etemon the chance to escape but the blob had expected it. It shoot a large energy beam at Etemon causing him to fall down to the ground in pain.

The blob approached him slowly. As Etemon tried to get up, he saw the blob forming several red tentacles around it which latched onto Etemon.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS. I AM A STARRRRRRRRRRRRR" Etemon screamed before his body was surged with red electricity knocking him out.

* * *

><p><strong>I cant really say I feel sorry for Etemon but whatever that blob is planing cant be good. What actually is the "The Dark Knight Rises" plan? Watch the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters to see the blobs new plan in action.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter complete<em>

_True to this chapters name, this is the calm before the storm and believe me when I say that the heroes will have a hard time for the next few chapters. We are also coming close to the end of the first arc of the story which will end at about episode 25. There is in total 3 big arcs I have planned._

__With all my schoolwork increasing by the second, I may have to put this story on hiatus for a while until things have calmed down. But I have not decided yet and I will still post one more chapter before I decide if I will put this story on hiatus or not. __

__In the next chapter, you will get to see the blobs new plan in action and why it is called "The Dark Knight Rises". It will also focus on one digidestined who has not been much in the story until now. __

__This is the undead writer signing off for now__


	21. Episode 20: Old Reliable Joe

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_if you have not guessed yet who the digidestined who will have a mayor role in this chapter is, look at the title of this chapter. Also the identity of the "dark knight" will be revealed in this chapter and the answer might surpise you._

_PrincessOfDestiny14: Good Guess but Willis will not appear in this story (yet anyway)._

_pokemon fan 1991: Nene already has made several cameos in the story already._

_AndreaAras26: Thanks for the feedback and there will be some moments between Takato and Tai in the future (maybe sooner than you think)._

_BigReader16: yeah last chapter was very fun to write._

_chitownmike: Zoe will not appear for a couple more chapters. I also might revive Koichi in the future but it is only maybe. I do have an idea on how to bring him back but i have not decided if I will use it or not._

_I do not own Digimon_

* * *

><p>(Joe)<p>

"Joe I am hungry" Gomamons voice could be heard complaining out of Joe's bag. This got many people's attention who gave Joe strange looks as they passed by.

Joe noticed this and walked as fast as he could away from there and into a large park nearby. It was empty of people so Joe took the chance to scold his bag.

"Gomamon, you nearly gave us away back there" Joe scolded his bag. Gomamons head then popped up out of the bag and chuckled.

"You worry too much Joe. Besides, I need food if we are attacked by an enemy digimon and the food you brought with you has run out already" Gomamon chuckled.

Joe then realized something and looked at Gomamon with an angry expression.

"Don't tell me you ate all the emergency food again Gomamon? It was bad enough when you did it in the digital world all the time but now years later, you are as hopples as ever" Joe sighted angrily but he could not help to let out a small smile as he through back to the good old days.

"If I had changed to become more serious Joe, I would have become a stick in the mud just like you were before. You really were a big scary cat back in the day" Gomamon smiled back.

The park was slowly starting to fill up with schoolchildren and people on their way to work so Joe quickly hid behind a tree so that no one would see them. But Gomamon continued talking anyway.

"But look at you now Joe. You don't get too frightened anymore and have grown to become a very reliable person. Tai even jokes about it calling you "old reliable Joe"." Gomamon continued and Joe nodded his head in agreement.

It was true. He really had been a scary cat when he had first entered the digital world. He had worried about everything as he had seen himself as the one to look out for the others because he was the oldest.

But he had changed since then. He had stopped worrying about everything and also stopped being a stick in the mid like Gomamon had described him as just now. He had several times done stupid things like jumping on Unimons back to remove the black gear and tackle Veggiemon to the ground to rescue TK that got him in trouble several times. Every time the others had been in danger, they knew that Joe would do everything he could to help by either making dumb dangerous choices or using his medical skill. Tai and the others did not call "Old Reliable Joe" for nothing.

"Yeah Yeah I get your point already Gomamon" Joe said and Gomamon stopped talking and disapered into the bag again.

Joe then looked at his watch and saw to his horror that if he did not hurry up, he would get late for his test on different kinds of medicines. Joe quickly ran out of the park and soon enough he arrived at the gates of the medic school he was attending. He quickly left Gomamon outside in the bushes before running as fast as he could inside.

* * *

><p>(Gomamon)<p>

Just as Joe disappeared from Gomamons view and went into the school building, the clock rang.

"Your commitment to your studies has not changed. You are still a stick in the mud in that regard Joe" Gomamon chuckled before he crawled to the spot where he usually rested when Joe was in school.

But something caught the rookie digimon eyes. His eyes just caught it for only a small moment before it disappeared from his view. He had not gotten a good look at it but what he had seen had the appearance of a knight and it had been heading for the school. Gomamon got a bad feeling about this and felt like whatever he had seen would attack Joe. With all the attacks and strange things that had been happening lately, this was no strange guess on Gomamons part.

"Just when I were going to take a nice long nap, something bad comes up" Gomamon complained as he ran out of the bushes towards the main entrance door to the school. Unfortunately, having very short legs when you are in a hurry does not help that much. Gomamon knew this as he ran as fast as he could with his short legs toward the doors hoping to get to Joe before the knight did.

* * *

><p>(Joe)<p>

The test had started and luckily Joe managed to get just in time into the classroom as the teacher started to give out the tests.

Even luckier, Joe knew most of the answers and did not find it that hard. He would probably have gotten a high grade if something had not interrupted the test before it finished.

A large crash could be heard outside the building ceasing all activity in the room including Joe. Then the wall exploded sending debris everywhere. Students got up from their seats screaming in horror as they ran out of the classroom. The teacher also ran out not caring about the student's safety or all the school furniture that got destroyed.

Unfortunately for Joe, a large piece debris fell on him in the explosion sticking him to the floor unable to get if off.

"For once I wish I was more athletic" Joe complained he tried to get the large piece of debris of him but it was just too heavy for him to lift.

Through the large hole in the wall, Joe saw the silhouette of something entering the room. He had a hard time seeing it because of all the debris in the way but he saw that it was holding a large round shield with some kind of marking in its left arm and a lance in its right arm.

The figure raised his shield and pointed it towards where Joe was still stuck on the floor beneath the debris.

"Why do this always happen to me?" Joe complained as he used the last of his strength for a last attempt to get loose.

The figures shield started to glow with power just as Joe actually managed to get debris of him and get out of the way just as it released a powerful beam of energy at him.

"**Shield Of The Just"**

Joe managed to avoid it in the last second by throwing himself on the floor causing the attack to go over him and hit the wall behind him causing it to fall down. Joe could hear the screams of the students as they almost got crushed by the falling wall on the other side.

It was evident that the figure was after him and only him so Joe knew he had get away from the school so no one else would get hurt.

As Joe got himself up from the floor and got a good view of the mysterious figure, his jaw literary dropped in surprise.

-Flashback begins-

"_Human and Digimon digivolving together? What a bad joke. Even I know better ones" Gomamon chuckled at Takatos, Rika, and Henrys explanation of biomerging. _

_Joe only looked at the 3 with skepticism. Having humans turn into digimon was weird enough but humans and digimon digivolving together was even weirder. But much stranger things had happened to him the last few years so Joe believed them._

_But Gomamon did not._

"_I am not going to believe you until you show me some proof" Gomamon continued annoying Rika to the point that Joe though she would strangle his digimon partner. Henry only sighted and compared Gomamon to Terriermon. Takato however decided that he had enough with explaining it to them using words._

"_Maybe it is better if I show you instead of explaining it" Takato said and with that his D-Power began to shine._

_BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION_

_Takato and Guimon biomerge to Galantmon_

_Gomamon jaw opened wide at this. In front of him and Joe was the majestic knight digimon Galantmon. Joe could not help but look shocked as well._

_Rika chuckeled when she saw their dumbstruck faces and Galantmon let out a small chuckle as well._

-Flashback ends-

In front of him standing by the large wall it had created in the wall was Galantmon.

"Takato is that you?" Joe shouted but Galantmon remained quiet but after a while he started to laugh and it was a laugh so malicious that Joe felt himself shudder in fear.

_There was no way that is Takato. But yet he is standing in front of me. Could that blob have taken over him like the others but his eyes are not blood red?_ Joe's thoughts were disrupted as Galantmon charged at him.

"**Lightning Joust"**

Galantmons spear began glowing blue with electricity as he tried to stab Joe with it but Joe once again managed to avoid it by ducking at the last second and instead the large lance got stuck in the wall. Joe saw this as an opportunity to get away from there as fast as he could.

Seeing as the door was blocked, Joe jumped out of the hole in the wall and onto the ground outside.

He was about to leave to find Gomamon when he saw someone that needed his help. It was a student which had just entered the school a few weeks ago and had a hard time getting adapted to the school. Joe being the responsible and reliable person that he was had helped him do just that and now he was at top of his class.

He had been just below when Galantmon smashed the wall from the outside and was covered in large pieces of debris that had fallen down.

Joe could just leave him there and go find Gomamon but he did not. Instead of running away, he ran towards all the debris and started to get it off the injured person below it.

"I hope that Galantmon is still not too upset about me getting him stuck in the wall." Joe said as he tried to lift the very heavy debris. But just after he had said that, Galantmon could be seen jumping out of the hole in the wall ready to attack Joe once again.

"**Lightning Joust"**

"Not Again" Joe said as he once again avoided the attack by jumping to the side. Galantmons lance instead pierced through several of the debris freeing the student from his stone prison. Luckily he was not to hurt and was unconscious for now.

"I never knew I had so fast reflexes. Have to thank Tai for forcing me to take some gym lessons after this" Joe said. He was exhausted. He would probably not be able to avoid Galantmon much longer.

DIGIVOLUTION

Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon

Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon

"**Vulcans Hammer"**

Suddenly out of the bushes came Zudomon, Gomamon ultimate level, and smashed his chrome Digizoid hammer into the ground sending a large spark of thunder at Galantmon. This distracted Galantmon for a moment and Joe used it to get to where Zudomon was standing.

"**Shield of The Just"**

Galantmon easily destroyed Zudomons attack with another powerful beam generated from his shield.

"Joe get out of here to safety. I will take care of Tin man over here" Zudomon said to Joe. Joe nodded and then ran out of the school grounds as fast as he could.

He had to tell Tai what had happened. But Tai would defiantly not like these news.

* * *

><p>(Zudomon)<p>

"**Vulcans Hammer"**

"**Lightning Joust"**

Zudmomon smashed his hammer into the ground and sent another thunder spark at Galantmon but he easily dodged it and charged Zudomon with his lance. But Zudomon managed to block the lance with his hammer before trying to punch Galantmon with his massive claws. But Galantmon used his shield to block it before doing a backwards jump flip to get out of Zudomons reach.

"**Shield of The Just"**

Galantmon released his signature attack at Zudomon which Zudomon managed to block with his hammer. But the attack was powerful enough to knock it out of his hands. The hammer landed several meters away from Zudomon.

Galantmon let out a small evil laugh as if he already had won the battle. He had not won yet but Zudomon knew it was only a matter of seconds before he would. Galantmon was a mega after all and he was just an ultimate. Zudomon was also too big to be able to dodge another "shield of the just" attack.

But Zudomon were not going to give up that easily. He may not win the battle but he could give Joe enough time to get away.

"Hey Tinhead. Over here. Have you heard the one about the knight that tried to save the princess and got bitch slapped in return? You kind of look like that knight " Zudomon taunted the knight digimon and it worked. Galantmon charged at him with his lance.

"**Lightning Joust"**

But Zudomon had anticipated this and jumped into the air just as Galantmon charged at him causing the knight to get his lance stuck again but this time in a tree. Zudomon then body slammed Galantmon down into the ground with all his weight.

Before Galantmon could react, Zudomon got off him and lifted him up and then threw him across the school field right into a large tree at the other side. The impact with the tree caused it to fall to the ground right on top of Galantmon.

"**Vulcans Hammer"**

Not wasting any time, Zudomon made a run to get his hammer. He picked it up and smashed it into the ground sending another thunder spark at Galantmon. This time it hit Galantmon sending him flying right into a metal fence where he remained very still for a few minutes.

"That was much easier than I expected" Zudomon said a little surprised but he did not let his guard down.

Zudomon waited for Galantmon to stand up and attack but he did not. Zudomon was also a little distracted by all the camera flashes coming out of school windows. It seemed the battle had caught every single student attention.

Being the glory hog he was, he gave them a large smile but most people backed away when they saw his 2 long and sharp walrus teeth.

After a while, Galantmon got himself off the fence and stood up relatively unharmed and gave Zudomon an evil stare.

"**Lightning Joust"**

Galantmon once again charged towards Zudomon. Zudomon prepared to defend with his hammer again but Galantmon high jumped over him and thrust his lance into Zudomons back. Luckily, Zudomon shell on his back took most of the blow.

"**Vulcans hammer"**

Zudomon turned around and hit Galantmon with his hammer but Galantmon easily jumped out the way.

"**Shield of The Just"**

While still in the air, Galantmons shield generated another beam at Zudomon who had no time to avoid it. The attack blasted Zudomon down to the ground creating a small crater.

Before Zudomon could get up, Galantmon lift him up by his tail without any problems. He then threw the sea animal digimon high into the air.

"**Shield of The Just"**

Galantmon beam attack then hit Zudomon sending him even higher into the air. Zudomon could not even see the ground anymore. He could feel his power weakening and draining away and soon enough he devolved back to Gomamon.

"If it is not a problem COULD ANYOONNNE HEEELLPP MEEEEE IFFFF YOOU DOONNT WANT A DIIIGGIMOOON FAAAALLINNG OONN YOOOUUUR HEEEAADDSS" Gomamon screamed as he fell toward the ground through the air. Even when falling to his death, Gomamon could not resist saying a wisecrack

"Need a lift?" A voice said and in the next moment, Gomamon felt himself landing on something.

"Now you get here. Where were you when I was about to become a Zudomon cheese? Maybe you were flirting with your lady friend over there perhaps." Gomamon wise cracked when he saw who had caught him.

It was ShineGreymon who had caught him in the palm of his hand. ShineGreymon could not help but to laugh as Marcus began to pout where he sat on ShineGreymons shoulder.

"He got you there boss." ShineGreymon chuckled.

"Shut up already. You are even worse than Terriermon" Marcus pouted.

Behind ShineGreymon, Yoshi was blushing furiously where she was held in Rosemons arms while Thomas and Keenan let out a small laugh where they sat on MirageGaogamon and Ravemons shoulders respectively.

* * *

><p>(Joe)<p>

"How do I get into situations like this?" Joe complained as he ran as fast as he could away from the quickly approaching Galantmon. It seemed like Zudomon had not managed to keep him occupied for long. He could hear the knight digimons footsteps approaching him fast from behind but since Joe knew most of the area and all the shortcuts, he managed to keep out of Galantmons grasp.

People were just looking up at Galantmon with a mix of fear and curiosity at the streets. But since it just ignored them and did not seem like a threat, no one ran away and just stood still dumbfounded of what they saw. They however failed to notice Joe running for his life past them

"**Shield of The Just"**

"Uh Oh" Joe sweat dropped as he saw Galantmons shield release a large beam attack at him. As it pierced through several cars which exploded on impact, the people around them finally realized the danger they were in and ran away as fast as they could from there.

There was an alleyway right beside him and Joe could easily get in there before the beam hit him. But Joe did not and continued on his way. Something had caught his attention.

Right in front of him on the street was a young boy about 6 years old trembling in fear standing in the middle of the street. He was so afraid that he could not move as the beam attack destroyed everything in its path heading towards him.

Joe decided to do something very stupid at that moment. As the attack was almost upon him, Joe jumped and pushed the young boy out the way taking the full attack instead.

"This is the dumbest thing I have done yet" was Joe's last world before everything went black.

* * *

><p>(Marcus)<p>

"**Glorious Burst"**

"**Forbidden Temptation"**

"**Full Moon Blaster"**

"**Celestial Blade"**

ShineGreymon, Rosemon, MirageGaogamon, and Ravemon released all of their strongest attacks at the Galantmon below them. The Galantmon did not notice them until it was too late as he was more focused on the fallen Joe. He avoided the first attack but was hit by the other 3 sliding him across the street causing serious damage to the area around him.

"It is fighting time." Marcus shouted as he jumped off ShineGreymons back towards where Galantmon was getting up from the ground. The punch caught him of guard sending Galantmon flying inside an alleyway.

"That's what you get for attacking my friends" Marcus smiled as he landed on the ground. ShineGreymon, Rosemon, MirageGaogamon, and Ravemon landed behind him. Yoshi, Thomas, and Keenan together with Gomamon got of their digimons back and joined Marcus where he stood outside the alleyway.

Marcus prepared himself to punch Galantmon yet again when he came out but to his surprise, Galantmon was nowhere to be seen. There was no single trace left of him to be seen.

"Huh? Where did he go? I defiantly saw him here just a second ago"

Marcus searched through every single inch of the alleyway but he found nothing that could have indicated that Galantmon had been there only a few moments ago.

"That coward must have fled. What a bummer." Marcus sighted as he finally stopped his search and walked out of the alleyway disappointed.

"JOE" Marcus heard Gomamons horrified scream and looked in that direction and saw the rookie digimon standing beside his fallen partner. Marcus almost vomited in disgust as he saw the injured person in front of him.

Joe was a bloody mess where he was laying on the floor. His body was covered in bruises and he was as pale as a ghost. His left leg was bent in a very disturbing way. Blood was leaking out of a large wound in his stomach.

"He needs medical attention right now. We have to get him to a hospital right now or he won't make it." Thomas said as he lifted Joe's unconscious body over his shoulder.

"Hurry up Marcus. We have to go now or he will die and soon enough this place will be crowded with people." Yoshi shouted as she, Keenan, and Thomas all hurried up onto their partners shoulders and left the ground.

"HEY Wait for me."

Marcus quickly picked up Gomamon to the rookies protest and got up on ShineGreymon shoulder and soon enough they were flying through the air only a few feet behind MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, and Ravemon.

* * *

><p>(Tai)<p>

Tai opened the door to the operating room and saw Joe laying in one of the beds connected to a life support machine. He was covered in bandages but the blood could still be seen through them. Tai almost puked seeing his friend like just like Marcus almost had done before.

Beside the bed was Thomas, Marcus, Yoshi, Keenan, and their digimon partners. The digimon did not even attempt to hide as Tai walked in since the hospital was owned by DATS and was often used to treat injured agents. Gomamon was sitting in a corner completely quiet. He did not even attempt any wisecracks as Tai entered.

Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon were the next people to enter the room after Tai. When they saw Joe, their faces got a very shocked expression.

"What happened?" Tai asked as he stood beside Joe's hospital bed.

"I don't really know. One second we are on our way back to my house after a metting with hypnos, the next we save Gomamon from falling to his death and he tells us of a Galantmon who attacked him and Joe" Marcus explained.

"Galantmon? So Takato is behind this? That can't be right." Tai exclaimed.

"I agree with you. Takato is way too shy and nice to have done something like this." Marcus agreed with him.

"I asked Kudamon to contact the royal knights in drasils digital world about if their Galantmon has been acting suspiciously lately but they say he has been with them for the whole day stopping a clash between some Frigimon and Mojamons." Thomas said getting Tais and Marcus attention.

"But if it is not your cousin Tai or that other Galantmon, who could it be?" Matt said thinking out loud.

"Stop worrying about who it is for now. We got to find a way to help Joe" Gomamon suddenly screamed interrupting the human's conversation.

"They are doing everything they can."

"Don't worry Gomamon. Joe will be okay"

Agumon and Gabumon walked over to Gomamon trying to cheer him up. But Gomamon looked even more devastated then before.

"We should go and talk to Takato about this. Even if he is not responsible, he may know something about it" Yoshi said to the others which everyone nodded in agreement at except for Tai who looked away with a frown on his face instead.

"That may not be necessary Yoshi. I may have a plan to find out who it is" Thomas interrupted making him the center of attention in the room.

"Sir What do you have on your mind?" Gaomon asked

As Thomas told them his plan, Tai had to agree that it was a good plan even though he heard Marcus and Agumon groan in disappointment.

"Keenan you know what you have to do"

"Me ready. Good plan" Keenan said. Tai got confused by how limited his vocabulary was.

"Stop talking cave man already. Did your parents not spend a lot on money for you to learn how to actually speak?" Marcus exclaimed annoyed.

Keenan just shrugged and ran out of the operating room.

"Keenan wait up" Falcomon shouted after him as he flew after him.

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

Something was observing the DATS hospital from affar seeing everything that went in and out. It was as if he was looking for something in particular.

At last it had seemed like it had found its target. An ambulance stopped right in front of the main entrance of the hospital. 2 people dressed as doctors bore out someone covered in sheets into the ambulance. A few moments after, the ambulance left with it following.

The ambulance drove out of the city and right into the woods. If the pursuer had thought about it, he would have found this suspicious but it was only focused on its target it thought was in the ambulance.

As it began to darken around them, It saw its chance to strike.

"**Shield of The Just"**

The attack hit the ambulance wheels causing it to crash into a large tree. It approached the crashed vehicle and opened the back door expecting to find his injured target and finish him off. But instead, it found an angry Peckmon waiting for him.

"**Spiral Claw" **

It had no time to react as it gave him a powerful kick which hit him down to the ground. It had not hurt but now it was mad.

"**Shield of The Ju…."**

"**Terra Force"**

"**Metal Wolf Claw"**

But it had no time to attack the champion as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon with their human partners on the backs suddenly appeared and attacked canceling its attack.

"Get him before he has a chance to counter attack." The blond boy on MetalGarurumons back shouted and soon enough both megas were over him holding its arm and legs preventing any movement.

"**Kunai Wing"**

Peckmon jumped out of the ambulance released a swarm of sharp feathers at it knocking it out for a moment.

* * *

><p>(Keenan)<p>

"Keenan now" Peckmon shouted and Keenan came charging out from under the pile of sheats where he had been hiding with what looked like a large syringe. He quickly injected it into Galantmon. It went straight through Galantmons armor and the knight let out a terrible scream of pain. In shock, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon lost their grip giving Galantmon a chance to escape. He threw Keenan, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon of him like as if they were nothing.

"Keenan are you all right?" Peckmon said as he helped Keenan up.

"Me fine. I got it. Let's finish him" Keenan replied holding up the syringe which was now full with some kind of data.

"**Lightning Joust"**

Keenan and Peckmon easily avoided Galantmons attack by doing a backflip over him.

"**Kunai Wing"**

Peckmon released another swarm of sharp feathers at it while Keenan threw his boomerang but Galantmon easily deflected the attack with his shield while the boomerang just bounced of its armor and flew back into Keenan's hand.

DNA FULL CHARGE

Peckmon warp digivolve to Crowmon

Keenan quickly used his DNA charge to evolve Peckmon to Crowmon while in the air and landed on its back.

"**Savage Emperor"**

"**Terra Force"**

"**Metal Wolf Claw"**

Crowmon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon released a swarm of attacks at Galantmon who managed to defend himself from most of them using his shield but Keenan threw his Boomerang one more time and this time it hit Galantmon in the head angering it.

"**Lightning Joust"**

Galantmon high jumped into the air towards Keenan and Crowmon with his lance.

Keenan saw this and smiled before he whispered something into Crowmons ear. Crowmon gave him a quick nod in return before diving downward through the air towards the approaching Galantmon.

"**Savage Emperor"**

As Crowmon charged downwards, he released his signature attack at Galantmon who quickly deflected it with his shield before lunging at him with his lance. But Crowmon avoided it just as it was about to stab him leaving Galantmon completely defenseless in the air.

"**Metal Wolf Snout"**

MetalGarurumons attack hit Galantmon in the back sending him down to the ground.

"**Mega Claw"**

Just as Galantmon hit the ground, WarGreymon arrived above it and slammed his dramon destroyer gauntlets into Galantmon creating a large shockwave when it hit the ground.

"He defeated. We win" Keenan shouted victoriously. Keenan could not help but to snicker at the thought of having badly beaten one of the tamers. He still did not trust them but respected Sampson's choice to trust them nevertheless.

But Galantmon was not yet defeated. He got himself of the ground and managed to grab WarGreymon by the neck and threw him at MetalGarurumon causing both to crash to the ground. Galantmon then made a run for it.

"He getting away" Keenan shouted.

But Galantmon did not get far as both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon got of each other and began pursuing him from above.

"WarGreymon don't let him get away"

"Attack MetalGarurumon. Make him pay for what he has done"

"**Terra Force"**

"**Metal Wolf Claw"**

Both attacks hit the fleeing Galantmon at the same time causing a large explosion. Keenan and the others expected to find a very injured Galantmon when the explosion subsided but instead they found nothing. Galantmon was nowhere to be seen.

"Darn it He escaped" Matt cursed but a small smile appeared on his face.

Crowmon along with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon landed among the trees and Keenan and the other 2 boys jumped of their partner's backs.

"Keenan did you get the sample" Tai asked. Keenan nodded and took out the syringe of his pocket and showed it to Tai and Matt.

"Yes got him" keenan said with a smile as a flow of data could be seen flowing inside the syringe.

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

The operating room was as dark as night and Joe was almost completely invisible in the darkness. It had been hours since Tai, Matt, and Keenan left to set the trap for the Galantmon. The last doctor to have checked his status had also been a few hours ago.

Gomamon was asleep beside Joe's bed. He refused to leave Joes side even for a minute.

Marcus and Yoshi were outside the room sitting in a large sofa guarding the injured Joe. But both of them had fallen asleep and without them noticing they had fallen asleep on top of each other. Doctors passing by gave them a weird look. Agumon and Lalamon were asleep as well inside their partner's digivices.

Thomas had left to contact Sampson and tell everyone else what had happened. Several people had visited the unconscious Joe throughout the day. Some like Izzy, Mimi, Cody, and Kazu had stayed at his side longer than others.

But now it was evening and the whole building was dark. The only thing that could be heard Marcus snoring and the night guards steps echoing throughout the building.

Suddenly something opened the door of the operating room and entered. Gomamon did not hear as the door opened and something began to move towards the unconscious Joe.

It was too dark to see what it was as it approached Joe but it was clear that it was a female human.

It soon stood tall over Joe looking down at him with an expression that could not be seen in the dark. It reached down and touched Joe with some kind of device. At touch, a green light flashed through the room and woke Gomamon up from his sleep. But as he opened his eyes, Joe was nowhere to be seen as well as the mysterious figure.

* * *

><p>(Henry)<p>

"No Tai I have not seen Takato today. I have been home studying and doing my homework. I could try to... I have to put down the phone now. My dad is coming. He still don't know the recent attacks and I prefer that he does not get to know about it"

Henry said the last part with a very bitter tone.

* * *

><p>(Rika)<p>

"What trouble has that goggle head gotten into this time? It's not like I care about him or anything but what kind of a mess has he got involved in this time?"

* * *

><p>(Takuya)<p>

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ"

* * *

><p>(Koji)<p>

"I have no idea where Takato is. Ask Takuya but he is probably still asleep after having spent the whole night looking for Zoe so good luck trying to wake him up. If he does not answer, try calling Takatos parents. They may know where he is"

* * *

><p>(Takatos Mother)<p>

"Takato has not been home today. He left early in the morning. He said he was going to spend the whole day with Kazu."

* * *

><p>(Kazu)<p>

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have not seen Takato all day. I thought he was with Rika and Henry today."

* * *

><p>(Tai)<p>

After having done several phone calls, Tai put back his cellphone in his pocket and faced Keenan and Matt with a sad expression. They now knew who the culprit was.

All the evidence pointed towards one person in particular. One who had no alibi and who's DNA was mixed with the flow of data present in the syringe.

Matt was about to say something when Tai interrupted him.

"I will go and talk to him. He is my cousin after all." Tai said

Keenan was about to protest but Matt silenced him by shaking his head. Of all the digidestined, Matt knew Tai the best.

"Take MetalGarurumon with you. I have a feeling that Omnimon will be needed." Matt said and Tai gave him a sad smile in return

DNA DIGIVOLUTION

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon

Tai climbed up on Omnimons back and right after he did that, Omnimon levitated up into the air and flew away at high speed away from the area. Matt, Keenan, and Crowmons figures soon disappeared from Tais sight.

Takato was his cousin so if anyone were going to deal with him, it should be Tai. He may not have seen Takato for several years or talked to him that much since all the attacks started a few weeks ago but if Takato now had become a bad guy, Tai felts responsible for it.

Tai and Omnimon soon arrived above the park where Guilmons hideout was located. Takato had to be down there somewhere in the park. But it was too dark to see anything because of how dark it was outside

"**Shield of the Just"**

An attack suddenly flew out from behind a tree at Omnimon. But Tai and Omnimon were expecting this kind of welcome.

"**Supreme Cannon"**

Omnimon counter attacked with his signature attack and the 2 attacks clashed in the air exploding at impact.

Omnimon landed on the ground and Tai could now see who the attacker was. It was Galantmon

"**Lightning Joust"**

"**Transcendent Sword"**

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. 2 royal knight are about to go mortal kombat on each other. AWESOME. Too bad you have to wait for the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters to see it.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter complete<em>

_Many of you are probably wondering why Takato have gone rough. Well the answer is simple but you have to wait for the chapter to find out. I have also decided not to put this story on hiatus for now. If I did, I would put this story on a big cliffhanger and you would probably not like that. I will try to have the next chapter out before the end of the year but i cant promise that it will happen because of my schoolwork._

_NEXT CHAPTER: **ROYAL KNIGHT RUMBLE**_

_This is the undead writer signing off for now_


	22. Episode 21: Royal Knight Rumble

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_Finaly this chapter is finished. This one was very hard to write. In order to apologize for the long wait, I wrote this chapter extra long. _

_Galantmon7196: If you read this chapter, you will get your answer._

_Chitownmike: I hope the battle scenes in this chapter wont disappoint you and I do agree with you about Joe._

_The keeper of Worlds: Thank you for the positive feedback._

_Metalman: If i had chosen Darkknightmon, then it would have been too obvious. He has "dark knight" in his title. He however were mentioned in a previous chapter and he might make a cameo later on._

_I do not own Digimon_

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the digital world on a very hight mountain peak, 4 ghostly images were watching the land under them. The digital world was not a sight to see. Ever since the sovereigns disappeared, the land had gotten dark as if something was infecting it.<p>

"This is so boring. The digital world has gotten to gloomy for my taste" the fist figure said who was obviously a girl.

"Thou are truly an idiot my dear. Something is happening and it is too bad that we wont be able to do anything to stop it. Once I might have liked the digital world this way but that was before I was purified and regained my sense of duty." The second figure replied with a sarcastic remark.

"Agunimon an others lucky. They help while we stuck. Grumblemon hates this. Grumblemon wants to help. Grumblemon want to smash someone in the face." the third figure started shouting furiously until the fourth figure hit him hard in the head to shut him up.

"There is a way for you to help actually" a voice behind the 4 figures said.

The 2nd figure looked back and smiled at the figure in front of him.

"Thou have a plan Lowemon but I think I already know what it is."

Lowemon nodded before speaking again.

"The threat that we are facing is very powerful. All 10 warriors will be required so follow me for you will soon get your own spirit partners."

* * *

><p>As the mega level royal knights clashed in the middle of the park, people were running away as fast as they could from the battlefield. Even after all the digimon attacks in Japan, people were still deadly afraid of digimon.<p>

The only one who was not running away in terror was a drunk sleeping by a tree. He had no idea of the battle of the titans which was happening right in front of him.

Omnimons transcendent sword and Galantmons holy lance "Gram" clashed with each other causing a shockwave to be created at impact. For a few seconds, both the megas tried to push back the other ones defenses and get a clear hit. But when both were unsuccessful, both did a backwards flip to get some distance before they readied themselves to attack again.

Omnimon charged his Garuru cannon.

Galantmon holy shield "Aegis" began storing up power.

"**Supreme Cannon"**

"**Shield of The Just"**

Both attacks collided with each other in the air canceling each other out. Galantmon wasted no time and charged towards Omnimon at once after he had fired his attack.

Omnimon put down Tai on the ground before he charged towards the closing in Galantmon.

"**Lightning Joust"**

"**Transcendent Sword"**

The two royal knights clashed once more before they broke of their stance.

"Galantmon give up now. I don't want to hurt you to bad but I will if I must." Omnimon shouted but Galantmon completely ignored him and charged at him again with another lightning joust.

"**Lightning Joust"**

"As you wish. It is your choice" Omnimon said grimly as he charged his Garuru cannon and pointed it at the incoming Galantmon.

"**Supreme Cannon"**

Omnimons attack sent Galantmon flying backwards down into the ground but the knight quickly got back up on his feet. His shield had taken most of the blast but Galantmon had begun to breathe heavily in pain.

"**Transcendent Sword"**

"**Lightning Joust"**

Both the megas clashed once again but this time Galantmon managed to get under Omnimons defences and hit him in the stomach sending him backwards in pain.

Omnimon was now breathing heavily almost just as bad as Galantmon was. But once again they charged at each other with their weapons raised.

"**Transcendent Sword"**

"**Lightning Joust" **

As they clashed once again, Omnimon charged his garuru cannon and fired it as the two clashed their weapons.

"**Supreme Cannon"**

Galantmon was caught unaware by the attack and thereby had no time to raise his shield to defend himself.

The force of the attack blasted Galantmon right through Guilmons shed and disappeared into the sheds darkness.

The battle was over for now and the drunk had no idea of the huge battle which had taken place right in front of him.

* * *

><p>(Tai)<p>

As Galantmon did not come chargin out of the shed to counter attack, Tai silently walked over to the entrance and looked inside. Omnimon had his cannon charged up and was prepared to fire it any second if Galantmon would come out and attack.

Tai took a peek inside and to his surprise; the shed was completely empty of life. Galantmon could not be seen anywhere. The only thing out of the ordinary in the shed was a large tunnel in the wall with some green light coming out of it.

Tai had heard that Guilmons shed had a portal to the digital world. But there were no footprints anywhere so Galantmon could not have escaped through the portal. Besides, it was much too small for Galantmon to climb through.

"Tai can you see him?" Omnimon asked but Tai shaked his head.

"That's the thing Omnimon. He is not here." Tai responded.

"WHAT?" Omnimon shouted.

Right then the sound of someone stepping on a twig could be heard in the bushes. Omnimon at once turned around and placed himself in front of Tai and targeted his garuru cannon in the direction of the sound.

They expected to see Galantmon to charge out of the bushes and attack them but instead Takato and Guilmon came out totally unaware of Tai and Omnimons presence in front of them. They were deep in a conversation when they noticed the 2 in front of them and all the destruction which could be seen from where they were standing.

"Uh Ta why are you here and is there a reason that this place looks worse than a Numemon colony?" Takato asked dumbfounded at what he saw in front of him.

Tai just looked at Takato and Guilmon with mixed feelings. Galantmon had just tried to kill him but now the 2 culprits were standing in front of him acting as if nothing had happened.

Tai also felt deep down in his heart that Takato and Guilmon were not the culprits of this affair. When Tai had watched the battle between Omnimon and Galantmon, Tai had felt something evil radiating of Galantmon but he did not have that feeling now when he saw the two in front of him.

Guilmon suddenly went all feral and his eyes got a wild look in them as if he had picked up a strange scent. Omnimon saw this as a sign of aggression and fired.

"**Supreme Cannon" **

"Wait Omnimon. They are not the…." Tai started to say but it was too late. Omnimon had not heard him and unleashed his attack at Takato and Guilmon.

"DIGI MODIFY: WARGREYMONS SHIELD ACTIVATE

Takato quickly raised his D-Power and slashed a card through it. A very similar shield to Tai appeared in front of Guilmon and Takato taking the whole blast.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Galantmon

From behind the shield appeared Galantmon who gave Omnimon an annoyed frown.

"What was that for? You almost hurt takatomon." Galantmon said in Guilmons voice.

"Your mind games won't work on me. You just attacked me a few moments ago and sent Joe to the hospital earlier today" Omnimon responded with a snarl.

Galantmon just looked at Omnimon as if he had lost it and gone crazy.

"What are you talking about? I have been away today. We are innocent." Galantmon responded.

"Prove it" Omnimon said as he raised his transcendent sword and readied to charge.

Galantmon however did not respond at the question. Instead it looked like Galantmons looked embarrassed about something.

"So you have no proof then. That is enough for me to say that you are guilty of putting Joe in the hospital. I do not give mercy to the ones who hurt our friends" Omnimon said and with that he charged at Galantmon.

Tai once again tried to tell Omnimon about his doubts that Takato and Guilmon were not the real culprits but once again it fell on deaf ears.

"**Transcendent Sword"**

Omnimons sword hit hard into Galantmons shield pushing Galantmon backwards. He raised his lance in response and tried to stab Omnimon with it but Omnimon avoided it and slashed at Galantmon with his sword again. Galantmon easily defended himself with his shield.

"**Shield of the Just"**

"**Supreme Cannon"**

Both attacks hit their targets at close range sending both the royal knights flying through the air.

"I was not expecting this when I woke up in the morning" Tai heard Galantmon complain in Takatos voice as the two fighters rose up from the ground to continue their fight.

* * *

><p>(Davis)<p>

As the battle between the royal knights took place in the park, a bus containing a certain disobeying digidestined and his partner arrived in Shinjuko.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Davis? Matt did tell us not to interfere after he told us what Tai was going to do when he contacted all of us. All of the others will scold us when we get back." Veemon told his partner as they exit the bus.

"But we can't just leave Tai to fight by himself. He will need some backup" Davis responded.

No one looked at the two when they got out of the bus. Seemed like everyone though Veemon was just a kid in a digimon costume.

"All I am saying Davis is that we will get into trouble when we get back. It would take a miracle to get you off the hook."

"I am the child of miracles Veemon. Don't worry." Davis replied with a grin. "Besides it is easy to see where he is. Just look at all the people running away from the park"

* * *

><p>(Takato)<p>

"**Supreme cannon" **

As Galantmon charged and fired his supreme Cannon at Galantmon who barely avoided the attack ,Takatos mind was somewhere else than on the battle. He was very confused.

He had no idea of about Omnimon was talking about. He had not attacked Joe today. He had been in Shinjuko the entire day doing something else and there was no way he was going to tell what it had been because of embarrassing it had been for him to do it. But it seemed like someone had framed him for something he had not done. The question was who?

But that had to wait for now. He had to win this battle first and try to get Omnimon to understand that he and Guilmon were innocent.

"**Shield of the Just"**

Galantmon released another beam of holy energy from his shield which collided with Omnimon causing him to grunt in pain.

In terms of power, Omnimon was way stronger than him but Galantmon was not as tired as Omnimon was because of the constant battles before this one. This meant that battle was quite even for now and no side got the advantage over the other.

"**Transcendent Sword"**

Omnimon lunged at him with his sword and would have cleaved Galantmon in half if he had not rolled to the side at the last second.

"**Shield of the Just"**

Galantmon fired his shield but Omnimon jumped out of the way and counter attacked

"**Transcendent Sword"**

This time Omnimon sword pierced right through Galantmons armor leaving a large crack in it.

Galantmon fell to his knees in pain but as Omnimon was about to attack again, Galatnmon quickly got up and blocked with his lance.

"Give up. I don't want to hurt you more than I have to." Omnimon shouted

"We don't want to hurt you either but we are innocent. Someone framed us. You have to believe us." Galantmon replied grunting in pain before the two broke their stance.

"**Transcendent Sword"**

"**Supreme Cannon"**

Omnimon lunged at Galantmon with his transcendent sword as he charged his Garuru cannon at the same time.

"So be it. You have chosen your fate" Omnimon shouted as he advanced upon Galantmon

"**Lightning Joust"**

"**Shield of the Just"**

Galantmon in response charged at Omnimon with his lance as well as he raised his shield.

"We may be innocent but we will not just stay down and allow ourselves to be killed" Galantmon said painfully as he charged at the incoming Omnimon.

Both of the megas were about unleash their most powerful attacks at each other when someone placed himself right between the two.

Omnimon eyes widened in horror and just managed to stop himself in time from piercing through the one standing in front of him. He also just managed to aim his garuru cannon elsewhere before it fired.

Galantmon also managed to stop his own attacks as well just in time from hurting the person in front of him.

That person was Tai to Omnimons and Galantmons surprise.

"Tai what are you doing? Get out of here or he will attempt to kill you like he did to Joe." Omnimon shouted at Tai with fear in his voice . But Tai did exactly the opposite of what Omnimon told him to do. He walked up to Galantmon and looked up at the knight.

He and Galantmons eyes meet. By looking into Tais eyes, he knew Tai did not think he was guilty. He knew they were innocent.

Omnimon looked at what Tai was doing with horror and expected Galantmon to strike down Tai with his lance. But to his amazement, Galantmon did no such thing.

Takato and Guilmon almost let out a laugh inside of Galantmon. Omnimons expression was just too funny.

Galantmon saw Tai giving omnimon a long hard stare and then said some words which deeply affected Takato.

"He is my cousin and he is….. No I KNOW he is not guilty. Besides he is a goggle head. There is no way that he would betray his own team anyway." Tai said.

Omnimon stood still for a moment before he started to talk.

"If you trust him then I do to. You usually are right about these kinds of things" Omnimon said with a small smile but he still looked at Galantmon with suspicion.

For a moment, Galantmon thought that it was over. With Omnimon having calmed down, he could easily explain that he was not the culprit and regain his strength from the battle.

But right then….

"NOOO. YOU TWO WERE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER. YOU HAVE RUINED THE MASTERS PLAN. **Lightning Joust**"

A voice roared above them and in the next second, a Galantmon came out of nowhere and landed on the ground between them causing a large earthquake as his lance pierced into the ground.

Omnimon quickly grabbed Tai and flew up into the air while Galantmon was knocked to the ground by the earthquake.

In front of him stood a Galantmon double. Seeing the attacker made Galantmons blood boil with anger. In front of him was the one who had framed him. It was his scent Guilmon had sensed before

"Who are you?" Galantmon said standing up pointing his lance at the other Galantmon. The other Galantmon just laughed in response.

"I AM YOU TAKATO AND AT THE SAME TIME I AM NOT. BUT I AM THE STRONGER OF US TWO."

Galantmon stepped back in fear. For some reason, he felt evil radiating from the digimon in front of like a sun.

"What you say does not make any sense but I will take you down" Galantmon responded.

"YOU ALLWAYS TRY TO ACT TOUGH BUT IN REALITY YOU ARE NOT. THE MASTER GAVE ME LIFE AND HAS MADE ME STRONG. IT IS YOUR OWN FEELINGS THAT IS STOPPING YOU FROM GAINING MORE POWER AND BECOMING LIKE ME." the other Galantmon said and with that he was surrounded by a dark aura.

At once, the evil radiating of the Galantmon increased by times ten. His armor grew dark, his shield and lance changed into more terrifying versions of themselves, the cape went from red to blue, and his eyes went completely black.

"I AM CHAOSGALANTMON AND WHEN THIS BATTLE IS OVER I WILL BE THE LAST ONE STANDING" he said as he readied himself for battle.

Galantmon did the same but inside of him, Takato was starting to tremble. He did not like it but what ChaosGalantmon had said was true. He was weak and this enemy seemed to know all his weakness as if it truly was him.

"Takato you are not weak. You are strong. One of the strongest people I know" Guilmon said in his mind but Takato barely heard him.

ChaosGalantmon looked at Galantmon with a smirk as if he knew what was happening.

"YOU DO KNOW THAT YOU ARE WEAK. THERE IS NO DENYING IT. YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS DO ALL THE WOK. WITHOUT THEM YOU ARE NOTHING. YOU ARE JUST A….." ChaosGalantmon said but frowned slightly as he heard something coming up behind him.

"**Supreme Cannon" **

ChaosGalantmon easily jumped out of the way and faced Omnimon with Tai on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him Takato. He is just trying to scare you. He is wrong and you know it"

"I am sorry for attacking you Galantmon. To show that I am sorry, I will help you in this battle"

Tai and Omnimons words pierced through Takatos head and got him back in the battle. He was thankful now for having someone like Tai as his cousin.

ChaosGalantmon noticed this and gave Omnimon a frown.

"THIS IS SO TOUCHING THAT IF I WAS A GOOD DIGIMON, I WOULD BE CRYING LIKE A BABY. THE PLAN WAS TO HAVE YOU KILL TAKATO SINCE THERE IS NO BETTER WAY THAN BEING KILLED BY A FRIEND. BUT SINCE THAT HAS FAILED, I WILL HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM PERSONALY AND YOU ARE UNFOURTUNATELY NOT INVITED." ChaosGalantmon said before his eyes began glowing red.

Suddenly the ground started to shake around the combatants and out of the ground came 6 knightmons sending pieces of the ground everywhere.

"What the…" Galantmon started but before he could finish, the knightmons did the last thing he expected them to do. They ran off in several directions.

"Why are they running away?" Tai asked and ChaosGalantmon answered with a laugh.

"THEY ARE GOING TO DO EXACTLY WHAT THEY WERE CREATED TO DO. CAUSE DESTRUCTION AND KILL SOME HUMANS AND OTHER UNIMPORTANT STUFF. YOU MAY WANT TO GO STOP THEM OMNIMON BEFORE ANYONE GETS IN THEIR WAY BUT IF YOU LEAVE, YOUR BUDDY GALANTMON WILL HAVE TO BATTLE ME BY HIMSELF AND IN THE CONDITION HE IS IN, THE BATTLE WONT TAKE LONG."

Omnimon looked down at Galantmon and unfortunately ChaosGalantmon was right. With the crack in his armor and everything, Galantmon looked like he was ready for the junkyard.

"Don't worry about me. Go and take care of the Knightmons. I will handle this copycat" Galantmon shouted up at him.

Omnimon was about to protest but Tai just shaked his head knowing that this was Takatos battle to fight. Galantmon gave Tai a thankful nod before Omnimon left to chase after the closest knightmon.

"Let's get this fight underway"

"YES LET'S SEE WHO IS THE BETTER OF US"

* * *

><p>(Davis)<p>

DIGIVOLUTION

Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon

"**Vee-Laser"**

ExVeemon released an energy wave from the "X" pattern on its chest on to the closests Knightmon. The knightmon just shrugged the attack of like it was nothing and continued attacking cars with his mighty sword cleaving them in half.

Davis did not really know what was going on but he was not going to let that rough Knightmon continue with his destructive rampage.

"ExVeemon get him." Davis instructed.

ExVeemon did what Davis told him and attacked.

"**Critical Crunch" **

ExVeemon opened his jaw and lunged at Knightmon with his teeth. Knighmon just raised is sword and knocked ExVeemon backwards. It seemed to have had enough of the annoying pest in front of him.

"**Berserk Sword"**

Knightmon swung his sword releasing a blast of energy at ExVeemon launching the champion right into a building wall.

"**Vee-Laser"**

Ex-Veemon got back up quickly and counterattacked with another Vee-Laser. But before it even reached knightmon…..

"**Supreme Cannon"**

The attack vaporized Knightmon completely at impact. Davis looked up and saw Tai on Omnimon levitating above him.

"Hey that one was mine Tai. We had him right where we wanted him." Davis and ExVeemon pouted at the same time.

"Sure you did" Omnimon rolled his eyes.

"If I were not in a hurry Davis, I would be asking what you were doing here. But having you here might be a good thing right now" Tai said looking down at Davis and the just devolved Veemon.

"What do you mean" Davis asked.

"Basically Takato was framed by a Galantmon copy cat named ChaosGalantmon and he sent out several knightmons he created in the first place to keep me and Omnimon busy so Galantmon has to battle ChaosGalantmon all by himself" Tai said as if it was nothing.

Davis and Veemon looked at each other for a moment before giving Tai a large grin letting Tai know that Davis would help.

"There are 5 knightmons left. We have to find them before they hurt someone. I will take the northern area while you look in the southern area." Tai said.

Omnimon at once flew of at the speed of light. Davis only caught a small glimpse of him before he and Veemon were alone once again.

"Veemon let's go. I bet I will find those knightmons miles before Tai does."

Davis then quickly picked up his D-terminal of his pocket along with his D-3. He knew that he was very underpowered compared to those Knightmons but he was going to try something he had not done in a while. Veemon had only twice before managed to evolve using this evolution but with all the odds against them right now with the knightmons and the trouble Galantmon was in, they really needed a miracle.

"GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE"

At first nothing happened but then Veemon started to glow as with light as strong as the suns. Davis smirked. For once he had actually been right about something.

GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION

Veemon golden armor digivolve to Magnamon

* * *

><p>(Takato)<p>

"**Shield of the Just"**

"**Chaos Shot" **

Galantmons attack unfortunately missed at the last second but ChaosGalantmon attack did not.

"Arrgh" Galantmon roared in pain as he felt the dark beam attack hit him.

"DID THAT HURT? GOOD THAT WAS MY INTENTION ANYWAY. GIVE UP NOW AND I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT THIS WILL ALL BE OVER SO FAST THAT YOU WONT EVEN NOTICE." ChaosGalantmon laughed as he charged at Galantmon with his lance who managed to roll out of the way just in time.

"STILL TRYING TO ACT TOUGH HUH. YOU WONT WIN ANYWAY. IT IS YOUR FRIENDS AND COMPASION WHICH HOLD YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU WEAK. YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TAKE ME DOWN."

Takato knew that it was trying to mess with him and he really should not be listening but deep within himself he knew that it was all true. Guilmon was trying to cheer him up but his words were falling on deaf ears. While Tai and Omnimons words had snapped him back to reality, Takatos doubts about himself was making the tide in the battle go in ChaosGalantmons favor.

"**Shield of the Just"**

ChaosGalantmon easily evaded the attack and counterattacked.

"**Cruel Balmung"**

ChaosGalantmons lance began to absorb all the darkness around them and made it look as dark as the night itself. Galantmon had no time to evade as ChaosGalantmon charged and piercing him right in the stomach with his lance. Galantmon let out a scream of pain as he kicked ChaosGalantmon right between his legs causing him to let go of him with his lance and giving Galantmon enough time to get some space between them.

"STOP WITH YOUR RESISTANCE. YOU ARE DOMMED TO FAIL ANYWAY. I AM SUPERIOR. I AM BETTER. I AM THE STRONGEST OF US. YOU ARE INFERIOR. YOU ARE WEAK AND WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU, ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS WILL GET THE SAME TREATMENT AS YOU HAVE GOTTEN BY ME BY THE MASTER. I WONDER WHO I WILL START WITH. MAYBE THOSE DOFUSES YOU ARE HANGING OUT WITH OR THAT PINEAPPLE HEAD. WHAT WAS HER NAME AGAIN? IT WAS R….."

"SHUT UP" Galantmon suddenly screamed in rage in Takatos voice interrupting ChaosGalantmons little speech. For the first time since the battle had begun, ChaosGalantmon looked dumbfounded. He probably had not expected for Galantmon to talk back at him with such rage or authority.

Takato was now feeling enraged inside of Galantmon. He had not been feeling this angry since the Megidramon incident. Guilmon was feeling angry as well for almost the same reasons as Takato.

"You may have been right about me being weak. It may be true that I always have had help in my battles and that I don't really like conflicts. Everything you have said have been true. But when you threaten my friends, I will protect them with all that I am or die trying. NOBODY THREATENS MY FRIENDS" Galantmon screamed with fury both outside and inside of him and with that he charged at ChaosGalantmon with full speed.

It was as if the sudden increase of fury inside of him had given Galantmon a huge power bost as he tackled ChaosGalantmon to the ground with no effort at all before picking him up by the neck and throwing him into a tree.

"**Shield of the Just"**

Galantmons attack completely obliterated the tree but ChaosGalantmon avoided it at the last second.

"**Chaos Shot"**

The beam of dark energy traveled towards Galantmon at high-speed but instead of dodging, he did what no one expected.

He charged right towards the incoming attack.

"**Lightning Joust"**

With his shield raised and lance in front of him, Galantmon charged right through the attack not caring at all about the pain. He cleaved the attack in half and tore ChaosGalantmons arm of to the evil knight's shock and disbelief.

"Fatality executed" Takato said as he used his opponents shock to his advantage to dispatch ChaosGalantmon other arm as well.

ChaosGalantmon fell to his knees in defeat and Galantmon pointed his lance at him ready to attack if he even moved an inch.

Galantmon was panting hard but he had won the battle or had he?

* * *

><p>(Tai)<p>

"**Transcendent Sword"**

Omnimons swing of his sword easily cleaved the 2 knightmons in front of him in half causing them to turn into data particles.

"We have searched this complete area now. The other 3 must be in the area Davis is searching" Tai said as he looked with distaste at all the destruction in front of him. Luckily there were no people around but the 2 knightmons had almost caused several building to fall down.

"Think Davis and Veemon can take care of the rest?" Omnimon asked.

"Of course they can. Let's go and help Takato now. I don't know why but I have a feeling that something bad has happened to him"

* * *

><p>(Davis)<p>

"This is awesome. We are totally owning these guys" Davis shouted in triumph where he was sitting on Magnamons shoulder.

They had found the last 3 remaining knightmon about to go rampaging down into a trail station but Magnamon had easily put himself in their way and completely dominated his attackers with a few magna kicks and magna punches.

"Enough playing around. It is time for me to get serious" Magnamon said with a smirk.

"**Magna Blaster" **

At once Magnamons body began to glow and several energy bullets shoot out from his armor against the knightmons. The knightmons dissolved into data as the attack made short work of them.

* * *

><p>(Takato)<p>

"You have lost ChaosGalantmon. Now tell me about your master and his plans"

Instead of answering Galantmons question, ChaosGalantmon started to laugh.

"I ADMIT THAT YOU MIGHT NOT BE AS WEAK AS I THOUGHT BUT THIS BATTLE HAD ALREADY BEEN DECIDED BEFOREHAND. YOU NEED FRIENDS WHILE I DON'T. LET ME SHOW A PERFECT EXAMPLE OF THAT." ChaosGalantmon said laughing and with that he exploded with dark power.

Galantmon just managed to jump out of the way of the blast. When he looked back at ChaosGalantmon, Galantmon looked at the scene in front of him with disbelief.

DARK MODE CHANGE

ChaosGalantmon mode change to Galantmon Chaos mode

In front of him was a complete copy of Galantmon crimson mode. It looked almost the same as the original except that this one was blue instead of red and it was radiating a powerful aura of darkness and evil instead of light.

"SURPRISED? WHILE YOU NEED THAT PIECE OF THRASH GRANI OR NEED TO NEED TO GET VERY DETERMINED TO ACHIEVE THIS KIND OF POWER, I CAN TAP INTO THIS POWER WHENEVER I WANT TO. THIS JUST PROVES EVEN MORE THAT I AM BETTER THAN YOU SO PREPARE YOURSELF FOR BEING UTTERLY DEFEATED" Galantmon Chaos mode said chuckling at Galantmon dumbfounded face.

"That does not matter. As long as I stand tall, I will protect my friends. Strength is not everything in battle." Galantmon responded with great determination. In truth, Takato was pretty scared inside of Galantmon.

"ENOUGH TALKING. LET'S FIGHT." Galantmon Chaos mode said as both a lance made out complete darkness as well as a sword of darkness appeared in its hands.

"**Chaos Light"**

A large blast of darkness came shooting out of Galantmon Chaos mode dark lance towards Galantmon. Galantmon barely had time to put his shield up when the attack slammed into him both quick and hard. It completely obliterated everything around the 2 knights putting most of the trees on fire and shaked the earth so hard that big cracks opened in the ground.

* * *

><p>(Davis)<p>

"Whoa did you hear that? It is coming from the park and that is where Takato is. Step on it Magnamon"

* * *

><p>(Tai)<p>

"Faster Omnimon or Takato will pay the price"

* * *

><p>(Takato)<p>

"Ouch that hurt" Galantmon complained as he rose up from the ground with his dual voice.

"STAND UP YOU WEAKLING AND FIGHT SO THAT I CAN END YOUR EXISTANCE ON THIS EARTH OR I ARE YOU TO SCARED TO FACE ME AND MY ON OTHER PEOPLE LIKE FRIENDS OR FAMILY GETS YOU NOWHERE." Galantmon CM taunted as he lunged at Galantmon with his sword of darkness raised in the air.

Galantmon raised his lance just in time to protect himself from Galantmon CMs sword attack. But to his horror, the darkness of the sword burned through the lance cutting it in half giving Galantmon CM the chance to attack again with a powerful kick sending Galantmon backwards panting in pain.

Galantmon CM then picked up the cut of part of Galantmons lance and crushed it with ease right in front of Galantmon to intimidate him and it was working gloriously.

Inside of Galantmon, Takato was shaking in fear. He was exhausted and tired from the battle. He was both hurt physically as well as mentally. He was not going to be able to save his friends. He could not even save himself. Galantmon CM was right. He should just stay where he was and let himself be striked down. There was nothing else he could do.

In accordance to Takatos distraught feelings, Galantmon dropped to his knees to the ground and did nothing as if he was just waiting to be executed. Galantmon CM began slowly walk towards Galantmon with is weapons raised ready to deal the last blow.

Suddenly Guilmons voice echoed through Takatos head with such force that Takato could not help but to listen to every single word his digimon partner said.

"Don't listen to that meanie Takato. He is wrong and you know it. I trust you. Your friends trust you. Friends make you strong and that is why that meanie is weak." Guilmons voice said echoing throughout Takatos mind. Takato was taken back by how serious his partner was. It was rare that Guilmon acted this way. It just proved that Guilmon was not the same he had been when he had come out of that digi egg all those months ago.

Galantmon CM was now standing right above Galantmon ready to strike.

"TIME FOR YOU TO DIE AND ME TO TAKE YOUR PLACE IN THIS WORLD AS THE SUPREME OUT OF US" Galantmon CM shouted in victory as he striked downwards with his weapons at Galantmon.

"You are the one who is inferior" Galantmon suddenly said startling the evil knight digimon in front of him. He then kicked his opponent's feet of the ground and rolled out of Galantmon CM reach. Galantmon CM lost his balance and fell to the ground before getting up looking at Galantmon with dark flames in his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"You are the inferior of us and you know it. Without friends you can't get far in life. Relying just on oneself will in the end just take you closer to your doom. You are alone and without anyone to care for you, even if you beat me, you will in the end die of your loneliness."

Galantmon CM let out a long laugh after hearing Galantmons speech.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. YOU'RE FRIENDS AE NOT HERE IF YOU NOTICED. THEY DON'T KNOW YOU ARE HER AND IF THEY KNOW, THEY ARE TO BUSY TO TAKE CARE OF MY KNIGHTMONS. YOU ARE ALONE." Galantmon CM laughed. But Galantmon just let out a large smile in response. He had caught a glance of something in the bushes and now he knew that the outcome of the battle would go in his favor

"I trust my friends and know they will come. When one of us is in trouble, my team mates will come to the aid to help. Besides, we are not alone here anymore" Galantmon said smiling and before Galantmon CM could react…..

"**Supreme Cannon"**

"**Magna Punch" **

Omnimon came jumping out of the bushes unleashing his most powerful attack at Galantmon CM. The evil knight managed to protect himself by creating a large wall of darkness in front of him taking the attack but then Magnamon came out of another bush punching Galantmon CM with a fist glowing with golden light.

"As I said, I knew they would come. If I am in trouble, my friends will come and that is not a weakness. It is a sign of strength." Galantmon said as he used his last amount of power to charge his shield before releasing it at Galantmon CM.

"**Shield of the Just"**

Magnamon jumped out of the way the second before the attack hit Galantmon CM. The evil knight had no time to react as he was engulfed by the blast. But it was not out of the battle yet. As the blast disappeared, Galantmon CMs dark armor was burning up in white flames.

"NO NO NO NO. IT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO GO THIS WAY. I WILL TAKE YOUR PLACE. **Chaos Ligh**..ARRGGHHH" Galantmon CM screamed in rage as he prepared to unleash his most powerful attack but something hit him from behind causing him to lose his concentration.

"**Glorios Burst"**

"**Forbidden Temptation"**

"**Full Moon Blaster"**

"**Thousand Spells"**

"**Desolation Claw"**

"**Guardian Barrage"**

"**Kahuna Waves"**

"**Bunny Blades**

Galantmon smiled when he saw the new arrivals coming out from behind Galantmon CM. He had not expected Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, and their partners to arrive but he was happy that they were there because it just further proved his point. He truly was never alone with friends like these.

Galantmon then felt tiredness fall over him as he almost lost his balance and fell but Omnimon and Magnamon appeared at his side and kept him from falling. Soon enough the 3 royal knights was surrounded by the worried eyes of their friends.

"Don't worry. We go got you" Magnamon said.

Galantmon CM was to busy to notice the increased amount of humans in the area. He was having his work cutting out for him as he had to battle ShineGreymon, Rosemon, MirageGaogamon, Taomon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, and Antylamon.

Taomon, Guardramon, and MarineAngemon were attacking from a distance with their projectile's attacks while Cyberdramon, Antylamon, and ShineGreymon were attacking Galantmon CM at close range. MirageGaogamon and Rosemon were attacking from the air so that the enemy would not be able escape by air.

"Seems like I missed a good fight" Marcus said as he saw the destruction around them. Everyone just ignored his remark.

"Dude you look really messed up. If we had not arrived when we did, you would have gotten toast" Kazu commented at seeing Galantmon in front of him but before he could continue, Rika stepped hard on his foot.

"Shut up. Takato does not need your snarky comments right now." Rika said. Galantmon gave Rika a thankful nod but Rika turned away completely red in her face. Unknown to her, Takato face was red as a tomato as well inside of Galantmon.

Suzie, Kenta, Yoshi, and Thomas started to bombard Galantmon with questions but Tai and Davis stepped in their way and told them to be quiet since Galantmon needed some rest. Ryo was just standing by himself looking at the battle and it was not going well for the partner digimon.

Antylamon had been smashed to the ground by Galantmon CM and was about to be stabbed in the stomach when Cyberdramon intervened with another desolation claw attack. As Antylamon got out of the way, Galantmon CM took out his vengeance at Cyberdramon by ramming him into ShineGreymon knocking both out of the battle for a while. Galantmon CM then set his sight at Taomon, Guardramon, and MarineAngemon. He charged at them from afar but Tao easily used his magic to teleport away and MarinAngemoon was too small and slippery to catch. But Guardramon was not so lucky however. Galantmon CM lifted the robot digimon into the air and used his massive strength to try to crack Guardramon open. MirageGaogamon however came to the rescue and snatched Guardramon away from Galantmon CM while Rosemon kept him at bay.

"Now I know how an egg feels" Guardramon complained as MirageGaogamon deposited him beside kazu.

"Take better care of yourself next time" MirageGaogamon replied.

"**Forbidden temptation"**

Galantmon CM easily evaded the attack and counter attacked by slashing with his dark lance. Rosemon ducked at the last second and got out of Galantmon CMs reach.

All the digimon had regrouped in front of their partners since Galantmon CM was now eyeing them with his evil eyes.

"DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE" Galantmon CM shouted in rage as he released his most powerful attack at the group in front of him.

"**Chaos Light"**

Time stood still for a moment before Galantmon as the beam of complete darkness came at them with great speed. He got out of Omnimon and Maganamons hold of him and got in front of his friend ready to protect them from harm.

"**Shield of the Just"**

"**Supreme Cannon"**

"**Magna Blaster" **

Omnimon and Magnamon joined in behind him and together they released their most powerful attacks at once combinging them together to create the largest energy beam they had ever seen. The 2 attacks clashed in midair and the joint effort of 3 royal knights easily obliterated Galantmon CMs attack. The attack was so powerful that when it impacted with Galantmon CM, he was flung to the complete other side of the park and devolved him back to ChaosGalantmon.

"I ..CAN.. NOT .LOOSE. HE PROMISED ME GREAT POWER." ChaosGalantmon said in pain as he tried to crawl away from the incoming digimon at all sides trying to surround him.

"You are done ChaosGalantmon. You shall never again attempt to harm me or my friends again." Galantmon said and with that he charged his shield for a final attack.

"**Shield of the Just"** Galantmon shield started to absorb the power around him.

"**Supreme Cannon"** Omnimons Garuru cannon began to glow with power.

"**Magna Blast"** Magnamons golden armor began to radiate a shining light.

"DIGI MODIFY: ALPHAMONS **"DIGITALIZE OF SOUL"** Rika shouted and with that the image of a knight in black with a blue cape behind him appeared around Taomon. A large magic circle also appeared above her glowing gren with energy

"DIGI MODIFY: CRANIAMONS **"SHOCK RINGER"** Ryo said and at once behind Cyberdramon appeared a blue knight with a large two sided spear in his right hand and a skull on his belt. The knight pointed his two sided spear right at the crawling ChaosGalantmon.

"DIGI MODIFY: CRUSADERMONS **"LASER LATTICE"** Suzie shouted. Behind Antylamon appeared a pink knight and its right palm was charging a powerful laser. Suzie could not help but to stare at the pink knight in front of her.

"DIGI MODIFY: DYNASMONS **"DRAGON BREATH"** Kazu exclaimed and a large dragonlike knight with wings appeared above Guardramon. The knight began to glow white and something feral and wild with red eyes appeared behind it.

"DIGI MODIFY: EXAMONS **"PENDRAGONS GLORY"** Kenta said. In comparison to MarineAngemon, this image of a large red dragon digimon with a large lance in his hand was much bigger. It was staring at ChaosGalantmon with its red eyes.

"DIGI MODIFY: ULFORCEVEEDRAMONS **"THE RAY OF VICTORY"** Marcus shouted and beside ShineGreymon appeared the image of a dragon digimon with blue armor with a large V shape on it. The V shape was glowing with power.

"DIGI MODIFY: LEOPARDMONS **"BLACK AURA BLAST"** Yoshi exclaimed as a lion themed knight appeared above Rosemon which was about to slash its sword filled with dark energy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ChaosGalantmon screamed as all the attack was unleashed upon at the same time. His data exploded at impact but to everyone's surprise, Etemon appeared in ChaosGalantmons place for half a second before he exploded into data as well.

They had won.

The threat had been vanquished for now.

At once Galantmon fell to the ground exhausted. He devolved back to Takato and Guilmon. Takato lost conscious but no one tried to wake him up. After everything he had gone this day, he deserved a well-earned rest.

* * *

><p>(Tai)<p>

"Phew it seems like this threat has been vanquished. Davis how did get Veemon to golden armor digivolve all of a sudden?" Tai asked as everyone regrouped besides the sleeping Guilmon and Takato.

"I just believed that it would happen and hoped for a miracle. Besides since I was not the only one disobeying orders, 2 miracles I had hoped for happenad." Davis replied with a grin as most of the higher level digimon devolved back to their rookie stages except for Cyberdramon.

"I am tired. Evolving into Magnamon takes a lot of energy. This is the 4th time I have evolved using golden armor digivolution so that is to be expected I guess" Veemon groaned as he devolved back to normal.

"Don't you mean third time? First against Kimeramon, then against Cherubimon and now against ChaosGalantmon" Davis chuckled.

As the two started to argue with each other that the other could not count, Tai turned around to face the rest of the group.

"I understand why Davis came to help but why did you all come?" Tai asked.

"When Marcus found out that he was missing out a good fight, he basically dragged me and Lalamon with him here to help out." Yoshino sighted looking at Marcus who was right now trying to goad Cyberdramon into a fight. Ryo who had reminded quiet for the entire time let out a small laugh as Cyberdramon easily swatted Marcus out of his way as if he was an insignificant fly.

"I was at HYPNOS headquarters with Sampson when we found out of the situation in the park. Sampson sent me to help out. This was also a good time to try the card slashing function which I developed on our digivices after looking at Henrys digivice" Thomas continued.

"Most of us were holding a meeting to figure out if Takato really had betrayed us. I knew chumley was innocent from the very start." Kazu bragged.

"You did not kazu. You were saying the exact opposite before." Kenta corrected him but Kazu quickly pushed him to the ground saying it was an accident.

"Henwy was not able to come since he got grounded by dad for not telling him of what has happened of late." Suzie giggled.

"Now that we have all told their little stories, I want to know why hero boy over have been keeping himself outside the grid for the last few weeks." Rika then said facing Ryo with an angry glare. Everyone's attention then got directed towards Ryo since everyone wanted to know the same thing

Tai had heard that Ken had furiously tried to get in contact with Ryo for some time unsuccessfully. When he and Davis had asked why he was trying to get into contact with Ryo, Ken remained quiet and said nothing. Even when Koji asked him, ken had said nothing. Tai had the feeling Wormon knew the truth so he had asked Agumon to question Wormon for some information but the bug digimon remained just as quiet as his human partner.

Tai was determined to find out the truth. If it came out, maybe he and the other digidestined could help out.

With everyone watching Ryo, Tai noticed Cyberdramon out of his eye backing away from the others. To late Tai realized what was going on.

"**Desolation Claw" **

Tai was about to have Agumon fire a peppar breath when MarineAngemon flew in front of everyone and created a large bubble shield which redirected the attack somewhere else.

But this was what Cyberdramon had wanted. With a terrifying roar, he easily snatched Ryo up from the ground and flew up into the air.

Before anyone could react, Cyberdramon and Ryo had vanished from sight.

"They are hiding something." Renamon said.

"Of course they are. COME BACK HERE RYO RIGHT NOW" Rika screamed annoyed but Ryo never did reappear.

"So much for figuring out this mystery. Well let's get back Takato back home for now. His parents must be worried sick." Tai said knowing that they had all to get away since he could hear police cars in the distance.

Guardramon easily picked up Takato and Guilmon and together the entire group got out of the park just before the police arrived.

* * *

><p>(Ryo and Cyberdramon)<p>

Ryo ad Cyberdramon was sitting on a rooftop watching the city below. It was what they usually did when he was upset. Today Ryo was more upset than usual and Cyberdramon knew exactly why

Cyberdramon let out a short growl and Ryo immediately knew what his partner meant by it.

"Yeah I know what you are saying. But we can't reveal our secret just yet. The others are not ready for the truth." Ryo said but Cyberdramon let out another growl a little higher than the last one knowing there was more troubling Ryo.

"Ken should not be here. Neither should Davis, Tai, and the others. Everyone is acting as if they are all part of the same universe. But we two know the truth so how can they all be here all together? I left their dimension ages ago and now it is like I never did. Could it be _him_ causing trouble again? Is _he_ perhaps waking up? Do you feel anything inside of you?"

Ryo looked at Cyberdramon afraid of the answer he would get.

"No" Cyberdramon answered shortly.

* * *

><p>(TK)<p>

The day after the whole ChaosGalantmon affair, Sampson had ordered a meeting during the afternoon. Most people had come except for Ryo and Cyberdramon and Takato and Guilmon (who were still resting from the battle). TK along with Kari had arrived right on time. During the whole meeting, TK had been trying to get out of Tais way since the older goggle boy was studying him carefully. He had probably had not forgotten what he had seen all those weeks ago. Tai were to overprotective of his sister sometimes.

TK along with the other digidestined had gotten a great shock when they found out that Joe mysteriously had disappeared from. Gomamon was lying in a corner even in a worse mood then before.

It seemed Sampson along with Izzy and Thomas had figured out why ChaosGalantmon had been targeting Takato. When going back to study the battle scene, Thomas had found a fragment of ChaosGalantmons data and analyzed it. It contained Takatos DNA but also Etemons data signature which was the same signature found in Keenan's sample. The blob had probably gotten hold of Takatos DNA somehow and merged it with Etemon in order to create ChaosGalantmon. Its plan had probably be to have Takato killed and make everyone stop trusting in each other thinking the people around them would go rough as well.

After the meeting, TK accompanied Kari home. Luckily Tai was nowhere to be seen since he had to rush to soccer practice and Davis had been restrained by Matt so he could not follow them.

"I feel bad for Gomamons sake. I wish we could help him somehow." Kari sighted as they took the elevator up to the kamiyas apartment.

"Me too but Joe could be anywhere." TK agreed.

"Let's not think more about this. We can't do anything to help right now but that don't mean we won try Kar….." Gatomon said where she walking beside Kari when she suddenly stopped and her eyes got unfocused.

TK noticed it first.

"Gatomon?" TK asked.

"Hey Gatomon wake up" Patamon shouted as he flew down towards Gatomon but then to TKs surprise, the same happened to Patamon.

Right then it seemed like the word exploded around him and Kari as Gatomon and Patamon began to glow like the sun sending out strong doses of blinding light.

As TK opened his eyes, he found that he and Kari was no longer in the elevator but somewhere completely different instead. Light was everywhere and in front of the children was Patamon and Gatomon in their mega forms Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

"What just happened? Did you two do this?" TK asked.

Both yes and no children" Seraphimon answered leaving TK only more confused.

"We just received a mental message from someone who wanted to meet us so we created this place. We sent us all here but we don't know who sent the message." Ophanimon continued.

TK then began feeling something cold and dark around them. He had felt this feeling before and just thinking about it made TK see red in front of him. It was only one thing in the world which could affect him like this.

Darkness

Something dark was approaching them with speed. Kari felt it as well but for some reason she did not begin to whimper as she usually did when darkness was close to her. But TK paid that no attention. His eyes were searching the light for any sign of a dark presence.

"I am the one who contacted you and it is an honor to meet you two again my old friends"

Right in front of Ophanimon and Seraphimon, dark flames suddenly appeared with such intensity that for a moment all the light around them diminished. But as the flames disappeared and the light went back to normal, a figure appeared where the flames just had been.

The figure was defiantly a dark digimon to TK due to its black armor and the demonic spear it held in its right arm but something felt different about it. It did not feel evil but TK ignored that. In his perspective, every dark digimon was evil

Without thinking, TK charged the dark digimon with his fists but it just stepped out of the way and tripped him to the ground.

"TK" Kari shouted afraid that the dark digimon would kill her boyfriend.

"I can sense great fear of darkness in you boy but I am not hear to do what you think I will." It spoke and to TK surprise, it helped him up on his feet. Kari was soon at his side looking at the dark digimon in front of them with suspicion.

"I sense fear of darkness in you too child but you do not fear me do you. You can sense that I have come in peace and do not wish you any harm. You are after all a child of light." The dark digimon said to them before facing the two great angels who were trying not to snicker at the incident in front of them. As it faced them, Seraphimon and Ophanimon became serious again.

"It has been a long time Lowemon. Since what we heard from Koji of what happened, we are truly sorry for your loss. Koichi was a good friend and person to us as well" Seraphimon said.

TK could not believe what he was hearing. Seraphimon knew this scum and was its friend. Also the warriors who TK had gotten to trust these last weeks was a friend of it's as well.

Seraphimon must have noticed TK hateful glare at this so called Lowemon because he looked directly at him now.

"Digimon of darkness are not always evil TK. Some are just as good as light digimon but even digimon of light can turn evil sometimes. I know from experience. The digimon in front of me is Lowemon and he is the legendary warrior of darkness and a savior of the digital world."

TK had heard of the warrior's adventure in the digital world but he had refused to accept that darkness could be something good and when he heard the evil side of darkness warrior called Duskmon and how it had attacked his friends, TK had refused to believe this even more. He however did feel sorry for Koichi. Having been fused with darkness could not have been a good experience.

Before TK could reply, Seraphimon looked away and faced Lowemon again.

"Why have you contacted us old friend?" Ophanimon asked.

"I and the other spirits have been getting bad vibes lately. Something has been put into motion and it is not something good. Neither I nor the others knows what it is but we knew something has to be done. Unfortunately the only ones who could help were me and the spirits of fire, light, ice, wind, and thunder. Because of our connection to the original chosen children, we were able to travel to the human world and become their spirit partners once again. But I fear that this will not be enough. I have fallen in battle and the spirits of earth, wood, steel, and water are stuck in the digital world unable to help in the upcoming battle. This is why I have contacted you my old friends. You two have the power to get in and out of the digital world whenever you want. I have come to ask that you teleport the 4 remaining warrior spirits out of the digital world and into the human world so that they can find spirit partners themselves and help out in the upcoming battle. The normal gate the digidestined uses is not powerful enough to send an ancient warrior spirit to this realm" Lowemon explained to the group.

At once the images of some sort brown ogre, a water nymph, a mad made of mirrors, and wood armored creature popped up in TKs mind. That was how Takuya and the others had described the remaining 4 warriors.

Kari no longer seemed afraid of the warrior of darkness and left TKs side to stand besides Ophanimon. TK however remained where he stood still mistrusting of Lowemon but somewhere in his head, he knew that this digimon of darkness was different from the ones he had met before but he just could not accept it. The image of Devimon and Angemons battle all those years ago was still as strong as ever in his mind.

"That is a good idea Lowemon. With greater number of warriors at our side might give us an advantage over the enemy. It only knows of the warriors already here in the human world." Seraphimon said after taking a pause to think about it.

"I agree. Each of the warriors has proven themselves in the past. After they had been purified, they allowed themselves to be used so that the royal knights and Lucemon could be defeated." Ophanimon continued.

Ophanimon then told Kari to step back a bit as she and Seraphimon hands started to glow. In between them a huge portal opened. Right after it opened, 4 glowing orbs came shooting out of it. One was as brown as the earth, another was as clear as water, another had the color of steel, and the last one looked like it had been carved off a tree. TK along with Kari only caught a short glimpse of them before the orbs disappeared into the light and vanished from sight.

"What will you do now then? Maybe we can help" Kari then asked Lowemon concerned.

TK was shocked to his core seeing that. Kari was talking to that dark creature as if it was nothing. Ophanimon however looked proudly at her human partner actions towards Lowemon.

Lowemon let out a gentle chuckle before answering.

"Thank you child but I will join my fellow warriors to look for a new spirit partner. Koichi will forever be my true spirit partner and a good friend. It is just too bad that pure ones like him always have to pay the ultimate price. Koichi paid that price two times. But I know of someone, a good friend of Koichi, who fit into the dark warrior role perfectly" Lowemon replied and then he disappeared from Karis view in a flash of darkness.

Before TK could object or complain about letting Lowemon get away, the light all around them disappeared and TK found himself back in the elevator with Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon.

* * *

><p>(At Mimi's House)<p>

Mimi was having a large sea food dinner with her parents and Palmon (who chose just to have some water instead) so she did not notice a blue orb looking at her through the window.

"Well it seems this sugar have the same taste as me when it comes to fashion and food. We will get along just fine." The orb squealed with happiness. Palmon heard the sound and looked in that direction but the orb had already disappeared from sight and entered the house through another window.

It levitated inside Mimi's room and quickly found what it was seeking.

Mimi's digivice.

As it approached, the digivice lit up and glowed for a few seconds as the orb went into the digivice. At once it began to change shape.

When Mimi entered an hour later, both she and Palmon found her digivice modified greatly. It looked like the warriors D-Tectors but this one was completely a mixture of green and blue as well as being larger than normal D-Tector.

Mimi picked it up to examine it and for a brief moment she saw the image of Ranamon, the legendary warrior of water, in front of her waving at her before everything around her began to spin.

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Mimi spirit evolve to Ranamon

* * *

><p>(At Kens House)<p>

Ken and Koji were sitting in kens room talking about things (Koji mostly listened while ken was the one talking) when something shoot through the window at high speed breaking the glass in the process. Wormmon at once tried to find the intruder but only found a large dark orb levitating in the middle of the room.

Kens D-3 then started to glow to everyone's surprise and it seemed like it was absorbing the orb. Koji face became dumbfounded as he saw kens D-3 change into Koichi D-Tector but much larger and several black stripes at its side.

Then in front of the two boys and the rookie digimon, the ghostly figure of Lowemon appeared.

"Lowemon?" Koji exclaimed startled by his brothers former spirit partner.

Lowemon gave him a smile in response before facing Ken in front of him. Wormmon was standing in front of Ken protectively but Ken pushed aside him and approached.

"At ease young one. I am not here to hurt this child. I am here to give him my services as I did to Koichi. He would have liked me to do this if he was still alive" Lowemon said. With that he disappeared as Wormmon and Koji saw Ken being surrounded by a cocoon of data. Wormon tried to approach it but Koji placed himself in the way.

"Don't worry. Lowemon will not hurt him. He is a gentle spirit."

"I know but I worry about Ken. He has had so many bad experiences with darkness."

"Trust me. Lowemon knows this and that is why he has been chosen to become the new legendary warrior of darkness. Koichi would have wanted this.

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Ken spirit evolve into Lowemon

* * *

><p>(At Henrys House)<p>

Henry was sitting sulking in his bed. He was worried sick over Terriermon. He could not get it off his mind. He had locked his door so that no one could get. By that he especially meant his dad but both him and the other monster makes had been called away by Yamaki that day due to the increasing number of incidents going around Japan.

But his thoughts were interrupted when a sphere of metal shoot through the window and inside his D-Power and changed shape. It took the shape of a large D-tector and became a mix of green and grey with a card slashing slot on the side. Henry could not help but let out a large startled scream as the shock caused him to fall of the bed.

He looked and saw a man completely made of mirrors sitting on his bed staring down at him.

"Curios, smart, logical, becoming steel itself as you biomerge. Thou shall be my spirit partner" Mercurymon said as he disappeared from view as Henry began to be covered up in data streams flowing around him to. Henry eyes widened as his form began to change.

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Henry spirit evolve to Mercurymon

"**Tiny Twister"**

The door was the flung through the room as Lopmon and Suzie entered the room having heard Henrys previous scream. Instead of Henry, they found Mercurymon the legendary warrior of steel.

* * *

><p>(At Marcus House)<p>

The earth orb was flying unnoticed through the Daimon household. Spencer was watching TV, Kristy was doing her homework with Biyomon guarding her, Sarah was making dinner, and Marcus were in the garden punching a practice Dummy with Agumon snoring loudly beside him.

Marus was fully concentrated on his training that he did not notice the orb approaching him from behind and sneaking into the digivice in his pocket. It changed into a large D-Tector like the rest but this one had patterns of red flames appeared all over it as well. Marcus however did not notice his digivice changing either.

"You strong. Fist as strong as earth. Me like you. I choose you" A Voice behind Marcus exclaimed startling him. As he looked back to see who it was, he saw Grumblemon, the legendary warrior of earth, chuckling at him.

"Hey what is going on here?" Marcus shouted as he saw his body getting covered with data. Grumblemon chuckled even more when seeing this before disappearing from view.

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Marcus spirit evolve to Grumblemon

"Marcus stop doing all that noise out there. I need to do my homework" Kristy voice said coming out of the house. She opened the window and looked out and what she saw down in the backyard made her scream, close the window, and run downstairs.

"DAD. WE HAVE A GREMLIN IN OUR HOUSE."

Sarah just sighted as she heard Kristys scream.

"I should never have let her watch that movie"

* * *

><p>(TK)<p>

TK was about to take the elevator down after having followed Kari home but she place her hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face her.

"Don't be upset TK. I think we can trust Lowemon. He does not feel evil to me even though he is a digimon of darkness. I can't explain it but I trust him. Gatomon does as well." Kari said but TK looked away and completely ignored her.

"It is true TK. We all know you have a problem with darkness TK but like I said before not every dark digimon is evil. Don't you trust me TK?" Patamon added and pretended to cry.

"Of course I do but…." TK began but right then the elevator reached their floor and opened. TK quickly went inside with Patamon hurrying after him before it closed leaving Kari and Gatomon alone.

* * *

><p>(Joe)<p>

As Joe woke up from his slumber, he found out that he felt good. Really good in fact. He had though he would be feeling sore over his entire body but he was feeling great. He felt as if he could lift an entire house (if he were that strong).

He then noticed something.

"GOMAMON. Where are you?" Joe shouted after noticing that his partner was nowhere in sight. It was very dark all around him as if he was in an underground cellar. He tried to get up but he could not. He was bound to the bed he was laying by ropes.

"What the…." Joe started but something interrupted him.

"Sorry Kyu Kiriha though it would best to have you tied up like this Kyu after Nene brought you he before going back. Akari and Taiki objected but gave up in the end Kyu. This is for your safety Kyu. Hope you don't hate us after this Kyu." A small pitched voice said from below him. Joe looked down and saw a pink rabbit sitting beside the bed looking up at him.

"I must be seeing things. I haven't seen you in Izzys digimon analyzer before. Who are you?" Joe asked.

"Kyu My name is Cutemon Kyu" the strange pink digimon exclaimed.

Right then the earth around them started to shake vigorously and Cutemon let out a shriek of fear before hiding under the bed. Above them huge explosion could be heard as well as a girl screaming and attacks being released against an unknown foe.

**"Spin Caliber"**

**"Omega the Fusion"**

**"Smokin Boogie"**

**"Zeke Flame"**

**"Single-stroke Bisection"**

**"Hard-swung Homerun"**

**"Dorulu Tornado"**

**"Heavy Speaker"**

Joe knew that wherever he was now, he would soon be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonder where Joe actually is and what is actually going on above him? Too bad that wont be answered in the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters but how Mimi, Ken, Henry, Marcus, and the yet unknown new wood warrior will handle their new powers will be revealed instead.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter complete<em>

_I hope that this extra long chapter will make the long wait worth it. _

_Yes thats right. Mercurymon, Ranamon, Grumblemon, Lowemon, and Arbormon will become the spirit forms of Henry, Mimi, Marcus, and Ken. Some of you might not agree with my choice of who got the spirits so i will explain my reasoning._

_Mimi becoming the warrior of water was the easiest choice and will be able to spirit evolve into both Ranamon and Calmaramon. When I first saw Ranamon in frontier, my inital reaction was that she was a more naughty and rude version of Mimi from season 1. Also Mimi can be described as the water which makes Palmon evolve into her other forms (Togemon and Lilymon)._

_Ken becoming the new warrior of darknes and will thereby be able to spirit evolve into Lowemon and JaggerLowemon...Do I really have to explain this one? Ken and koichi are both very similar in personality as well in their story arcs. Other than Koichi, ken is most suited to become the warrior of darkness._

_Henry becoming the warrior of steel and will thereby be able to spirit evolve into Mercurymon and Sakkakumon was a had choice. it was either to be Henry or Kazu. But I chose Henry in the end because just like Mercurymon, Henry is smart and calculating. Rapidmon and MegaGargomon especially wear steel armor or are made of metal so it is fitting for henry to become the warrior of steel._

_Marcus becoming the warrior of earth and will thereby be able to spirit evolve into Grumblemon and Gigasmon was another hard choice at first it was going to be Cody but I scrapped that since Cody is one of my least favorite characters. Grumblemon is not very smart and often rushes into things without thinking just like Marcus does all the time so i though Marcus and Grumblemon would be ideal spirit partners._

_You may have noticed that i have not revealed who became the wood warrior. The truth is that I don't know who shall take the role of the wood warrior so I have decided to let my readers decide. Send to me either in a PM or in a review who you would like to become the warrior of wood._

_Next chapter will probably have a very focused on the new warriors and how they will react to this new change of events._

_This is the undead writer signing off for now _


	23. Episode 22: Spirit Training

_This is the undead writer_

_This chapter is finally finished so sorry for the wait (you are probably bored of me saying this every time). _

_This chapter is mostly only a filler chapter with some action and comedy with the new warriors trying to control their new evolutions. Only the end of the chapter have something to do with the main plot._

_Many of you has sent in suggestions for who shall become the wood warrior and I thank everyone that did. Here are the candidates:_

_-Keenan_

_-Kenta_

_-Kazu_

_-Cody_

_-Jun_

_-Davis_

_-Izzy_

_It was a hard choice but in the end, I chose...DAVIS. Izzy seemed to logical, Jun hasn't even been introduced in this story, Cody is one of my least favorite characters in digimon period, and Kenta is to shy and polite. it stood between Kazu and Davis but I chose the latter one. Keenan would have been an excellent choice but the suggestion with his name was sent after I had already finished half of this chapter._

_I do not own Digimon_

* * *

><p>(JP)<p>

"Is everyone here now? I am tired of waiting on everyone. Seriously Davis you are even worse on keeping time than Takuya. "

"I said I was sorry. I just woke and besides I am here anyway now so stop complaining" Davis replied with an annoyied growl.

"I have a hair appointment in an hour so let make this quick."

"I kind of agree with Mimi. I have schoolwork to do and I have a date with Yolei later tonight."

"My dad is so going to ground me when I get back since I technically still got house arrest this week."

"What are we doing here anyway? If this is just a joke, I will beat you up chocolate boy"

JP was starting to get very irritated. He did not want to be there either but he was the only one available. Tommy were stuck in his apartment due to Yukata getting suspicious of his little brothers behavior of late, Koji had decided to stay home to apologize to his dad and step-mom for how rude he had been to them since Koichis death, and Takuya as Aldamon was flying through the air searching for any sight of Zoe and at the same time avoiding being spotted by the people below.

In front of him were Davis, Mimi, Ken, Henry, and Marcus. Veemon, Palmon, Wormmon, Terriermon, and Agumon were nowhere seen since JP had insisted that they left them at home and Terriermon still being missing to their protest.

They were standing in the abandoned Shibuya station once again. It felt like it only had been a few hours since the day when they all meet there and battled the blob and Etemon.

JP put the chocolate bar he was eating into his pocket before addressing the 5 new warriors in front of him.

"Look I know the last days have been a little complicated for you 5 since you each received a warrior spirit. You may not know why you 5 have been chosen but the warriors chose you all for a reason and since it is obvious that you don't know how to use your spirits right now, I will teach you how to spirit evolve."

The 5 in front of him looked at JP for a second with wide eyes and disbelief. Marcus even started laughing.

"No offense chubby but I don't see you as a trainer. Why you and not Takuya or Koji? Marcus laughed.

"They are busy today so I had to do. I don't like this either. I would rather sleep in today but you all have to learn how control your spirits so I had no choice." JP sighted before continuing.

"That's also the reason I told you to leave your digimon partners at home. You have gained the ability to fight without them so you have to learn how to do just that. Unfortunately I have to teach you. This is such a drag."

Marcus was about to protest that he did not need training but both ken and Henry shut him up.

"You may be right about us needing training. The only thing I know about spirit evolving is about what happened when Lowemon forced it to happen when he entered my digivice. I almost fried Koji and Wormmon with some kind of black beam attack. Luckily I evolved back to my human form before my parents came in. I rather not want to be a reason for someone getting killed again" Ken said. With the last sentence, a dark look appeared on kens face before disappearing.

"Since Terriermon is still missing, I guess I need this training. Beside I am curious about how this spirit evolution works. The spirit said I was chosen because of how logical I was so we were probably chosen due to our personalities" Henry continued.

"Look guys I don't really understand how spirit evolution works except that it uses fractal code to do so and ken if you think controlling your human spirit is hard just wait for you to meet your beast spirit." JP replied.

"Will this training take long. I don't want my clothes to get dirty" Mimi said and at once JP understood why Mimi had been chosen by Ranamon. They were so similar that it was scary.

"So when are we going to start. Digivolving into a digimon will be awesome. I really freaked Jun out when she saw me. Her look was priceless. It is just too bad that she fell unconscious and believed everything had been a dream when she woke up" Davis said his voice filled with excitement.

By just looking at Davis, JP got tired. This was going be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>LESSON 1: HOW TO HUMAN SPIRIT EVOLVE <em>

"First I will teach you how to evolve to your human spirit. Just watch and learn from the master" JP said with a large grin as he slashed his hand against his D-Tector causing a ring of fractal code to appear around it as JP shouted:

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

Davis, Mimi, Ken, Henry, and Marcus looked with amazement at the process in front of them. They had all seen a spirit evolution at least once over the last few weeks but the thought that they would be doing it soon enough made them all exited to try for themselves. Mimi was the least interested in what was going on in front of her since she was more interested in her own appearance.

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

JP spirit evolve to Beetlemon

Beetlemon was standing tall watching down at the 5 people now much shorter than himself. Being the glory hog he was, Beetlemon started to stretch his muscles only to lose his balance and fall to the ground with his head first.

"Master? Phew you act more like the master loser" Marcus said not at all impressed. JP was really starting to hate this kid. He was even worse Takuya.

"Okay smart guy. You're first up. Just do like I did and you will be fine or is the ultimate fighter afraid of trying?" JP replied with sarcasm. Marcus just shrugged of JPs comment and walked forward to try out spirit evolution himself.

JP watched as Marcus slammed his hand against his improved digivice and at once a ring of fractal code appeared. Unfortunately, it appeared so quick that Marcus got so surprised that he lost balance and fell right to the ground into a puddle of rain water.

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Marcus spirit evolve to Grumblemon

Instead of Marcus, there was now Grumblemon. Davis could not help but laugh hysterically at the sight in front of him while Mimi commented on how unfashionable Grumblemon was.

"Stop laughing. Me strong. Grumblemon strong" Grumblemon roared angrily at them before he noticed the change in his voice. "Why Grumblemon speak caveman. I sound Keenan"

Beetlemon could not help but snicker at Marcus misfortune

"It seems like you have unfortunately inherited the spirits of earth's vocabulary but don't worry. When you go back to human, you should be back to normal." JP teased right before an idea came up in his head. He would enjoy this but Grumblemon wouldn't.

"**Thunder Fist"**

Beetlemon uppercuted Grumbemon with a shocking electrical punch sending Grumblemon flying through the air. But instead of crashing on to the ground at impact, Grumblemon just dived through it digging himself under and the shot up out of the ground like a cannonball before landing on his feet

"Why you do that? I punch you if attack again"

"You might have learned how to spirit evolve but you don't know how to use it yet. The best way to learn is through battling it out. The chubby one is going to be the one to kick your ass and sever your ego Marcus" JP grinned as he launched himself at Grumblemon to hit him with another thunder fist.

"**Thunder Fist"**

"Grumblemon prepared this time"

Grumblemon ran at Beetlemon readying his hand to punch Beetlemon right in the face. Their punches meet in the air but Beetlemon easily swayed Grumblemon away like as if he was an annoying insect.

"Geesh Marcus. You do know you can use different kinds of attacks in that form. Try summoning Grumblemons weapons otherwise this battle won't be any fun." Beetlemon face palmed at Grumblemons pitiful attempt to hurt him.

"Shut up JP. Grumblemon still learning" Grumblemon complained but he did what Beetlemon told him and at once 2 large hammers appeared in Grumblemons hands.

"Me smash you. No one embarrasses Grumblemon"

"**Seismic Sledge"**

Grumblemon launched himself at Beetlemon and managed to hit him with his hammers but Beetlemon quickly counterattacked with another thunder fist. This time however Grumblemon were ready and blocked the attack with his hammers before jumping up in the air to smash Beetlemon into the ground.

"**Lightning Blitz"**

Beetlemon however jumped into the air with his horn ramming Grumblemon with it in the air. Grumblemon dropped him hammers causing them to fall on his head smashing him to the ground instead of Beetlemon.

"Better luck next time Marcus. Who is next?" Beetlemon snickered as he landed on the ground.

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Davis spirit evolve to Arbormon

Davis had a much harder time than Marcus had. As Arbormon, Davis kept getting stuck in the cables emitted out of his body when using the Roundhouse Punt attack. Beetlemon had for much of their battle help Arbormon getting unstuck.

This is so uncool" Arbormon complained.

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Ken spirit evolve to Loweemon

Ken had a little easier time than Marcus and Davis. Having already seen Loweemons moves and attacks beforehand, Ken managed to get a few lucky hits on Beetlemon as Loweemon. But he was still brutally defeated by a combination of Thunder fists and Lightning Blitz.

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Henry spirit evolve to Mercurymon

Henry was able figure out Mercurymons way of attacking very quickly and actually gave Beetlemon a hard time but that was not very surprising since both Henry and Mercurymon were smart fighters plus the fact that Henry already had some experience with fusing with digimon. Beetlemon however got past Merurymons mirror defenses after a while and thunder punched Mercurymon in the face

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Mimi spirit evolve to Ranamon

Surprisingly enough, Mimi was the best at controlling her human spirit. Maybe that was because of how similar Mimi and Ranamon were to each other. She easily used her draining rain attacks as if it was nothing. Beetlemon just remembered why he hated Ranamon so much. Her draining rain attacks were so annoying.

"Are we done here sugar? I have more important stuff to do" Ranamon said as she sent a final draining rain attack at Beetlemon. Beetlemon avoided it at the last second.

"Enough. You get an A+. You pass so stop attacking" Beetlemon complained. Ranamon did what she was told and dispirited evolved back to Mimi who joined the rest of the group which had dispirited evolved as well.

"Why is it always girls? First Zoe and now Mimi." Beetlemon sighted to himself in defeat.

* * *

><p><em>LESSON 2: HOW TO BEAST SPIRIT EVOLVE<em>

"Well since Mimi proved herself to the best at controlling her human spirit, she will get the pleasure of trying to use her beast spirit first."

While most of the boys had laughed at JPs Misfortune before, most were pouting right now (except Henry and ken) knowing that they had been beaten by a girl. Mimi just laughed at Marcus and Davis expressions.

"It is basically the same as spirit evolving. The only difference is that the transformation can be very rough. Beast spirits are much harder to control than human spirits so I recommend you all take cover."

Unfortunately, no one heard Beetlemons warning as Mimi stepped forward and slashed her hand against her improved digivice.

At first nothing happened but as the column of data surrounded her, Beetlemon and the rest heard Mimi's screams of pain from inside. Beetlemon remembered when he became MetalKabuterimon for the first time. It had not been a pleasant experience. At least he had not gone as berserk as Takuya and Koji had done as BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon.

BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION

As the transformation began becoming complete, Beetlemon remembered something. His face went from shock to fear. What he remembered was the beast spirit of water.

"Run and hide you fools. YOU DO NOT WANT TO GET CLOSE TO THIS BEAST SPIRIT" Beetlemon shouted to the others as he flew away as fast as he could to hide behind a couple of boxes. Ken and Henry did what they were told but Davis and Marcus did not.

Mimi beast spirit evolve to Calmaramon

As the data disappeared, Beetlemon closed his eyes. He heard Henry, ken, Marcus, and Davis gasps at the creature in front of them. Davis even fell to the ground unconscious because of the sight in front of him.

"This one is ugly. I hope mine does not look like that."

"She looks even worse than Kimeramon.

"Remind me never to get her mad"

What they saw was Calmaramon and she was not a pretty sight for the eye. Her lower body looked like a large octopus (only that this one was upside down) and her upper body looked like a very old and ugly old lady. It was a terrifying combination and her temper was even worst.

"What did you call me you brats. I am beautiful. **Titanic Tempest" **Calmaramon screeched as she turned around and gave the still conscious boys a terrifying glare. Unknowingly she also activated on of her attacks and just like the first time when JP and the others had seen Calmaramon for the first time during their first time in the digital world, she went out of control.

"Run for you lives"Beetlemon shouted at them. This time they heard him as they ran as fast as they could away from the berserk beast spirit. She was flying out of control through the whole station spinning and destroying everything in her way.

"Hey can anyone get me of this carousel." Calmaramon groaned just before she vomited on the ground and unfortunately the vomit landed right in Davis face waking him up immediately.

"What happened and why do I look like a Numemon? Davis exclaimed as he woke up and looked around.

Marcus let out a short snicker but that soon was replaced with a frown as Calmaramon came flying out of control in Marcus and the others direction.

Beetlemon just watched with amusement as he watched from his hiding spot. The way calmaramon chased the others through the station out of control looked like something out of a bad carton.

After a while, Calmaramon finally stopped spinning around in circles and despirited evolved back to Mimi who gasping heavily for air.

"That felt…REALLY GOOD." Mimi exclaimed to all the other boys' bewilderment. "It is as if all my anger and frustration on everything that has happened recently has disappeared. Now I also know what method to use to get you all to go shopping with me after this training is over." Mimi let out a large sly grin causing all the boys to shudder in fear of the thought.

BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Marcus beast spirit evolve into Gigasmon

Next up was Marcus who was determined to get his beast spirit working right after having been brutally defeated by Beetlemoon before (even though he was a little afraid after seeing Mimi's beast spirit but he was defiantly not going to say that out loud). Unfortunately when he beast spirit evolved to Gigasmon, he accidently caused an earthquake that almost caused the whole station to fall apart along with city. Beetlemon however managed to slide evolve into Metalkabuterimon and knock Gigasmon out with his Electric cannon attack.

BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Davis beast spirit evolve into Petaldramon

Ken beast spirit evolve into JagerLoweemon

Next up was Davis and Ken. They managed to control their beast spirits for a few minutes before they went bonkers. JagerLoweemon managed to revert back to Ken before he could do too much damage. Pealdramon however just fell asleep on the ground just like the original wood warrior would do since both Arbormon and Davis were lazy in nature. He only lasted a few minutes before he reverted back to Davis.

BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Henry beast spirit evolve into Sakkakumon

Last was Henry. As Henry became his beast spirit, he learned the hard way why his beast spirit was the hardest to master. His height caused him to hit his head in the ceiling and was unprepared for when Metalkabuterminon flung his attacks at him. He tried to evade but his mobility was limited since he did not know how to move using the beast spirit nor did he know he could absorb the attack and shoot them back 10 times as powerful. Metalkabuterimons attack reverted Sakkakumon back to Henry.

"Ouch If Terriermon were here now, he would probably comment on this with a very bad joke" Henry complained.

_If this is the best they can do, this will take all day. Why in the world did I agree to this?_ MetalKabuterimon face palmed as he saw his "students" progress.

The rest of the day however went better than MetalKabuterimon expected.

Mimi continued having trouble with her beast spirit but continued improving with her human spirit and became more and more like Ranamon (which kind of frightened Metalkabuterimon).

Marcus as Gigasmon actually almost caused the entire city to sink into the ground 3 more times before he actually managed to control the beast spirits strength. That being said, Marcus was punished for every failure with a blast of energy from MetalKabuterimon and the beast spirit of lightning could not help but smile at Marcus misfortune even if he was the one causing it.

Davis was having the hardest time with his training. He constantly managed to get him stuck when using his attacks as Arbormon and fell asleep every time he became Petaldramon.

Henry after several tries actually managed to use Sakkakumon effectively and managed to redirect some attacks back at Metalkabuterimon even though he got a mayor headache every time he hit his head in the roof.

By the end of the day, Ken had mastered both his spirits. As either his human spirit or beast spirit, he was almost even with JP in battle. Maybe it was because of how similar Ken was to Koichi.

As everyone despirited back to their human forms, JP looked at his watch and announced:

"It has been tiresome but this day is finally over. Most of you actually have made some improvements. Some have not." JP said. As he said the last sentence, he specifically looked at Marcus and Davis.

"Next training period is going to be on Tuesday and I am defiantly going to do all in my power to get Takuya or Koji to take my place" JP said as he dismissed them. He seriously needed a break after this training session.

* * *

><p>(The Devas)<p>

"Why do I have to sneak around in an old dirty train station while the rest of my brethren get to relax? It is so not fair. This is far below my dignity" the mouse deva Kumbihiramon complained as he got out of the box he had hidden in.

He was tired of running after the digidestined because of his size which made him the best deva for the job to spy on them. But the small deva was irritated for another reason as well.

Theirs sovereign had not contacted them since the last time when their connection was interrupted when Zhuqiaomon felt that bad presence and left to investigate. They had not heard from him since then. They knew their sovereign could handle himself in a fight but they were still worried.

One of the main reasons they had not intervened in the battle between the blob and digidestined were because they did not know if they should. If they did, Zhuqiaomon might blast them to digi dust.

* * *

><p>(Marcus)<p>

The city was dark and quiet as Marcus finally arrived in his neighborhood after an annoying bus trip. Marcus was not usually the one to complain but he was for once in his life very tired and his muscles hurt badly. Probably a consequence of spirit evolving too much in one day. He would be feeling very sore when he woke up tomorrow Marcus groaned mentally.

Finally Marcus could see his home in the distance. With all his might, he ran as fast as he could until he arrived right in front of the front door. He could not wait to get down in his bed and fall asleep. He could already see it in his mind. So when he took out his keys and unlocked the door, Marcus eyes widened at what he saw inside.

The living room was completely in shambles. The TV was on the floor, the sofa had been thrown upside down, the ceiling lamp lay destroyed on the floor, and claw marks could be seen everywhere on the walls. In the middle of the destruction stood Kristy and Biyomon giving Marcus a too innocent smile with Agumon sleeping like a baby between them on the floor.

"Kristy? What happened here? Were you attacked by something? I swear if that person hurt you, I will punish the one responsible badly" Marcus started ranting as his overprotectiveness of his sister kicked in.

"No it was nothing like that Marcus. I don't know how but Agumon has been acting weird all day." Kristy said pointing an accusing finger at Agumon.

"Don't accuse Agumon sis. If I did not know you better sis, I could swear that you were just now trying to give someone else the blame for this" Marcus replied with a frown. Kristy sighted at her brothers stupidity since it was clear that Marcus has miscalculated the situation as always.

"No it's true. Agumon has been acting weird all day. It was as if he had drunk several cups of coffee and become so hyper that he ran around the house accidentally destroying everything in his path." Biyomon added to Kristy's statement. Marcus however still did not believe them. Even Agumon was not that dumb and careless and that was saying a lot.

"It began this morning after you left. He went crazy and bonkers running around and shouting some nonsense about monkeys for about 5 minutes when he stopped without any explanation. Then an hour later he did it again and stopped after a few minutes again. It has been going on like this the entire day. Mom and Dad are right now shopping to repair what Agumon destroyed." Kristy continued as she and Biyomon tried to lift the snoring Agumon of the floor to get him out of the way but the sleeping dinosaur was too heavy.

Marcus sighted. He knew his sister almost always told the truth so it was probably no different this time. Agumons sudden behavior though had gotten him thinking about something.

Could Agumons craziness have something to do with his spirit evolving? JP had actually said something the subject during the training. He had said that their spirit evolving probably would affect their partners somehow but he did not know how or what the effects would be. It pained Marcus to admit that JP had been right again. First he had been pummeled in combat and now he was being forced to agree with him. He so much despised JP right now.

"Marcus Marcus…MARCUS SNAP OUT OF IT"

"**Spiral Twister"**

The heat vibrated by Biyomons attack and Kristy's loud screams snapped Marcus back to the real world. When he noticed that his clothes were on fire, he ran as fast into the bathroom, turned on the shower with his clothes still on, and found himself being splashed with the coldest water imaginable.

"KRISTY. I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS

"Sorry Marcus." Both Kristy and Biyomon responded in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>(The blob)<p>

It had to review its strategy. It had looked through its defeats and it had come up with the best possible logical conclusion to its problem. Together its enemies were strong but if it could divide them up and attack them all at once, victory would be its. Still there was the chance of them getting back together. If it was going to divide them up, it had to choose a place where it controlled everything.

But it did not want to destroy. That would not be logical after seeing their powers. IT had something even worse planned for its enemies that would benefit it greatly.

"_**New Plan ready for action**_

_**Preparing for new plan: 1 week required**_

_**Activating Project: Annihilation"**_

* * *

><p>(Nene)<p>

"It's almost time." Nene said as she watched the city below her as she rode on Sparrowmon through the air.

"Time for what Nene" Sparrowmon asked.

"The enemy which we and the other accidentally created is about to make its final move. A large battle will start soon occur in this world and when it happens, we will finally make our move as well."

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

"My dear is everything going as planned" the voice in the mirror asked.

"Yes I have finally captured the program called Genai. He was bothersome to catch indeed. He actually ruined my dress" Lilithmon replied with a bored tone.

She was standing in Genais underwater garden. The house she had burned to the ground just for the fun of it. Genais himself was standing beside her. His eyes were completely blank of life meaning that he was under Lilithmons control.

"Very good to hear my dear. With him captured, almost all of the allies the digidestined has befriended through the years have been put out of commission." The voice laughed. "Now we only have to wait for my pet in the human world to finish its business before my plan goes into its second phase".

"You actually never told me what the plan is. What is the big secret?"

Lilithmon tried to goad the voice to tell her more of the plan but instead of answering the question, it stayed silence signaling Lilithmon that whoever the voice belonged to had ended their conversation.

"That guy. How dare he hang up on me the most beautiful of all evil digimon." Lilithmon frowned in annoyance. But there was nothing she could do about it. He would call her when he needed her.

She left Genais house with Genai mindcontroled following her every step. Genais underwater house was completely in ruins and soon both the human and rest of the digital world would be as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Things seem to be heating up once again but will happen this time. Watch the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters where our heroes will stop being on the defensive and start going offensive in a huge attack against their mysterious enemies base. Dont miss it.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter completed<em>

_You all might think that the next chapter will take months until it is published like this one. That is incorrect however. The next chapter is already completed. I am just waiting for my betareaders to look through it. So expect the next chapter somewhere between 1-3 weeks time._

_I promise that the next chapter will be very story based instead of filler like this one. _

_The undead writer signs of for now. _


	24. Episode 23: Ghosts of the Past Part 1

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_The first arc of this story is coming to its end and because of that, I have decided to write it as a 3 parter. Part 1 is finished and can be seen below while Part 2 is 75% complete already. In total, this 3 parter will include several fight scenes and revelations as well as returns of some characters you readers have spammed my e-mail with requests about (cough, Beelzemon, cough). The first part is mainly only a big setup for later events. My favorite part of this chapter to write was definitely the ending_

_Draco453: This chapter is definitely more storybased than the last one_

_Petronikus. Wow I dident even realize that reference to frontier as I wrote that chapter._

_I also want to thank "The Keeper of Worlds" for helping with beta reading this chapter as well as "Gennais Acolyte" for beta reading several of the past chapters published._

_I do not own Digimon_

* * *

><p>(Beelzemon)<p>

The digital world for the last few weeks had been a bad place to live in. More and more bad digimon had started to terrorize the land. Digimon were being deleted daily and everyone was just wondering one thing.

Where were the Sovereigns?

The sovereigns would never have allowed this evil to happen. But it had happened anyway. It was if the sovereigns had just disappeared. This would explain the increased boldness of evil digimon of late. But who would be powerful enough to take out the sovereigns and where the digidestined in the middle of all of this were. The last time a digidestined has been in the digital world had been several months ago.

The digital world was in terror, but one individual in the digital world at the moment knew nothing about this and neither did he care about it. His mind was still thinking about what he nearly had accepted oblivious to everything else around as he rode Behemoth throughout a large dessert.

He was Beelzemon and he was not a happy camper at the moment.

"Get out of my head" he roared as he tried to remove the memories of his meeting with Daemon but whenever he opened his eyes, he found himself back in the dark sphere with Daemon in front of him raising his hand to him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Beelzemon suddenly screamed causing him to lose control of Behemoth. Beelzemon was thrown of at once with his head first down into the digital sand.

"Remain calm, remain calm. Don't think about it…OH NOT AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Beelzemon tried to once more to think himself away from the horrible memories, but it was no use. Now he was seeing himself killing that boy a thousand times per second in cold blood every time.

As Beelzemon thought his insanity would break him into pieces and destroy him from within, he felt something nagging in his mind. It was as if his mind recognized a strong source of dark power similar to him own in the nearby area.

A presence not unlike Daemons.

Beelzemon's eyes widened in realization when he realized what it was. But Daemon himself had said that they were the only demon lords left in this world. It seemed like he had been wrong.

Beelzemon got up on his feet and with the speed of light; he was back on Behemoth on his way towards the presence he had felt.

It was not just because of curiosity and his sense of justice, but it was also to destroy it so that he could get rid of his nightmares once and for all and not to be tempted to give in to power of the demon lords again.

Beelzemon however was not the only one his way towards the presence. Many miles ahead of him was another figure on his way towards the unknown presence as well. It was slower but it was much farther ahead of Beelzemon. Both of them would reach their target destination at the same time and when they did…

Chaos would break out.

* * *

><p>(Izzy)<p>

**"Horn Buster"**

Megakabuterimon's attack easily destroyed one of his flying assailants who tried to sneak up from behind just to see face to face with MegaKabuterimon's horn buster.

Izzy was holding on to his partner as good as he could as air battle between Megakabuterimon and flying assailants (Pendulum Feet as the tamers called them). It wasn't easy though as the thousand pendulum feet around them unleashed all their attacks.

**"Shadow Sickle"**

With great dodging skill, Megakabuterimon managed to avoid all the attacks before counterattacking with another horn buster destroying 10 or more pendulum feet's in front of him.

**"Horn Buster"**

"You okay back their Izzy?" Megakabuterimon asked as the pendulum feet's floated away a bit to regroup.

"As good as I can be on this terrifying this roller-coaster. I find it more entertaining to go shopping with Mimi than thi….." Izzy replied before vomiting up on Megakabuterimons shell.

"Oh come one Izzy. I just took a bath yesterday" Megakabuterimon complained.

"Megakabuterimon watch out, their above us!"

As the ultimate looked up, he saw several hundreds of Pendulum feet diving at him from above.

**"Shadow Sickle"**

"DIGI MODIFY: ANDROMON'S DEFENSE POWER UP"

Izzy quickly took out a card out of his deck and slashed it with his digivice. At once, Megakabuterimons skin became as hard as metal and protected the two from the barrage of attacks.

"Thanks Izzy but you still owe me a bath when this is over" Megakabuterimon grinned as he flew up towards the incoming Pendulum feet.

"Maybe this will make you happier then. DIGI MODIFY: VADEMON'S DIMENSION" Izzy replied as he slashed yet another card. Above Megakabuterimon a hole to Vademon's dimension opened up and out came a planet sized rock which crushed all the Pendulum feet.

"Well that takes care of that group. Should we help the others now?" Megakabuterimon said with satisfaction as he saw the last Pendulum Feet around them disappear into nothing.

"No I don't hear the sound of commotion around us anymore. The others have probably already finished their battles and are on their way to the target location." Izzy answered as he looked around in hopes of seeing any of their friends.

They were floating above a large forest. Strangely enough, it was above the same place where Matt, Sora, Henry, and Tommy fought Etemon.

"Okay let's get their as fast as we can. My wings are already aching". Megakabuterimon complained as he took off.

They were just seconds later joined by several others. Miragegaogamon and Thomas looked like they had been having their hands full as the both of them were roughed up and Beetlemon armor was scorching red after the impact of a powerful attack. Others however like Sora and Garudamon, Yolei and Aquilamon, and Keenan and Ravemon looked fine with just a few scratches. Izzy also caught the sight of Matt and Rika riding on Metalgarurumon and Kyuubimon respectively through the forest accompanied by Burninggreymon.

Everyone was on their way towards their goal not knowing what would happen when they got there.

* * *

><p>-Flashback begins-<p>

_(Yolei)_

_"Can we just get on why we all are here?" I have better things to do today than being in a boring old black tower" Yolei exclaimed loudly earning her a frown from both Sampson and Yamani. But Yolei did not care about that at all and her mood just worsened when she heard Kazu call her a female Davis. She was about to go and smack him in the face when Ken stopped her._

_Hawkmon thanked Ken silently. In his opinion, Yolei was a good human partner, but she had such a terrible temper sometimes._

_"Yolei calm down. They were just about to get to that part," Ken said. His words had some kind of effect on her soothing her anger as well as getting her more relaxed._

_Even if she didn't show it in public, Yolei was overjoyed that ken was back to being himself after having completely ignored her and sulked for long period of time. He had promised her a date in order to apologize but that had been ruined by JP's training period. That was the reason for JP standing as far away as he could from her with a swollen shin._

_"As a guest here at Hypnos, you should keep that tongue of your closed..." Yamaki started speaking causing Yolei face to become blood red._

_"Now hear this yo….." Yolei was about to say when Ken put his hand over her mouth and signaled with his head that what she were about to do were not very smart. Yolei pouted in response but she did what ken asked of her anyway._

_"….but you are right about one thing. You all need to hear what I and Sampson have to say." Yamaki continued. While he was used to dealing with the tamers, it was evident that he had no idea about how to deal with the rest._

_"We just a few hours ago picked up an unknown signal." Sampson showed everyone a screen of the forest where the first battle with Etemon had taken place. "We have reason to believe that this signature belongs to the program which has been causing trouble for the last few weeks."_

_"You mean that blob?" Yolei asked. Sampson nodded._

_"Since it once sent Etemon upon us in this forest and the signal is coming from somewhere in the forest, it is logical to conclude that it is in the forest hiding somewhere" Kudamon continued._

_"But that is not all there is to it" Yamaki said with grim a tone as he pointed everyone's direction to another screen._

_The tamers looked at it with fear and awe while the rest did not know what to say._

_"Uh why is there a large pink bubble covering half the forest?" Yolei asked raising an eye._

_"Is it some of digimon?" Hawkmon added._

_"No. It is not" Yamaki said looking down into the ground." It is we have feared. Whatever this creature is, it is very similar to the D-Reaper meaning it can take its shape and produce its minions"_

_"So? Let us just go and smash it already" Veemon and Davis exclaimed at once. Yolei rolled her eyes at them._

_"You are not serious are you?" Koji replied with his voice dripping with sarcasm. "This is obviously a trap. Why would it show itself like this to us if this weren't a trap"_

_Not many noticed it but as Koji said that, TK was giving him a hateful glare. Yolei noticed it however._

_"We know that but this is the best chance we have to end this. I agree it is risky though." Yamaki continued. "So we thought it would be best for us assault it all together. There are strengths in number and if the rest of you are as good as the tamers, I have good hopes about our chances. There is however a lot of its agents patrolling in the air and on the ground so we need to take them out first. So who is ready to save the world again?"_

* * *

><p><em>(Kari)<em>

_As everyone was readying themselves for departure, Kari walked up to TK and dragged him away with her. Both Tai and Matt noticed this but did nothing. Patamon and Gatomon however followed their partners. Both knew what was going to happen next between them would not be good._

_"What is it Kari" TK answered with an unusual uncaring tone. It was evident he did not want to talk to her._

_"WHY DO I WANT TO TALK TO YOU? You have been ignoring me ever since the new warriors were chosen. You don't talk to me. You don't call. You don't even act as if I exist and don't you think that I did not see that glare you gave Koji. So spill it NOW" Kari ranted on and on. She had been holding those feelings inside of her for a while now and she was not going to stop until she had said everything she felt at the moment._

_Then it happened…_

_Patamon eyes widened in shock as he saw what TK did_

_Gatomon began screaming curses and eyed TK with a death glare_

_Kari had no time to react to what was happening. First she felt the pain and then she was on the floor looking up at an angry TK._

_TK had slapped her right in the face._

_"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU. ITS SIMPLE…..DARKNES IS PURE EVIL. DARKNES IS THE WORST THING IMAGINABLE IN THIS WORLD. NOTHING DARK CAN BE GOOD ESPECIALLY ANYONE WHO SUPPORTS THE IDEA THAT IT COULD BE POSITIVE IN SOME WAYS. I HATE IT. I HATE THOSE WARRIORS FOR ACTULY BEING FRIENDS WITH A DARK BEING…. I HATE YOU TOO NOW. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WHO SHOULD AGGRE WITH ME HAVE NOW TURNED AGAINST ME." TK screamed in endless fury at her._

_Kari was speechless. Her best friend had just turned into a monster in front of her. He was even scaring Patamon with his behavior._

_"DARKNESS SHOULD BE DESTROYED. THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER IF IT JUST DISAPEARED. I…"_

_"TK just shut up" Kari interrupted him and kicked TK right in the crotch. TK yelled in agony as he felt himself dropping to the ground like as a sack of potatoes. For the second time that day, the two digimon were left speechless at their human partner's behavior._

_Kari finally got up on his feet and looked down TK with disappointment._

_"I may be the digidestined of light TK but even I know that darkness must exist in this world. Without darkness there would be no light and without light, there would be no darkness. Both elements need each other. I may not like darkness but that does not mean I want it to disappear. Do you remember Blackwargreymon? He was a digimon made up of darkness but he turned out good in the end. I could stay her all day to explain this to you and you would still not get it. Only you can decide and for your sake, I hope you chose the right one" Kari explained with distaste in her voice at TK. Once more, she kicked him in the crotch causing him to crawl into a small heap. With that she left to get back to the others. Patamon stayed behind while Gatomon followed Kari but not before turning around sending TK looks of distrust._

_As Kari walked away, Patamon shouted something after her._

_"Sorry for this Kari. He has been having a hard time to sleep lately. He has not had any decent sleep since your talk with the warrior of darkness. He did not mean what he said or did. He is just tired that's all"_

_The only thing that told Patamon that Kari had heard him was her slightly turning around to look at him before moving on._

_At the moment, Kari were felling very confused. She had no idea why she had done what she just did. Something had just clicked inside of her. But she did not regret any of her actions at all. TK had deserved it for what he did even if he had not been in his right mind._

_As she approached the others, she noticed Izzy giving out digimon cards to the digidestined. It figures that Izzy would try to upgrade their digivices to use the card function as well._

_Matt was the first to notice her but when he did not see TK or Patamon with her, he asked where they were._

_"TK's not coming," Kari snapped a she walked past Matt leaving the child of friendship very confused._

_As they were about to leave, Kari and the rest heard something coming up behind them._

_"Don't forget about me. I am coming whether you want me to or not. There may be a chance that Joe might be inside that place so don't expect me to wait here doing nothing" Said Gomamon_

-Flashback ends-

* * *

><p>(Yoshi)<p>

As the whole gang arrived in front of the large purple bubble covering the forest either by air or on foot, Yoshi had to admit that it looked much smaller from a distance. It was as if it were growing in size for every second passed by. Most of the warriors and digivolved digimon devolved to their normal states.

"So what now? Should we just go and smash it?" Kazu asked. Most people like Davis, Marcus, and Takuya seemed to favor the idea but others like her, Koji, Thomas, Izzy, and Tai knew that would get them nowhere.

"That is one of the worst ideas I have ever heard. Are you sure you are not related to Marcus?" Yoshi said causing her boyfriend to start pouting about being compared to such an idiot. "We can't just go smashing something we don't know without a plan. It may be powerful to survive an assault of powerful attacks".

"My instruments conclude that Miss Yoshi is right. According to my systems, there seems to be a powerful shield around it protecting it from being destroyed" Guardramon added. At least the idiot's partner had some sense.

"Sir what do you think we should do?" Gaomon asked Thomas. That was a smart move since in their current party; Thomas was probably the best choice to come up with a plan.

Still a good plan might not be enough. The blob always seemed to be a step ahead of them all the time and while they had the advantage in numbers, they were still not at full power. Ryo and Cyberdramon was nowhere to be seen as always, Takato and Guilmon were still feeling the pain from the injuries Chaosgallantmon inflicted upon them but they were present anyway, Sampson was still with Yamaki in the Hypnos tower, TK had not come for some reason, Joe was still gone leaving Gomamon powerless, Terriermon and Zoe were still nowhere to be found, and Miki and Megumi were still on vacation and knew nothing of the ongoing crisis. Kristy was not present as well but Marcus would not have allowed his little sister to help anyway. He had not even told her about what had been happening of late in order for her not to get involved. Ai and Mako were not present either.

"We don't know how to break it or how to get in so let's just wait. Sooner or later, it will show us a weakness for us to exploit." Thomas said. Yoshi agreed with that plan. A frontal attack would be useless anyway.

"Oh come on. Waiting is going to take forever" JP complained." It is not as if a large hallway is going to open up and let us in"

So when that actually happened in front of them, Yoshi and the rest were all surprised.

"So…. do we go in? Cause I smell a trap." Sora asked.

"It's definitely a trap. I can sense the malice in their even from here" Renamon answered eying the entrance with narrow eyes.

"well we have to decide what do now since it is evident that our enemy knows our location now" Yoshi exclaimed but as she took one step forward, the earth around them started to shake and Yoshi found herself being flung through the air by an eruption of earth under her.

"Yoshi" she heard Marcus and Lalamon screaming her name as she landed with her head first into the ground. Unfortunately it was just in front of the entrance to the bubble and in her dizziness, she did not notice herself being dragged inside by tentacles created by the bubble.

Neither did she notice Marcus and Lalamon running after her inside with the rest running after them trying to stop them from entering.

But it was too late for that now. As soon as everyone had entered, a wall came up of nowhere sealing them inside. Then the floor beneath them disappeared and they all fell into the dark depths below. Everyone but Yoshi fell, who was being dragged farther and farther along the red as blood hallway.

* * *

><p>(The blob)<p>

Everything was going according to plan. They had walked straight into its trap and now they were all within its clutches. They would soon be neutralized. Humans could be so predictable. It knew they would rush right into its trap if one of their comrades got themselves into trouble. That female could also become a good hostage if things went awry.

Still there was still the problem of Hypnos and DATS. They had to be destroyed since they were a threat. How would it terminate those threats?

It was simple really. It had already produced a powerful enough army to destroy all of Tokyo and all its districts.

Its bubble that it had covered the forest started growing again but this time on top of it, things started to rise and take shape. Soon an army of Icedevimon, Diaboromon, and Etemon were standing on top of the bubble. They were weaker than their originals but they made up for that in numbers.

They had just one objective in their minds: destroy Hypnos and anything that gets in their way.

* * *

><p>(Kristy)<p>

Kristy was not happy. Not happy at all.

She wasn't stupid. She had seen through all of her brother's lies. She knew something was up and what irritated her even more was that she seemed to be the only one in the family who was being kept in the dark about it.

Spencer knew about it defiantly. He had spoken a lot to commander Sampson on the phone the latest few days and he had refused to tell Kristy what they had been about. He was being even more overprotective than Marcus. Her mother Sarah was keeping quiet as well.

Marcus was definitely part of whatever was going on. She had seen the DATS HQ blow up, seen other people that she did not recognize meet up with Marcus from where she had been standing by the window, and noticed Marcus transformation into an ugly troll reject. He had as always tried to trick her into believing it was for a masquerade party. She didn't buy it but said nothing more knowing getting Marcus to spill the truth was impossible.

But that didn't mean that she would not try to figure the mystery out by herself. That morning when Marcus had went out; Kristy had followed him together with Biyomon. He had meet up with Yoshi, Thomas, and Keenan before digivolving Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon to their mega level before riding them through the air to some kind black tower in Shinjuku.

She had followed them by on top of Garudamon. She easily followed them for most of the journey undetected but Keenan had looked back one time and saw her hiding in the clouds but didn't tell the others about it.

Unfortunately, as Garudamon landed on a nearby rooftop to the tower and she and Biyomon tried to sneak in, they were caught by security. As she and Biyomon were escorted up to the highest floor, she caught a glance of Marcus and the other along with several other people about to travel somewhere.

Right now, she was sitting in the Hypnos command room pouting where she was waiting for Spencer to come and pick her up along with Biyomon since Sampson called and told him about the situation.

"Hey kid. Could you stop complain over there? Some people are actually trying to work over here." Yamaki told her for the fifth time in a row. Kristy just ignored him. "Why do I always get stuck with the most stubborn kids in this world?" Yamaki sighted.

Sampson gave him a sympathetic look just before the alarm went off.

"What is going on here? What is that sound?" Kristy shouted to the two grown men as she held for her ears.

"Dam it. I should have expected something like this. We are under attack. We have to…." Yamaki growled in annoyance. He was about to activate the towers security system he had installed for a possible digimon invasion of the tower but the wall behind him exploded sending him unconscious on the floor.

**"Web Wrecker"**

**"Avalanche Claw"**

**"Dark Network"**

Another explosion occurred behind Kristy but Biyomon caught her in her claws and put her safely down on the ground. Others were not as lucky.

**"Web Wrecker"**

Out of the explosion came an army of Diaboromons ready to kill.

"Kristy let's do this"

"Yeah let's show them we are not useless as everyone here seems to think"

Kristy took out her digivice (received one by Sampson when Marcus returned from the digital world) and activated it with the power of her DNA.

DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE

Biyomon double warp digivolve to Ornismon

**"Cosmic Ray"**

The Diaboromon copies did not expect the large ancient bird digimon Ornismon to attack them and were thereby terminated instantly by the attack. Kristy could not help but smirk at the situation. It seemed the training her father had given her on how to use her digivice had paid off.

Ornismon was a humongous digimon however. If he had digivolved inside the tower, it would have crumbled to pieces. So Biyomon had flown outside of the tower through the entrance the Diaboromon had created before digivolving.

"Impressive I have to say. To master such a digivolution at your age is very rare indeed" Sampson commented at the new development. Kudamon looked impressed as well. Kristy gave him an innocent smile in return.

**"Web Wrecker"**

**"Cosmic Ray"**

"But we have to move now. We have to escort the staff to safety. It is dangerous to stay here" Sampson however continued in a grim tone. Kristy looked back at Ornismon outside who just destroyed 5 more Diaboromons. Ornismon gave her a nod when noticing her worried expression.

With that, Kristy along with Sampson and Kudamon went over the unconscious Yamaki and picked him up. They managed to get him to the elevator which was surprisingly still intact. Kristy gave the battle going on a last glance as the elevator doors closed behind them.

As they reached the bottom floor and the doors opened, Kristy eyes grew wide when she saw the people waiting for them. Truthfully, she did not know them very well but she was till shocked to see them.

"Were you two not on vacation in Hawaii?"

* * *

><p>(Takuya)<p>

As they were all falling into the abyss, Takuya did the first thing that came to mind. He reached for his D-tector and activated it.

BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Takuya beast spirit evolve to Burninggreymon.

As Burninggreymon, he let his wings catch the air around him and stop himself from falling. But he did not stay still for long knowing that all his friends were still in danger.

"Don't worry guys. I will catch you. Just hold on" Burninggreymon said and with that he dived downwards towards his friends.

His first target was Tommy and he would have reached him in time if something unexpected hadn't happened.

Out of the wall a giant hand made entirely out of rock shoot out from the wall around them grabbing Tommy and Burninggreymon could only watch in horror as he saw what happened next. Tommy began screaming in pain as Tommy's form began to disappear into nothing as if he was being absorbed by something.

"TOMMY!" Burninggreymon shouted in desperation as he made one last attempt to get to Tommy but another stone hand appeared blocking the way. Just a second after, Tommy disappeared into nothing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He could not believe it. First he lost Zoe and now Tommy and he had not been able to do a damn thing about it. But he would not let the others suffer the same fate.

The second stone hand tried to grab Burninggreymon but he was definitely not in the mood for any more distractions

**"Wildfire Tsunami"**

He completely obliterated the hand in revenge for Tommy but as he looked down, Burninggreymon realized he had done a fatal mistake.

While he had been focused on the one grabbing Tommy, he had not seen all the other stone hands targeting everyone else and most had already been caught and were starting to disappear the same way as Tommy.

He saw Henry and Lopmon trying console a crying Suzie as they all were absorbed by the hands. He saw as Beetlemon along with Birdramon (who had digivolved again) and Sora trying to escape from the arms clutches only to be caught seconds later. He saw as Marcus managed to completely annihilate 5 stone hands coming at him at once with just his fists before being caught by a 6th even with Agumon's intervention. He saw Ken trying to shield Yolei, Wormmon and Hawkmon from an incoming arm but it just grabbed all 4 of them instead.

"No you don't" Burninggreymon said with rage as he once again tried to dive towards his friends but this time 3 stone hands appeared trying to grab him.

**"Pyro Barrage"**

The attacks from his Rudori Tarpana easily crumbled the stone hands to dust allowing Burninggreymon to advance forward.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM NOW. **PYRO BARRAGE"** Burninggreymon said as he released yet another swarm of Pyro Barrage. The attacks hit their targets but… most had already done their job to Burniggreymons frustration.

"NO. I failed them again" he howled in both rage and desperation. It felt just like that moment with Duskmon to him but worse. He had the chance to save them but failed it.

However everyone was still not gone as he noticed as he looked down. Gomamon, Lalamon, Keenan, and Falcomon were still left. But they were now being targeted by a new swarm of hands.

He had failed but not anymore.

**"Wildfire Tsunami"**

Using up every ounce of his rage, Burninggreymon created the largest Wildfire Tsunami ever. It easily annihilated every one of the arms but it did not hurt Keenan or the remaining digimon. Not wanting to take any chances that more arms would soon be upon them, Burninggreymon dove down and caught the 4.

"Did you have to use fire? I could have burned up." Lalamon sighted as she let go of Gomamon and let him fall into Burninggreymon's hand. Having to try to lift a fat rookie digimon like him and avoiding the attacking arms as well as worrying for Yoshi's safety was tearing up the little rookie from the inside.

"Danger not over. Look up" Keenan said and they all saw that he was right. The walls had begun to move towards them and if they did not find a way out soon, they would be as flat as pancakes.

"Everyone hold on. This will be a rough ride" Burninggreymon shouted to the others as he took flight upwards as fast as he could. The entrance of the hole could be seen in the distance but it was closing quickly. It didn't help that they were being attacked from all sides by several stone hands.

**"Seed Shot"**

**"Ninja Blade"**

While the rookie attacks did not even cause a dent in the incoming hand, it did slow them down giving Burninggreymon a much easier time avoiding them.

5 meters left

The stone hands began fusing together until it was as big as a Mammothmon and was now trying to grab them from behind.

4 meters left

Falcomon and Lalamon's barrage of attacks did nothing to slow the humongous arm at all as it continued to advance upon them closer and closer.

3 meters left

The wall has almost closed in on them now. Burninggreymon only barely fit anymore but this did not discourage the approaching arm. It just destroyed the earth around them as if it was nothing.

2 meters left

With so little time left, Burninggreymon threw the 4 up into the air as high as he could out of the pit. With his arms free, he turned around to face the pursuer.

**"Wildfire Tsunami"**

The attack however had no effect this time. The powerful flames did not even scorch the hand as it grabbed him. But Burninggreymon was not out yet. He focused all his energy into one single attack and then let it out all at once.

**"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI"**

The high temperature caused the hand to explode releasing its prey into the open again. But the whole thing had tired Burningreymon out and unwillingly caused him to turn back into a scorched but still alive Takuya.

He had no power left to spirit evolve. The walls had almost close. He was falling through midair. There was no way he would be able to get out of this one. This was one he would not be able to walk out of.

He had never been that great of a leader. He had always gotten himself and his friends in trouble. Sure he had led them to victories sometimes but that was all. He had lost Zoe. He had done nothing to save Koichi. He had the chance to save his friends but now they were all gone. At least he had been able to save someone before he died.

The walls now closed and crushed anything in between them. Takuya was no nothing more or was he? Just before the walls closed, a black blur could be seen at Takuya's side before disappearing again.

* * *

><p>(Ryo)<p>

"Cyberdramon what is it" Ryo asked as he noticed his digimon partner sniffing in the air after something. Cyberdramon completely ignored him and this was always a bad sign. Ryo knew that there only could be one reason for his partner's behavior.

Cyberdramon had sensed a very powerful digimon in the area.

"No Cyberdramon. Don't get distracted. We have to help the others remember." Ryo scowled his partner but once again Cyberdramon ignored him completely. Instead, he levitated above the ground and shot through the air like a bullet. Ryo could do nothing more than hold on in order to not fall off.

"Cyberdramon stop" Ryo tried again but his words went unheard. Cyberdramon was out for blood and there was nothing in the world which could stop him.

Ryo had not been in contact with the others tamers or their new allies since the Chaosgallantmon incident. He had no intention to meet with Ken or any other of the adventure digidestined. He knew however that ultimately it was unavoidable.

He had seen a newscast showing a large red structure similar to the D-Reaper so he had gone with Cyberdramon to check it out knowing full well the rest of the group was already there probably in need of his help. But now it seemed their location was wherever Cyberdramon wanted them to go.

"Detecting unknown digimon signature. I want to fight it" Cyberdramon finally answered back after having been silent for a few minutes.

Unknown digital signature? Did Cyberdramon mean D-Reaper look alike?

However it seemed like that was not the case as Ryo soon found out. He could indeed see the structure from afar but right now he was more interested in what was in front of him.

Levitating just above Cyberdramon was a digimon Ryo had never seen before. It was a small yellow airplane so it was obviously a mechanical digimon but what was even stranger was that standing on top of it was a mysterious girl looking out over the horizon. It seemed the two had not even noticed them. Ryo took out his D-Power and scanned it but to his surprise, only its name came up but no data. Who were this digimon and its partner anyway?

Cyberdramon however was not impressed at all. The only thing he cared for was fighting the "Sparrowmon" in front of him.

**"Desolation Claw"**

"No don't Cyberdramon" Ryo shouted as high as he could realizing what Cyberdramon was about to do. They did not know if these two were enemies or not. Cyberdramon however as always ignored him

Cyberdramon charged through the air towards the Sparrowmon his claws glowing with energy. It had however already spotted Cyberdramon and quickly evaded the enraged ultimate.

**"Random Laser"**

Out of what looked like toy guns to Ryo came blue blasts of lasers towards them. It surprisingly caused Cyberdramon to gasp in surprise as the attacks caused him pain and almost drop Ryo. Thankfully he was caught right before he hit the ground.

"Don't you dare hurt Nene!" Sparrowmon shirked at them from afar. The girl (called Nene apparently) just raised an eyebrow down at Ryo and Cyberdramon but did nothing else. This just infuriated Cyberdramon even more.

**"Desolation Claw"** Cyberdramon attacked once again but this time instead of avoiding the attack, the girl raised as strange digivice into the air instead.

"Reload Mervamon" The girl shouted and with that her digivice started to glow and out of nowhere some kind of Amazonian women digimon appeared in the air and grounded Cyberdramon with a quick swift of its large sword.

The impact caused Ryo fall again but luckily he landed in a bush with only a few scratches. Cyberdramon however was not as lucky. He crashed so hard into the ground that his head got stuck. For the moment, Ryo saw his partner behave just like digital ostrich.

Their opponents seemed to find Cyberdramon's predicament funny. The Sparrowmon couldn't stop laughing even with all the weight on its shoulders now present.

That did it for Cyberdramon. Something snapped inside of him. With a roar, he pulled himself free and eyed the Amazonian women with deadly eyes. "You and me right now or are you to scared to face me weakling?" Cyberdramon challenged.

"Yeah do what he says please and get off. Nene was heavy enough as she was. You however are a completely different story". Both Nene and Mervamon gave Sparrowmon a threatening glare when they heard the plane digimon's comment. "What? It's true though"

Nevertheless Mervamon jumped of Sparrowmon (not before "accidently" kicking it in the face) and landed on the ground gracefully. Nene could not help but laugh at Mervamon's behavior and Sparrowmon's pouting.

"So are you ready for a fight? I hope you are not as bad as the last one that challenged me" Mervamon smirked as she and Cyberdramon began to circle around each other. Cyberdramon was becoming even more agitated when hearing her confident voice as if she had already won.

"Talk is sheep. Let's fight" Cyberdramon growled in reply trying to sound menacing. That technic however did not work at all. Mervamon did not look frightened at all.

Ryo however had had enough of Cyberdramon's disobedience. With his D-Power in his hands, he managed to catch Cyberdramon with his energy whip. Cyberdramon was not pleased with this new turn of events.

"Cyberdramon back off. Don't aggravate them anymore. Let's try to solve this peacefully" Ryo commanded. For a second, it seemed like Cyberdramon would calm down and follow Ryo's orders.

"You know he is right. Still I am disappointed not to have been able to fight you. You would probably been another disappointment anyway." Mervamon teased as she turned around and walked away. But for once, Cyberdramon completely ignored the pain the energy whip was causing him as his bad temper once again grew to the point that he could explode in anger. With a huge roar, he broke the energy whip around him like it was nothing.

For once, Ryo were scared of his digimon partner. The roar had not sounded at all like his usual angered roars he did when he was upset. This was of a completely different level. It sounded evil, It sounded menacing, It sounded malicious, and most of all it was a desire for destruction and bloodlust of the highest caliber. Ryo took a few steps away in fear. Cyberdramon was much more out of control than normal as if he was possessed and if he really was possessed, Ryo knew who was responsible. The legendary tamer grew pale at the thought.

Ryo however were not the only one feeling the change of maliciousness in the air. It seemed Nene and Sparrowmon had felt it as well. Sparrowmon's grim facial expressions showed just that (which made him even more goofy looking with that face of his)

**"Desolation Claw"**

Cyberdramon without any hesitation or remorse leaped at Mervamon from behind and was preparing to stab her right though her stomach. Mervamon however ducked at the last second. Cyberdramon could not stop himself in time as he zoomed over her and hit a tree.

"You have to do better than that" Mervamon teased enraging Cyberdramon even more. Without any pause, he launched himself at Mervamon again. She tried to cut him in half with her large sword but Cyberdramon caught it his claws before knocking it out of her hands and sending her flying with a kick to the gut. He then picked Mervamon's sword up and followed up his previous assault with a barrage of swift blows of the sword in Mervamon's direction. Each missed however as Cyberdramon was not even close to Mervamon's swordsmanship.

**"Hebi Punch"**

Mervamon's snake hand (The Medullia) managed to catch the sword and drag it away from Cyberdramon and back to its true master. With her sword back, Mervamon's once again tried to bisect him but Cyberdramon took to the air and avoided it before counterattacking with yet another desolation claw.

**"Desolation Claw"**

The attack missed Mervamon however but that did not discourage Cyberdramon. He stayed in the air and every time he saw an opportunity, he tried to slash Mervamon with a desolation claw. Mervamon grew bored of their game of "death from above" so when Cyberdramon once again dived towards her, Mervamon did not even try to avoid it.

**"Night Stalker"**

The Medullia began to extend and grow on Mervamon's right arm until it was as big as Cyberdramon and then with extreme speed it went straight for the incoming Cyberdramon. Before Cyberdramon knew what had happened, the Medullia had swallowed him whole. He did not stay there however as it spit him out a few seconds because of his bad taste in its mouth.

"I have to admit you are better than you look. Come at me big boy" Mervamon challenged as she charged at the fallen Cyberdramon with her sword raised.

"You will be sorry you ever messed with me girl" Cyberdramon roared frantically in return as he flew at her with his claws raised. Just as they were about to clash, Cyberdramon flew over her leaving Mervamon confused for a second before feeling something hitting her hard from behind

**"Desolation Claw"**

This time Cyberdramon's attack managed to make an impact at Mervamon's causing the Amazonian women to fall to her knees. Cyberdramon prepared to finish his fallen opponent but she dropped kicked him giving her enough time to get away from the momentarily stunned ultimate level.

"Nice move but I have seen better"

Cyberdramon once again roared his unusual destructive roar before he charged at her yet again. He tried the same trick this time but now Mervamon was ready for him. Without even looking, her sword bumped hard into Cyberdramon knocking him out of the air. Before he could get out of the way, Mervamon grabbed him and uppercutted him into the air before jumping after him. As she slashed after him in midair, it was evident that trying to take down Cyberdramon in the air had been a bad idea. Her slashes missed as Cyberdramon got control of his flight and evaded the sword every time.

As the rule "what goes up must come back down" says, Mervamon soon found herself falling back to the ground. She was about to land on her feet when Cyberdramon grabbed her from behind and flew as high as he could into the air with his prey before diving towards the ground at full speed detaching himself just as both were about to hit the ground. (Just imagine Ash's Charizard in the anime performing Seismic Toss).

Cyberdramon smirked an evil victorious smile as he though his opponent finally had been defeated. But Mervamon wasn't defeated yet.

**"Hebi Punch"**

Cyberdramon looked in disbelief as Mervamon came right up on her legs again and punched him with the Medullia so hard that he was sent though 5 different trees which then all fell on his head. Cyberdramon quickly got up and shaked the largest tree he could find out of its roots and tried smashing Mervamon into a pancake.

"Time to Play whack-a-mole" Cyberdramon screamed in exhaustion as he tried to hit Mervamon with the large tree. He actually managed to dominate over the Amazonian digimon for a while until Mervamon had enough and cut the tree in half.

"Okay let's get the real fight starting shall we?"

"The fight hasn't even started yet. Let me show you what a true battle is"

**"Desolation Claw"**

**"Final Strike Roll"**

As the two fighters once again clashed their strength and might, Ryo could only helplessly watch the fight from afar.

He wasn't too worried about Cyberdramon though. Cyberdramon could take care of himself even without any modify cards. He was more worried about the aura of death and destruction which Cyberdramon was giving of. He recognized that aura just too well.

"Well I have to say I am impressed. Not one many digimon I know can match Mervamon in strength and skill in the heat of battle." Ryo jumped high into the air as he heard the girl Nenes voice right beside him. He had not even noticed her approaching him from behind.

"Take it easy. I am not here to hurt you. I am mainly here waiting for my companions to arrive Ryo. I am sorry about my partner's behavior though. She sometimes can get a little too excited when battling a powerful opponent"

Ryo eyes widened at this.

"How do you know my name?" Ryo demanded. He still did not know if he could trust this girl even if she was not showing any desire to attack him at the moment.

"I have been keeping you and your friends all under my watch these last few weeks. My friends have been worried about you all" Nene replied as if what she had done was right and completely not distrusting at all.

Before Ryo could reply, something happened.

Right in front of them something Ryo had hoped to never see again opened up right in front of his eyes. It was a hole in time and space.

"They are late." The girl smiled as she saw the hole opening up. It was as if she had been expecting it to happen and Ryo did not like it one bit. There was only one digimon that he knew of which could do this and he half expected that digimon to come out and kill him right where he stood.

That digimon however never came through. Instead in a golden flash, something sprinted out of the hole towards the still battling Cyberdramon and Mervamon

**"Hard Rock Damashi"**

With incredible speed, it created 2 small fire balls in its hands and then threw it at the two clashing digimon. They exploded in their faces separating them.

"HEY WHO DID TH…Oh it's you Omegashoutomon. Sorry screaming at you" Mervamon smiled nervously as she saw the digimon that had stopped the fight. It was yet another digimon that Ryo never had seen before.

Cyberdramon wasn't impressed however. Irritated that his fight had been canceled, he lunged at Omegashoutomon but Ryo wasn't going to allow Cyberdramon to rampage any longer.

"DIGI MODIFY: CRYSTAL PRISSION"

A large wall made of crystal formed right in front of Cyberdramon preventing him from slicing Omegashoutomon in half. Angrily he tried to fly over it but crystal was forming all around him. Soon enough Cyberdramon found himself trapped in crystal cube unable to get out.

"Thanks for the help but I can take care of myself. I am the digimon king after all" Omegashoutomon thanked Ryo.

"Digimon king? You are a king?" Ryo raised his eyebrow at this.

"Don't encourage him. He isn't that good of a king. He is really just a hyperactive goofball" Sparrowmon joked but Omegashoutomon did not seem to take that comment lightly. He would probably have taught Sparrowmon a lesson if not more people and digimon came walking out of the hole in space and time.

Ryo really was so confused right now that he did not care at all that all the people coming out had the same digivice model that Nene had. He couldn't help however to notice that two of them wore goggles (seriously why were so many people wearing goggles when it came to dealing with the digital world).

One person in particular caught Ryo's eye. Among all the children was a very old man. His sun glasses kept anyone from looking him right in the eyes. Ryo however could feel the power radiating of the man. Besides him was a Clockmon and both were heading right for him where he stood beside Cyberdramon in his prison.

"Who are you?" Ryo asked.

"Me? I am just a normal frail old main working in a clock shop. There is nothing at all suspicious about" the man innocently. Ryo could not help but wonder if this man was in his right mind or not.

"But I have come to speak to you Ryo. We have important business to discuss"

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like help has arrived but will it be enough? Watch the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters to find out<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter finished<em>

_The second part will probably be up somewhere between now and 3 weeks. This part does not really explain why its called "Ghosts of the past" but trust me when I say the next part will. I will gave you a small hint about the next chapter though. A very old character from season 1 of the show will team up with Beelzemon on his mission. Thats all I am going to say._

_The undead writer signs of for now_


	25. Episode 24: Ghosts of the Past Part 2

_This is the undead writer_

_Part 2 of the arc finale is now finished. This part will have a lot of action, revelations, and characters that you might not be expecting to make an appearance. Also this one will have plenty of cliffhangers in the end (gives an evil smile)._

_Draco453: This might be the point in the story where the xros wars gang makes their first official real appearance in this story but they wont be appearing in every chapter forward. This story will mostly only focus on the first 5 season. That said, the xros wars gang will mostly be very important side characters instead of main ones. Also, I chose for Kristys Biyomon to become ornismons since it does not follow the regular Biyomon evolution line in a sense._

_Petronikus: Read to find out._

_Digi Digi: Thank for the positive feedback._

_I do not own digimon_

* * *

><p>(Beelzemon)<p>

He had finally arrived.

In front of him was a large cave unlike anything Beelzemon had ever seen. It had the shape of a human skull looking down at him with its dead pupils. This was definitely the right place. This was definitely the source of the presence he felt.

"Sure looks evil enough for this to be the right place. Seriously why do all evil digimon have to live in such cliché places like caves and castles" Beelzemon snorted as he jumped of Behemoth.

It was then he caught glimpse of something green behind him hiding behind a large rock. The creatures hiding skill was so terrible that even Calumon would have been able to see him easily.

"Hey, you, stop hiding and come out, otherwise I will have to hurt you" The green creature however did not listen to Beelzemon's warning unfortunately for him. Beelzemon did not know if it was a good digimon or not, but he was not going to take any chances.

"It is your funeral. **Double Impac…" **Beelzemon said as he raised his berenjenas and prepared to shoot but whoever was hiding had finally decided not to piss of the former demon lord anymore and came out of its hiding place with his hands raised into the air.

"Don't shoot please. I don't want to be pulverized"

Beelzemon could now see clearly the digimon in front of him. It was an Ogremon. What was an Ogremon doing in a place like this?

"What are you doing here? If you don't explain right now, I will shoot you on the spot." Beelzemon said not letting his eyes of the Ogremon for a single second.

"You are not the boss of me. I don't have to explain to the likes of you. Just get out of my way," Ogremon glared at Beelzemon. But his tone changed at once from aggressive to being frightened as Beelzemon once again pointed his Berenjenas on him. "Ok, you don't have to get so mad. I will talk. I am here to avenge my clan."

"Huh? As when does a digimon like you care about others? I have met a couple of Ogremon before and they cared nothing for the digimon around them. Do you believe I am really am stupid enough to believe a scum like you," Beelzemon snorted.

"It's true you idiot. While I was away to gather food, someone killed my whole clan. When I got back, there was nothing left of them except for small pieces of data. I have traced that dammed digimon responsible for this here and I will crush its skull for what it did!" Ogremon frantically explained.

"You still have not answered my question," Beelzemon replied.

"Let's just say that a couple of humans changed my perspective of things. That is the only answer you will get. If I say any more, I will definitely sound like softy. That would ruin my image."

Beelzemon could, only based on Ogremon's tone of his voice, figure out that he was telling the truth. There was also something familiar about the Ogremon in front of him that got him thinking. He kind of resembled himself with his rude language and tough attitude.

"Ok I believe you but I can't allow you to get any closer to this place. It would surely kill you if you knew who your opponent is." Beelzemon sighted as he put down his berenjenas.

"Don't tell me what I can't do. You probably are here to blast that bastard into pieces as well just like me."

"Trust me you don't want battle that ugly excuse for a digimon" Beelzemon tried to frighten Ogremon away but he just ignored him.

"So you think I am not strong enough huh? We'll see about that!" Ogremon exclaimed and with a loud battle scream, he fired dark energy from his fists at Beelzemon

**"Pummel Whack"**

Beelzemon just face palmed in annoyance at Ogremon's pitiful attempt to hurt him. Beelzemon caught the energy projectile in midair and extinguished it.

"Oh come on. That is chea…"

Ogremon complaint however was interrupted as a large rock crashed into him pining him to the ground. Beelzemon looked around and saw the perpetrator. It was exactly the digimon he had expected to see. It was one he had not seen in many digi years. Beelzemon frowned at her remembering all the terrible memories where she and him had caused destruction around the digital world.

"Hello Lilithmon. It has been a long time since we last met." Beelzemon greeted his fellow demon lord accomplice.

"Beelzemon eh. I knew it was you the second I heard your voice. I heard you were still around but I did not expect to see you so soon." Lilithmon replied. Even when being far apart, Beelzemon could feel Lilithmon's seductive voice trying to put her spell on him. No male had ever been able to resists Lilithmon's spell. Not even the male demon lords (except Lucemon) had been able to resist against her charms. She had once actually managed to get Belpehemon in his rage mode to start dancing ballet through the digital world just for her amusement.

"Same old Lilithmon. Your little spell is as strong as ever I see." Beelzemon commented.

"But you Beelzemon have definitely changed but not for the better I see. I have heard you have become a warrior of good. It's a shame really. You always were so handsome in the old days when you, Daemon and I were partners in crime as we ravaged the digital world." Lilithmon pouted sounding disappointed.

"Sorry Lilithmon but I didn't come to talk. I have come to destroy you." Beelzemon replied bluntly. He wanted to end this quickly before something bad happened

"I figured as much. You have just spent too much time with those pathetic humans so I am not really surprised in your decision. However you won't destroy me. You will join me, pretty please bad boy" Lilithmon replied with the most seductive and lustful tone she could manage. Beelzemon felt her spell trying to break his mind and turn him into one of her lustful slaves but if Lilithmon thought he would give up without a fight, she was dead wrong.

"Feel my **Double Impact** bitch"

Lilithmon for a moment looked stunned at Beelzemon as if he wasn't real. Not many could escape that spell of hers. She however got back her composure pretty fast and avoided the attack but not before it managed to tear her pink dress a little.

"That's it. I don't care if you are an old comrade. You will die by my hands for what you did right now to my beautiful image" Lilithmon screamed in terrifying feminine fury. Beelzemon had to admit that the female demon lord were pretty scary when she got mad and unfortunately he had now gotten her much more than just plain angry.

"No thanks lady. Keep your hands to yourself."

The comment just made Litlithmon even angrier. She picked up yet another huge rock with surprising strength and threw it at Beelzemon who jumped over it. It hit Behemoth though.

"Hey. That was my bike" Beelzemon complained.

"Don't worry my dear Beelzemon. I won't miss this time." Lilithmon glared as she prepared to pick up another large rock to throw at him.

"You are right. There is no next time. **Double Impact"**

The blast from his berenjas hit Lilithmon even before she managed to throw it. It didn't hurt her that much but it caused her in surprise to let go of the rock allowing it to fall on her head.

**"Pummel Whack"**

During their exchange, both Beelzemon and Lilithmon had completely forgotten about Ogremon who had finally managed to unpin himself from under the massive rock. He had seen his chance to strike and taken it. The attack did only annoy her even more however.

"How dare you strike a lady from behind? **Nazar Nail"** Lilithmon screamed as she turned around and charged at Ogremon with such speed that the champion almost didn't have any time to react at all.

"Your fast but I will destroy you anyway. **Bone Cudgel"** Ogremon replied as he took a swing at Lilithmon with his club. Lilithmon caught it with ease in her Nazar Nails. At once, the club corroded into nothing leaving Ogremon defenseless." Crud".

**"Nazar Nail"**

Lilithmon slashed her Nazar nails toward Ogremon but now Beelzemon had decided to reenter the battle. On Behemoth, he crashed right into Lilithmon sending her back a few meters into cave's exterior wall.

"Step back Ogremon. I will be the one to kill her. I have some business to take care of with her." Beelzemon said as he helped Ogremon back on his feet.

"No way. I am not leaving until she is dead" Ogremon refused loudly.

Beelzemon just sighed knowing that there was absolutely no way that he was going to get Ogremon to leave. This digimon was stubborn all right. Almost as much as himself.

"Fine. Just don't get in my way" Beelzemon agreed reluctantly.

"And don't you get in my way either biker boy" Ogremon replied. Beelzemon could not help but cringe a little at the nickname Ogremon had given him.

"If you boys are done talking, prepare to be destroyed by my female fury"

Lilithmon was now ready for round 2 and so were Ogremon and Beelzemon

**"Double Impact"**

**"Pummel Whack"**

**"Evil Sigh"**

* * *

><p>(Ryo)<p>

"How do you know my name and who are you people?" Ryo said eyeing the old man in front of him. All around him were people and digimon he had never seen before and he had no idea who they were. Having trapped Cyberdramon in that crystal prison had probably been a bad idea considering the situation he was in right now.

"Don't be impatient Ryo. Everything will be revealed in time. All you need to know for now is that we are here to help. That reminds me; shouldn't the rest of you leave to help the heroes right now?" The old man answered manically.

The people around them at once started prepare for departure. One boy approached a digimon that looked like a complete different version of Metalgreymon, another boy (who had some kind of weird red spot in his hair) with goggles was walking around in circles screaming impatiently to the others to hurry up along with some kind of Veemon lookalike, one girl with blond hair was chasing another boy around the place demanding him to be her subordinate, and at last, Nene was having a heated conversation with the second goggle boy standing beside the digimon which had interrupted the battle between Mervamon and Cyberdramon.

Mervamon was standing by Cyberdramon's crystal prison looking in as Cyberdramon tried to claw himself out without any results.

"Let's continue this battle another day shall we." Mervamon winked at Cyberdramon as she then went back to Nene's side. Cyberdramon roared several curses after her in response.

When the second goggle boy gave the others thumbs up, all of them headed in the direction of the big D-Reaper like sphere. Ryo was about to follow not trusting them to save his friends but he was stopped as the old man put his hand on his shoulder and spoke to him.

"You have nothing to worry about legendary tamer. They have come to help considering the grave situation" the old man said.

One of the goggle boys had heard them and turned around to give a thumbs-up to Ryo.

"I promise that we will do whatever we can to help your friends and you can believe it. I can't turn my back on anyone and especially people who once put their own lives on the line for us" the goggle boy said with a smile before he left with the others. Ryo could hear some of the other people sighing something like "Same old Taiki. That bad habit of yours will one day bring your demise one of these days". Ryo just looked incredulously at them.

"What did they mean? I don't know them. I think I would remember if I did." Ryo said giving the old man a frown. The man seemed like the ones with the answers and Ryo was determined to get them.

"That's funny coming from you legendary tamer as you have changed the timeline even more than myself." The old man replied freezing Ryo in his place. No one except him and Cyberdramon knew the truth about his past. How could this guy know about it? He had never told anyone about it.

"I said I came to talk to you Ryo, and I will answer all your questions, but there is one matter we have to speak about first" the old man continued as he turned around and pointed on Cyberdramon who was still trying to escape his prison. Ryo eyes went wide with fear as he understood what the old man meant.

"We have to speak about the possibility of Millenniummon's return".

* * *

><p>(Gomamon)<p>

Things weren't looking good at the moment.

They had all walked right into a trap and been caught. Gomamon would have been too if Takuya as Burninggreymon hadn't saved him, Keenan, Falcomon, and Lalamon. Unfortunately the warrior of fire had been dragged back in the hole just as he had thrown the 4 to safety.

DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE

Falcomon doublewarp digivolve to Ravemon

The only real lucky thing about the situation was that Keenan had managed evolve Falcomon to his mega level form Ravemon. With incredible speed, Ravemon flew down into the pit, retrieved the devolved unconscious Takuya, and got out right before the pit closed itself.

"Good job Ravemon" Keenan congratulated Ravemon as he put the unconscious Takuya on the ground. It reminded him of how Joe used to congratulate him.

Gomamon became depressed by just thinking about Joe. Was this place were Joe really was. Had he been tortured or killed. Would he never see Joe again?

Gomamon used to be a jokester and easy going person but without Joe, he had lost his good wits. It was as if something was missing inside of him.

"YOSHI"

Gomamon finally snapped back to the real world and looked at Lalamon. For being a floating plant, she showed a lot of emotion right now. Gomamon couldn't help but find it cute somehow.

"YOSHI WHERE ARE YOU?" Lalamon called out but no one called back. It seemed Lalamon and him now had something in common.

"YOSHI ANSWER ME PLEASE." Lalamon called out again. Gomamon suddenly heard something other than Lalamon's frantic yelling.

"YOSHI PLEASE A…"

"Quiet Lalamon do you hear that" Gomamon shushed. Lalamon stopped and looked at him with confusion but she then heard it as well.

A low moaning sound.

"YOSHI. I AM COMING"

With the knowledge that her human partner was in danger, Lalamon flew as fast as she could deeper into the tunnel. Gomamon had no choice but follow.

"Wait for me. Go Ravemon. Me stay with Takuya" Keenan shouted after them and soon Gomamon found himself being picked up by Ravemon along with Lalamon. They soon saw their target. It was evident since Lalamon jumped of Ravemon's and speed forward.

**"Seed Blast"**

In front of them were Yoshi still being dragged further down the tunnel. The attack severed the tentacles holding her. Before Lalamon could approach her fallen partner, out of the wall shapes started to take form.

"Lalamon watch out" Gomamon and Ravemon shouted after her.

Lalamon however didn't hear them and flew right into a newly created Diaboromon. Before she could do anything, it had grabbed her.

Ravemon unsheltered his sword Chouou-maru and lunged at the Diaboromon but two more Diaboromon appeared and blocked his way. He impaled the first Diaboromon through the head dissolving him into nothing. The second one however avoided Ravemon's sword and knocked it out of his hand.

**"Blast wing"**

With his left wing made entirely of chrome digizoid, Ravemon sliced Diaboromon's arm off. That did not hinder Diaboromon from counterattacking though. With its remaining arm, it grabbed Ravemon by the neck and tried to shock him. It was during this moment that Gomamon lost his balance and fell off Ravemon's shoulder.

"Ouch my head" Gomamon grumbled.

His fall had gone unnoticed by both Ravemon and the Diaboromon as they continued to fight each other as Ravemon kicked Diaboromon in the face causing its grip around him to lessen.

Gomamon knew that there was nothing he could do for Ravemon to help the way he was now. He was useless and unable to digivolve without Joe. But there was one thing he could do.

"Hey Ugly catch me if you can buggy." Gomamon taunted the remaining Diaboromon. It reacted the way Gomamon had expected. It tried to grab him with his free arm only for Gomamon to easily to jump out of the way causing it to hit the Diaboromon fighting Ravemon in the back by mistake.

**"Celestial blade"**

Ravemon used this opportunity to pick up his sword and then thrust it into the ground. Out of nowhere, lightning appeared and struck the Diaboromon with such force that it exploded violently into data.

The remaining Diaboromon charged at Ravemon. Ravemon in response thrust his sword out of the ground and threw it at Diaboromon impaling it onto the wall. As it died and disappeared into data, it finally let go of Lalamon who fell to the ground. Gomamon managed to catch her.

"Ugh what happened?" Lalamon groaned.

"Your knight in shining armor just saved you from the grasp of the ugly bug dragons." Gomamon joked. Seemed he hadn't lost all his wits after all.

"Yeah right but thank you all the same. How's Yoshi" Lalamon thanked him causing Gomamon to blush.

"She seems fine" Ravemon said as he picked up the unconscious Yoshi. "Let's get back to Keenan before more of them come."

"Okay" both Gomamon and Lalamon agreed at the same time.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The tunnel they were walking through seemed to going on forever. That was why Gomamon along with the rest were piggybacking on Ravemon who suddenly realized why Tentomon always complained about people riding on him.

Yoshi had awoken and after a tearful reunion with Lalamon, they had all decided that their only thing they could do was moving forward through the tunnel even if it was probably leading to another trap. Takuya however was still unconscious and kept snoring so loud Gomamon and the rest had to hold for their ears. Keenan had to convince Ravemon not to throw him of.

"Are we there yet?" Gomamon asked and for the hundredth time that day Keenan and Yoshi yelled at him to quiet.

"Actually it does seem we are there now" Ravemon silenced the three down as they finally exited the tunnel and into a large open area.

"Wow this place looks…..weird" Gomamon commented as he looked around.

The other 4 agreed with him. It seemed like they had entered some kind of air pocket inside the red dome. They were in some kind of large clearing but unlike anything they ever seen. The trees, grass, and even the flowers were red and withered. It kind of looked they had entered an old bad horror flick.

Takuya however remained oblivious to it all as he continued snoring loudly.

"This place really does look weir…..LOOK OVER THERE" Yoshi suddenly shouted as she saw something in the far back of the clearing. Gomamon and the others looked that way and saw what Yoshi had seen.

In the middle of the clearing was the blob itself looking at them intently.

"Uh oh. I smell trouble" Keenan gulped.

As he saw the blob, Gomamon mind filled up with massive anger. Here in front of him was the thing that had kidnapped Joe (or so he thought) and tried to kill him just an hour ago. Gomamon was about to go charging at the blob but Ravemon noticed his sudden movement and caught him by the tail.

"Let me go. Let me go now" Gomamon whined.

"Don't Ravemon. He'd just get himself hurt. "Yoshi ordered Ravemon.

**_"2 Humans. 3 digimon, 1 hybrid left"_**

**_85% of digidestied caught and ready to be processed_**

**_Initiating upgrade program"_** The blob finally spoke and Gomamon and the others did not like what it meant at all.

"Processed?" Keenan, Gomamon, and Ravemon said in union. Yoshi remained silent and by the look of her face, she knew exactly what it had meant.

"He didn't kill them back there when we walked into its trap. It just caught them and it absorbed them into its system." Yoshi said with horror.

Wasting no time after Yoshi said that, the dome wall around them started to change. All along the surface, small pods started to appear and in every single one of them laid one of their friend's unconscious along with their digimon partner. Every single of the pods was connected to the blob via a red cable (which Gomamon and the others had not noticed before now).

"Where's Joe? I don't see him anywhere" Gomamon said he looked around trying desperately to find his partner and friend.

"Don't bother. We need save friends. Ravemon destroy cables" Keenan commanded.

"Consider it done Keenan" Ravemon replied as put all his passengers down on the ground before charging at the blob with his sword raised.

**_"Activating defense systems…..Glorious Burst"_**

To everyone's surprise, the blob sent out an attack that looked very similar to Shinegreymon's main attack. The huge fireball hit Ravemon in the chest sending him backwards but he regained his balance in the air and charged at it a second time. This time however it didn't send back an attack at him. It did something much worse.

**_"Upgrade complete"_**

With that said just before Ravemon reached it, the cables around him detached themselves and the blobs shape began to change. Everyone in the pods form dimmed before disappearing into nothing

Just as the sword was about to hit, a hand grabbed it in midair and thrust it out of Ravemon's hand and pierced it right through Ravemon stomach. Ravemon screamed in pain as he felt himself then being grabbed by the hand and thrown through the air into the wall.

"RAVEMON!" Keenan shouted as he ran to the side of his wounded digimon partner.

"No, we are too late" both Yoshi and Lalamon said in union.

The blob was not anymore. Now in its place stood a grownup bald man in red biker jacket with pale skin and very long and sharp claws. On his back were 2 large demon wings as well as a long scorpion tail. His face showed only one emotion. A lust for destruction.

**_"Power acquired. Able to destroy human world at a moment. New system name needed._**

**_System name: A-Reaper_**

**_Threats: Yoshi Fujieda, Keenan Krier, Takuya Kanabra, Rookie level types Lalamon and Gomamon, and Mega level type Ravemon._**

**_Proceeding to eliminate threats… Nova Blast /Electro Shocker"_**

With both hands raised, the A-Reaper created exact replicas of Greymon's nova blast and kabuterimons electro shocker which he threw at Ravemon and Keenan.

"Hey you two get out of the way" Gomamon shouted. Ravemon tried to move but he was to weak after having been struck by his own sword and Keenan refused to move his partners side.

"Lalamon get ready to digivolve"

DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE

Lalamon doublewarp digivolve to Rosemon

The newly digivolved Rosemon quickly used her whip to grab both Keenan and Ravemon and drag them out of the way. The attacks missed and hit the wall behind them.

Gomamon couldn't help but whistle at the appearance of Lalamon's mega form. "Whoa. You look…..good" Gomamon managed to say choosing his words carefully. No noticed that Rosemon actually blushed at Gomamon's comment.

"This enemy is both strong and fast. I don't think this form will do it" Ravemon managed to painfully say as he tried to stand up. He staggered but Rosemon caught him.

"Then you two just will have to go burst mode. The only way we will be able to save the others is to defeat that thing" Yoshi said with confidence. Both she and Keenan raised their digivices as they lightened up once again.

BURST MODE CHANGE

Ravemon mode change to Ravemon Burst Mode

Rosemon mode change to Rosemon Burst Mode

Once again Gomamon could not help but whistle again. Rosemon BM noticed his constant staring but he looked away ashamed.

"Rosemon go and get our friends back (especially Marcus in her mind)" Yoshi shouted.

"Ravemon get it. Show your power" Keenan shouted at the same time.

**"Kiss of Breath"**

**"Crimson Formation"**

* * *

><p>(TK)<p>

Ever since his violent encounter with Kari, TK had not moved one single muscle in several hours. He was that shocked by Kari's actions. She had kicked him between the legs. SHE HAD FREAKING KICKED HIM RIGHT IN THE BALLS AND JUST WALKED AWAY.

Patamon was sitting beside his human partner with a worried expression and he was right to be concerned considering what had happened.

It was then it happened. It was then the tower was coming under attack from all sides. But what did TK do when it happened? He remained in exactly the same way as before as if he did not hear the explosions around them or saw the fire abruptly starting all around him.

"TK, WAKE UP! DO YOU HEAR ME? WAKE UP PLEASE!" Patamon yelled in his ear but TK remained frozen in place. He didn't move when part of the celling began to shake heavily and collapse down to towards him. He did not hear Patamon's urgent warning. He however did feel pain as everything above fell down on him and pinned him to the floor. It hit him right from behind knocking him out.

_TK opened his eyes and he knew he wasn't in Kansas anymore._

_He was laying at the edge of some kind of cliff as he turned his head to look around. Staring out over the ocean, he saw several small islands. What he saw caused him a sense of déjà vu as if he had seen this scene somewhere before._

_But TK soon forgot the strange feeling as he once again went into his frozen mode as before. He did not even attempt to get up and continued to lay on cliff edge for what seemed like an eternity. Kari's words and actions still echoed sharply through his mind like a knife trying to cut his brain in half._

_Why had she hit him? He had acted like an asshole he had to admit but that was no excuse for her actions. Darkens is evil and supposed to be destroyed. Nothing good can come out of it and Kari of all people was protecting it. It did not make any sense. She's should despise it just like himself for what it's done to both of them. How could she protect it? She had said something about some kind of balance but TK had completely ignored her. There is no balance. Darkness has to cease existing. Without it, the world would be a better place._

_First it had taken Patamon from him and now it had turned Kari against him. Life was unfair in his opinion at the moment and it was the Darkness' fault._

_"Poor, poor TK. To think that you're foolish enough to still be upset about what happened that night. That's why your friends avoid you. They can grasp the truth while you can't."_

_TK eyes widened as he heard a voice whisper in his mind. He knew that voice. It had haunted his dreams for many years now._

_TK sat up and looked around with fear in his eyes for any sign of the creature he feared most in this world. It was then he recognized where he was and that made him even more afraid._

_It looked the same. It felt the same. He was on Infinity Mountain on the exact place where he had seen Angemon die right in front of him. But one thing was different. Angemon was nowhere to be seen as well as Matt and the others. But there was one person present and it was the one he least wanted to see._

_"D..evimon" TK stuttered._

_"Hello TK. It has been a long time"_

_Right in front him standing tall over the mountain was Devimon. He still looked exactly the same as TK remembered him from 3 years ago. He still had that evil smile, those red eyes, and appetite for conquest._

_"Y..o..u can..t be a..live" TK stuttered even more trying to grasp the concept the nightmare of his childhood was standing in front of him._

_"Have you already forgotten about the rules of the digital world? Every digimon will be reborn and altered after their data has been deleted. I am no exception, but you are half correct however. I am both dead and alive." Devimon said. TK felt himself shivering when hearing that familiar voice._

_"Wh…at do you m..ea..n?" TK asked._

_"You know what I mean TK. We are inside your mind where your deepest nightmares and insecurities live. I am just an image of the Devimon you once knew. I am alive in your mind." Devimon gloated._

_"If you are just an image, then you're not real." TK said bravely trying to summon some of his courage but that distinguished when Devimon started laughing hysterically._

_"I told you I am alive here within your mind. Your thoughts created me. I feed on your thoughts and become stronger. If I wanted I could kill you right now rendering your outside body useless. Let me show you how strong the darkness you have bottled up inside of you really is" Devimon smiled evilly before extending his arms towards TK._

**_"The Touch of Evil"_**

_TK tried to run but his legs were frozen in place._

_"Be still child. This won't hurt you too much" Devimon said and with that he touched TK on the forehead with one of his huge red claws. Pain flowed through TK's body as he felt the power of darkness try to shut him down from within. It didn't help that Devimon slowly but steadily slashed his claw over TK forehead. Blood began sprouting out of the gap being created._

_When TK though that he couldn't take any more and die, Devimon stopped. He removed his claw now covered by TKs blood. TK fell to his knees gasping for breath as blood began flow down his face._

_"W..hy?" TK managed to say. He had been spared but why._

_"This is your mind TK. If you die, I along with the rest of your thoughts disappear. As long as you're alive, I will haunt your nightmares and remind you of how powerful darkness is". TK gulped as he heard Devimon's words. "However I have not shown myself to you just today in order to terrorize you. I am here to do what the child of light failed to do._

_"What?" TK asked his jaw wide opened. This was not what he had expected Devimon to say._

_"She is right about the balance between light and darkness. Both elements need to exist to balance the other out. I know your every thought so I know that you think a world without darkness would be a good idea. You are wrong however. Without darkness, light would eventually spill out of control until it would destroy itself. Without darkness, the world would slowly be destroyed" Devimon explained._

_"Why are you telling me this?" TK replied stunned. He had have dreams about Devimon's before but something like this had never happened before._

_"Who knows? Why don't you tell me? This is your mind after all. Maybe I am just the part of your brain which agrees with what the child of light said." Devimon answered with glee. Even if this was a fake Devimon, TK could see the enjoyment in Devimon's eyes of terrorizing him._

_"Our time is finally up. I hope my words woke you up. If they didn't, too bad for you. This next part is going to hurt to your disappointment, and my pleasure." Devimon said raising his voice. Before TK could protest, the cliff he was standing on disappeared underneath his feet._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" TK screamed as he fell to the ground below,_

_"Goodbye TK. Come and visit again whenever your thoughts of darkness take over again. I will be waiting to terrorize you again. HAHHAHAHAHAHA" Devimon's laugh rang throughout his head._

_Just before he hit the ground, TK closed his eyes and waited for the impending impact_

When TK opened his eyes, he found himself no longer on Infinity Mountain along with Devimon. He was back in the real world in the same place where the roof had fallen down and knocked him unconscious. One thing was different however.

He had woken up in the middle of a battle field.

**"Excalibur"**

**"Web Wrecker"**

**"Tundra Freeze"**

Seraphimon (Patamon must have evolved while he had been unconscious) reflected the attacks back at his attackers using his holy sword deleting them instantly but two more took their places. 5 Icedevimon approached Seraphimon from behind but Seraphimon noticed them and then vaporized them with a barrage of divine lightning.

**"Hallowed Ascension"**

5 more Icedevimon directly took their fallen comrades places and lunged at Seraphimon with their claws ready.

**"Frozen Claw"**

The combined assault of attacks knocked Seraphimon back a bit right into a Diaboromon who grabbed him from behind. 3 Etemons joined the Icedevimon in their assault as they all prepared to attack Seraphimon who struggled in Diaboromon's grip

**"Frozen Claw"**

**"Dark Network"**

Using his wings, Seraphimon left the ground with the Diaboromon still holding on to him. The barrage of attacks instead impacted several of their allies instead. Seraphimon flew right into the roof giving the Diaboromon such a headache that he let go and fell to the floor.

**"Hallowed Knuckle"**

In the palm of his right hand, Seraphimon created a large orb of light which he threw at his enemies below which obliterated most of them.

TK was watching the entire battle from afar. He was still pinned to the ground by the fallen debris so he really couldn't go anywhere. The pain also prevented him from moving his body anywhere.

Seraphimon hadn't noticed that TK had woken up but someone else had. An Icedevimon had noticed him however were right now approaching him.

TK looked at the incoming digimon with fear. He had just met with the nightmare from his past and now a Devimon lookalike was going to kill him. Thinking of Devimon, TK remembered what Devimon had told him inside his mind. He who was drenched in darkness had agreed with Kari who represented light in its most holy form. Darkness and Light had agreed about something.

Could it really be true? Was there really a reason for darkness existing in the world and that it had a purpose for the greater good? TK was really confused at the moment.

If that was true, he had to apologize to Kari for his behavior but it seemed like that wasn't an option anymore as the Icedevimon was now in front of him looking down at him without any emotion.

**"Frozen Claw"**

* * *

><p>(Takuya)<p>

"Oh my head" Takuya groaned. He had finally started to wake up.

"Yoshi, he's starting to awake now" He managed to hear someone shout around him but he had no idea of who it was. His ears right now was only hearing loud explosions and it didn't help that he was having a mayor headache.

"Could someone turn off the alarm clock please" Takuya replied dizzily. He tried to stand up but his legs failed him causing him trip and fall to the ground if it had not been for someone catching him in the nick of time. Takuya looked up and saw a feminine face looking down at him. For a second, Takuya though it was Zoe but as he started to get more awake and aware of his surroundings, he saw that it was Yoshi instead to his disappointment.

"Easy there tough guy. Don't overdo it. You just made one of Marcus stunts look like child's play with that rescue of yours. I shouldn't complain since I am safe thanks to you." Yoshi said gently as she allowed Takuya to lean on her as he tried to get his balance back.

It was at that moment that Takuya remembered where they were and at once the guilt of not being able to save his friends came back to him. That he had mistaken Yoshi for Zoe did not make things any better.

"The others… I did not manage to save them. Sorry" Takuya managed to say giving him a strange look from Yoshi. He looked down in shame not daring to look her in the eyes.

"You did the best you could. Neither I nor Keenan blame you for failing to save the others. They are not lost to us yet however. We can still get them back" Yoshi said putting her arm on Takuya's shoulder in an encouraging gest. It worked but not in the way Yoshi had though.

Takuya's eyes widened at the end of her statement. Were all his friends alive? Then he still had the chance to save them.

"They are alive?" Takuya stated incredulously. Yoshi nodded and at once Takuya's spirit rose up. "Where are they?" Takuya growled menacingly as he tried to walk a few steps by himself only for Yoshi to catch him again.

"Don't be so hasty. Your still hurt and out of energy. You may be a legendary warrior but you still have your limit and you have gone way beyond that." Yoshi tried reasoning with Takuya.

"But I can't just sit here. I have to do something" Takuya protested loudly.

"You're even worse than Marcus. Just wait and save your energy a bit okay" Yoshi continued sternly not giving Takuya any chance to protest. She was giving him a hard stare. Takuya could not help but look away. He knew better than to piss off a girl and unleash her feminine fury upon him. He had done that mistake with Zoe so many times already that he had forgotten to count.

"Fine. I will stay put" Takuya grumbled as Yoshi let out a sigh of relief.

"RAVEMON WATCH OUT!"

Takuya just now noticed the battle going on in front of him. Yoshi who had been momentarily distracted by Takuya's awakening mind went back to the battle immediately.

Ravemon BM and Rosemon BM (first time Takuya ever seen these forms) were having trouble fighting a bald man in biker jacket. Even when considering the situation they were in at the moment, Takuya could not help but snicker.

"Don't laugh. That is the thing which has caused all our troubles the latest few weeks and he has somehow all of our friends absorbed into him" Yoshi blurted out, shutting Takuya up. "I don't have time to explain the whole situation now in the middle of a battle" she sighed as Takuya was about to ask her a ton of questions.

**_"Activating Lighting Joust"_**

The A-reaper summoned a replica of Gallantmon's lance in its hand which it used to repel an attack from Ravemon BM back at the burst mode digimon knocking him down to the ground. Rosemon BM used this distraction to unleash her whip and hit the A-reaper from behind.

The attack hit, but did not even get the A-Reaper to flinch since his body was now covered in chrome Digizoid.

**_"Activating Terra Force"_**

Using Wargreymon's abilities, it threw a large Terra Force at Rosemon BM. She however dodged it and ensnared the A-Reaper with her whip. Then with a large sonic boom, Ravemon was back in the battle and summoned the dark aura around him which he then used to create a dark thunderbolt which electrocuted the A-Reaper.

**"Fire Rocket"**

In response using Flamedramon's flame aura, the A-reaper scorched the whip holding him to a crisp leaving Rosemon BM weaponless. He then formed Omnimon's transcendent sword in one hand and one of Korikakumon's axes in another and lunged at her.

**"Jewel of Heart"**

The attack caused the A-reaper to stagger back a bit allowing her to get out of the way and for Ravemon BM to take her place.

**"Lightning Thrust"**

The dark thunderbolt hit the A-Reaper sending him flying but then its wings changed into Imperialdramon's wings. Catching the air around them, the A-reaper regained its flight and pointed its newly summoned Garuru cannon at the burst levels.

**_"Activating Supreme Cannon"_**

The attack hit them both but because of them being in burst mode, Rosemon BM and Ravemon BM survived the powerful attack but not without any damage however. Ravemon's BM wings had been scorned so badly that it almost looked as dark as night instead of their regular colors and Rosemon BM was panting heavily.

**_"Giving up is the logical option. Comply or be terminated" _**the A-reaper stated but both burst digimon completely ignored him as they charged at him once again

**"Kiss of Breath"**

**"Lightning Thrust"**

The A-Reaper tried to activate its garuru cannon again but Rosemon BM and Ravemon BM attacks were faster as they hit the A-reaper causing a giant explosion.

"Think we got him?" Ravemon BM asked as he readied another attack in case their latest attempt had not been enough to finish the job.

"Don't jinx it Ravemon!" Rosemon BM scowled Ravemon BM "This enemy is powerful to have been able to put up such a fight against 2 burst mode digimon like ourselves.

"Opps sorry" Ravemon BM apologized.

**_"Current power not enough. Activating Shinegreymon's Final shining Burst"_**

Ravemon BM and Rosemon BM as well as Takuya and the rest on the ground were sent backwards as a large eruption of red flames occurred around the A-reaper. In its right hand, a large sword made entirely of flames formed.

"Uh oh" Ravemon BM sweatdropped as the 3 combatants once again charged at each other's.

On the ground, Takuya had seen enough.

"Okay I don't care what you all say anymore. I will join this fight" Takuya roared and before Yoshi or Keenan could stop him, Takuya had already started to spirit evolve

FUSION EVOLUTION

Takuya fusion spirit evolve to Aldamon

"Wow" both Gomamon and Keenan gaped in union.

"I may not be at full strength but I will do what I can to defeat that thing. I will get my friends back" Aldamon said expecting fully for Yoshi to stop him. She however only sighted and stepped out of the way.

"Why do you goggleheads all have to be so impatient? You will be more of a burden in this fight since you're still not fully recovered" Yoshi grumbled.

"You're right. Takuya often throws himself into danger without knowing the consequences, but that's one of the things I admire about him" Aldamon froze as he recognized the voice behind him. He turned around and saw someone he had missed dearly.

"Zoe?"

But he was not the only one who had seen someone important to them.

"Joe?" Gomamon gasped.

* * *

><p>(Ryo)<p>

"What does this have to do with Millenniummon? Explain NOW" Ryo ordered. He was both getting very uneasy and angry.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we. You do know there are alternative universes right" the old man asked. Ryo only nodded in agreement.

"In the dimension I come from, I have control over time and space. After having performed many terrible deeds, a mistake of mine created the digimon called Quartzmon who then proceeded to try and digitalize the human world." The old man did not elaborate more on the subject so Ryo decided not to push the issue. "In order to pay for my sins and protect the world which I had once tried to destroy, I decided to do something desperate and unfortunately you and the rest of the legendary heroes were greatly affected by my decision."

"So you are like Millenniummon in some ways?" Ryo frowned. Just thinking of his old nemesis made Ryo's blood run cold.

"You could say that, but that was before I saw the light and changed. Getting back to the subject, what I decided to do was gathering heroes of several dimensions together. You along with the rest of the tamers, the child of miracles Davis and holder of courage Tai's team of digidestined, the legendary warriors, and the members of the organization DATS were brought to help save my dimension but you don't remember that happening don't you?"

"You know you're crazy right. I have never seen you before and I don't remember the event you just described" Ryo answered just like the old man had predicted.

"Of course I am crazy. But that does not mean I am not telling the truth. Clockmon could you show him" the old man chuckled. The Clockmon did what it had been told and walked up to Ryo.

"Here I go"

Before Ryo could object, the Clockmon's eyes began to shine and soon Ryo found himself somewhere completely else alone. There was no old man or Clockmon next to him. He was completely alone.

"Hey old man where did you send me? This isn't fun…" Ryo called out but his mouth silenced at ones when he saw something in front of him.

What he saw was himself. Ryo jaw widened even more as he saw both TK and Kari standing beside him watching Cyberdramon, Angemon, and Angewomon fight some kind of glowing rock monster in the air

**"Hand of Fate"**

**"Celestial Arrow"**

**"Desolation Claw"**

"What the…..T..his is impos….Thi…neve…" Ryo said trying to fully understand what was going on in front of him.

"Have you seen enough tamer?" Without Ryo noticing, the old man appeared right beside him giving him a creepy smile.

"How is this happening? I don't remember this at all?"

"You never allowed me to finish my tale. After you helped the heroes of my world called "generals" and "hunters" to defeat Quartzmon, something which I predicted happened. The destruction of Quartzmon opened a hole in time and space and sent everyone back to their respective dimension. But there was one side effect which I did not expect." The old man continued telling.

"What side effect?" Ryo asked. He only kind of believed the old man's story know but there was only one way he could think of that he did not remember the event and everyone being the same dimension. What he had no idea of yet however was how this was connected to Millenniummon.

"Instead of returning everyone to their respective dimensions and erasing everyone's memory, it somehow combined the 4 different dimensions into just one. Even I don't know how it happened, but the universe does work in strange ways sometimes." The old man answered but said no more allowing Ryo to comprehend all the information he had just been given.

He did not want to believe it but what the old man had just told made a lot of sense. Could this be the reason for all those inconsistences of late? Still the idea of several dimensions combining into one was hard to really take seriously even from someone like Ryo had jumped between several dimensions before. The old man seemed to know exactly what he was thinking at the moment.

"You're correct. All of the inconsistences are my entire fault. When the dimensions fused, the timelines did as well. Since the defeat of the legendary villains D-Reaper and Malomyotismon as well as the defeat of King Drasil took place at similar times across the timeline. Because of that, the inhabitants only remember the history of their separate dimension before the fusing while the history of the other dimensions just became wild rumors to them. Some small things were changed though like making the warriors the first digidestined and creating connections between different members of the teams where there was none before. This is why the digidestined did not know about the digimon card game and TV show." The old man explained and Ryo could not help but listen to his words carefully trying to find something wrong with his explanation but there was none.

"Brain washing, helping out another dimension to defeat a great evil, dimensions fusing….. My head hurts" Ryo groaned. He was having a mayor headache at the moment.

"Legendary tamer this information is important but not want you to know right? You want to know what this has to do with the destroyer of worlds, Millenniummon."

At just the mention of the name, Ryo staggered backwards his face pale as ice. Even the old man showed a somewhat scared expression just saying it and Cyberdramon finally stopped banging his head against his crystal prison as well.

"Two very dangerous changes happened in the fusing process and I am afraid that one has to do with Millenniummon. The other your friends and teammates are currently fighting right now." The old man gravely told Ryo and he didn't like it one bit.

In his mind, Ryo was silencing wishing that that this was all a terrible dream but in reality, he knew it wasn't.

"The fusing of dimensions has awoken the conscious of Millenniummon inside Cyberdramon from his dormant state. He felt the fusing happen and awoke because of it. Did you not see today that Cyberdramon got more violent than normal? It is due to his presence being in more control than normally. This increased amount of violent behavior will continue until Millenniummon finally escapes your partner's body, and that will lead Cyberdramon to his death"

Ryo's eyes widened and his jaw opened wide. His skin went even paler than before making him looks like a ghost almost. He looked from Cyberdramon to the old man and back. The old man and Clockmon were giving sympathetic smiles.

"Not going to happen Ryo. He will not gain control of me." Cyberdramon spoke for the first time since having his temper tantrum. Ryo just looked at him.

"Cyberdramon" Ryo said softly. He knew now that his partner was back to being himself, Cyberdramon did not want him to worry, but he did. He worried for Cyberdramon. He worried for the destruction Millenniummon would cause when he got free. He worried for his own sanity.

"That's interesting, but we have some questions for you as well and well get our answers even if we have to use force" a new voice said appearing out of forest joining the four already present. In the next second, they found themselves surrounded.

Out of the forest, at all sides, all of Devas appeared. Even the larger ones like Vikarliamon were there (how Ryo had not noticed him before he did not comprehend). The speaker had been Makuramon and for once in his life, Makuramon looked very serious.

Instead of being surprised or shocked about the Devas presence, the old man just raised an eyebrow.

"Hello servants of the Sovereigns. It's an honor to meet you all. In order to show my respect, let me show you my "true form". What happened next left Ryo, Cyberdramon, and the Devas stunned to their cores.

The old man removed his glasses and at once his eyes started glowing red, He began to grow in shape and horns formed on his head. His strange digivice let out a dark light which enveloped him completely and when it disappeared, a very terrifying digimon stood in his place.

"My real name is emperor Bagramon and I am honored to meet you all servants of the Sovereigns. I will respectfully answer all of your questions if it is in my power to answer."

* * *

><p>(Beelzemon)<p>

**"Pummel Whack"**

Ogremon's attack hit Lilithmon with maximum impact but it didn't even faze her. She was too angry on the two to care about being hurt.

**"Nazar Nail"**

Lilithmon lunged at Ogremon who quickly picked up a thick tree branch from the ground to defend himself with. Lilithmon's nazar nails got stuck in it. Ogremon used the opportunity to get out of the way as the tree branch he was holding began to erode and disappear.

**"Nazar Nail"**

At once when her hand got unstuck, she lunged at Ogremon again but this time Ogremon managed to duck out of the way and followed up with a punch to Lilithmon stomach. Before he could counterattack and get her revenge on the champion, he released a Pummel Whack at close range right into her face.

**"Pummel Whack"**

It caused Lilithmon to go blind for a few seconds but that was the only time Beelzemon needed to sneak up on her from behind with extended claws.

**"Darkness Claw"**

With a swift slash of his claws, he produced a large x shaped scare across Lilithmon's back.

"Who do you think you are? You may have been a comrade in the past, but soon you will become mine." Lilithmon said letting out a loud agony of pain.

"As if I would allow that Lilithmon. If you want me, come and get me" Beelzemon taunted.

"As you wish" Lilithmon said accepting his challenge as he turned around and tried slicing at him with her nazar nails.

**"Nazar Nail"**

**"Double Impact"**

Beelzemon backfliped away from her as well as avoiding her strike before countering with a few blasts from his berenjenas. She blocked all of them however with her nazar nails as well as redirecting a few back at Beelzemon himself. One went straight through his arms getting him to drop one of his berenjenas in pain.

"Hey don't forget about me. **Pummel Whack"** Ogremon shouted as he attacked Lilithmon from behind. She reflected it back at him the same way she had done with Beelzemon's attack.

"This battle has started to bore me. Time to finish this with **Empress Emblaze"** Lilithmon shouted as the earth around the 3 combatants started to shake.

"Oh no" Beelzemon eyes widened realizing what Lilithmon was doing but he was already too late to stop her.

"I don't like the look of this" Ogremon commented as he heard what Beelzemon had said. He was proven absolutely correct a few seconds later.

The shaking ground suddenly opened up and out came an eldritch hand-shaped monstrosity zooming towards them.

**"Double Impact"**

**"Pummel Whack"**

The attacks had no effect at all, so in the last second, Beelzemon grabbed Ogremon and put him on his shoulders (to champion's protests) and whistled for Behemoth. At once the bike appeared at its trusted master's side. Beelzemon quickly got on and together they got out of the monstrosity's way narrowly before it tried to smash them. It then disappeared to wherever it had come from waiting for its mistress to call upon it whenever its assistance would be needed.

"Thanks for the save but…NEVER EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN" Ogremon screamed in disgrace as Beelzemon finally put him down on the ground.

"Defiantly. You stink even worse than a Shellmon" Beelzemon replied with a grin. Before Ogremon could reply with a snarky comeback, Beelzemon noticed something.

Lilithmon was nowhere to be seen and that was a bad sign and even worse was the familiar shadow looming over him from above.

**"NAZAR NAIL"**

Looking up, he saw Lilithmon diving towards them with her nazar nails raised. She must have used that monstrosity as a distraction to get above them and then jump down at them to corrode them before they would have known what was happening.

**"Double Impact"**

**"Pummel Whack"**

Beelzemon with his remaining berenjena in his hand along with Ogremon released their attacks right up in the air. As Lilithmon's nazar nail touched the two attacks in midair, it resulted in a huge explosion sending Lilithmon smashing through caves dead pupils coming out on the other side. The explosion however affected the two on the ground as well sending them flying in opposite directions.

"Did we get that bitch yet?" Ogremon asked groggily as he got back on his feet.

"No we didn't. I can still feel her" Beelzemon replied as he got back up as well.

Beelzemon had known taking out one of his fellow demon lords would be difficult but he had never expected this strong of resistance. Lilithmon was defiantly strong and maybe even a bit stronger than himself. While he had stopped absorbing data, she probably had continued killing digimon mercifully to get their tasty data. But he had to win. If he lost, Beelzemon knew that the temptation for him to go berserk again would be highly present. He had to trick her, but how?

He looked over at the much bruised Ogremon and an idea started to form in his head.

"Hey Ogremon come over here"

Ogremon did what he was asked and went over to hear Beelzemon's plan of action. He let out a sly smile showing his pointy teeth as he heard it.

"Count me in. That bitch will soon get what she deserves" Ogremon laughed. Only a few seconds later, Lilithmon came shooting out of the caves landing on the ground in front of them. Her dress had gotten very torn up from that last attack.

"You are a hard male to get Beelzemon. When you become my next slave, I will have you fix my dress for what you did." Lilithmon said trying to keep her rage in check.

"You really shouldn't. It looks better on you now." Beelzemon commented as he winked at Ogremon with his left eye signaling him to commence the plan. To Lilithmon's surprise, Ogremon turned around from her and bailed as far away as he could from her and Beelzemon

"Seems like it is only you and me now Beelzemon. Make it easier for yourself and just join me"

"Stop talking. Let's just get this over with"

**"Nazar Nail"**

**"Darkness Claw"**

The two demon lords charged towards each other and clashed with each other with killing intent. Lilithmon however was the winner of this clash. Her nazar nail went straight though Beelzemon claws sending him backwards. Lilithmon then followed up with a wide range of different versions of nazar nail attack. Beelzemon surprisingly didn't even try to avoid a single one of them as he was being pummeled by Lilithmon.

After a while, Lilithmon stopped and looked down at Beelzemon who was at his knees now.

"So sad for someone as great as you to fall like this. You should have accepted my offer" Lilithmon said victoriously as she prepared the final strike.

But Beelzemon looked up at her with a smile, a knowing smile. His plan was going perfectly as planned. Lilithmon noticed this and eyed him suspiciously.

"What's so funny"? She asked with a cold tone.

"This is."

Lilithmon in surprise turned around to see who had spoken but found herself face to face with end of one of Beelzemon's Berenjenas. Standing behind it holding it steadily was Ogremon.

"Sayonara bitch. This is for my comrades"

* * *

><p><strong>It seems everyone at the moment is in a big jam (except for Beelzemon). Will the apperance of new allies as well as old friends help to turn the tide of the battle in the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter complete.<em>

_Only 1 more part left and then the first arc will be complete. Lets just say that it will end with a big bang. Saying anymore would spoil it._

_The undead writer signs of for now._


	26. Episode 25: Ghosts of the Past Part 3

_This is the undead writer speaking. I am finally back from my vacation (and having some problems with a dam virus that infected my computer). This will be the final chapter of the 3-parter as well as the first arc of the story. The chapter after this will probably take some time to write since a couple of writing assignment I have to do during the coming weeks. I will at least try to have it out sometime in October or beginning of November._

_Annonymus (01): That will be adressed in future chapters._

_Annonymus (02): Who knows. Darknightmon is an awesome villain after all._

_Specmon X3: Lilithmon dont really have that many intresting attacks according of what I saw on the digimon wiki so I just made something up.  
><em>

_Nova Ozuka: Thanks for the criticism. Getting feedback on how to improve ones writing skills are allways appreciated._

_Omnisense95. Thanks for all your reviews of late._

_I do not own Digimon_

* * *

><p>(Beelzemon)<p>

Typical Lilithmon. The whole cave literally radiated with the demon lord of lusts horrible stench and looked it too.

After having supposedly outsmarted his former college, Beelzemon had decided to investigate the inside of the cavern. Who knew if there was something related to the demon lords in there. If there was, it had to be destroyed.

Ogremon started to protests at once when Beelzemon suggested he stayed outside on guard duty. Beelzemon however could see in Ogremon's eyes that he was very frightened and that he was trying to hide it by sounding tough. Ogremon had the right to be scared though. The cave was really giving him a bad vibe as well.

Also there was also the problem with Lilithmon still existing. Her data had not even started to deteriorate yet. Maybe it was just because of how much data she had absorbed throughout the years which made it take longer for her data to disappear. Either way, Beelzemon was sure she was dead. Having Ogremon out however on guard duty was just a safety precaution. It never hurt to be too careful.

After having walked for what seemed like an eternity through the long cave hallway, Beelzemon at last ended up in a large room and instantly he had to take a step back because of the stench.

"Oh god, I had almost forgotten of how that bitch used to decorate in our old lair" Beelzemon said trying desperately to ignore the bad smell.

The whole room looked like something out of one of those torture chambers from all those medieval movies he had watched with Ai and Mako (whenever their parents did not notice). There were torture devices everywhere.

Also there were a lot of mirrors hanging on the walls. Almost every inch was covered with some kind of mirror. It was no doubt that they were for Lilithmon to observe her beauty wherever she went. "Such an appearance freak" Beelzemon mumbled.

Just seeing all these torture devices around him made Beelzemon feel sick and disgusted to his very core. He remembered himself using some of these back in the day and which made things even worse was that a certain memory of him using one on a Leomon of all things flashed through his mind at that very moment.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD. I AM NOT THAT PERSON ANYMORE. STOP SHOWING ALL THOSE DEEDS…..I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. **DOUBLE IMPACT**" Beelzemon screeched in pain and then without any warning, he took out his berenjenas and fired it at a pair of gallows behind him causing it to explode in flames.

He did not stop there however. At the moment, his head was not in the right place.

"**DOUBLE IMPACT, DOUBLE IMPACT, DOUBLE IMPACT, DOUBLE IMPACT, DOUBLE IMPACT, DOUBLE IMPACT!…."**

Having allowed his feeling to take perfect control of him, Beelzemon started to blast the whole place into pieces. The walls were starting to crumble as well as the roof above him. Flames started to form all around him trying to burn him. Beelzemon did not care about any of this. He only cared about deleting any part of his past life at any cost. He continued, and continued, and continued….until the whole place was completely wrecked. The roof however had not fallen down upon him, yet, to Beelzemon's fortune.

"Huf Huf…That ... should…huf ..take care….of that.. huf" Beelzemon coughed exhausted. He could not help but fall to his knees in order to recuperate some of his lost energy.

Unknown to Beelzemon however, something had watched his whole "_episode_" with great interest from afar.

Of all the mirrors in the room, some were still surprisingly intact and one of them was a small mirror with pure black glass covering it. Out of that mirror, 2 red eyes were watching Beelzemon intently.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old favorite demon lord. I welcome you Beelzemon, Demon Lord of Gluttony, to this place." The sound behind made Beelzemon both cringe and jump in shock. He knew that voice and it was sending horrible memories into his head again just like what had happened when he meet Daemon.

"I see you remember me old friend. How long has it been?" The voice sounded very amused by Beelzemons reaction towards it.

"Not long enough" Beelzemon replied. He turned around ready to fire his berenjenas but there was no one there.

"No need for such primal things Beelzemon. You are a guest here and far more competent than Lilithmon. I simply wish to welcome you." The voice laughed. This time Beelzemon noticed the mirror and the voice coming out of it as well as the eyes looking right at him.

"What the f..?" Beelzemon said raising an eyebrow.

"No need for such language. Let me just show myself to you to make things easier for us and for you to understand with that simple mind of yours."

Before Beelzemon could object to that insult, the eyes disappeared out of the mirror and it began to glow. Beelzemon at once backed away a few steps and got some distance between him and the mirror. He knew who would appear but he hoped he was wrong.

He wasn't.

In front of the mirror, an image was starting to appear. It was definitely male and by the looks of the wings on his back, it was definitely an angel-type digimon. However, it was still hard to see the rest of him as he looked kind of like a ghost with bad television reception as he once in a while disappeared before reappearing again in the same spot.

Beelzemon however could still see who it was.

"Demon Lord of Pride, I never thought I would get to see you again, isn't that right Lucemon."

Lucemon only gave Beelzemon an evil smirk in return.

* * *

><p>(Ryo)<p>

Ryo did not know how much more he could take. First he found that his among with other universes had fused together, then that Milleniumon might be coming back to haunt him once again, and now the one who had explained it all had turned into some kind of digimon. It wasn't the first time he had seen this happen since the warriors had the same ability and he himself and the other tames could as well when fusing with their digimon. But this was different. Why did Ryo not know? He just felt like this man was on a completely different level.

The devas were equally shocked. Their expressions were almost comical (even on the larger ones like Indramon and Vikaralamon).

"What….What the hell are you? Only the dam tamers and the legendary warriors have that power." Makuramon yelled trying desperately to comprehend what had just happenad.

"I am no normal digimon as you probably all have noticed now. I am a demon-lord type digimon but I assure you servants of the sovereigns, I mean you no harm". Bagramon replied politely offering a handshake towards Makuramon. The monkey deva however had other plans.

"DEMON LORD? DEVAS ATTACK" Makuramon screamed in fear as he ran and hid behind a tree.

"I assure you that while I am a demon-lord type, I am not to be confused with the ones from this universe." Bagramon laughed as if Makuramon's sudden outburst never had happened. Ryo just looked incredulously at him as if he was crazy. Cyberdramon did the same thing.

The devas however completely ignored Bagramon's answer and charged at him (all except 1 excluding Makuramon). Bagramon did not even flinch at the sight of them and remained in place.

"**Howl of the Heavens"**

The dog deva Catsuramon attacked first with his supersonic howl. With just a single movement of his hand, Bagramon redirected the attack back at Catsuramon who was sent flying backwards.

"There is no need for this nonsense. I mean you no harm." Bagramon addressed Catsuramon but he already were preparing another attack.

"**Howl of the Heavens"**

"**Positron Pulse"**

This time the chicken deva Sinduramon joined in with a blast of electricity. This time Bagramon did not even try to redirect the attacks. The attacks didn't even faze him at all anyway to the 2 devas shock.

"Now it's my turn demon scum. **Horn of Desolation"** Indramon growled as he removed the Bǎo Bèi from his back and pointed it in Bagramon's direction. He fired it but just like before it had no effect at Bagramon. "Uh Oh" the horse deva gulped.

Next in turn was the huge dragon deva Majiramon and enormous the pig deva Vikaralamon who both charged directly at their opponent in front of them ready to stampede him into the ground.

Bagramon had other ideas however. He easily caught both devas by the neck which surprised everyone because of the 2 devas sizes.

"I have not come to fight. I merely came to talk. But if you must insist…." Bagramon sighted before throwing the two in separate direction. They landed unfortunately on top of the tiger deva Mihiramon and snake deva Sandiramon respectively.

"HAHAHAHAHA" the mouse deva Kumbihiramon laughed hysterically at his fellow partner's misfortune. "Let me show you all how it is done"

"**Deva Clones"**

A whole army of fakes appeared behind Kumbihiramon ready to pound on Bagramon. Before they could attacks however, Bagramon hit his right deformed hand right into the ground causing the whole earth to shake. Before Kumbihiramon noticed what was happening, he had been pinned to the ground by a large tree which had been caused by Bagramon artificial earthquake. All the clones disappeared at once. Some of the devas could not help but laugh.

"Oh shut up. Stop with those mouse-trap jokes and get over here and help me" the mouse deva Kumbihiramon squealed.

"Insolent demon how dare you attack us? We are servants of the digital world." The sheep deva Pajiramon called out as he went to help Kumbihiramon.

"Actually, you asked me to answer a few questions and then you attacked me. That kind of a makes you a hypocrite, correct?. Wouldn't you agree Clockmon?" Bagramon chuckled. Clockmon nodded.

That little comment drove the sheep deva temper up in flames and forgetting Kumbihiramon completely. With loud growl, Pajiramon charged at Bagramon. "Hey you forgot about me" Kumbihiramon pouted. Luckily, a flat as a pancake Sandiramon came to help him instead.

"**Thunder Stomp"**

Pajiramon jumped high into the air and slammed Bagramon's stomach with its hooves generating a small quake. Bagramon was actually pushed back a little so the rest of the devas saw their chance to strike.

"**Howl of the Heavens"**

"**Horn of Desolation"**

"**Flaming Arrowheads"**

"**Samurai Tiger Tail"**

"**Primal Orb"**

"**Thunder Stomp"**

"**Venom Axe"**

"**Positron Pulse"**

"**Fusion Ball"**

All the attacks hit their target and Bagramon seemingly disappeared in a large explosion. Ryo would probably been enveloped in the explosion as well if it hadn't been for Cyberdramon (who had finally gotten out of his crystal prison) who picked up Ryo and flew up into the air.

"Yeah we got you demon. That will teach you not to pick a fight with us ever again." Makuramon said doing a little victory dance (even though he had mostly been hiding behind a tree for the entire battle).

"I do admit you are strong, but you are no legendary heroes." The sound of Bagramon's voice shut Makuramon up at once. Out of the smoke came a relatively unharmed Bagramon.

"DEVAS ATTACK HIM AGAIN AT ONCE!" Makuramon cried in terror as he went into hiding again.

"**Boar Bog"**

Vikaralamon regurgitated a large amount of black sticky goo from his mouth which soon covered Bagramon from top to toe. Seeing their foe trapped, all the devas charged at him from all sides except Makuramon who was shivering behind a tree like the coward he was. One deva though to Ryo's surprise had yet to engage Bagramon in battle from what he could see high up in the air in Cyberdramon's grip.

"The devas have no chance. I smell his power" Cyberdramon growled softly. To Ryo, it seemed as if the devas had the advantage at the moment but Cyberdramon was rarely wrong about these kind of things and he had already seen Bagramon's power in action.

"**Astral Snatcher"**

With a quick swift of his right hand, Bagramon broke free of the tar covering him and created a large shockwave around him which sent all devas flying in different directions. Even Makuramon got hit by it.

What happened next made Ryo's eyes open wide for the tenth time that day.

As the devas got up on their feed ready for the next round, they made a startling discovery.

"I am tired of this. You're even more annoying than the tamers. **Horn of Desol….?" **Indramon exclaimed but his voice was coming out of Kumbihiramon body instead of his own.

"Wow, I got big. I like this change." Kumbihiramon giggled triumphantly out of Indramon's body.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY RAT" Indramon roared in fury.

"Watch your tongue my little pony or I might try to squish you like you usually try to do to me." Kumbihiramon grinned. For them, the roles had changed.

The rest of the devas were noticing their little changes as well. Makuramon (in Catsuramon's) was complaining about walking on 2 legs while Catsuramon himself was complaining about the opposite for example.

"As I said, he is powerful." Cyberdramon grinned somewhat amused by the devas misfortune. Ryo completely agreed. What he had said before about Bagramon being very similar to Millenniummon seemed awfully correct at the moment.

"CHANGE US BACK THIS INSTANT YOU FOUL DEMON" Makuramon in Catsuramon's body commanded. "I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK IN THIS SMELLY BODY ANYMORE". Makuramon was now practically crying like a little girl.

"Why did we chose him to be our leader of all people?" Sandiramon sweatdroped inside Mihiramon's body.

"Don't. He of all people especially deserves this punishment." The one deva who had yet to enter the battle addressed. It was the ox deva Vajramon.

"Interesting. Of all the devas, you did not try to engage me. Why?" Bagramon asked intrigued.

"Unlike my hasty companions here, I knew it was just a waste of time fighting you. I would be better off if I didn't involve myself and by the looks of it, I was right and they were wrong" Vajramon chuckled earning him a couple of glares from deva brethren.

"Indeed wise you are." Bagramon responded. With that, he started to shrink and change form until the old man was once again standing besides Clockmon. "I wouldn't know how to change them back anyway. I am just an old crazy man after all."

The horrified expressions on the devas faces told Bagramon everything he needed to know.

"Just kidding- _HeHe_. Your respective souls will eventually go back to their respective bodies since I did not damage them too much." The old man grinned. The devas sighed in relief. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"We all heard your little explanation to the tamer but there is one thing we want to know more than anything. Where are the sovereigns?" Vajramon asked. The other devas at once remembered why they were actually there and waited for the old man's answer.

"Wait a second. The sovereigns are gone?" Ryo exclaimed as Cyberdramon landed beside the old man. Granted none of the tamers or the other teams had been in the digital world for a while because of the current crisis in the human world but still for the sovereigns to be captured and the chance of the digital world to fall into peril once again in such short time was staggering.

"Silence tamer. While I might have more respect for your kind than my colleges (especially Renamon and her tamer in his mind) , I still don't have to like you. Answer the question now" Vajramon snorted at Ryo before addressing the old man again.

"I am afraid I don't know where the mighty rulers of one of this world digital realms are at the moment." The old man shook his head. For a second, Vajramon or the other devas did not know how to respond to these news.

"….But I might know the reason behind their disappearance." The old man continued and this caught the devas attention as well as Cyberdramon and Ryo.

"TELL US THIS INSTANT YOU….MPHPHPHPH" the voice of Makuramon yelled but Vajramon silenced him by putting his hand over his mouth. When Makuramon tried to resist by biting Vajramon with Catsuramon's fangs, he punched Catsuramon in the face knocking the monkey deva out.

"Please continue" Vajramon said.

"The thing the legendary heroes are fighting right now is a creature similar to the D-Reaper but I won't bother you with the details since I have already guessed you already know this" the old man responded. The devas nodded.

"When the merging occurred, a small piece of the D-Reaper which had survived the tamers assault lingered on in the empty space between the human and digital world. The merging caused this small fraction to multiply and mutate into a more advanced version." The old man explained.

"That explains why monkey brain over here felt its data signature during one of his visits to this world" Mihiramon realized.

"That's right. But it was trapped and inactive between dimensions because of it having no way to travel to either world. Something helped it however and that someone is probably the same one which is responsible for the sovereigns' disappearance."

"Such insolence. I will find this creature and kill it" Pajiramon growled.

"This creature will be hard to find. Even I don't know who or where it is. But I know someone who may know" the old man said.

"You do? May we know the name of this creature?" Vajramon asked politely (for a deva anyway)

"Its funny that you asked since I was going to take young Ryo here to meet him anyway" the old man chuckled. Ryo jumped at the mention of his name.

"This digimon may have the answer to your questions devas but he is also the right one to teach Cyberdramon on how stop the flow of Millenniummon's influence inside of him" the old man grinned.

"Are you sure this someone could help?" Ryo asked. If there really was someone like this, Ryo had to meet him.

"Yes I am but this digimon does not exist in this dimension." Right after the old man had said that, Clockmon opened a large dimensional portal but it did not appear behind him. It appeared directly under Ryo's feet.

Before Ryo could do anything, he along with the devas and Cyberdramon found themselves falling through the portal at fast speed. As the gateway above them closed, the old man still in their universe let out a maniacal laugh.

"He exists in mine."

* * *

><p>(Beelzemon)<p>

"Old friend what's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me after all these years? Lucemon smirked from where he was standing.

"Not really. I wasn't happy to see neither Daemon nor Lilithmon so no, I am not happy to see you at all" Beelzemon responded not letting his eyes of Lucemon for a second. If his old memories were correct, this demon lord was not to be trifled with. Still, something about Lucemon was feeling off.

"I shouldn't say I am surprised after finding out about your current life style" Lucemon replied with a yawn.

"So what are you going to do about it? Scold me just like Lilithmon and Daemon did." Beelzemon rolled his eyes.

"No I won't. I actually applaud you for doing what the rest of us could not" Lucemon shook his head apologetically. Beelzemon's eyes almost shoot out of their sockets.

"WHAT?" Beelzemon gasped.

"We are demon lords and by nature we destroy and seek power. You were like that once. I and Lilithmon still are. But you have changed. You have become quiet the hero I have heard. But you still seek power deep within don't you. Isn't that why you almost accepted Daemon's offer?" with every word spoken by Lucemon, Beelzemon got more and more uneasy.

"That might be true but how do you know this and how are you alive. I heard of Daemon that you should be in digi-limbo." Beelzemon said trying to change the subject.

"Since you received some of your old memories back from Daemon, You probably remember how powerful I am. My death was greatly exaggerated." Lucemon lectured Beelzemon as if he was a newborn baby. "At the moment, I am somewhere else. This mirror given to Lilithmon by me helps me keep an eye on her.

"Still if I remember you correctly, you always are planning new plans for word conquest. What is it you are scheming this time" Beelzemon frowned.

"Of course. Right now a certain program I released from the empty space between the borders of the two worlds is tearing up the human world. If I am not mistaken, your friends along with some others are fighting it as we speak." Lucemon explained and just to be douche, the mirror projecting Lucemon's image began showing Shinjuku being attacked from all sides. It soon zoomed in on a certain house that Beelzemon recognized too well being pulverized by a couple of Etemon's.

"STOP IT. TURN IT OF" Beelzemon demanded. Lucemon did no such thing. Instead, the image of Ai and Mako's house being pulverized replayed over and over.

"I SAID….TURN..IT…OFF!" Beelzemon roared. With all the strength he could build up, he lunged at Lucemon who in turn caught him his punch without any effort at all.

"Stop being such a baby Beelzemon. Your humans are not there at all. Lucky for you, they are still in what humans call school" Lucemon told Beelzemon face to face before releasing his grip.

"Why…did you show me that" Beelzemon said raging on the inside.

"I want to take over the world. You want to protect your partners. Join me now that Lilithmon is gone. You will get the power I know you seek but you will still have the people you love. What do you say old friend?" Lucemon said looking down at Beelzemon as he offered a helping hand.

Last time with Daemon, Beelzemon had almost accepted such a deal as this one. This time, he had no doubts about what he was going to choose. To Lucemon's surprise, Beelzemon started chuckling.

"I knew there was something fishy about you from the start" Beelzemon chuckled. Lucemon raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean old friend?" Lucemon asked politely.

"I am not your "old friend" and you are not Lucemon" Beelzemon spit in Lucemon's face. He then kicked Lucemon's leg under him causing the demon lord of pride to lose balance for a second. That however was all Beelzemon needed to uppercut Lucemon in the face.

"**Double Impact"**

Before Lucemon could counterattack, he was being pulverized by a ferocious barrage of attacks released by Beelzemon's berenjenas.

"I knew something felt off about you from the beginning. We demon lords have a certain aura of death around us. I don't feel that aura around you. Lilithmon isn't the smartest of digimon but she was legit. You are not however. Whatever your true plan is, it is not world domination. It is something worse. **Darkness Claw"** Beelzemon said victoriously before he flung himself at Lucemon

"So you found me out huh. Impressive. Lilithmon never suspected a thing." The fake Lucemon growled. "Still…"

"**Paradise Lost Punch"**

In retaliation, the fake Lucemon released a wild dance of blows which caught Beelzemon in midair. Beelzemon remembered enough of his past life to know what would happen if fake Lucemon were allowed to continue to phase 2 of the attack.

Before Lucemon could send him flying high into the air, Beelzemon kicked him right in the face forcing Lucemon to stumble backwards. Beelzemon used this opportunity to get a good distance between the two.

"…that does not mean I can't hurt as bad that the real one would." the fake Lucemon finished with a sinister smile.

"Oh great. What else could go wrong?" Beelzemon sweatdropped. Just as he had said that, Ogremon came flying past him out of nowhere right into the wall unconscious.

"HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE MY BEUTY? MY PERFECT REFLECTION IS RUINED. I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREEDS" Lilithmon yelled as she appeared behind Beelzemon ready to strike. Beelzemon avoided the first hit by ducking but the second caught him in the stomach and the third in the head. The fourth hit Beelzemon avoided by sidestepping at the last moment sending Lilithmon right into one of her own torture machines. Beelzemon had not time to catch his breath though as Lucemon lunged at him next.

"**Double Impact"**

A barrages from the berenjenas forced Lucemon to stop his assault though. It however annoyed him than it hurt him.

As Lilithmon got up on her feet and Lucemon created orbs of light and dark in the palms of his hand, Beelzemon pointed his berenjenas on respective demon lord.

"Me and my big mouth." Beelzemon face palmed

* * *

><p>(Zoe)<p>

Aldamon's expression at the moment looked so funny that Zoe could not help but giggle a bit at her boyfriend's misfortune.

"ZOE. What…..How….Where have?" Aldamon stuttered like crazy trying to calm himself down.

"Same old Takuya. You have not changed a bit and I'm thankful for that." Zoe giggled softly. She had however noticed that the A-Reaper was now heading right for Aldamon from behind equipped with a pair of Lobomon's swords with Ravemon BM and Rosemon BM desperately chasing after him.

She wasn't that worried about Aldamon though. Takuya could take care of himself in a fight she knew but that wasn't why she wasn't very worried for his safety. It was due to two certain digimon that just had arrived behind her and Joe in the shadows remaining out of view.

"**Omega The Fusion"**

The sudden appearance of the Aura-shaped Omnimon caught everyone of guard (except for Zoe) as it slammed into the A-Reaper who narrowly managed to defend himself from serious harm by turning his body into Chrome Digizoid just like had done against one of Rosemon BM attacks before. But the A-Reaper had completely forgotten about the burst levels behind him who saw their chance to attack. Reforming her whip, Rosemon BM tried to ensnare it once again. Sensing her movements from behind however, the A-Reaper ducked it easily and would have retaliated if it hadn't been for…

"**Spiral Shredder"**

…..what looked like a blue energy wheel of death coming out from the shadows right into the A-Reapers stomach sending him flying to the other side of the cave.

"All right. Taste the awesomeness might of the wild kid of the digital world." The wheel laughed causing the people around to get even more confused.

"Uh new friend of yours Zoe?" Aldamon scratched his head in confusion.

"You could say that when he isn't bothering me like the pest he is. Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Arresterdramon." Zoe replied.

The wheel then stopped spinning and the blue energy disappeared giving everyone present a good look at this so called "Arresterdramon"

By the looks of it, the new digimon was definitely a dragon type. It was however was wearing black leather pants and red chest armor. Its long tail was equipped some kind of sharp blade at the end. Aldamon and the rest looked at him with wonder. Zoe however just snorted. When they would get to know him, they would probably not feel that sense of wonder anymore.

Seeing everyone's awed expressions, Arresterdramon could not help but to show off a bit. Zoe just facepalmed and Joe…..well he was brutally "attacked" by his partner.

"Don't you dare leave again Joe. If you do something like that again, Il….." Gomamon screamed frantically in Joes face.

"Calm down Gomamon. I've never seen you this crazy before. It's good to see however that you care about me so." Joe replied a little taken back by his partners sudden behaviors but it was after all understandable.

"Well, I….Of course I was worried. But I knew you would be fine all along. I have after all taught you many things throughout the years."

"Like telling a lot of bad jokes"

Zoe just smiled at the twos reunion. After all, Zoe had known how much Joe had missed Gomamon as well. It was at this time that the second new figure decided to make his presence known.

"Heh Heh Don't be such a glory hog now Arresterdramon." It chuckled as he appeared right beside Arresterdramon.

"Says you of all people king" Arresterdramon muttered.

The new figure looked completely different from the first one even though this one was a dragon type as well. Instead of clothing, it was covered in golden armor which just radiated with power and justice. It was definitely a warrior to be reckoned with.

"My name is Omegashoutomon and you will all soon hear the scream of my soul." Omegashoutomon smiled where he stood beside Arresterdramon.

At the moment everyone was back and forth from Omegashoutomon and Arresterdramon to Zoe and Joe with a mix of wonder, confusion, and hesitation.

"Did something happen while you were..." Aldamon chose his next words carefully. "away?"

"It's a long story Takuya but we are in the middle of a battle now and I doubt that you would actually manage to stay awake for the whole thing." Zoe joked causing Aldamon to pout in annoyance. She really had missed driving her boyfriend nuts.

Takuya's question had however started a flow of memories to go through her mind. She remembered how she had ended up in a parallel universe, how she had meet Omegashoutomon, Arresterdramon, and their friends for the first time, battling a resurrected dark knight who was bent on destroying the human world, showing Joe around after his wounds had been healed, and more. Such good times.

"_**Searching….Searching….Searching.**_

_**No data found. New digimon cannot be scanned. New digital creatures cannot exist**_

_**Not Logical. Not Logical. Not Logical."**_

"Not that I want to ruin these warm reunions but the big ugly is back in the game again"

Yoshi's words instantly got everyone's mind back in the game. The A-Reaper was once again charging at them having grown to the same size as Megagargomon. Ravemon BM and Rosemon BM as well as Aldamon were preparing to fire there weapons but Zoe suddenly walked up in front of them.

"Don't" Zoe ordered.

"Get out of the way Zoe, if you haven't forgotten, that thing has our friends" Aldamon protested angrily. Ravemon agreed but as the two of them saw the look Zoe was giving them, they backed away slowly.

"Let my new friends handle it. I think it's due time you saw them all in action." Zoe said

"Are you up for some action Arresterdramon or are you just too chicken to try?" Omegashoutomon said.

"Fat chance king. I surpassed you once and I can do it again." Arresterdramon replied.

"Sure you will," Omegashoutomon rolled his eyes.

With that, the two were of heading for the gigantic A-reaper

"I can beat this will be interesting fight" Zoe said.

* * *

><p>(Wada Koji - We Are Xros Heart)<p>

MUSIC STARTS PLAYING

"**Hard Rock Damashī"**

Omegashoutomon flies up into the air and hits the gigantic A-Reaper in the face with a par of burning musical notes causing it to stagger back a little.

"**Spiral Shredder"**

Seeing the opportunity, Arresterdramon turned into an energy wheel of death once again and cut the A-Reapers legs off causing the giant to fall to the ground almost landing on him and Omegashoutomon.

"Well that was easy" Arresterdramon said. But then to his amazement two new legs grew out of the digital stumps left of the old ones.

"You just had to jinx it huh." Omegashoutomon facepalmed as he avoided swipe from Omnimon's **Transcendent Sword** as the A-Reaper got back up on its feet.

STAND UP, MY FRIEND. ITS UNSTOPPABLE, THIS BURNING SOUL

"Feel the power of my burning soul. **Heavy Metal Vulcan**"

"No one makes the wild child of the digital world look like a fool and gets away with it. **Mach Flicker**"

While Omegashoutomon released 2 streams of fire from his chest which hit the A-Reaper in the stomach, Arresterdramon followed up with a barrage high speed punches in its face. Neither did much damage though and they were forced to withdraw to a lower altitude to avoid a very accurate thunder fist headed their way.

NO BOUNDARIES CAN STOP US, YOURE NOT ALONE

Suddenly the roof above them exploded into pieces. Someone had pierced through the upper part of the A-reapers bubble and one thing was clear for everyone. Help had arrived.

"**Trident Arm"**

Before the A-Reaper could react, something fast flew down the large hole and smashed its claws so hard into the A-Reaper that he fell to the floor and shrank back to his original height. With a quick landing, the large mechanical digimon (Metalgreymon) landed on the ground and allowed all his human and digimon passengers before joining Omegashoutomon and Arresterdramon hovering in the air.

"Old man Greymon hasn't lost his touch I see" Omegashoutomon smiled at the sight of his old friend.

MY BOND WITH MY FRIENDS IS MY TRUMP CARD

"Omegashoutomon, show him the true meaning of Xros Heart!" Taiki Kudou called up to his partner. Omegashoutomon gave a thumbs up in response.

"I am so excited. I am in the legendary heroes' dimension. Don't let me down Arresterdramon" Tagiru Akashi ordered his partner.

"Metalgreymon. Be cautious. This opponent is powerful indeed." Kiriha Aonuma said calmly.

The rest of the children took out their strange digivices (X-Loaders) and activated them.

"Help out Taiki. DIGI-XROSS: DORULUMON-PAWNCHESSMONS" Akari Hinomoto called out.

"I am a kendo champion so don't think I am not a threat. I am Zenjirou Tsurugi. DIGI-XROSS: BALLISTAMON-REVOLVERMON" Zenjirou Tsurugi said confidently.

"You're up Damemon. SHU- SHINKA" Yuu Amano shouted.

"That thing is so un-cute. Opossummon SHU-SHINKA." Airu Suzaki shuddered.

"Get that thing Dobermon even though we won't get paid for this later". Hideaki Mashimo pouted.

ILL BURN UP THIS LIFE OF MINE AND R-O-A-R

"Xros Heart follow me" Omegashoutomon roared as he charged at the A-Reaper. Arresterdramon and Metalgreymon followed closely behind along with several newly evolved digimon. "Let's show this creep our power.

NOW LETS FUSE AS ONE INTO A GREAT XROSS

"XROSS UPP DORULUMON"

"XROSS UP BALLISTAMON"

"SHU- SHINKA TSUWAMON"

"SHU- SHINKA CHO-HAKKAIMON

"RELOAD DOBERMON"

GIVE ME EVERYONES EXPLODING SHOUTS

With such a large army surrounding him from all sides, The A-Reaper stuck his transcendent sword in the ground and at once legions of Etemon and Diaboromon appeared ready to fight for their master. Omegashoutomon and the rest however looked equally as determined as ever.

NOW LETS BE BORN WITH FANGS OF TOMORROW INTO A GREAT HEART

The two armies of digimon charged at each other with Omegashoutomon and the A-reaper leading the assaults.

"_**Termination and Deletion awaits"**_ The A-Reaper screamed as his arm began to change shape to a combination of Omnimon's sword, Lobomon's light swords, and Imperildramon Paladin Mode's large golden broadsword all at once.

"The only one who is going to disappear here is you buddy." Omegashoutomon responded with a battle cry readying as his feet were slowly fusing into large golden drills.

TAKE FLIGHT AND FIGHT

"**SUPERIOR SWORD OF THE GODS"**

"**BEAT SLASH"**

The two combatants clashed in midair as the two armies of digimon clashed below.

WE ARE XROS HEART.

* * *

><p>(Zoe)<p>

"…Wow just wow" Aldamon managed to stuttered. The others behind nodded in agreement.

"Not that I want to ruin the moment here but shouldn't you three join the battle" Yoshi reminded.

Aldamon and the two burst was about to charge out into the battlefield when Zoe again stopped them from leaving.

"Leaving so soon. I am coming with you" Zoe said.

"NO you're not. I don't think either your human or beast spirit will make a difference." Aldamon replied sternly.

"Are you saying I am weak just because I am a girl Takuya Kanbara." Zoe said as she gave him the look.

"Uh that's not what I meant. It's just…..I mean…You're just…." Aldamon tried to come up with an excuse nervously.

"Relax. I know that you care for my safety but I am not defenseless Takuya. I have after all learned a new trick since the last time we saw each other." Zoe snickered. Aldamon just looked at her with a big question mark in his face.

"Let me show you what I mean. EXECUTE FUSION SPIRIT EVOLUTION"

FUSION EVOLUTION

Zoe fusion spirit evolve to Jetsilphymon

* * *

><p>(Beelzemon)<p>

"**Ultimate Sacrifice"**

Beelzemon barely managed to avoid one of Lucemon's most powerful attacks only to be grabbed by Lilithmon and thrown into the wall. Lilithmon then lunged at him but Beelzemon simply slided beneath her legs and counterattacked with a high kick to the stomach. Lilithmon was thrown of balance for a short amount of time and Beelzemon used the opportunity to knock her unconscious with a darkness claw attack.

"Who's next?" Beelzemon huffed in exhaustion as he focused his attention on the fake Lucemon.

"Such power. It really is a shame that I hired Lilithmon instead of you" Lucemon chuckled where he stood.

"Sorry but I am not interested. **Double Impact**" Beelzemon fired his berenjenas but the attacks didn't even faze Lucemon who just shrugged the attacks of him as if it had been nothing.

"You never even could take on the real Lucemon in the old days. You think you really can defeat me." Lucemon said as he disappeared from Beelzemon's view in an instant and appeared behind him.

"**Paradise Lost Punch"**

One single punch launched Beelzemon to other side of the cave. He ducked at the last moment however before Lucemon could continue his attack.

" .KILL YOU. **NAZAR NAIL**" Lilithmon had once again woken up and entered the fray. With all his attention focused on the fake Lucemon, Beelzemon didn't notice her before it was too late.

"ARRRRGGGHHH" Beelzemon exclaimed in pain as Lilithmon pierced right through him. Using the strength left in his arms, he pointed his berenjenas on the ground beneath him.

"Taste this. **Double Impact**" Beelzemon grimaced as his attack caused a small sandstorm to envelop the entire cave. As quick as he could in his weakened state, Beelzemon grabbed the unconscious Ogremon and ran as fast as he was worth out of the cave.

Beelzemon was exhausted to his very limit. He knew that if he stayed, he would surely be killed. His battle with Lilithmon had taken all his strength before. Lilithmon and Lucemon were definitely out of his league now.

As he finally got outside, Behemoth was already waiting for him hiding behind a rock. So was the fake Lucemon however as well.

"Already leaving old friend. You do know I cannot allow you to leave this place." Lucemon told him.

"Try to stop me then bub" Beelzemon shouted as he actually threw Ogremon's unconscious body towards the fake Lucemon. The lead demon lord easily sidestepped out of the way of Ogremon's flight course but this was just a distraction.

"Behemoth, Get that bastard"

The living vehicle at once followed his master's order. It drove straight into Lucemon from behind taking him a little by surprise. Beelzemon quickly picked Ogremon up again and hopped on Behemoth. Before Lucemon managed understand what just had happened, Beelzemon was just a silhouette far away in the horizon.

The others had to know about this. He had been gone to long from his friends and tamers because of his self-moping. But the time for being a whiner was over and the time for action was about to begin.

Beelzemon would return but not alone. He was going to come back with an army of tamers, legendary warriors, and digidestined.

"See you later phony. Don't forget to pee in your pants when I get back to whoop your ass. Give my greetings to Lilithmon too." Beelzemon waved back victoriously as he disappeared from Lucemon's sight.

Lucemon wasn't done yet however.

"Lilithmon isn't my only minion you know. It's time for me awaken my masterpiece" Lucemon smiled as he headed back into the cave. As he did, the whole desert they were in started to shake uncontrollably.

Something had awoken. Its master had called upon it and given it a mission.

To destroy Beelzemon the demon lord of gluttony.

* * *

><p>(Ken)<p>

"Wake up young one. It is time"

As Ken opened his eyes, for a minute he thought he back in that terrible dreamscape where Duskmon had almost killed him, and Koji. But it was even worse. He couldn't even move his body or even see it. The darkness prevented him from doing anything at all nor could he even see himself.

"Don't worry Ken. I am here with you" Ken literally jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Lowemon? But…."

"The situation calls for me to step in. We spirits don't contact our hosts unless it is fully necessary. We want to our hosts to learn on their own." Lowemon's voice replied.

"Where am I. The only thing I remember is falling down that hole in the ground." Ken said.

"Much has happened since then. Let me explain that and why you right now have the power to finally put your enemies down for good." Lowemon's voice explained. This put ken on edge.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked hesitantly

"Don't be afraid and don't hesitate. Show me that your worthy of Koichi's position. What I shall show you will not be easy"

Ken at once felt himself being forced into a spirit evolution but something felt different about it.

* * *

><p>(Takuya)<p>

"**Solar Wind destroyer"**

"**Ultra Turbulence"**

The combination of fire and wind created a large tornado of flaming fire which ravaged through the battlefield destroying loads of Diaboromon and Etemon in its path. The ones that survived were brutally killed by being drilled to pieces by the wolf digimon Dorulumon or assasinated from behind by Tsuwamon.

"We always did make a good team Zoe" Aldamon high-fived Jetsilphymon.

"Trying to get back on my good side now are you now?" Jetsilphymon flirted as she leaned closer to him.

"Uh It's n….." Jetsilphymon put her finger on Aldamon's lip before he could continue. What happened next Aldamon didn't mind at all.

"Don't talk. Just embrace it" Jetsilphymon whispered into his ear before reeling him for a long and overdue make-out session. Aldamon eyes almost went out of their sockets at first before he embraced it. He really had missed this. He really had missed her.

"Oh man. Why am I the only one who has not kissed a girl yet?" Aldamon caught someone (Zenjirou) saying around him but he completely let that comment slip his mind as his and Jetsilphymon tongues went in for round 2.

* * *

><p>(Omegashoutomon)<p>

As the two legendary warriors, burst digimon, and the newly evolved Zudomon joined the fray, the battle between the A-Reaper and OmegaShoutomon continued in the skies above.

"**Omega The Fusion"**

Omegashoutomon sent yet another Omnimon-looking aura towards the A-Reaper who easily destroyed it with a single punch before opening his mouth and releasing Metalgarurumon's **Icy Breath **Omegashoutomon's way.

"No you don't" Omegashoutomon growled as he ducked the stream of cold breath traveling towards him. But the A-Reaper didn't stop there as he released yet another round of MetalGarurumons Icy breath. OmegaShoutomon plowed right through the attack with his beat slash and pierced straight through the A-Reapers chest.

"You're not so tough after all" OmegaShoutomon chuckled but the A-Reaper just turned around and high kicked him in the face completely ignoring the huge hole in his stomach.

"Spoke too soon I did" Omegashoutomon frowned as he was forced to dodge several of the A-Reapers next attacks which were combinations of Garudamon's, Digmon's, Guardromon's, and Gigasmon's most powerful attacks.

"**Tectonic slam"**

The attack missed its target but Omegashoutomon still got sent flying by the sheer power of the attack. This enemy was strong. Just regular super evolution was not going to cut it this time.

"Hey Taiki, a power boost would help about now"

"Sure thing Omegashoutomon" Taiki replied back from the ground before turning around to face Kiriha "Ready Kiriha?"

Kiriha just snorted in response as he called out to his partner who was currently slicing a group of Etemon to pieces. "Metalgreymon SHU- SHINKA"

SUPER EVOLUTION

SHU- SHINKA Zeekgreymon

The newly evolved golden dragon roared as he plowed through an army of Diaboromon and joined Omegashoutmon in the air.

DOUBLE X

Omegashoutmon / Zeekgreymon DOUBLE X

Shoutomon DX

"Get him Shoutmon DX" both Taiki and Kiriha called out and Shoutmon DX was happy to oblige.

"This is for all digimon as well as humans which you have hurt. **Trident JusFang." **Shoutmon DX roared as his huge blades on his right arm bisected the A-Reaper in half.

"_**Illogical Illogical Illogical Illogical Illogical Illogical Illogical Illogical Illogical Illogical Illogical Illogical…."**_it screeched in pain as its two halves reconnected with each other. "

In desperation, The A-Reaper turned around to make his escape but was meet with a horrifying sight. Shoutmon DX was standing right in front of him grinning with Rosemon BM and Ravemon BM on his right side and Aldamon and Jetsilphymon standing on his left. Below lay all the Etemon, Icecevimon, and Diaboromon clones massacred on the floor with every digi-xrossed digimon looking up at it him along with a very angry Zudomon looking for some payback.

"Not that I want to brag or anything but you are seriously going to get your butt whooped in a couple of seconds." Omegashoutomon grinned as he and every other digimon in the room charged the A- Reaper.

If it had being able to feel any emotion at the moment, it would have been very terrified.

"**Illogical Illogical Illogical Illo….SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED: 5… ****4… 3… 2… 1… 0"**

Before anyone could realize what was happening, the A-Reaper exploded into bits sending everyone off their feet digimon and human alike.

As Shoutmon DX regained his balance in the air, he at once noticed something. With the A-Reaper beaten, the room was now filled with unconscious humans and digimon partners having been released from the A-Reapers body. One was standing out however. A boy with dark blue hair (Ken) was standing in the middle dark flames covering his body before falling to the ground exhausted.

"We won?. That was anti-climatic" Shoutmon DX frowned. Somehow it didn't feel like that.

* * *

><p>(Patamon)<p>

The battle was over. Every single enemy had either been vanquished or disappeared into thin air for some strange reason (not knowing that all the phony digimon exploded due to the A-Reaper self-destruction.

At the moment, Patamon felt the exactly the same feeling that TK had when he saw Devimon kill him as Angemon.

He felt the same way as Jeri when she saw Beelzemon kill Leomon right in front of her eyes.

He felt the same way as Marcus when his actions had led to Shinegreymon going out of control and almost dying.

People soon arrived at the scene but Patamon did not notice him. Neither did they either but Biyomon, Kudamon, and a couple of Pawncheesmon found him soon enough lying on the ground crying beside a dusty white hat stained with blood in front of a very massive piece of destruction..

* * *

><p>(Lilithmon)<p>

"What a horrible day this has been. MY DRESS IS RUINED" Lilithmon began to cry. Lucemon completely ignored her outburst as he reentered the lair.

"Actually other than Beelzemon meddling, everything is going exactly as planned" Lucemon said as he looked up on one of the remaining mirrors showing a replay of the entire battle between the chosen ones and the A-reaper.

"Your little pet got itself killed. How is that helping us?" Lilithmon responded angrily.

Lucemon just chuckled at Lilithmon's small understanding. "It was never my plan to let it roam free in the human world. It was to delete it at the right moment"

"Wait WHHHAAATTT?" Lilithmon exclaimed. "But you released it from where it was trapped between dimensions and sent it to the human world. That must have taken you a lot of energy to do even with your powers dear. But if you wanted to kill it from the beginning…..WHY DID YOU NOT DO THAT INSTEAD? THAT'S JUST….

_SMASH_

Lucemon had have enough. He simply walked up and slapped Lilithmon across the face. She dumbfounded looked up at him.

"And you wonder dear Lilithmon why I don't tell you my plans beforehand. Your stupidity sometimes amazes me."

Lilithmon looked like she was going to strangle him but he continued anyway.

"As you know, the form in front of me is not my own. I am really somewhere else at the moment. I found the data of a certain digimon in my travels. That data I infected into that puny program I sent to the human world" Lucemon explained.

"So what you put the data of a powerful digimon into your pet to make it more powerful, Big deal Lucemon." Lilithmon pointed out.

"Actually my dear, it is complete opposite. The "A-reaper" is supplying power to the data. I modified that data very thoroughly to something I could use. The human world is perfect for its applications but for the data to free itself from the A-Reapers core once it has taken as much power as it can take from its host, the only way to free it would be destroying the program holding it" Lucemon said.

Something clicked in Lilithmon's head as she finally understood. "I see. In order for us to remain in the shadows, you let the digidestined destroy it for you."

"That's correct. The digidestined did all the work for us. Once that corrupted data activates and takes form in the human world, phase 2 of my plan can finally begin. Soon my dear, both worlds will be ours for the taking. Digimon and Humans will be no more. I will reshape this world to my liking" Lucemon laughed with a glimpse of craziness in his voice. Lilithmon soon followed his example.

Soon enough, Lucemon's shape began to fade and disappear altogether into the mirror which he had come from but not before saying some parting words silently to himself that Lilithmon could not hear.

"You will join them soon Lilithmon when you have outlived your use to me"

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

Somewhere else entirely on the other side of the mirror, Lucemon appeared in a completely white room. It wasn't located anywhere in the digital world or in the human world. It was located on a separate digital plane. The room was actually a antivirus designed to keep its inhabitant trapped and neutralized. Around were large amounts of fire walls to keep anything from reaching or freeing a certain virus.

"This won't be able to keep me imprisoned for much longer now. I can already create an avatar which I can use to escape even though I have to return or the part of me that's connected to my prison will delete me." Lucemon said as his whole body began to transform into a cloud of black smoke.

"Soon I will be free. Digimon and Humans alike shall fear me. They are illogical so I will destroy them and then rebuild them without flaws. I shall have the power I have sought for so many years only for those brats to trap me here. I will have my revenge and both worlds in my grasp." The smoke laughed.

An enemy much more powerful than anything the digidestined, tamers, legendary warriors, the DATS team, and the hunters ever faced before is coming. When he does, will they be able to stop it from carrying out its plan or will they fall by his hand?

"I shall have my ultimate prize"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh. One enemie is defeated while another lurks in the shadows. Fortunately, our heroes have gained a few allies. Watch the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters to find out.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is another chapter wrapped up<em>

_Okay Okay before anyone tries to grill me to crisp for leaving so many cliffhangers, I have a few things to say:_

_- TK IS NOT DEAD. I REPEAT. HE IS NOT DEAD. So everyone who was about the flame me because of that, don't, TK will be out of the action though and when he wakes up, he will definitely be punished by Tai and Davis for him slapping Kari in the face._

_- In the original draft of the text, it was actually Beelzemon who were going to get the almost-killed treatment but I changed it to being TK since otherwise I would probably been viciously attacked by all the fans of the character (and me getting a little idea for a future chapter which required TK to be hurt badly._

_Now with that being said, the beginning of the next arc might be a long time away (because of dumb school-work) so I thought I would give you all a couple of spoilers to keep you exited for what I have planned for the next arc._

_1. Willis (from Digimon Hurricane Touchdown / Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals) __will appear as a guest character in a couple of chapters along with his partners: Terriermon and Lopmon (who may or may not be reincarnation of Cherubimon from Digimon Frontier)._

_2. Takato will have a mayor role to play. If you the whole ChaosGalantmon crisis was bad, just wait for what I have planned for him next (evil laugh ensues)._

_3. A Match To End All fights: Omimon VS Omnimon VS Omnimon VS Marcus? _

_4. One chapter in particular will introduce a couple of "Characters" entering the digiverse as either allies in the battles to come or enemies ready to pounce them into oblivion. I would expect 2 of them to take the second option though. _

_5. Expect some mayor Dakari moments in the future. I don't hate TK or anything like that but with him out for a while, expect Davis to take full advantage of the situation._

_6. Ryos and Cyberdramons journey into the xros wars universe/ Beelzemon and Ogremons escaping completely unaware of a certain creature trailing them will not have mayor role in the arc. However, each chapter will at least have one section focusing on either on these scenarios. You are all free to guess who will be the one to teach Ryo and Cyberdramon on how to control Mileniumons power but I doubt that anyone will get it right. _

_7. Out of all the xros wars characters, the ones who will get focused more on will be Nene (if you wonder where she was during the chapter, she was staying guard outside if the A-Reaper somehow managed to escape), Taiki, Shoutomon (my favorite character from xros wars period), the old clock-shop maker (Bagramon), as well one who has not been introduced in this story yet. The rest of the generals and hunters again will appear but these 5 will be the most featured. Anyone wanna guess who the 5th one is._

_That all for this time. The undead writer signs of for now._


	27. Episode 26: Oh Great Scott

_This is the undead writer speaking._

_Did I say the beginning of November last time... I meant the beginning of December (silly me)_

_Although__ in all honesty, I have been deep into my schoolwork. My grades of late are hardly things to write legends about. Still I am surprised I finished this chapter at the time I did. With my luck, i thought I would not get this chapter done until sometime next year. I stand corrected fortunately_

_Now I know most of you are eager to read the chapter but first I want to talk a little about the current digimon show currently airing on Nicktoons. I of course mean Digimon Fusion (the dub of Digimon xros wars). So far 12 episodes have been released (from the forest zone saga to the beginning of the sand zone arc) and so far, I think the dub is pretty good. Its not perfect but I don't hate it. Here are some of my thoughts:_

_+ The theme song is pretty catchy I must admit. It is not as nostalgic as the opening for the first 3 season and not as awesome as the dub intro for frontier but its still good. Its also a huge improvement over data squads lame theme song. That just sucked._

_+ Having old voice actors from old seasons are always appreciated like Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Rumiko Makino (Rika's Mom), Pajiramon in tamers/ Ophanimon in frontier/ Sarah Damon from data squad), Joe Ochman (Makuramon from tamers), Colleen Ann O'Shaughnessey (sora from adventure and 02/ Yoshi from data squad), Kyle Hebert (Belphefrom from data squad), Derek Stephen Prince (ken and all of Veemons evolutions from 02/ Impmon from tamers/ Grumblemon and Dynasmon from frontier), Melissa Fahn (Rika from tamers/ Kristy from data squad), Michelle Ruff (Zoe from frontier), and more._

_+ The humor for the most of time is pretty funny but not all the time unfortunately._

_+ Benjamin Diskin as Shoutmon. Perfect casting (he also voices Cutemon) _

_+ Strangely enough Nene is the only one of the human characters to not lose their original name. Many of the main digimon keept their names as well for the dub of what I have seen so far._

_+ The ending segments with the Monitamon, the "to be continued screen", and the tittle card for every episode is kept. I was really impressed by this. _

_+ Hahahahaha. IceDevimon still sounds like he has a Christopher Walken accent again just like in frontier._

_- Seriously some of the name changing here is completely absurd. Mickey (Taiki), Angie (Akari), Jeremy (Zenjirou), Christopher (Kiriha), and Reapmon (Baalmon) are all acceptable but... Laylamon (Lilithmon), Beastmon (Bastemon), ChibiTortemon (ChibiKamemon), and the worst offender of them all: AxeKnightmon (DarkKnightmon). Those are just horrible changes._

_- Whats with that blue screen with stars always appearing censoring things like blows to the head and stuff like that. Thats just Looney Tunes humour. There is no need to censor it._

_- Inconsistencies everywhere. From attacks being called differently time from time to characters being spelled wrong. They freaking spelled Agumons name wrong in episode 8._

_- Some of the dialogue is so cheesy but that is to be expected from a dub of digimon by now._

_- music for the most part is okay but the soundtrack from the original was beast. Xros wars have by far the best Japanese soundtrack of the entire series._

_Basically so far, I don't really hate the dub. It is good but have problems but I will wait until all the episodes have been dubbed before I give my final verdict. Also in response to digifan, i will not be using the names the dubbed names of the characters from fusion. I watched xros wars first and got used to the names so I will not change them. Besides when I started this story, I used the original names of the xros wars character from the start so I see no reason in changing it now._

_Takawai: Thanks for the __review_

_OMNISENSE95: Tommy will definitely get an fusion evolution in the future. Not sure about JP though. For the newer warriors, they will not get any of the fusion revolutions. Their digimon on the other hand might get a bit of a power-up though._

_Without any more interruptions, lets get on to the story shall we._

_PS: **Can anyone figure what movie I watched prior to writing this chapter based on the title and ending alone? Can you also find the cameo of a certain "anime" character in this chapter? Good Luck.**_

_I do not own Digimon_

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

Darkness. Such sweet darkness.

It was practically everywhere around him. It was definitely one of the positives of his current predicament. The only light present however was coming in through the barred cell window. If his massive hands had not been chained up at the moment, he could have totally crushed that puny light.

Any dark digimon would have done this if they had been in his predicament. But he was no ordinary digimon of darkness because that puny light coming in through the window presented an incredible opportunity.

The window was quite large so he could practically see most of the castle from where he was. It was ironic really. The dark and malicious castle which had once been the home of his despicable brother who had once ruled the digital world with an iron fist had been turned into the base and home for the legendary digimon who had taken up the mantle of the digital worlds guardians once again.

Still the guardian's lack of intelligence amused the dark being. Most of them had left him to root up in his cell thinking he was no threat. They also had not realized that they had given him an excellent view of everything going on outside. His hearing was also incredibly good so he often heard faraway conversations about the conditions of the digital world as if they completely forgotten he was there only a few meters away. Such fools indeed.

The only one with somewhat of intelligence was Omnimon. The leaders of the legendary digimon often checked on him, and every time he felt as if Omnimon was analyzing him trying to figure out what his dark thoughts were.

He knew that Omnimon was suspicious and wary of him and was therefore keeping a close eye on him. Because of this, he felt both respect and disdain towards Omnimon. Respect due to having finally having met someone equal in mind and intelligence and disdain due to that blasted Omnimon being one of the main reasons that escape was impossible at the moment.

But it did have its advantages. He was a patient digimon by nature. He had after all waited many years for Yuu's arrival and the chance to create the Darkness Loader and its prototype the Xros Loader. He would abide his time and until he got himself free, he would gather as much information as possible. He was after all in his enemy's stronghold.

Still, due to what happened a few days ago, he may be leaving the cell he was trapped in much earlier than anticipated, but not on his terms. Damn those reapers. Although having overheard a certain conversation between Wargreymon and Garurumon about what his older brother and the representative of those reapers were planning for him, it would be most unwise not to take the place opportunity.

Suddenly the whole castle started to shake vigorously. He wasn't worried about it; the castle had after all been built to withstand both aerial attacks as well as assaults from below. Still, he also knew that the castle wasn't under attack at all. The huge earthquake was just a sign that his brother was up to his old tricks again probably opening up a huge dimensional corridor somewhere close by.

As predicted, a huge green portal opened up in the sky just above the castle. He just chuckled at the sight. He loved being right. Being able to predict outcomes was always important to have in battle after all. He had to admit though that this portal was by far the largest one he ever seen his brother create.

"So that's the boy with Millenniummon for a partner. Interesting," he leered as he saw the small figures falling free-fall out of the portal towards the ground below. His eyes were pealed on 2 figures in particular especially the Cyberdramon carrying the human child.

The others were of no interest to him. Most of them looked like digimon which had joined the Bagra army in the old days. Another reason was that some of them looked really pathetic. Especially the monkey. It was crying like a baby in the air until ox-like digimon hit him in the head to shut him up.

No sooner that they had fallen out and the portal disappeared from view, the legendary digimon arrived at the scene appeared on the scene.

Leviamon and Examon caught the 3 largest of the falling digimon as they descended down towards the castle. It wasn't without some resistance however. The horse digimon tried to attack the incoming Examon in fear but Examon didn't even flinch. He just knocked the horse out, caught him, and then put him down on the ground. The pig and the rooster gulped and allowed Leviamon to catch them with his long tail.

Next on the scene were Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Darkdramon, and Magnaangemon. At great speed, they caught most of the falling digimon and put them gently on the ground. Except for the monkey that is. Because of its constant whining and struggling, Wargreymon threw the annoying creature roughly to the ground.

The Cyberdramon and the dragon needed no help as they simply used their wings to land besides their comrades in the castle courtyard. Shortly after, Omnimon joined them. As always, the other legendary digimon bowed in his presence.

Unfortunately even with super hearing, he could not hear the exchange between Omnimon and the newcomers. They were simply too far away. He could however barley maker their facial expressions out but that did not tell him much. After a short exchange of words, Omnimon along with the Cyberdramon and the human walked inside the throne room with most of the rest of the legendary digimon and newcomers following them.

While one part of him was disappointed that he was not able to gather more information about the situation at the moment, he knew that with their new guests having arrived, it was only a matter of time before he was summoned. It happened much quicker than he expected however as heard silent footsteps approach behind him.

"My, my. I must admit you arrived quicker than I expected. I shouldn't be surprised however. With your speed, you could be anywhere you want to be in only a few seconds. It is fascinating really." He addressed the person having appeared at the entrance of his cell.

"Don't try to flatter. It does not suit you. Are you finished watching the clouds outside big guy? I don't want to stay here in this stinky prison more than I have to." The person responded to his claim.

Turning his head slowly, he got a good view of his visitor. It wasn't the first time this person had visited him. As always, the person was wearing a native samurai outfit with a black hood which covered his entire face (was that a piece of orange hair he could glimpse under the hood) and in his hand was the largest sword he had ever seen. Knowing what his visitor really was and the power that was radiating from the person, he knew this creature was not to trifle with.

"Of course human. But could you be so kind to open the door first. You have the key after all and these power dampening chains prevent me from busting out of here at the moment."

"Stop being a smartass. I have met enough of your kind for several lifetimes." The cloaked person sighed, but he opened the door nonetheless.

With the door open, he raised himself from the ground and got up on his feet. Even with the heavy chains around him, he walked out of the cell without many problems and faced the cloaked human male in front of him.

The cloaked man simply glared back at him without breaking eye contact. Even though being much larger than the man when standing up, the man didn't back away even a bit. He had to admit that the cloaked man had some guts.

"Let's just go bucket breath." The man sighted after a while of their staring contest. "I am so going to kill Urahara-san when I get back home for sending me on this dumb mission.

"Please my name is not bucket breath. It is Darkknightmon" The massive dark knight digimon responded with a chuckle as the two left the cell block.

* * *

><p>(Davis)<p>

"What a week. My entire body aches. I really need a vacation." Davis yawned loud and clear as he opened the door to his room and fell like a stone down to his bed. Veemon followed and did the same thing but he did not make it to the bed. He fell asleep of exhaustion on the floor Davis room.

"Remind me never to get on Matt's bad side" said Veemon before he fell asleep. Lucky for him, other than Davis and him, the apartment was completely empty.

As the two of them asleep, a certain incident from a few days ago appeared in their minds

* * *

><p>-Flashback begins-<p>

_"Thanks for the help and all but….WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" Davis exclaimed loudly and he wasn't the only one. Everyone else was staring to wake up as well. If they hadn't started to wake yet, Davis loud voice had probably done the job._

_"This one isn't too bright. Just like you Zenjirou" Balistamon chuckled at his partners expense. "HEY don't compare me to him. I am better than him in every single way. He probably does not even do kendo while I am the world's greatest kendo champion." Zenjirou responded flustered._

_At just the mention of the word "kendo", Cody woke up at once and practically teleported over to where Zenjirou was right in front of him. "Did anyone say Kendo?"_

_"AHHHHH. GO AWAY CREEPY KID. GO AWAY" Zenjirou shrieked trying to push Cody away as Armadilomon who had finally caught up with his partner and sighed at his partner's behavior._

_"Cody always goes crazy whenever someone mentions kendo so don't take it personally" Yolei giggled as Hawkmon helped her up on her feet as they watched with amusement as Zenjirou tried to get as far away from Cody as responsible._

_Somewhere else, Tai and Agumon had started a conversation with Taiki._

_"I don't really know who you are but thanks all the same." Tai said_

_"No problem. I never turn my back anyone especially those who once helped me." Taiki smiled as the two goggle-heads shook hands. Tai gave him a curious look but Taiki didn't elaborate on the matter so Tai let it slide. He may just have met this new kid but Tai already knew he could trust him and his comrades. He wore a pair of goggles after. That was always a good sign._

_Besides it seemed Agumon was getting along with the kids partner as well._

_"Interesting so you say you can become an Omnimon through your version of Digi-Xrossing," Shoutmon spoke up a little impressed. Omnimon of his own world was after all one of his best friends after all his companions from Xros heart that was._

_"Yeah but what do you mean by Digi-Xros? Don't you mean DNA Digivolution? Agumon replied._

_"I have never heard of DNA Digivolution before but it sounds similar enough. Don't let Wisemon find out though. He will probably want to dissect you to find out how it works." Shoutmon agreed. Not even a second later, Wisemon flew out of Taiki's Xross loader appearing in front of the two. "Oh crap" Shoutmon sighted while Agumon for some reason felt a cold chill run through his spine as the new arrival studied him carefully as if he was a new toy for it to play with._

_"Oh geez I feel sorry for that Agumon right about now. Just remembering how he acted around me when I first meet him makes me shiver" Zoe shuddered as she witnessed the scene in front of her. In response, Takuya laid his arms around her._

_"Don't worry. I am here now and you can beat I won't let you of sight ever again." Takuya expressed in a flirting tone. What he said was true. He was definitely not going to let his girlfriend out of sight ever again. He had missed her that much while she had been missing._

_"Thanks Taky. That does make me feel better. Don't think I won't beat you up though if you piss me off." Zoe threatened but it was an empty threat. She was actually deeply touched by her boyfriend's concern for her wellbeing._

_"I wouldn't have you any other way Zoe." Takuya whispered into her ear as they once again started to make out._

_"Don't mind us you two. Continue with what you are doing." JP grumbled as he watched with jealousy at the reunited couple. Tommy snickered at this along with the rest of the warriors both old and new._

_"So that's Zoe. She does not look like much of a fighter to me." Marcus commented but Koji at once shut him up. "Hey what's your deal?"_

_"You will thank me for this later. You don't want to be on the end of the line of Zoe's temper. Trust me on this" Koji let out a sigh of relief as Zoe had not heard Marcus comment on her. She was still busy making out with Takuya_

_"Anyway, I think we should focus on much more serious matter at the moment. Like Ken's current condition." Henry addressed his other warrior companions._

_That was true. Ken was at present the only one still out cold. He was also still covered in black flames on his body. It didn't seem to burn his however except for anyone that tried to get close to him. Poor Wormmon was pretty worried._

_Joe was trying to get close to the unconscious boy but the flames burned him as much as anyone else but Joe still kept trying. He was a doctor after all and Joe would never forgive himself if a close friend of his died under his watch. He was receiving some help though. Lopmon and Gomamon were at his sides trying to calm the flames while Suzie had run to find some water alone (to Henry's dismay)._

_Rika and Renamon would probably offered to go with the young girl if it hadn't been for Rika having a bitter argument with one of the newcomers Kiriha as she thought she'd seen him before while Kiriha denied it. His digimon partners Greymon and Mailbirdramon just looked at the human female flabbergasted as well as a little impressed seeing as she had the upper hand against Kiriha._

_Everyone was getting along with each other except for one person in particular who was ready to explode out of anger. That person was Davis_

_"STOP IGNORING ME. I ASKED YOU A QUESTION BUT YOU'RE ALL IGNORING ME. STOP THAT. ANSWER MY QUESTION THIS INSTA…."_

_SLAM_

_"Ouch my face" Davis bellowed in pain as he slumped down on his knees. Akari (looking pretty ticked off) stood over him ready to slam her fist into his face a second time._

_"Stop screaming for crying out loud you idiot. We all heard you the first time dumbass." Akari threatened with her fists raised._

_"Hey YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO D…."Davis raised his voice but none sooner that he had done that, another fist came flying into his face._

_SLAM_

_"THAT'S IT. I WILL…be silent as a mouse from now on." Davis shut up at once as he realized that it had not been Akari who had hit him this time. It had been Marcus who was giving him a threatening glare at the moment._

_"Do what the girl says and be quiet. We are all sick of you complaining" Marcus ordered. Veemon snickered at Davis expense causing him to get fist treatment next from Davis this time._

_"Maybe your right but unfortunately this is not the right time for explaining our purpose here." Something pointed out from above as Nene on Sparrowmon zoomed down through the hole in the roof. The digimon tensed up at once expecting an attack while the newcomers remained calm._

_Sparrowmon landed right besides Taiki and Shoutmon but not before slowly stopping above Henry to the tamers surprise. He looked at her with a puzzled look as Nene raised her xross loader and shouted "RELOAD TERRIERMON". Henrys eyes opened in shock as he saw the small figure emerging out of the xross loader and falling towards him._

_"Missed me Henry?" The figure teased as he landed on his feet right next to Henry. Henry at first looked like he was about to strangle the bunny in front of him. Instead, he embraced Terriermon in a large hug which would have made Suzie proud._

_"Stop it Henry. I am not a squishy-toy." Terriermon yelped as he pushed himself out of Henrys grip. "Now I know that you and Suzie are related. You both love to hug me to death"_

_Henry looked speechless for a moment before he let out a chuckle. "Ok now I know it is you Terriermon. You are annoying enough to be him."_

_"I will take that as compliment, thank you very much" Terriermon pouted as he extended his ears and flew up and landed on Henrys shoulder._

_"Your partner looks just you described him. A grouch without any sense of humor" Sparrowmon teased and Terriermon responded with a chuckle "I know right."_

_"TERIERMON!" Henry said growing embarrassed. This side of his partner he had not been missing at all._

_As Sparrowmon landed on the ground, Nene jumped of and approached Taiki. She accidentally lost her balance and fell right into Taiki who caught her bridal style. Nene started blushing furiously but Taiki being oblivious as always helped her up. Neither of them noticed the jealous looks both Akari and Kiriha were giving them._

_"S...sorry Taiki. I kind of lost my balance there for a second." Nene apologized quickly her cheeks still flustered. She looked down to the ground to prevent Taiki from seeing her flustered face._

_"No problem Nene. You should be more careful though. For some reason you always act a little clumsier than usually around me for some reason. Wonder why that is?" Taiki thought out loud causing Nene to blush even more._

_"NENE AND TAIKI SITTING IN A TREE…." Sparrowmon started singing loudly enough for everyone to hear. Nene felt as if she could explode in embarrassment at the moment and it did not make things any better that Taiki was looking right at her with a puzzled look. Shoutmon joined in song but before they could continue, Mervamon materialized out of Nenes xross louder and whacked both of them hard in the head._

_Most of the male population (digimon and human alike) looked at Mervamon in amazement until the girls around them knocked them out of their fantasy. Nene gave Mervamon a thankful nod as her digimon went back into the xros loader._

_"So…..What did you mean by this not being the right time to explain who you and your companions are" Tai and Agumon coughed at the same time trying to sooth the weird vibe around them. Nene finally regained her composure and addressed the group around with her usual confidence._

_"What I meant was that it is time for us to take our leave from you all now. We have things to do back home and unfortunately not the time to explain to you all." Nene explained to the group in front of her._

_"But we don't really know who you guys are or if you could be trusted. Besides, I find your digivices and digimon interesting. Some of them don't even appear in my digimon analyzer" Izzy blurted out before anyone else could ask the same question. Tentomon just sighed. Even at a time like this, Izzys thirst for knowledge was as strong as ever._

_"You can ask Terriermon and Zoe about that. They will fill you in on who we are." Nene replied and gave a stern glare in Terriermon's direction._

_"Yes Sir. I will do what I was told general" Terriermon said giving Nene a military salute to Henrys confusion._

_"Since when did you start acting mature and polite? Henry questioned his partner. Terriermon just ignored him. Terriermon antics had for the moment distracted everyone's attention away from the newcomers for a few seconds but that was all it took._

_"Bye you all. Good luck since you will need it in the future" Taiki addressed everyone as green portal opened below all the newcomers. Before anyone could do anything, the portals closed leaving everyone bewildered._

_"Dame-Dame. Bye Bye. You're no good. You're no good at all" Damemon addressed the puzzled group of digimon and human before disappearing as well._

_"Ah they got away" Davis pouted._

_Meanwhile as Taiki and the rest fell through the dimensional portal back to their own world, he couldn't help but wonder about something._

_"Hey Nene. Why did you tell them we did not have the time to explain our presence to the legendary heroes? We did have the time to explain to them." Taiki asked Nene._

_"Your right Taiki. But the old man did tell us to hurry back to help Omnimon and the other legendary digimon to make sure you know who won't escape now that the tamer Ryo has entered our universe." Nene said her voice dripping of disdain._

_"Don't worry Nene. If he does escape, we will just beat him up again like last time. I promise" Taiki promised as he put his arms around Nene's waist and dragged her closer to him to comfort her. Nene at once felt her body go rigid before relaxing and going with the flow._

_Behind them Akari looked like she could explode out of jealousy while Yuu rolled his eyes at the same time as he was pushing Airu away from him._

-Flashback ends-

* * *

><p>(Davis)<p>

"Davis WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM" Jun literally shouted in Davis ear causing him to jump 10 meters into the air before landing on the bed in a mess.

"Geez Jun. I heard you. You didn't need to destroy my ear drums in the process." Davis muttered as he got himself up on his feet. Jun didn't even give him a glance she exited his room. She did however step on a sleeping Demi-Veemon (who had devolved during his nap) waking him. Jun didn't even notice or hear the painful screech Demi-Veemon produced as she closed the door behind her.

"I really don't like your sister sometimes Davis" Demi-Veemon growled tending his small tail carefully. Davis completely agreed with that statement as his ears was still ringing.

"DAVIS Get up already. There is someone knocking on the door asking for you so don't make him wait." Jun called from the kitchen and this time Davis did get up.

"I am coming damn-it. Don't have to bite my ear off Jun" Davis muttered as he walked past his sister. "This better be good. If it JP wanting a new training season, I will so kick his ass"

With loud steps, Davis approached the door to the apartment and literally threw it open to the person outside surprise. When he saw who it was however, his large frown changed to surprised expression and then to a large smile appeared on his face.

"What's up Davis? It has been a long time hasn't it." Willis greeted his old friend with both his Terriermon and Lopmon on his shoulder.

"It's nice to see you too Willis but I don't really am surprised to see you after all the crazy things of late." Davis greeted his old friend from America. Both Terriermon and Lopmon though had jumped of Willis shoulder and were watching something in the sky.

"Whys that?" Willis asked.

"It would take a long time to explain but I am going to say this. I would not be surprised even if a time-traveling Delorian just came out of nowhere right beside us." Davis chuckled. Willis got the reference and both boys laughed loudly in union.

"Eh Willis, I don't want to ruin this happy reunion…" Willis Terriermon started saying as both the bunny digimon noticed something in the sky.

"…..But I THINK WE SHOULD RUN FOR OUR LIVES" Willis Lopmon ended earning him the two boys attention but it was a little too late.

"DAVIS!" Demi-Veemon called out in warning as the small in training digimon tried to reach his partners side in time.

Davis suddenly felt great pain surging through his body and let out a scream of pain. The next thing he knew everything went black as the 3 digimons horrified screams rang though his ears.

* * *

><p>(Gatomon)<p>

As Tai and Agumon entered their shared room, Kari was still lying in her bed facing the wall not even moving a muscle as Tai closed the door after him. Gatomon at once tensed up and jumped out of her hiding place as Tai entered but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Geez don't scare me like that you two" Gatomon sighted as she gave the two boys a furious glare.

"Easy Gatomon. You are extremely jumpy today. Chill out" Tai muttered but not in his usual happy tone.

"I know but it's just that Kari is…." Gatomon lashed out in annoyance but Tai shushed her and motioned with his hands to his sister who could be heard sleeping lightly. Gatomon silenced her voice immediately. Both of them watched as Kari slept besides them before giving each other an understanding look.

"Let's talk in the living room and let Kari sleep in peace for a while. She needs it desperately after all" Agumon addressed the two in trying to ease the tension. The yellow dinosaur had done that a lot the latest few days. Gatomon and Tai had been arguing with each other a lot after all ever since the incident in the woods.

"Fine" both Gatomon and Tai gave in and followed Agumon out into the living room. As the siblings parents wasn't home for the moment, the 2 digimon were free to roam the apartment.

All 3 of them took a seat in the sofa and looked outside. So many things had happened of late that neither they or the other digidestined and tamers had been able to get even a few hours of sleep of late. Both Gatomon and Tai knew that Kari had taken the worst of it and they knew the reason why.

TK's disappearance.

Right after having seen those strange humans disappear in front of them, they had at once been hit by a bombshell in form of a message from Sampson and Yamaki. The message had hit everyone very hard especially Kari and Matt of all people.

While they had been fighting for their lives in the belly of the beast, almost all of Tokyo had been demolished by an army of attacking digimon. Most of the city had been abolished but that was not the news which horrified the old generation of digidestined. What had hit everyone especially hard was when they heard of TKs unknown fate.

During the attack, a large group of hostiles had attacked TK and Patamon separating them from each other. The room they were in could not take the battle happening causing the entire roof to fall down upon them. Patamon had been lucky to avoid being buried beneath the debris. TK wasn't however.

The entire group had at once left for the city and helped in the process of finding survivors around the Hypnos building. Many were found and rescued but TK body could not be found. They couldn't even find even a single trace of him other than his bloody beat-up hat.

This news shocked all of the digidestined to the core. Even the tamers and DATS couldn't help but feel a bit bad for them. Suzie was bawling like a baby while Henry tried to comfort her and Marcus was literally punching the wall next to him to show his frustration. None of them had ever lost a teammate before so the reactions were to be expected. The warriors just stood in a corner to give the digidestined room to express their sorrow. They after all had already lost one teammate (twice) so they could understand their feelings. Koji of all people could almost guess what Matt was thinking at the moment.

Kari however had taken the thing the hardest. He had been her best friend among the digidestined after all. It didn't make her feel better considering their little fall-out and how mean she had been to him in what could have been their last moment together. Gatomon knew that was the reason for Kari's sudden depression.

For several days now, the digidestined had looked all over for TK with no result. The tamers, warriors, and DATS had offered their assistance but they had found nothing as well. For the moment, most of them had kind of forgotten their mysterious visitors but both Zoe and Terriermon had not revealed anything yet. Complicating the situation even more at the moment would be a bad decision. Yamaki and Sampson agreed with them that they should wait a few weeks before revealing anything while the city recuperates from the attack.

Kari had not been able to sleep for those hard days and had fallen asleep several times during the day. Once she fell asleep right in the middle of the road and almost got run over by an incoming truck. Luckily it came to a halt and drove away the same way it had come as fast as possible when the driver noticed the large Greymon blocking the way taking the full blow of the impact. After that incident, Tai had forbidden Kari from leaving the apartment and he did not take no for an answer.

Kari's degenerating condition was really making both Tai and Gatomon tenser than usual. They were both worried about her but they had both been getting on each other's nerves for the last week simply venturing their frustration on each other. Agumon had to more than once had to play peace maker.

But there was one thing both of them had been grateful for.

Davis and Veemon had more than once come during the days to give Kari some company. Tai had at first been skeptical about letting him but as he saw no harm in it, he had allowed Davis in. While Kari condition didn't really improve, Davis antics did cause a few reactions from her like a smile here and there as well as low chuckle once in a while. Veemon was also a great help as his company made Gatomon relax a little.

Both of them usually came around this time but it seemed Davis and Veemon wouldn't be coming this afternoon. They were probably sleeping like a couple of babies. Typical Davis.

"Guys look up in the sky." Agumons voice broke Tai and Gatomon out of their deep thoughts. What they saw horrified them.

"What's that in the sky" Tai gasped at what he saw what was forming in the sky. Gatomon replied by with a growl as her fur stood right up.

"Something bad. Something very bad. I can feel it."

* * *

><p>(Koji)<p>

"Hey Dad. I will be going out for a while. I probably won't be home until late this evening" Koji called out as he closed the door behind him. He didn't hear his father reply but he could already guess what it had been about.

Koji was walking through the street not really caring where he went. He was in deep thought at the moment.

Like everyone else of the old warriors, Koji was naturally happy to see Zoe again. He really was but her sudden exit a couple of months ago and reappearance was nagging him in the back of his mind. Especially those people who helped them. He knew that Zoe had decided to wait to tell them where she had been because she wanted to explain it all when all the groups were together in the same place as well because of TKs disappearance. Koji couldn't shake the feeling that the information kept from them and the identity of those helpers would play a key role in the future.

Still he couldn't help but create a smile on his face as he thought of how Takuyas facial expression had changed to permanent grin on his face when Zoe came back into his life. While he would never admit it to anyone, Takuya was one of his best friends. Seeing Takuya degenerate bit for bit because of Zoes disappearance had worried the warrior of light but now with Zoe back among them, Takuya was back to his usual self to both Kojis relief and annoyance.

For a moment, Koji stopped in his tracks and thought about giving Takuya a visit but decided against it. He was probably at Zoe's house to catch up on things.

Suddenly a large gust of wind flew into Koji knocking him almost of his feet. Koji regained his balance at the last second though. Other were not as lucky however.

"Where did all this wind come from?" Koji told himself as yet another large gust of wind flew into him. This time he was prepared. What he wasn't prepared for though was a fire hydrant being pulled out from the ground and with the power of the wind hit Koji right in the stomach causing the boy to lose his breath for a second.

"Why do I have a feeling this sudden storm is digimon related" Koji groaned from the pain as he tried to lift the heavy fire hydrant but he was still feeling a little bit dizzy after the impact and it didn't make him feel better when he saw what was forming in the sky above him.

A huge black cloud had appeared and covered all of Tokyo from above. It didn't look as much as a cloud as it more resembled as huge black hole from some very cheesy sci-fi series.

Suddenly 2 large bolts of dark thunder rained down upon the city one bolting down in Odaiba and the second one heading right for Koji. Koji at once tried to reach down for his D-Tector.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUT...AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH" Koji tried to spirit evolve but the pain brought on by dark thunder enveloping him stopped him in his tracks. Koji gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his body slowly disappear in front of him as if it was being sucked in into the black hole covering the city. That was exactly was what happened.

As quickly as the thunder had stuck the ground, it disappeared as equally fast taking Koji along with it.

* * *

><p>(Lilithmon)<p>

"It's time. It has activated itself."(Fake) Lucemon addressed Lilithmon through the mirror. The place was rather messy still after Beelzemon's visit and Lilithmon was silently fuming inside on how she would kill him if she saw him again.

"So what we do my lord. Do we go to attack the human world now or ravage a couple of villages here in the digital world?" Lilithmon asked. She was seriously willing to kill something to let out her frustration.

"Tempting my dear, but we will do nothing at the moment. We just have to wait for the right time to go to phase 3." Lucemon replied. Lilithmon pouted in disappointment.

"I do have a job for you though Lilithmon. There is something in the human world I would like you to reclaim for me" At this Lilithmon looked up interest and listened. "May I kill somebody there my lord?" Lilithmon asked with a cruel smile

"If you can avoid it, then the answer is no. We don't want to get the digidestined to change their focus onto us. They have not entered the digital world for a while now because of what's happening in the human world and I would like it to stay that way for a couple more weeks" Lucemon warned and gave Lilthmon a stern look. Lilithmon simply double pouted.

"…..But if there is no other way than a confrontation, then you may kill them in the bloodiest way possible" Lucemon ended his little lecture with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes

* * *

><p>(Davis)<p>

As Davis woke up, he found himself no longer outside his own apartment. Instead he saw lying face down on a very familiar looking street. At once, Davis got himself up on his feet and coughed up all the dirt present in his mouth.

"Yuck. My mouth tastes just like sand-paper." Davis coughed up but soon he stopped when he realized that he wasn't alone. Besides him was Willis who was slowly coming out from his unconscious state on his left side and on his right was…..Koji?

"Ugh. My head." Willis groaned as he sat up and looked around. "What happened Davis and who is the angry kid?" Willis asked pointing to a pretty grumpy Koji

"My name is Koji, thank you very much." Koji snapped back taking Willis a bit by surprise. Davis just rolled his eyes. Both he and the rest of the digidestined were used to Koji little rude outbursts by now. Sometimes it really did just not make sense for Koji to be a symbol for light.

"Gezz Koji. Lighten up already. Other than arguing with each other, maybe we should try to find out what happened?" Davis calmly addressed the two as they go on their feet. Koji simply gave him a stern glare but agreed anyhow. Willis was just happy that Koji wasn't annoyed at him anymore.

"So do anyone where we are? I am not from Japan as you remember Davis. I simply just decided to take a holiday from school to visit you and the others." Willis asked carefully not to look at Koji.

"Of what I can recognize so are we somewhere in Odaiba. It looks a bit different though as I was positive there were more skyscrapers than this last time I was here" Davis shrugged.

"That's all fine and dandy but I want to know what that black thunder did to us. Since you two are here, I assume that you Davis and that friend of yours got hit to. Am I correct?" Koji corrected Davis. Both Davis and Willis nodded and Koji groaned in response.

Koji was about to speak again but Davis paid him no attention anymore as his gaze had found something much more fascinating and horrifying at the same time.

Because on the other side of the street was an Agumon. It was definitely not Tai's or Marcus as it was much bigger than those two combined as well as looking more ferocious. At the moment, the over-sized Agumon had not noticed them because it was currently…. trying to buy some soda?

As it had no money, it literally slashed the soda machine into pieces with its large claws. Out fell a ton of different soda drinks with different flavor. But the Agumon wasn't the one very interesting in drinking them. That would be the little child in a pink sleeping garments sitting on its back

"Mom usually puts the money in but I guess that works too." The little girl said as she tried to pick up a couple of the soda bottles just to drop them a second later. The Agumon then turned his head around as if he had heard something interesting and began walking away. The little girl noticed the giant dinosaur leaving and left running after him without any soda in her possession.

Davis knew that voice almost as well as his own. There was no doubt about who the child was but that would be impossible unless…

Davis almost fainted in realization of what happened to him and the other two. Koji at once noticed the change in Davis and demanded an answer. What he got was both unbelievable and horrifying.

"Oh great Scott. We have to get back to the future!" Davis gulped. Koji eyes almost went out of their sockets while Willis at first though he was joking until he noticed Davis' terrified expression.

Somehow they had been sent back into the past and they just hadn't been sent back to a random event. Davis knew when they were. They had been sent back to the beginning when it all started. The event which started it all. The event which had by the public been called a terrorist attack.

The night which started it all when the first ever digimon entered the human world (for everyone except the warriors that is).

The day when the adventure started

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh. You all know what this means. Its time to go back in time in the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thats another chapter finished and so<em>_ the the second mayor arc of this story begin. _

_Yep next time, we will go down memory lane. If you know your digimon history, you will know that the ending bit of this chapter was taken from the first short of the Digimon movie. Funny fact is that short originally was the pilot for digimon adventure and was released before the first episode. It really was what originated the whole digimon anime franchise._

_Other bits about this chapter I want to mention before signing of is the begining section. If you dident already know, DarkKnightmon was the fifth character from xros wars/fusion who I said would get the most screentime from that universe. I will use his original name instead of that horrible name he got in the english dub. He will for now though only appear in Ryos little segements and misadventures in the xros dimension. In the next chapter, that segment will be replaced with some Beelzemon and ogremon action. Also did you figure out who it was speaking to DarkKnightmon in his cell. If you dident, I wont spoil it to you but for those out there wondering what the hell he is doing there, I will give you a hint. With the old man (Bagramon) having the power to go through __dimensions, he may have visited a couple of places in the multiverse in order to gain a few allies in case his plan for dealing with Quartzmon failed_

_Another bit I want to comment is the shippings in this story. if you havent already noticed, I mainly just focus on one main pair for each season like Takato x Rika for tamers, Takuya x Zoe for frontier, Marcus x Yoshi for data squad/savers, and in the coming future like mentioned before Davis x Kari. For the xros wars season, I will focus on Taiki x Nene if you dident figure that out already. This might seem to be a weird choice for a couple of people as mostly Akari is always put together with Taiki and Nene with Kiriha in the digimon fandom. In truth, i never was a huge fan of Akaris character and they made her into a serious jerk in fusion. That does not mean I hate her. I just don't think shes interesting that's all. I did however like Nenes and Taikis interaction with each other through xros wars._

_Dont expect any more chapter before the end of the year. I really need to focus on m exams before the winter break. So in case, I dont update anymore this month..._

_The undeadad writer sign of for now and wishes you all an early Merry christmas and a Happy new year_


	28. Episode 27: Dinousars, Parrots, Vampires

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_Sorry for the long break everybody but I kind of havent felt very motivated to write lately due to family related matters. Still I am happy how this chapter turned out for the most part with all the time traveling going on._

_OMNISENSE95: You are correct. It was Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach who met up with DarkKnightmon in last chapter but for what he is doing there though, I wont tell. Also it does seem like Yuu was changed to Ewan in the dub if i heard it correctly._

_Pattyman: I just find Cody boring and uninteresting thats all. _

_Xerosom: Thanks for the praise. The legendary digimon already did appear a couple of chapters ago. They were returned back to normal sometime between the death generals and hunters arcs of xros wars._

_Digidestinedkid6: Thanks for all the reviews of late._

_I do not own Digimon_

* * *

><p>(Present time: Beelzemon)<p>

Beelzemon felt as if someone was watching them as he drove Behemoth throughout the digital desert. But every time he looked back, he saw nothing except the occasional large rocks around the place. The feeling did not go away however and Beelzemon expected the enemy to sneak upon them at any time. Although, it could just be him being paranoid. They had after all traveled for a couple of days now without finding a way to enter the human world.

Ogremon felt like this as well. But he was distracted by something else by his even greener than possible face expression.

Beelzemon noticed and halted Behemoth at once before throwing Ogremon of. "No you don't. No throwing up on my ride thank you very much"

"Hey that's not fair you overgrown imp. I was just….." Ogremon argued back but after only a couple of words spoken, Ogremon felt something moving in his stomach. The champion at once ran behind a huge cliff to empty it.

"Why do this happen to everyone who rides Behemoth besides me?" Beelzemon sighted as he though back to the time when he had offered a tour on Behemoth to Ai and Mako. The results had been the same back then as well.

Once again his senses tingled a warning in his head and Beelzemon looked around for possible enemies. There were no living creatures in sight however although Beelzemon could have sworn that one of the closest mountains had not been there before. A surprised yelp from Ogremon however distracted his attention.

"Eh….Beelzemon you should have a look at what I have found. It's really urgent. This fellow looks like a horde of Mammothmon ran over him.

Beelzemon at once appeared at Ogremon side trying desperately to ignore the bad smell. That was easy since Ogremon's little discovery was just as important as he had mentioned. Because in front of them lay a human of all things bloody and obviously in a lot of pain and by the looks of it, he had been there for a couple of days.

"He may look older but I can still recognize him. I remember when this one was just a little brat all those years ago." Ogremon said actually showing sympathy on his face for once.

Beelzemon at once jerked his head around to look at Ogremon

"You know this kid?" Beelzemon asked startled.

"Of course I do. In the old days, I tried to kill this kid several times but that was ages ago. I haven't seen them in years even though I have heard of the feats they have accomplished since then." Ogremon replied as he went to check on the injured kid. The damage was looking really severe. It was a miracle he even was alive at all.

"Not that I know who this kid is but he definitely need some medical attention and fast" Beelzemon said as he picked up the unconscious boy and slung him over his shoulders. He knew not however what to do. Finding medical care out in the middle out of nowhere would be hard and it didn't make things better for him that this was one of the sectors in the digital world where Beelzemon had not been before.

Then to his surprise, Ogremon came up with an actual pretty smart idea. Beelzemon had to admit that.

"We don't need to look for help around here when we could just use the TV here to travel to the human world and get help there" Ogremon suggested as he pointed to a TV screen present right in front of them which Beelzemon had not noticed before now.

"Huh. How will a TV transport us to the real world? That sounds so absurd and that's saying something considering all those cheesy space shows I have watched with Ao and Mako" Beelzemon raised an eyebrow pointing out the how crazy what Ogremon statement had sounded.

"I am not messing with you. The digidestined always use these TVs to travel to the digital world. I know that this sector which is ruled Azulongmon is full of them. Zhuqiaomon's sector is completely empty of them however." Ogremon argued trying to convince a skeptic Beelzemon. After a while however of constant nagging from Ogremon's side, Beelzemon finally gave in.

"Alright, alright I believe you. Just stop screaming in my ears already" Beelzemon sighed not noticing the victorious smile on Ogremon's face. "So how do we activate it smarty-pants?"

"Uh….That I actually don't know"

At once Ogremon's smile disappeared and Beelzemon face palmed. "Great, just great." He sighted heavily.

Suddenly the ground started shake vigorously around them. Beelzemon at once picked up his Berenjenas while Ogremon fists began glowing with dark energy. Both were readying themselves for an attack but none came. The ground started to shake vigorously again and again and again. But nothing could be seen approaching them. As Beelzemon thought about, it did not sound like a couple of earthquakes. It sounded more like…..footsteps. Really large footsteps.

Then just a sudden as they had started, the quakes died down until the dessert around them went silent again. It was too silent and that was always a bad sign

"I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right" Beelzemon grimaced tightening his grip on his weapons.

"For once I agree with you. Something stinks and it is not me fo…..." Ogremon replied but Beelzemon didn't manage to hear the end of the sentence as Ogremon suddenly let out frightened yelp.

Beelzemon at once turned only to see Ogremon looking up into the sky with a horrified expression. Beelzemon followed his eyes upward and at first he did not see the incoming threat. He only saw a huge mountain even though he could have sworn it hadn't been there before. Why Ogremon seemed shocked all the way to his inner core puzzled the former demon lord. The mountain wasn't that scary looking…...Wait a second. The bottom of the mountains looked surprisingly enough like 2 humongous legs and…..was that an eye staring down at them from the mountain peak.

Suddenly the mountain moved on its own accord and that was when finally Beelzemon came to frightening conclusion in his mind. That was no mountain and whatever it was, it was definitely hostile.

"OGREMON! We have to get out of here now!"

Ogremon heard him and as they both began to sprint away as fast as they could towards Behemoth with the wounded TK but the large mountain like creature had heard them as well. Before any of the two digimon could react, they found themselves in the shadow of an incoming humongous foot ready to stomp them into bits.

* * *

><p>(Present time: Demi-Veemon)<p>

"Davis!"

"Willis!"

All 3 of the partner digimon just stood there in shock looking at the spot where their human partners should have been. There were no trace left of them after they had been enveloped by that black thunder bolt.

"Hey Davis what is that noise. Don't tell me you fall asleep again?" Jun's voice called out from inside the apartment. The bunnies quickly picked up Demi-Veemon and levitated down to the streets right before Jun came storming out finding only a spot of heated metal outside the door.

"What happened? Where did Davis go?" Demi-Veemon asked but the two bunnies just shacked their heads. They did not know but they all 3 did know who the culprit was.

Demi-Veemon looked up into the sky with hatred in his small cuddly eyes up into the sky directed towards the huge black as night cloud hovering above the city. If the in training digimon had not been so angry at the moment, he would have heard a low laughter echoing throughout the city. But maybe that was just the wind playing some tricks.

Both Terriermon and Lopmon followed Demi-Veemon example. Lopmon maybe was doing it a bit too well. Anger was literally radiating of him. Terriermon noticed and at once understood what was happening. "Uh Oh Lopmon is angry"

Terriermon grabbed Demi-Veemon and dragged him as far away as he could until there was a fair distance between them and Lopmon.

"Uh what's happening to Lopmon" Demi-Veemon asked cautiously. Lopmon was literally glowing with power at the moment and it kind of reminded him of what happened to Patamon and Gatomon.

"Loppy is evolving." Terriermon answered shortly. "And when he gets angry and evolves to him, I feel sorry for the enemy"

"I think I get to where you're going at" Demi-Veemon gulped. A certain incident in America was coming to mind.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

Lopmon warp digivolve to Cherubimon

For the moment, all movement stopped around them. People were crowding by windows or getting out of their cars to see the huge creature hovering above them. At sight, Jun's mind shut down and she fell unconscious onto the floor. Cherubimon, the humongous beast-like angel digimon, was that much of a sight to behold.

Its face however was telling a different story. It was filled with rage and discontent. If it hadn't been for him being in his angelic form, Demi-Veemon could have sworn he was looking on the corrupt Cherubimon he had battled as Magnamon long ago. The warriors would have made a similar assessment if they had been at the scene as well.

All that rage was radiating in waves and directed towards the dark sky.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Cherubimon roared viciously. The authority and mercilessness in his voice definitely made the people around him to lock their windows and doors getting the feeling that something big was about to happen.

No response came but the wind made it sound like the black sky was laughing at them again. This sent Cherubimon over the edge as he pushed himself of the ground and shoot himself up into the air with a spear made completely lighting appearing in his hand

"DON'T IGNORE ME! GIVE HIM BACK OR ELSE! **LIGHTNING SPEAR!**" With great precision and power, Cherubimon threw the spear right into the sky and it impacted with the cloud in a blinding explosion of light. Cherubimon didn't stop there however.

**"THOUSAND SPEARS"** Before the explosion could subside, an army of similar lighting spears appeared all around Cherubimon. They were smaller in size but were equally as deadly in precision. With a tip of the finger, they all flew towards their target and obliterated it.

Still, Cherubimon didn't seem ready to stop just yet. Raising his giant hands into the air, a large thundercloud started to materialize above him.

**"STORM OF JUDGEMENT!"**

With a roar, Cherubimon released a storm of the strongest lightning bolts he could create from the thundercloud. The thunder bombarded the sky and for a moment everyone on the ground watching the event had to close their eyes. That's how bright the impact was.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt" Demi-Veemon gulped at seeing such raw power. Terriermon definitely agreed with that statement.

For a moment as the explosion subsided, the clear blue sky could be seen through pockets in the dark sky. The light radiated down upon them and for a moment it seemed as if Cherubimon had partially succeeded. Then the darkness crept up and replaced the small ray of light with complete darkness again. Whatever damage Cherubimon had caused had already healed itself. The great angel snarled at this and was preparing yet another barrage of lightning attacks.

"Don't exhaust yourself Cherubimon. Continuing with these non-efficient attacks will only tire you out"

Just as he was about to fire, he felt a hand on his shoulder. At touch, he knew who it was and turned around to see a familiar face. The people below just looked with wonder on the new arrival while Demiveemon just wondered why she was there.

Cherubimon's face changed slowly from a face full of rage to a small smile. "It has been a long time Ophanimon" Cherubimon bowed.

"There is no need for that old friend." Ophanimon smiled back. Behind her was Seraphimon who was always giving Cherubimon a friendly smile from under his mask.

For the first time in years, the 3 celestial digimon, who once had been the first rulers over the digital world in its old days, were reunited and ready to fight for freedom and justice once again.

* * *

><p>(Past time: Davis)<p>

Davis really wanted to fall unconscious on the spot. He really wanted to and find out that this was all been a bad dream and that he just hadn't been sent back in time to when the first real digimon entered the human world with only a confused Willis and the grumpiest person he knew (Koji) without Veemon.

But he knew it wasn't a dream. He had just seen a much younger Kari and was right now watching a younger Tai run past them on the other side of the road. The slap in the face and lecture he got from Koji confirmed as much.

"Come back to the real world now you idiot. We really need to come up with some kind of plan" Koji shouted literally in Davis face. While Koji was probably his least favorite member of the warriors because of being such antisocial and rude at times, Davis had for once to agree with him. They were stuck in the past and every future action of theirs could create some kind of time paradox changing their own timeline in the process and maybe erasing themselves from history altogether. Davis had already seen too many movies with such themes to know that a happy ending would be too much to ask for.

Koji was probably reacting the best considering their situation of what Davis could see. Still the small glimpses of panic in his eyes as well as him being way to jumpy than his usual self made it plain obvious that Koji was just as equally worried as Davis about their situation. Willis on the other hand was openly expressing his fear and panic evident on his face. He after all had never been in a real fight before and seen the horrors conflicts regarding the digital world could create. The incident with Wendigmon and the brief time he along with the rest of the international digidestined took part in the final assault on Malomyotismon was of course exceptions to that.

"So what do you suggest we do then Koji" Davis retorted back with in a challenging tone. Takuya might accept Koji as a friend but Davis would not. He might have heard of how Matt used to be in the past but Koji seemed much more extreme in that regard. That was probably why Davis did not like him very much (and maybe also because Koji constantly obliterated him in training seasons and insulted him all the time while doing so as well as becoming a little too friendly with Kari in Davis eyes) "Do we just sit here and wait for rescue. Is that your plan fearless leader?"

Koji looked like he was going to slug Davis in the face but he stopped himself and regained his self-control. Still, he sent a mean glare in the direction of Davis. Davis sent his own version back at him. The tension between the two was high and surprisingly it was the most panicky of the trio which came up with a logical suggestion.

"We should probably try to get someplace secluded and secured at first before coming up with a plan of action. It would not be wise to stay here if in any case anyone saw us falling out of the sky and comes here to investigate. I don't think any of us want to be locked up in an insane asylum for claiming being from the future." Willis suggested hastily as he looked in the direction behind them. Davis and Koji turned around and saw a small group of people heading towards them in the distance. How they had not noticed the giant dinosaur running around town was a complete mystery.

"Later" Davis and Koji addressed each other at the same time. Their argument wasn't finished yet but it could wait for later as they had more important matters to deal with.

At once, the trio left the scene as quickly as their legs could carry them and soon enough they found themselves several streets away from where they had landed. They however had just gotten themselves of the pot and into the fire as none of them had noticed a giant digi-egg appearing and hatching in the sky during their little escape. None of the 3 had noticed as well that they had just entered the epicenter of the event to come.

Willis gasped. "Uh-oh. We definitely should not have come this way"

Koji readied his D-Tector for a fight and gritted his teeth "Not that I want to change history but why do I get a bad feeling like we will have a role to play in this fight"

Davis being the only one who understood the meaning of the event looked his eyes was going to leave his sockets. "This is…..This is… To think that I would get the chance to witness this"

Right in front of them was long road. On the right hand side was a large overgrown parrot with claws as sharp as steel. On the other side emerging out from below a ruined bridge was the largest and most vicious Greymon Davis had ever seen.

Both fighters eyed each other for a while just before the two threw themselves at each other.

Greymon VS Parrotmon, the first ever digimon fight outside of the digital world, had finally begun.

**"Nova Flame"**

With a roar, the Greymon faced the Parrotmon and released a stream of blue flames from his mouth. Before Parrotmon manage to comprehend of what was happening, the blue flames of death were upon him. Parrotmon however posed great reflexes and managed to stumble aside just in time to avoid becoming a roast bird. The flames did swallow one of his large wings though and Parrotmon looked in horror as his left wings was ripped of him and completely ripped apart by the flames.

Not letting his opponent get any chance for a counterattack, Greymon charged towards his hurt opponent like a bull. For a second Parrotmon lost his breath as the huge form of Greymon impacted into him and Greymon seemed to have the upper hand at the moment.

But this was the last moment of victory for Greymon in this battle as Parrotmon finally went on the offensive. Raising claws, Parrotmon descended upon Greymon who caught them with own hands. Small feat of strength then commenced as the two fighters tried pushing each other aside. It was in this regard that the fact that Parrotmon was an ultimate level digimon while Greymon was just a champion was clearly shown. Without much effort, Parrotmon slowly pushed Greymon backwards and finally got Greymon to let go of him. Parrotmon then quickly grabbed Greymon by the throat and threw him to the ground.

As Greymon struggled to get up on his feet, Parrotmon went on the offensive again. Greymon just barely managed to grab the ultimate just in time to stop the parrot from slicing him in half. Irritated with the slow progress of the fight, Parrotmon practically threw Greymon to the other side of the street. Before Greymon could get however, Parrotmon generated a powerful bolt of electricity from its forehead and launched it at Greymon

**"Sonic Destroyer"**

The impact of the attack was the final straw. Greymon was launched through the air landing right where the young Tai and Kari were watching the fight. Greymon had been knocked out. Parrotmon was the winner of round one.

"Let's go" Koji said looking away from the fight.

"Whys that. You are not my boss." Davis replied with suspicion. He wanted to stay and watch the fight. If they remained on the sidelines, they would not be affecting history that much.

"Just follow my command for once please. While this fight is interesting to watch, it is not our duty to be here. Even if we are here on the sidelines, I have a strong feeling that we should leave right now or something bad will happen." Koji answered.

"Huh" Davis addresses Koji's statement with confusion. "What is getting you to that conclusion?"

"I don't know why but I suddenly felt a slow but rising dark presence in the area. Not neutral like Koichi but pure evil and destructive" Koji whispered only so high that Davis and Willis could hear him.

Suddenly the bridge they were standing on began to shake furiously. Davis grabbed on to the railing as hard as he could to stop himself from falling off the edge. When his eyes located the source of the mini earthquake, he gulped because Greymon was up and at it again and he looked pissed off. Really pissed off.

"Uh where is that friend of yours Davis? I swore I just saw him besides a second a go" Koji called out. Davis turned around and saw that Koji was right. Willis was not besides him anymore. They looked to the right, to the left, and up into the air but Willis was nowhere in sight. They finally caught a glimpse of him when they looked down but they didn't like what they saw. During the shaking, Willis had fallen over the edge of the bridge. He didn't look that very hurt but he was right in the middle of the battlefield now. Right between the furious Greymon and the soon to be fried Parrotmon.

**"Nova Flame"**

The flames of utter destruction released out of the furious Greymon's mouth flew at Parrotmon like as if it was a huge thunderstorm with its only function to destroy everything in his path. Unfortunately that included Willis.

It was at this time when Davis stubbornness and recklessness got himself to do something very stupid which in the near future he would probably regret doing but as is with any gogglehead, when a friend was in trouble, they would throw themselves into danger without question to save them. Davis was no exception to the rule.

He jumped of the side of the bridge.

He could hear Koji calling out for him in the background as well as cursing his stupidity and comparing him to Takuya but Davis didn't really care about that. The only thing that he cared about was the huge flames of destruction about to cover both him and Willis.

He reached Willis just in time before the flames reached him. They were not as lucky about exiting the blast radius though. The flames ate them whole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Davis screamed in pain a he felt the enormous heat waddle over his skin. He lost touch in all his nerves. His eyes went completely black and his eardrums felt like they were going to explode.

Then as suddenly as it had started, it ended. The pain disappeared just as quickly as well.

Was he dead? Was that why the pain had stopped. Was Willis dead as well? He couldn't even see or feel him in his current status. Neither did he know of what had happened to Koji. Hade he jumped in after them? Hope not as much as he didn't like him, Davis didn't want him killed.

It was then he heard it. The footsteps. The quiet, but elegant footsteps.

Was that Willis or Koji or maybe it was the younger versions of Tai and Kari? That would be a little awkward and definitely create thousands of time paradoxes in the timeline.

The footsteps could be heard much clearly now meaning that they were very close to his current location. Now he knew it wasn't Koji or Willis. It sounded a bit light compared to his and two other boys footsteps and for some reason, Davis was getting a really bad feeling about this. He felt it. He now sensed it. The dark presence which Koji had told him about before.

When the footsteps stopped right in front of him, Davis knew that he was in serious trouble now. An arm grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up from the ground. Davis finally regained is movement as he struggled for air. Whoever who was choking him chuckled and hardened his grip.

"Struggle all you want human. Your meaningless attempts amuse me. Maybe when I am done with you, I will give you to my bats to play with." The owner of the hand chuckled. Davis body went limp at once the second he heard that voice. He recognized it and the thought alone turned his blood to ice.

Maybe it was due to desperation and the fear growing inside of Davis or maybe it was Arbormon awakening his inner warrior inside of him but either way Davis felt as if his hand moved on its own and fisted his assailant right in the face. He heard the gasp of surprise and fury as his assailant let go of his grip and allowed Davis to fall to the floor and gasp for air.

"You have guts human but this was your last mistake. I will send you to the deepest dungeons of this castle and having you undergo and painful but slow death." The assailant snarled at him. His eyes hadn't recovered yet but the movement in his body and eardrums had recovered allowing Davis to roll out of the way as he heard the ground besides being crushed by a powerful strike.

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Davis spirit evolve to Arbormon

Spirit evolving quickly into Arbormon, Davis quickly went on the offensive. His eyes still didn't respond but that made no difference. He had to admit now that his training with Koji had paid off as he actually had taken Koji's advice about trying to use all his senses in order to find his opponent. Still he wished he could see his opponents face expression at the moment.

**"Roundhouse punt"**

Extending his right leg at high speed, Arbormon could feel himself grinning in satisfaction as he felt his foot impact with the assailant and hearing its grunt of pain. As he went in for another attack however, the assailant stopped his attack by grabbing his leg in midair. "Uh-oh" Arbormon gulped.

"A human turning into a digimon…..very interesting. I will enjoy torturing you for the answer for how this is possible. Maybe it could help me in the search for the holy crest. But for now…." The assailant exclaimed victoriously.

**"Crimson Lightning"**

Arbormon could sense the attack coming but didn't manage to dodge it as he felt something powerful impact hard into him. It then slammed into him again and again and again. It felt as if he was being whipped into submission.

**"Blockade Seed"**

Doing the best he could, Arbormon Fired a seed-like bomb from its mouth in the direction he though his assailant was located. He could hear the explosion and the whipping ended but if that had been the end, it would have been too easy.

"Looking for me"

Arbormon looked up into the air and finally it seemed his eyes was starting to work again because he could now see his assailant levitating above him in all his glory with the large red and black cape surrounding him and the boots with the face of a human skull to his pale skin and sharp vampire like teeth. The eyes were the worse as it looked down on Arbormon with bloodlust evident.

Arbormon had been correct before when he had guessed who it had been and now knowing that he had been right didn't make things any better.

**"Grisly Wing"**

* * *

><p>(Past time: Koji)<p>

Koji groaned loudly as his senses began to settle to the environment around him. Having jumped after Davis had been the worst idea ever and that was saying something having been influenced by Takuya for several years. Still, even though he thought of Davis as much more immature version of Takuya evident by the boys dislike for him, Koji knew he meant well and had therefore jumped after him.

He had been smart however and unlike Davis had spirit evolved while falling saving him from most of the destructive flames leaving him with only a few scratches. The intensity of the flames had caused to de-spirit evolve back to his usual self.

"Never again" Koji grumbled as he wobbly got up on his legs and looked around "but knowing myself and the influence from Takuya, I won't be able to keep that promise

Willis was lying beside him. Koji at once checked his pulse and sighted in relief knowing he was alive. His scorned skin told otherwise but alive he was still.

He seemed to be in a huge cave of some sort. There was also a huge gate which didn't really fit with the rest of the cave. There were also several statues of Devidramon's placed around the room.

Koji legs suddenly gave of and he would have fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for him grabbing the nearest wall. Or what he though was a wall as it felt more organic.

Koji removed his hands at once realizing he had just grabbed one of the Greymon's humongous scales. The huge dinosaur was lying on the ground dizzily trying to get up. Koji turned his head and saw Parrotmon doing the same thing at the other end of the cave.

While Koji didn't really knew the story with this Greymon to Davis gang of the present, Koji knew the dinosaur was in pain and Koji would never leave anyone in pain as long as he could do something about it.

"Easy there big guy. Don't exhaust yourself." Koji addressed the huge dinosaur. Greymon finally looked down and saw him for the first time. He looked down at Koji with interest.

**"Crimson Lightning"**

The sound of an attack being launched got both Koji and Greymon to turn their heads. What they saw was Davis (as Arbormon) being brutally beaten by….. a Myotismon.

While Koji hadn't seen a Myotismon before, he had heard about them and their brutality and dark magic. This was definitely the dark presence he had felt before. Arbormon was fighting back but barely holding the dark vampire back.

"Rookie. Let me show you how a true warrior fights" Koji called out as he took out his D-Tector out of his pocket and activated it

SPIRIT EVOLUTION

Koji spirit evolve to Lobomon

Greymon just watched the evolution with interest. It didn't freak out or anything. If anything, its respect for the kid had increased.

**"Sonic Destroyer"**

Lobomon rolled out of the way of the bolt of thunder and turned around to see Parrotmon charging at him screeching a battle cry. The ultimate however didn't manage to reach the warrior of light as it was stopped in its track as Greymon threw himself in front of Parrotmon and tore his only remaining wing of with his large teeth. Parrotmon screeched in pain as it threw itself upon Greymon pining it to the ground.

Lobomon was about to jump in but Greymon was nodding his head towards where Arbormon was being chased by a large swarm of bats with Myotismon not long behind. Some kind of invisible agreement went between the two as Lobomon nodded his head in return. This wasn't his fight. It was Greymon's fight. His fight was with Myotismon.

**"Lobo Kendo"**

Turning his back towards Greymon and Parrotmon, Lobomon turned around and threw himself between Arbormon and Myotismon. Startled by the new arrival, Myotismon stopped in his track giving Lobomon a chance to slice Myotismon with his light swords. Myotismon let out a blood chilling howl as he retreated back a bit gaining some distance between him and the warriors.

"This pain…This sensation…..You must be a digimon of light correct" Myotismon howled in pain Lobomon's way.

"Yes I am" Lobomon replied shortly as he looked to Arbormon's injuries.

"Then I must destroy you. You here can only mean that you are here to stop me from finding the holy crest which I must obliterate-**Blood Punch."** Myotismon lashed out as he threw himself upon Lobomon who evaded at the last second.

"Oh so this is before he obtains Karis crest" Arbormon said coming to a realization.

"What do you mean?" Lobomon asked as he continued to avoid Myotismon's attacks. It was evident Arbormon (Davis) had meet this digimon before.

"I only know that Myotismon was one of most dangerous threats Tai and the other digidestined faced back in the day. He invaded the human world in order to kill Kari and he used the crest of light to find her." Arbormon continued. At the mention of crest of light, Myotismon stopped attacking and eyed Arbormon with suspicion.

"Crest of light? So you know where that accursed thing is. Tell me so I can destroy it." Myotismon demanded.

"Not that I know what is going on but whatever you're planning, it's not going to happen. **Lobo Laser"** Lobomon growled as he released a large beam of light towards Myotismon.

**"Grisly Wing"**

Myotismon quickly summoned an army of bats in front of him to absorb the attack while he flew out the way. "What you speak of interests me. You speak as if this has already happened and of the legend of the digidestined as if they were true. Tell me more of this and I shall give you a quick death." Myotismon addressed the 2 warriors in front of him levitating above the ground.

"Never you sparkly pathetic vampire. Go back to your book and be with your useless girlfriend that is almost as useless as you are." Arbormon retorted. Suddenly the whole room went quiet as Myotismon gave him a confused look while Lobomon expression changed to something between disbelief and amazement.

"Did you just reference..."

"I couldn't help myself okay. I have died to tell that insult to someone ever since I watched those movies." Arbormon interrupted looking rather sheepishly.

"I don't know what is scarier: you reminding me so much of Takuya that could I puke or that you actually watched those horrendous movies." Lobomon felt himself shudder at the mere thought.

"Your words confuse me but I very much convinced that I want to know where you come from" Myotismon coughed a little uncomfortably earning him the 2 warrior's attention. The vampire definitely had enough of talk of sparkly vampires. Such nonsense. Such things couldn't exist…or could they?

**"Crimson Lightning"**

With a swift movement of his arms, the red blood red whips appeared in Myotismon's hands and flew into both warriors with such force which both were flown across the room.

"Yep we are definitely in the time period where vampires were still cool" Arbormon said dizzily as he got up on his feet.

"Well let's make him uncool again and get out of this timeline. I already have headache." Lobomon groaned in response.

SLIDE EVOLUTION

Lobomon slide evolve to Kendogaruromon

Arbormon slide evolve to Petaldramon

At the sight of light wolf and the giant plant of 4 legs appearing right in front of him, Myotismon just smiled as the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon went on behind him.

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed."

* * *

><p>(Present time: Ophanimon)<p>

"Ready Ophanimon?" Cherubimon asked with a tone of shame. Having just remembered some of the horrible things he had done. Ophanimon in response gave him a kind smile lifting Cherubimon's spirits

"Thank you for the concern. I will get Willis and the others back. Don't worry." Ophanimon said with a kind tone. All around them on the ground stood all the current warriors digidestined (new and old) pointing their D-Tectors in the air as the spirits of the legendary warriors exited the devices and flew into the air towards the black cloud covering the sky. They had all answered the call to arms when they got Ophanimon's message. Tai and Agumon along with the three partner-less digimon were also present looking up at the sky with a mixture awe and fear.

As the spirits seemingly forced themselves through the cloud, it slowly opened up. A large part of the cloud was shaft aside and a small ray of light began to slip through the huge black sky above them. It was just big enough for someone small to get through.

Time to execute the plan and if Ophanimon had known who she was going to meet soon enough as she entered the light, she would have giggled in excitement of getting revenge on the one digimon she hated above all others.

Ophanimon left her fellow celestial angels side and threw herself up into the air right towards the small light source which was already closing itself at an alarming rate. The spirits were desperately trying to keep it open but they were slowly losing strength.

It wasn't for nothing however as Ophanimon passed through them and into the light before completely vanishing from view. The spirit soon followed their former ruler's footsteps and went in after her. They would lead Ophanimon to their lost comrades and take them back to where they belonged.

* * *

><p>(Present Time: unknown)<p>

One of the warrior spirits however stopped themselves in their tracks just before entering the light. The warrior of darkness had sensed something. Lowemon was looking around sniffing for something. He could feel it. The huge levels of darkness that surrounded the cloud were astounding. It shouldn't have been possible for them to having entered the cloud. The power levels of darkness were even to powerful for a celestial angel and a group of warrior spirits to breach through. It was if the cloud had allowed them to enter it, as if it had wanted them to.

Lowemon's duty and mission however replaced his feelings of mistrust and suspicion for the moment as he flew after his warrior comrades into the light just before it closed itself making the sky completely filled with darkness again. If he had just been a little more aware of his surroundings, he would have noticed what looked like a smokey face take form in the cloud watching him entering the small ray of light with interest before looking down to observe the remaining humans and digimon down on the ground.

It wasn't just Tai, the powerless warrior digidestined, and the celestial angels that were being watched. All along the clouds radius smokey faces began appearing out of nowhere. The Hypnos towers, Sarah Daimon's house, Odaiba High, Guilmons Hut, and The Old Shibuya Station were all observed from above.

No one noticed the faces in the sky though as it was effectively camouflaged to the darkness of the sky but if one had seen them, they would have seen a vicious smile forming before disappearing along with the rest of the faces as well as seeing something falling out of the sky towards the ground.

One unlucky individual did see one of these falling objects create a crater just in front of him sending him flying backwards covered in dust. Before he managed to get up on his feet however, he caught the sight of something horrifying getting up out of the crater.

It was definitely a creature of darkness and evil. The creature was covered in flames from the impact with the ground but it did not seem to mind. It instead embraced the flames before shrugging them of him like as if they were insignificant flies. It was then the fallen man noticed that the creature was not covered in flesh but gritty looking metal. The eyes were the worst however. It was as if a ferocious but intelligent animal was meeting his gaze thinking for the best way to kill him.

That was the last thing the man saw before metal creature trampled his metal foot on his head squishing it to pieces killing him directly. Blood splattered over the street but the creature did not seem to mind.

It did however take notice to the crowd of people all around him which looked at him with fear. They wanted to run but their fear was paralyzing their ability to think and take action.

The creature gave his back to his first victim approached the mass of people and as it did, it picked something out from behind the cape it was wearing that had somehow survived being burned into nothing.

All throughout the street, anguished screams could be heard before silence took over. All throughout the city things fell to the ground. One collided on top of the roof of one of the damaged Hypnos towers, another smashed directly into garden of Sarah Daimon's house, a third teared right through the Odaiba high computer lab which the newer generation digdestined used so many times to travel to the digital world, one crashed through a row of trees into the park where Guilmon's hut was located, and a last hit right in the middle of the abandoned Shibuya station breaking the floor and almost falling into the chamber which used to be where the Trailmons were stationed.

In the digital world, the fake Lucemon was observing the whole thing through one of Lilithmon's magic mirrors. "Very fascinating. Let's see how you will handle this, heroes of the human and digital worlds."

* * *

><p><strong>It seems things are both heating up both in the present and in the past. Watch the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters to find out what happens next<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thats the end of this chapter.<em>

_A couple of notes surrounding this chapter_

_- With all the time traveling going on, I wanted to have one of the villains from Adventure to make an appearance. Etemon was pretty fun for me to write but he already got his chance to shine and Devimon only appeared a couple of chapters ago in TKs little dream sequence. While most of the dark masters were pretty cool villains, they had rather boring personalities (excluding Pupetmon who was a very interesting villain). In the end, I went with Myotismon mainly for him being one of the biggest threats during the adventure era for both generations of digidestined. Also with Myotismon involved, I couldn't resist referencing..."Twilight" (shudders just thinking of those horrible movies)_

_Also did anyone figure out who that figure at the end was? I am not going to spoil it but I can already tell you that next chapter is going to be very fun for me to write due for a couple of reasons._

_1. Darknightmon will be heavily focused on in next chapter along with several other characters from xros wars. For some reason, I like writing in their perspectives._

_2. I have some very good fight scenes in mind for the next chapter. But because of that the next chapter might be much longer than usual thereby probably making it even longer until the next one is published. _

_3. Kurosaiki Ichigo did have a cameo before in an earlier chapter. Whos to say he is the only character from another franchise who's going to appear in this story. _

_Before signing off, feel free to check out my new story which I have just started to write. Its called "Finding the Guardians: A World of Wonder" and is a crossover between Avengers and "Rise of the Guardians. I have had the idea for a while now. Digimon: GOH has been very fun to write but I sometimes get a bit tired of writing Digimon so my new story is mainly so that I can a little variety. Still that does not mean I will not be updating this story. I will finish this one even if it will probably take a while before I reach the end. _

_Thats all for now for now so...the undead writer signs of for now._


	29. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**_2014-11-27 Update_**

_This is the undead writer here with an update after months of absence._

_To all my followers confused over the lack of chapter of Digimon: GOH this year, there is a reason for the delay. This year has been a very challenging for me. My grades have taken a huge plunge downwards, a couple of my family members have passed away, and I have had a hard time finding a job. Because of all of that, I haven't felt very motivated to continue writing this story. Writing just a small paragraph just leaves me depressed and wanting to do something else._

_I have tried to at least to finish the upcoming chapter for you my readers but so far I have only managed to complete half of it and I doubt I can finish it before the end of the year. I would like to but it does not seem possible at the moment. All of my free time goes to studying nowadays and the little time I use for writing Digimon: GOH does not really go anywhere._

_Does this mean that I am abandoning this story? Definitely not. I really do want to finish it and I already have the entire story planned out of how I want it to play out. the problem is that at this rate, it will take years until Digimon: GOH finally will be finished and I really don't want to abandon it. At this moment however, I don't really know how to proceed._

_That being said, before I decide anything, I will try to finish the next chapter and hopeful have it out sometime early next year (fingers crossed)._

_The undead writer signs of for now and hopefully will update a lot quicker next time_

_PS: This notice will be deleted once the next chapter is finally finished_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>2015-01-23 Update<span>_**

_(Screams in rage as I go around the house smashing everything in sight)_

_I really must be the most unlucky person in the world right now. Not only did my computer get infected by a nasty virus and me losing a lot of my schoolwork in the progress, that stupid virus deleted most my backup files as well where I kept for my stories. I think you all know where I am going with this. THE VIRUS (almost) DELETED ALL OF MY FILES CONSERNING DIGIMON: GOH AS WELL AS WELL AS OTHER STORIES I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON._

_Luckily, I managed to recover some files as I had made copies of some files and put them on hardware. Still the most disappointing thing which I did not managed to recover was the latest chapter of Digimon: GOH. The terrible thing about this is that I had almost fully finished it and were going to post it sometime in the next 2 weeks. That plan has now completely been screwed up._

_Due to this devastating setback, I have made a decision about the future of this story. If you read my last update, you know of the troubles I have been having of late. It really took a lot out me to simply write what I did. But I persevered as I wanted to not make you, my readers, happy and make the best chapter possible for you. That has now been ruined and I feel bad now for promising a new chapter this month. But there is not really anything I can do at the moment._

_Because of all this, I am discontinuing this story_

**_._****_..What?_**

_You all heard me correctly. I meant what I said. Digimon: GOH has now** officially** gone into probably a very long and indefinite hiatus._

_I know you all are going to be very disappointed after reading this but I just don't feel like rewriting about 25,000 words that took me almost a full year to complete. Also I want to move on to other things and not just write about Digimon all the time. Digimon might be the very first franchise I ever became a devoted fan boy off but for now I simply am too Digimon burned out at the moment._

_If you have checked my profile the last couple of months, You will have noticed me starting a new story. I actually have a lot of small one-shoots in the works. Luckily most of them survived the virus attack and might just release a couple of them once in a while if I feel like it. However back to the subject at hand..._

_I do feel for you all of my readers who has stuck with me through my slow updating process throughout the years. I really didn't want to discontinue this story. It is after all the first thing I started to write after joining this site and looking back at it when I started out, I see I have come a long way since then. Back then, I did not think writing a good-quality fanfic would take this much work to produce. I might even have quiet much earlier if it hadn't been for all the positive feedback you all sent my way and for that I thank you all. If it hadn't been for you, this story would probably not have come as far as it did._

_Many on this site simply abandon their projects and leaves their readers hanging and confused over the lack of updates. I dont want to be like that. I want to simply be honest and tell you all my thoughts on the situation._

_Does this mean that I may never again look back at this story? Certainly not. The future is never set in stone. I for the moment just want to focus on new fanfiction projects of mine and learn from my mistakes with this one. That being said however, I am sure every digifan out there already have heard of the new season being in production at the moment. Maybe watching season 7/Digimon Adventure Tri (I consider Hunters part of Xros wars and not a separate season) will renew my interest for continuing this story someday in the future._

_So in conclusion, I want to thank; _**_A Muffin with a Mission, __account removal, __Acidwing, __akatsukifan, __Albinounicorn, __Allex Cook, __Allycat, __Amaya-CheshireNeko, __AmazinglyAwesome, __AndreaAras26, __AngelWolf1994, __ApprenticeOfDaedalus, __AriaHikari, __BEST OC Maker, __BigReader16, __BloodyFangKing95, __Bolo42, __BROvolone, __ClearwaterInnocence, __Cade Mistral, __Cage Bird, __Chihaya-chan, __chitownmike, __Creative Ninja Princess, __Crystal A. Kanbara, __Dannydelafunk, __dark, __Dark God Anubis, __DarknessRising24, __Demenos, __DianaxAkiraFTW, __Digi Digi, __Digidestinedkid6, __Digifan, __digiking, __Digilover12, __DigitalMG, __Drexan, __Eclipsegirl4488, __Elements1999, __FFFreak21, __Floe-chan, __FrogPrincess09, __Gamermon, __Garsario, __Gennai's Acolyte, __Geode7, __Grave10der, __graysean86, __Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint, __Grimlock1992, __HanazawaRyuki, __Heartking75, __hornofdesolation, __I AM YOU, __Ice0024, __IJustShowedUp, __Ill elemental, __Inori. D, __Jackpot 2, __JadenCage, __JediPadawanJess, __JGM16, __John the visionary, __Jolt T.R.H, __K.K.o.t.S.S, __Kaise, __Keyblade132, __leon033, __lightwingsx3, __lionlickers, __LivingTheSPNLife, __Lord Pata, __Lucario2012, __Marie, __Markcb, __Master Bleach, __Matsky, __Meguca Meduka, __Metalman, __MitzvahRose, __MonkHerrick, __MoonlightBushido, __Mousettezz, __Myst400, __MysteryHerokid, __Nai Light, __Neos the Final Builder, __No.1DigiBakuFan, __Nova Ozuka, __OlympianKnight, __OMNISENSE95, __OPIv2, __Pattyman, __Petronikus, __Pikayoshi, __Pixelshadow, __PokeTrainer, __Pokemon2752, __pokemon fan 1991, __Project Starvix, __Prince of Miracles, __Ravenext, __Ricku28, __RosesOfTruth, __San child of the wolves, __Seithr-Kairy, __Shadow fang the black wolf, __ShadowRiptide, __Shining Pichu Lover, __Sightbent, __Silverleaf Ishtar, __SnakeGear, __Specmon X3, __Spova rules15, __Starbolt Spark, __Starlol9, __Storysmith112358, __Sylvia Scarlett, __Takawai, __TemplarDon, __TheCubanpita, __The Keeper of Worlds, __TheRisingDragon, __TheShatteredKNight, __The comic Tamer, __The young ancient one, __Twilight Dark Angel, __Ultimateblack, __Ultimate black ace, __Venomous dragons bite, __Wrayth-Pariah, __Xerosom, __Yukira-Kuchiki, __Zakuya Kanbara, __Zigmas, __berserkersam, __blank acount, __comicfan22, __coolcatuui, __crazy-ghost-girl, __cry in the darkness, __ctran03931, __digi-wolfbane6694, __digital soulreaper, __digitalwolf, __draco453, __epicgreymon, __emperorgreymon, __fluteprincess95, __gallantmon7196, __howard576, __iman, __jennifera111, __kitsunelover300, __kyuuo, __legendary dragon lord, __lightus of the light, __merry1995, __moonlighttalon, __nightwatcher55, __onilink500, __plutomoon2, __quickwolf, __rex1614, __sakujari-14, __sd28, __slytherinserpent23, __sobhan kh, __sonofthetrigod, __sorarocks531, __strabimonx, __symphoniclink, __takukai, __thesame12, __toshiro23, __vampiregirl623, __venomking6x2, __xxHinaAngelxx, _**_**zangetsu15.** Special thanks goes to _**_Gennai's Acolyte _**_and _**_The Keeper of Worlds _**_for going out of their way to betaread my chapters and help me improve them to the best of my ability._

_The undead writer signs of for now and thanks you all for your support.. _


End file.
